El Demonio de Ojos Azules
by Aleksei Volken
Summary: AU. En una violenta y oscura ciudad del futuro, dos mujeres que comparten mucho más de lo que imaginan aunque pertenecen a mundos muy diferentes, se encuentran y se confrontan en una inverosímil busqueda de esperanza...¿y de amor? SignumFate
1. En Pos del Azul

Ok, esto iba a ser mi regalo de navidad de mi para mí pero creo que lo necesito antes de esa fecha.

Sí, es probable que a algunos no les guste mucho esta nueva propuesta de mi parte. Lo sé y lo entiendo. Nadie tiene que disculparse por no leerla. Yo no me disculpare por escribirla. ;)

Sinceramente, me costó un poco decidirme a hacer la versión en español de este fic pero después de consultarlo detenidamente y en múltiples ocasiones con la almohada, he decidido hacerlo, simplemente porque esta historia me ha encantado y necesito… apasionadamente… tener la versión en español.

Además, me gusta el Signum-Fate, no lo puedo evitar. Y me parece que Signum es un personaje muy especial y hasta cierto punto desaprovechado. No solo en la serie, sino incluso en nuestros mismos fics!

Desde hace varios meses he tenido esta idea dándome vueltas en la cabeza, imaginándome como sería Signum como guerrera (¿o anti-heroína?), en un mundo moderno; especialmente con esa personalidad fuerte que tiene, sin estar vinculada o debiéndole obediencia a un maestro y pues este es el retrato que me he imaginado. Por otra parte, no hay prácticamente fics de múltiples capítulos Signum-Fate, (más que en inglés y con una Signum hetero, por Dios!) asi que he decidido lanzarme a la empresa.

Como dato útil para quienes que se atrevan a leerla y a emprender este viaje conmigo: Me he imaginado este 'universo' como una ciudad futurista, oscura y brillante, peligrosa y seductora a la vez, en fin una ciudad llena de contrastes, una mezcla entre noir y retro, y los 'soundtracks' van a ser muy importantes para el 'ambiente' de la misma asi que no se los pierdan.

No más palabrería de mi parte.

* * *

><p>AU. En un futuro no tan cercano, la tierra se ha convertido en un lugar salvaje y oscuro para vivir después que un moderno apocalipsis económico transformara los equilibrios internacionales del poder, los países y la faz del planeta en general. En una de las nuevas ciudades que han surgido de las ruinas y tras décadas de caos, dos mujeres que comparten mucho más de lo que se imaginan, van a encontrarse y a confrontarse en una inesperada lucha por la esperanza.<p>

El futuro no es tan brillante como se esperaba pero la naturaleza humana se mantiene tan oscura como siempre.

-X-

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es **Signum-Fate** y está clasificado **M** por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos así como encuentros íntimos de carácter sexual entre mujeres, u otros contenidos de índole sexual. Si esta clase de contenido no es de su agrado, le ofende de alguna manera o si las escenas violentas o de índole sexual le perturban de cualquier forma, O si no tienes la edad para leer historias clasificadas M…Por favor, no leas esta historia.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La idea original pertenece Aleksei Volken. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

**El Demonio de Ojos Azules** by Aleksei Volken

**CAPITULO 1. En pos del Azul **

Soundtrack: Where or When, de Winton Marsalis.

-X-

_Nada se crea ni se destruye…solo se transforma._

_El mundo no llegó a su fin en 2012…no al menos como se esperaba que lo hiciera, sin embargo, en otros aspectos… ¡vaya que lo hizo!_

_Al menos eso es lo que parece más de una centuria después. Y nadie que haya vivido en esos días sigue vivo para decirnos lo contrario._

_El veintiuno de diciembre de 2012…los tan temidos y anunciados jinetes del apocalipsis asolaron la superficie de la tierra; solo que no llegaron en la mítica forma de ángeles o demonios alados con espadas de fuego y caballos enfurecidos sino en la mundana forma de jinetes corporativos enfundados en costosísimos trajes de diseñador y montados sobre autos alemanes de lujo._

_El cataclismo que convirtió a la vasta mayoría de las grandes y populosas ciudades del orbe en una montaña de ruinas humeantes, no fue un desastre natural de magnas proporciones dictado por algún oscuro e implacable dios ancestral loco sino uno miles de veces peor…un desastre económico de proporciones bíblicas creado por la constante e ilimitada ambición por poder…y más poder…y más poder, por el deseo insaciable y nunca satisfecho de los dioses del dinero y el poder, de los verdaderos gobernantes del mundo moderno._

_La quiebra mundial masiva dejó a más del ochenta por ciento del mundo roto, hambriento y sin esperanza y millones de personas se encontraron con que no tenían nada más que perder que sus miserables vidas…y el apocalipsis moderno del mundo dio comienzo._

_En todo el mundo, las grandes ciudades fueron asoladas e invadidas por ciudadanos propios y extranjeros y el conflicto armado más largo y generalizado de la historia de la humanidad, se desató._

_Durante cincuenta años, en medio de una rampante anarquía, las personas se mataron las unas a las otras por agua sucia, comida contaminada y después, cuando las enfermedades florecieron y reinaron por doquier, comenzaron a matarse por la cada vez más cara y escasa medicina y por una oportunidad de sobrevivir._

_Vivir y respirar cada día, cada segundo en el infierno no importaba…con tal de seguir viviendo. Y aquellos que ganaban con cada persona que perdía, exacerbaron hasta el límite el combustible que mantenía ese voraz incendio ardiendo. Como decía antes, nada se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma. La estrepitosa caída del sistema económico mundial que envío a la miseria al noventa por ciento de la población hizo mucho, muchísimo más ricos a un puñado de afortunados e inteligentes ciudadanos que aun ANTES ya eran infinitamente ricos y poderosos. Su riqueza crecía de forma directamente proporcional a la miseria y desesperación de los otros y simplemente…no podían parar._

_Pero…eventualmente…el fuego más salvaje se apacigua y se extingue cuando finalmente consume todo el combustible que lo alimenta. Cuando finalmente, después de todos esos largos años…el combustible y la sangre se agotaron; un largo y doloroso proceso de reconstrucción daría inicio a una nueva era de la humanidad._

_Después de lo que fue llamado "La Guerra del Armagedón," la población total del mundo alcanzaba apenas ochocientos millones de personas. De los más de siete mil millones de personas que un mundo sobrepoblado apenas podía mantener a finales del año 2012, el cataclismo económico y la guerra posterior regresaron la población mundial al nivel que tenía en el año 1800 de la era Gregoriana. _

_Se tenía por delante una enorme tarea de reconstrucción. Una que probablemente sería el reto más demandante de la historia de la humanidad._

_¿Y adivinen quienes estaban listos y preparados para liderar esa magna y noble tarea?_

…_._

_Si. _

_Aquellos que causaron el desastre en primer lugar._

_Nada se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma._

_El mundo era de esa forma antes de la guerra. Y sigue siendo igual ciento cuarenta y nueve años después de la guerra._

_Así que yo siempre me he asegurado de vivir de acuerdo a las reglas que rigen el mundo. Y siempre he sido buena haciéndolo. _

_Me aseguré de convertirme en una de las que ponen las reglas. Me convertí en una de las regentes del mundo…una regente oscura del bajo mundo, sí…pero una regente de cualquier manera._

_Muy pocas personas hubieran querido un lugar mi mundo. Pero era mí mundo… y era mío para decidir y regir…era preciso, ordenado, implacable…_

…_Hasta que ella llegó y lo destruyó… por completo._

_-X-_

_**Tierra, Año 2161 D.C. del Antiguo Calendario Gregoriano - Año 99 del Calendario Solar Perpetuo, Ciudad de Nueva Esparta, Capital Principal de la Américas (Antigua Ciudad de Washington D.C.) **_

La cabeza del hombre explotó tan rápida y sangrientamente después del suave y casi delicado susurro que cortó el aire, que uno hubiera podido jurar que el hecho no estaba relacionado en lo absoluto con la enorme arma que una alta y hermosa mujer apuntaba hacía él casi con indiferencia.

Ella ni siquiera parpadeo ante el desastre que se extendió a sus pies cuando él, o lo que quedaba de él, golpeó el suelo pesadamente.

-¿Me he explicado con claridad…caballeros?- preguntó la mujer con una voz profunda y modulada mientras la enorme pistola de fotones que sostenía se retraía para adoptar su mínimo tamaño. Con un movimiento elegante y controlado, ella simplemente la guardó como si de una costosa pluma fuente se tratara en el bolsillo interior de su traje de diseñador hecho a la medida.

Ella odiaba las explicaciones innecesarias. Y ESA…había sido una explicación innecesaria.

Los tres hombres que rodeaban a la elegante e impecable mujer de magníficos y despiadados ojos azules estaban mudos y pálidos

El desgraciado que había encontrado su trágico destino en sus manos era uno de los traficantes locales de armas que erróneamente pensó que podía masticar más de lo que realmente podía. El era un error que Thoma había cometido y que Griffith y Vice habían permitido que pasara.

'Eso' no podía volver a pasar, nunca jamás.

-Nadie…nadie en mi organización hace solo lo que le viene en gana Avenir. Las 'filtraciones´ no son toleradas y nada como un 'cambio de opinión',… un 'cambio de carrera' o… una 'renegociacion' …siquiera existen…- explicó ella mirando sin piedad a su estupefacto subordinado mientras señalaba a la masa sanguinolenta a sus pies, -'Esa' es la única renegociación posible conmigo.-

Thoma Avenir tragó pesadamente.

Viéndolo, ella casi hubiera podido sentir lastima por él. Casi.

-Tu probablemente no lo sabes aún pero Griffith y Vice han compartido ya lo suficiente conmigo y saben perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando, ¿verdad chicos?- la sonrisa de la mujer era acero puro mientras miraba a sus otros dos subordinados.

-Sí,…si, así es Capitán,- se apresuraron a responder.

-Espero que este…error…nunca se vuelva a repetir.-

-Yo…,- Thoma trató de hablar pero casi se atragantó con su propia saliva antes de poder seguir. Ella esperó levantando una ceja mirando a Griffith hasta que Thoma pudo continuar, -Nunca volverá a pasar.-

-Limpia esta mierda Avenir.-

Después de decir eso, la mujer camino sin voltear atrás hacia el elegante y moderno auto a suspensión que esperaba por ella al inicio del oscuro callejón donde el 'encuentro' con el traficante había sido acordado. Un hombre moreno, altísimo y robusto esperaba manteniendo la puerta del vehículo abierta para que ella entrara mientras una suave música de trompeta se escuchaba como fondo.

Él era su chofer y su guardaespaldas, pese a que ella pensaba que no necesitaba uno, era mejor estar cien por ciento seguros. Más allá de eso, él era también el hombre en quien más confiaba en toda su organización. En una ocasión, en lo que parecía que habían sido eras, ambos habían estado en el infierno y habían regresado. Y ella no olvidaba.

Ella le debía a él mucho más de lo que podía nombrar.

El solo le debía a ella la vida.

-¿Destino?- preguntó el, acomodándose en el asiento del conductor con una sonrisa torcida y un increíble buen humor para lo tardío de la hora. Dentro del auto, los sonidos y olores del mundo exterior no existían, solo la suave y antigua música de jazz que él sabía que le gustaba escuchar, se desgranaba sonaba cadenciosa y letárgica.

La mujer se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos.

Era cerca de la una de la mañana pero ella no se sentía con ganas de dormir esa noche. A parte del desagradable incidente con el traficante, esa ya había sido una de esas noches malas donde la serenidad la evadía a toda costa.

Tener demasiados recuerdos no era bueno.

A veces, ella deseaba simplemente poder borrar años de su vida como hacía con sus biodispositivos.

-Solo conduce Zafira…encuentra un buen lugar desde donde podamos ver el amanecer.-

-Como desees, Signum.-

-X-

Sentada en su ordenado y pulcro escritorio, la rubia se devanaba tratando de encontrar más información que le permitiera realizar mejor su tarea…No…esa no era la explicación correcta. No solo estaba tratando de 'llevar a cabo' una misión. Antes de poder hacer eso tenía que entenderla; y eso era lo que todavía no podía hacer.

Cansada, se puso de pie para mirar por el gran ventanal de su oficina que le ofrecía una espectacular vista del perfil de ciudad de Nueva Esparta, capital oficial del mundo moderno. Que su oficina estuviera ubicada en el piso setenta y siete de uno de los edificios corporativos más exclusivos e importantes de la ya de por si exclusiva zona de negocios de la ciudad tenía, al menos, esa ventaja.

Que ese exclusivo edificio perteneciera a una de sus madres la molestaba un poco pero la vista valía la pena esa pequeña incomodidad.

La vista te dejaba sin aliento. Si no la habías visto miles de veces antes. Si no habías, literalmente, crecido mirándola.

Fate Testarossa Harlaown, una de las mejores investigadoras privadas de la región norte de las Américas había recibido el que probablemente, sería el caso más importante de su carrera esa mañana. Y por lo que llevaba investigado, también iba a ser uno de los más duros.

Eso le gustaba, y la espoleaba. Estaba ansiosa por demostrar que podía cumplir con esa tarea y muchas más independientemente de su madre. De cualquiera de ellas.

Con un suspiro, regresó a su escritorio y leyó desde el dispositivo holográfico donde tenía los detalles de su tarea.

-Signum Wolkenritter, treinta y nueve años, soltera, ex-militar…retirada con el rango de capitán después de pertenecer a las brigadas de operaciones especiales, ex-mercenaria y actualmente Presidente de B.L.U.E. Incorporated, una de las empresas de biotecnología más exitosas del mundo…Interesante perfil,- dijo Fate pensando en voz alta, -¿Cómo rayos pasas de ser un mercenario a ser presidente de una empresa de alta tecnología?-

Manipulando su dispositivo personal, Fate desplegó una excelente fotografía de su sujeto de interés. La foto había sido tomada durante una fiesta de caridad, en una de las poquísimas y raras apariciones públicas que la presidenta de BLUE realizaba. La mujer se veía espectacularmente elegante y hermosa mientras miraba a la cámara en un vestido largo azul profundo que probablemente costaba más de lo que se necesitaría para alimentar a cien de las familias por las que aquella fiesta era ofrecida.

-Resulta difícil de creer que una mujer como esta pueda ser la líder indiscutible del mercado negro de tráfico de armas,- dijo Fate tocando la pantalla de su dispositivo.

-Y esa es precisamente la razón por la que es tan exitosa en lo que hace,- apuntó la brillante asistente de Fate que había entrado y en esos momentos miraba sobre el hombro de Fate hacia la fotografía.

-Eso es algo que todavía tendremos que determinar,- contraatacó Fate apagando su dispositivo y depositándolo sobre su escritorio. Las habían contratado para investigar a la mujer y corroborar una serie de datos respecto a ella. Independientemente de esos datos, a Fate no le gustaba empezar ningún trabajo teniendo ideas preestablecidas.

-La Almirante Crowbel parece estar muy segura de eso…y tu madre también,- dijo Lucino sonriendo y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-¿Cuál de mis madres?- preguntó Fate aunque sospechaba la respuesta.

-Ahora que lo mencionas…ambas.-

Una voz electrónica anunció que un visitante había llegado. Por el solo nombre Fate ya sabía a qué había ido.

-¡Chrono!- saludó Lucino con mucho más entusiasmo del que Fate sentía. La chica abrazo al hombre moreno y alto, lo hizo pasar a la oficina de Fate, le ofreció café y una vez que tuvo a ambos hermanos sentados civilizadamente en los sofás que Fate mantenía en su privado para esas reuniones informales, salió con discreción.

Fate no esperó mucho más para lanzar su ataque, que en realidad, era una defensa.

-La respuesta es no Chrono.-

Su hermano mayor la miró sin inmutarse. –Ni siquiera sabes que es lo que voy a decirte.-

-Mama quiere que rechace el caso Wolkenritter. No lo voy a hacer. Punto. Fin de la discusión… Pero me da mucho gusto verte y desde luego, podemos hablar de cualquier otra cosa.-

Chrono suspiró. El ya sabía que Fate iba a decir eso. Él le dijo a su madre que ella iba a decir eso pero aun así Lindy insistió y suplicó que fuera a hablar con ella y tratara de convencerla. "Hazlo por Precia," había dicho su madre, "Ella ya ha sufrido demasiado con las cosas como están, lo que menos necesita ahora que Fate… se complique aún más."

-Fate…,- empezó Chrono otra vez.

-No, Chrono,- lo interrumpió Fate a su vez poniéndose de pie y mirándolo con actitud firme. –Este caso es importante y tiene un especial significado para mí, tanto personal como profesionalmente.-+

-Por supuesto que esto es personal Fate,- dijo Chrono poniéndose de pie a su vez, -Signum Wolkenritter es la principal competidora de la empresa de tu madre. Aparte del hecho de que Precia la detesta…está el pequeño e insignificante detalle de que Wolkenritter es una persona extremadamente peligrosa.-

Fate recordó la imagen de la mujer que había visto ya tantas veces en su dispositivo. Una de las pocas que habían podido encontrar. Incluso Lucino, que era además de una brillante científica, era una hábil hacker junto Shari, otra de sus asistentes investigadoras de primera línea; habían sido incapaces de encontrar cualquier información acerca de esa mujer o su empresa, más allá de lo que fuera simplemente perfecto y legal.

Todo lo que habían encontrado había sido tan perfecto y legal que era a todas luces falso e ilegal.

Pero el área de inteligencia de la Armada tampoco les había dado mucho más que eso.

Desde luego que Signum Wolkenritter era peligrosa.

Solo de mirar los penetrantes ojos azules de la mujer en la fotografía holográfica, Fate había sentido un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Si eso había sentido con un holograma, no quería ni imaginar lo que sentiría cuando se encontrara cara a cara con ella.

Pero no estaba dispuesta a rendirse con ese caso pese a ello y mucho menos, a aceptar que sus madres tuvieran razón.

-Lindy me recomendó con la Almirante Crowbel en primer lugar Chrono, ¡no puede venir a decirme ahora que no tome el caso que su superior me ofrece!- dijo Fate tratando una estrategia diferente.

-Fate,- dijo Chrono mirándola con las cejas levantadas, -Mamá no sabía que 'el caso' involucraba a Signum Wolkenritter. Y Precia tampoco lo sabía.-

Fate se mantuvo en silencio mirando a su hermano atentamente.

-¿Sabes una cosa Chrono? Lindy y mi madre, por no decir que tú también, están demasiado preocupadas por esta mujer para que se trate solo de asunto de 'competencia industrial'- dijo Fate cargando las dos últimas palabras con un dejo de ironía, -Dime, ¿realmente que está pasando aquí?-

-Fate, tu sabes que ella no es 'solo' una 'exitosa mujer de negocios.'- le respondió el usando el mismo tono, para después agregar más conciliadoramente. -Mamá y Precia están preocupadas por ti. Y yo también lo estoy. Tu no necesitas arriesgarte de esa forma, cualquier día que lo decidas podrías ser una ejecutiva de alto nivel aquí, en Massive BioD o una oficial militar de alto rango como mamá o como yo…-

En ese punto Fate interrumpió a su hermano otra vez.

-No, no tengamos esa conversación otra vez Chrono…-

Durante algún tiempo, recién graduada de la universidad militar, Fate trabajó junto con su madre adoptiva, Lindy Harlaown, pero después de un tiempo, decidió seguir su propio camino. Ella, propositivamente, rechazó todas las importantes ofertas de trabajo que sus madres escogían para ella. Decisión que le costó, infinitas e interminables discusiones con ellas y con su hermano.

Principalmente, por la línea de trabajo que había terminado escogiendo.

Como una investigadora privada, no tenía que darle explicaciones a nadie, ni tenía que obedecer órdenes de nadie. Ella era su propio jefe y era muy buena en lo que hacía. En pocos años, ya se había labrado una reputación y una importante cartera de clientes, sin que nadie le ayudara. No al menos como sus madres querían ayudarla.

Fate solamente había aceptado trabajar con la milicia después de graduarse para ganar experiencia y contactos, nunca para hacer una carrera militar ahí pese a las expectativas que Lindy tenía para ella a ese respecto.

Por otro lado, tampoco había considerado hacer carrera en Massive BioD, la empresa de biotecnología de su madre biológica había fundado y hecho crecer durante veinte años hasta llegar a ser la líder mundial indiscutible en el ramo de biodispositivos. Y Precia, no había terminado de perdonarle esa decisión.

Ambas mujeres habían tenido expectativas para ella que Fate se había negado a llenar porque había decidido llenar las propias.

-Yo acepté el caso y seguiré trabajando en él pase lo que pase Chrono,- dijo Fate con su característica voz suave y profunda pero igualmente terminante.

Chrono miró la expresión decidida en el rostro de su hermana y supo que no había más que pudiera hacer. Él ya lo sabía que pero tenía que tratar de todas formas, por su madre y por Precia. Lo único que podría hacer a partir de ese momento sería proteger a Fate desde la distancia y sin que ella lo supiera.

-Ok, de acuerdo,- dijo con resignación y se sentó nuevamente en el mullido sofá tomando su taza de café.

Fate lo miró con sorpresa. No esperaba que el aceptara su decisión tan rápido y fan fácil pero no iba a discutirlo. Ella volvió a sentarse pensando cual sería el siguiente movimiento de su hermano.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Cuál es tu plan con ella?- Preguntó Chrono inocentemente y viendo la mirada recelosa de Fate, agregó rápidamente. –Al menos puedes decirme eso ¿no? Te prometo que no le diré nada a mama o a Precia.-

Fate dudó un momento pero finalmente decidió compartir su plan con él.

-Signum Wolkenritter es simplemente inaccesible. La única manera que hemos encontrado para que pueda acercarme a ella es como cliente. Los Almirantes me proporcionaron algunos contactos en la región Sur que requieren algunos "biodispositivos especiales." Yo voy a ser la negociadora.-

Chrono se estremeció. Fate se iba a meter directamente en el territorio y en la boca del lobo.

-Pero Fate…ella hará la conexión entre tu nombre y Massive BioD…-

Fate se arrellanó en el sofá sonriendo. –Oh, seguramente haría la relación con el nombre Testarossa, pero dudo mucho que relacione el nombre Harlaown. Shari y Lucino están creando una muy nueva y muy sólida identidad para mí sólo como Fate Harlaown.

Chrono la miró con cautela. –Es demasiado riesgoso Fate. Si ella se entera que tú, entre todas las personas, estás tratando de cazarla…-

Fate meneo la cabeza, -Mi nueva identidad estará cien por ciento protegida y respaldada. Por eso la Almirante escogió a alguien de afuera. El Área de inteligencia de la Armada ya nos ha dado todas las autorizaciones de seguridad que se necesitan. Vamos a modificar las bases de datos de origen. No habrá manera de que nadie, absolutamente nadie, pueda rastrear mi verdadero origen.-

A Chrono le preocupó incluso más escuchar eso. ¿Por qué la Armada estaba cooperando tanto con un investigador externo como su hermana? Eso era algo que iba a tener que investigar muy a fondo también.

En ese momento, Shari y Lucino, entraron muy emocionadas a la oficina de Fate.

-La presa mordió el anzuelo Fate,- dijo Lucino con una enorme sonrisa, para después anunciar con extrema formalidad, -Tú cita con Signum Wolkenritter esta arreglada. Ella personalmente recibirá a Fate Harlaown, representante administrativa de Venturis, Segunda Capital Federal de las Américas, en las oficinas corporativas de BLUE el próximo lunes a primera hora de la mañana.-

-¡Bien hecho!- dijo Fate levándose para felicitar a sus subordinadas, mientras internamente pensaba en cómo sería en persona esa mujer de intrigantes ojos azules.

-X-

* * *

><p>Muy bien, eso es todo por ahora. Pero viene más pronto.<p>

A quien le interese saber. La música que suena en el vehículo de Signum, es Where or When, el soundtrack de hoy. Si no leyeron este capítulo con esa música de fondo…pues se perdieron el efecto!

Gracias anticipadas a todos los que me dejen sus opiniones y comentarios.


	2. El Azul es mucho mas que un color

Hola otra vez…ya estoy de nuevo con la última herejía de mi cerebro!

Gracias a quienes se han interesado por esta historia, a quienes me han dejado sus comentarios y también, a quienes la siguen en silencio. Ha sido muy gratificante ver que hay muchas personas leyéndola pese a lo "controvertido" del tema.

Hoy en particular quería hacer una actualización ya que hoy, 25 de Noviembre, es el **Día Internacional en Contra de la Violencia Hacia las Mujeres y las Niñas**. Decretado por las Naciones Unidas, este día conmemora el brutal asesinato de las hermanas Mirabal, activistas y feministas en 1960, como víctimas de la violencia de género. Increíblemente, aunque el hecho ocurre en 1960, las NU lo reconocen como tal hasta finales de los 90s.

El día de hoy no se celebra; se conmemora, se recuerda a todas las miles de mujeres y niñas que son víctimas de la violencia, de diversa índole, en sus hogares principalmente y por aquellos que en principio, debían cuidarlas y protegerlas. En la Ciudad de México donde yo vivo, junto con otras 23 millones de personas, cada 8 horas una mujer es asesinada y cada 7 minutos una mujer es violada. No son cifras amarillistas. Es la realidad de lo que pasa en una de las urbes más grandes del mundo. Eso hace miles de mujeres al año. Hoy, yo he querido sumarme, de esta forma quizá un poco burda a esta conmemoración. Por favor, sea cual sea el país desde el cual me leas, infórmate acerca de este día, infórmate acerca de la violencia de género y sus implicaciones. Es necesario que más personas lo conozcan, lo recuerden y lo conmemoren. Es necesario que más personas nos sumemos a la lucha contra la violencia de género y creo que la mejor forma, es creando conciencia.

Gracias nuevamente por leer.

-X-

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es **Signum-Fate** y está clasificado **M** por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos así como encuentros íntimos de carácter sexual entre mujeres, u otros contenidos de índole sexual. Si esta clase de contenido no es de su agrado, le ofende de alguna manera o si las escenas violentas o de índole sexual le perturban de cualquier forma, O si no tienes la edad para leer historias clasificadas M…Por favor, no leas esta historia.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La idea original pertenece Aleksei Volken. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

-X-

* * *

><p><strong>El Demonio de Ojos Azules<strong> by Aleksei Volken

**CAPITULO 2. El Azul es mucho más que un color. **

El Soundtrack de hoy es: Chinatown por Nicholas Payton (un sax que le va muy bien a Signum).

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

_Cincuenta años después del "Fin del Mundo" a Nuevo orden hegemónico surgía de las cenizas y quienes lo regían…eran las corporaciones que más ganaron durante la crisis mundial las décadas anteriores._

_Privados del más básico concepto de orden, ahogados por la anarquía, lo que solían ser los países de Sur y Centro América fueron integrados con América del Norte para dar nacimiento al segundo país continental después de Australia. Oficialmente nombrado como "Américas Unidas del Mundo," el nuevo territorio fue coloquialmente conocido como "Las Américas."_

_Pero las Américas no fueron las únicas en unificarse. La globalización como todo lo demás, alcanzó niveles extremos. De los ciento sesenta y dos países que existían en los albores del siglo veintiuno, el número se convirtió en un muy global…cuarenta y cinco._

_Nuevos países surgieron, pero también nuevas formas de "desarrollo," y de la misma forma nuevas estrategias vieron la luz, nuevas guerras y nuevos conflictos fueron creados para mantener el sistema… ¿O tal vez deba decir que "las mismas estrategias" prevalecieron para crear nuevas maneras de crear conflictos?_

_Antes…y me refiero antes de la guerra, no todas las personas eran iguales. No todas las personas tenían los mismos derechos. No todas las personas tenían el mismo valor._

_Después…y me refiero después de la guerra, no todas las personas eran iguales. No todas las personas tenían los mismos derechos. No todas las personas tenían el mismo valor._

_Hoy somos básicamente de la misma forma que en el pasado…con algunas ligeras diferencias._

_Hace una centuria y media, las personas, casi cualquier persona, podía girar una llave y tener un tesoro: Agua…natural, limpia y simple._

_Hoy, el agua, sintéticamente pura y reciclada al menos mil veces, es uno de los recursos más caros y ratos del mundo…al punto que la sangre ya no es más pesada que el agua. Muchas personas matarían por un vaso de esa agua._

_En ese entonces, respirar…y no morir en el proceso era tan natural…como respirar._

_Hoy, respirar...pero clarifiquemos un poco, respirar aire cien por ciento limpio es imposible, pero digamos que respirar aire medianamente respirable y no letalmente envenenado es…un lujo extremadamente caro que muy pocas personas pueden permitirse._

_Nunca en la historia de la humanidad ha existido algo como "igualdad de derechos," no al menos como los utópicos lo pretendieron, pero en este mundo moderno ese concepto es completamente inexistente._

_En el pasado solía haber tres clases de personas:_

_Las personas que nacían para alimentar el sistema, para mantenerlo en su frágil balance de inequidad e injusticia._

_Aquellas personas que REALMENTE controlaba el sistema._

_Y las personas que ponían la sangre para que ese sistema podrido tuviera "vida." Depredadores que encontraban la más ligera grieta en el alma humana para desgarrarla hasta su máxima desnudez y fealdad. Personas que alimentaban al sistema con cualquier pieza ilegal que este necesitara. Personas como yo._

_Hoy, todavía tenemos las mismas tres clases de personas… y los tenemos a ELLOS._

_Los que NO SON personas pero se ven como una._

_Los Bio-dispositivos._

_O los Biods, para acortar._

_No todas las personas son iguales. No todas las personas tienen los mismos derechos. No todas las personas tienen el mismo valor. Pero todos mueren de la misma forma._

_Incluso los Biods._

_La muerte se ha convertido en la única, verdadera e imparcial forma de justicia. ¿O debería decir que siempre lo ha sido?_

_-X-_

_**Tierra, Año 2161 D.C. del Antiguo Calendario Gregoriano -Año 99 del Calendario Solar Perpetuo, Ciudad de Nueva Esparta, Capital Principal de las Américas (Antigua Ciudad de Washington D.C.) **_

_**Edificio Corporativo de BLUE Incorporated.**_

-¿Aceptaste una cita en MI NOMBRE…SIN preguntarme?-

La alta mujer de ojos azules no estaba gritando. Ni siquiera había levantado la voz más allá de su tono normal. Su rostro no traicionaba ningún movimiento que pudiera interpretarse como una emoción…de ninguna índole.

Sin embargo, Hayate Yagami sabía perfectamente que la mencionada mujer estaba positivamente…FURIOSA…con ella.

Con una sonrisa perfecta e inmutable, la pequeña mujer se volvió ligeramente hacia la rubia delgada y elegante que estaba sentada junto con ella y su jefa en la espaciosa y lujosa oficina, en una silenciosa petición de ayuda.

-Algo así Signum, verás…Carim,- explicó con voz serena y calmada mirando nuevamente a la rubia, -y yo pensamos que esta es realmente una oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar.-

Signum no hizo ningún gesto ante la explicación.

Era extremadamente raro que Signum se enojara verdaderamente con ella pero al parecer esa, era una de esas raras ocasiones.

Afortunadamente para ella, Carim Gracia, la Abogada General de la empresa escogió ese preciso momento para intervenir… a su favor.

-La única razón por la que no somos la empresa líder en el mundo en manufacturación de Biodispositivos es debido a nuestros contratos gubernamentales, Signum. Ese segmento representa solamente un veinte por cierto nuestro negocio cuando podría ser significativamente…más alto,- dijo Carim con su fachada perfecta e inmutable de abogada de prestigio.

-Y hay una razón para que así sea Carim… ¡Que no quiero a los perros del gobierno husmeando en mis negocios!-

Hayate se tensó un poco cuando su jefa levantó un poco la voz. Aunque el problema no era solo que levantara la voz, sino también la forma como se dirigía a ella. Carim era una ejecutiva de alto nivel de la empresa…no era Hayate y Signum podía hablarle en ese tono que a veces tenía reservado para el resto del mundo que no eran Hayate…o Zafira.

-Me tienes a mí y a Hayate controlando todo,- contrapuso Carim con simpleza y sin ofenderse por el regaño de Signum, -BLUE es perfectamente legal desde donde la veas.-

Signum inspiró un poco antes de agregar con tono ligeramente fastidiado, -Me refiero a mis "otros" negocios.-

Carim la imitó con un gesto igualmente fastidiado, que para su legendariamente conocida inmutabilidad, decía mucho respecto a cómo se sentía.

-Siempre y cuando puedas controlar esos…repentinos impulsos…que pareces sentir a veces de reventarle la cabeza a traficantes de poca monta en callejones sórdidos a mitad de la noche,- dijo la abogada mirando a Signum desafiantemente, -Creo que tus "otros" negocios estarán seguros.

-"Eso" fue una explicación innecesaria…pero que tenía que ser manejada,- dijo Signum como si eso lo explicara todo.

-¡Cómo haya sido!- se desesperó Carim, casi explotando. -¡Eres la Presidenta de una empresa de alta tecnología en Biodispositivos de combate! Cualquiera de nuestros modelos más avanzados y letales hubiera podido hacer el trabajo por ti.-

De la misma manera como Signum casi nunca se enojaba con Hayate, Carim muy rara vez perdía su temple con Signum.

Esa estaba siendo una mañana llena de excepciones.

-Hay cosas que no pueden ser delegadas Carim.-

Sus dos subordinadas se mantenían de pie frente a Signum mientras ella estaba sentada en su espacioso escritorio de cristal líquido. Su voz había retomado el tono normal pero sus ojos todavía tenían ese helado tinte azul pálido que aparecía cuando estaba furiosa.

Ninguna de las mujeres habló durante varios segundos.

La vida era complicada, había sido dura para todas ellas y definitivamente, no del todo justa.

El edificio corporativo de BLUE se encontraba en una de las mejores zonas de la ciudad, justo en el borde entre la radiante zona de negocios y uno de los asentamientos urbanos más exclusivos. Tener una pequeña oficina ahí era un lujo exorbitante. BLUE era un edificio de más de setenta pisos completamente dedicados al desarrollo de tecnología armamentista, especialmente biodispositivos de combate y armas no convencionales.

En BLUE, Signum no tenía ni el más mínimo archivo o documento que delatara cualquier de sus negocios colaterales como acostumbraban referirse a ese giro particular de trabajo, pero de todas maneras, ella prefería ser cuidadosa al extremo.

-Las medidas básicas de higiene recomiendan no defecar en el mismo lugar que uno come,- dijo Signum girando en su silla a suspensión para encarar el ventanal a sus espaldas; Carim hizo un gesto de desagrado ante la burda comparación. Signum sabía que provocaría esa reacción en su abogada aunque no la mirara para ver su rostro.

En algunas ocasiones prefería la vista de Nueva Esparta a la que Carim le podía ofrecer, especialmente cuando estaba enfadada con ella. Nueva Esparta era una de esas ciudades que había sido completamente reconstruida y embellecida después de la guerra y Signum, desde su oficina en las alturas tenía una vista espectacular de la ciudad a todas horas pero especialmente, en las mañanas.

Como en ese momento.

-Signum,- lo intentó de nuevo Carim ya más calmada, -Es solo una cita para hablar. No tenemos que aceptar nada que consideremos peligroso. Al menos, podríamos escuchar de qué se trata el asunto.-

Hayate se aproximó al escritorio pero a diferencia de Carim, no mantuvo su distancia, rodeándolo se colocó al lado de Signum y deposito su dispositivo personal sobre la espectacular superficie ya con alguna información desplegada en él.

-Venturis es la segunda capital administrativa de las Américas. Estoy de acuerdo en que se trata del gobierno pero está lo suficientemente lejos de aquí como para mantenernos a salvo. Nuestros otros negocios están en Asia, el medio oriente y…-

-Mis. Negocios,- puntualizó Signum un tanto rudamente y todavía con esa mirada helada pero ahora, con un ligero dejo de tristeza que opacaba el prístino azul que sus ojos siempre tenían. Pese a cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera, ella siempre mantenía a Hayate y a Carim fuera de sus "negocios colaterales."

Hayate arqueó las cejas pero asintió ligeramente y continuo con ligero toque de ironía en su tono, -Ok, ok…TUS negocios…En cualquier caso, lo que quería decir es que estén donde estén tus negocios colaterales, nunca se han mezclado con BLUE… y el mundo no es exactamente un lugar enorme. En cualquier caso, solo hablemos con ella.-

Hayate señalo una cantidad con más de nueve ceros que brillaba descaradamente en la pantalla de su dispositivo.

-Venturis quiere un contrato exclusivo de producción con nosotros. Exclusivo Signum, de uno de nuestros últimos modelos de combate. ESTE podría ser el contrato por el que hemos estado esperando.-

Hayate mantenía una mirada penetrante sobre Signum.

Ninguna la había mencionado pero tampoco era un secreto entre ellas. Tanto Hayate como Carim querían que Signum se retirara de sus "negocios colaterales" y se dedicaran únicamente al trabajo que ya estaban consolidando en BLUE.

Signum por su parte, nunca había querido decepcionarlas; especialmente a Hayate…pero ella siempre había pensado que un depredador era siempre un depredador, sin importar cuan caro y refinado fueran las ropas de diseñador que tuviera encima.

El dinero, el poder, la seguridad, la estabilidad… eran las últimas razones por la que Signum hacía lo que hacía.

Retribución.

Lo hacía porque ALGUIEN tenía que pagar por sus pecados. Y los de ella.

Y hasta que ese objetivo no estuviera cumplido, ella no iba a retirarse. Ni de sus negocios colaterales, ni de la vida que llevaba.

-Nada es realmente lo que parece Hayate. La promesa más brillante puede transformarse en tu peor pesadilla antes de que te des siquiera cuenta de lo que está pasando,- dijo Signum y vaya que si ella lo sabía.

Sin embargo, Carim y Hayate sonrieron discretamente. Ambas mujeres la conocían muy bien después de tantos años. Aunque Signum no lo hubiera dicho explícitamente, ambas sabían que al menos había aceptado tener la reunión con la representante de Venturis que ellas habían arreglado a sus espaldas.

Después de todo, no había salido tan mal como habían pensado. Hayate regresó a su posición frente al escritorio y Signum giró sobre su silla para volver a mirar a ambas de frente y preguntar, -¿Y cuándo vendrá esta…"persona"?-

Hayate se preparó internamente para la segunda tormenta del día._ "Rayos…apenas son las ocho de la mañana y no he tomado café."_

-Ella debería llegar…- a propósito, Hayate hizo una pausa para mirar la hora ostentosamente en el elegante reloj digital suspendido sobre una de las mesas laterales, -…en una hora más o menos,- terminó con su sonrisa más encantadora y brillante.

Carim hubiera podido jurar que escuchó a Signum gruñir de frustración. Hayate probablemente escuchó lo mismo porque su sonrisa, de ser posible, se ensanchó aún más y puso esa mirada inocente que ellas sabían que solo ocultaba sus manipulaciones más perversas.

Las tres habían sido desconocidas alguna vez. Ninguna estaba relacionada por sangre, sin embargo eran lo más cercano a una familia que cualquiera de ellas tenía. O que quizá podría tener.

La dureza de la vida moderna forjaba extrañas alianzas y propiciaba los más dispares encuentros.

Y el amor, como esos pequeños hierbajos miserables y anémicos que se entercaban a crecer en los sitios menos propicios y más horribles posible; crecía sin que nadie se lo pidiera a raíz de esos encuentros. Y de igual forma que los hierbajos, se aferraba aún más fuerte a su risco inaccesible y feo como si fuera un tesoro invaluable.

La alianza que ellas tenían era de alguna forma similar y propiciada por encuentros que ninguna de ellas esperó o propició. Era una de esas alianzas extrañas, devastadora, muda, solitaria…pero extrañamente viva, tercamente aferrada a la vida.

Nunca lo mencionaban en voz alta, pero las tres lo sabían… como en una de esas pequeñas representaciones trágicas de la antigüedad del mundo; ellas miraban como espectadoras distantes su propia pequeña y privada tragedia personal.

Hayate amaba a Carim. Carim amaba a Signum. Y Signum…

La persona que Signum amaba…estaba muerta.

-X-

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora Precia?

Lindy Harlaown, Almirante condecorada de la Armada Unificada de las Américas, dejó que su sexta píldora de endulzante concentrado cayera graciosamente en una elegante taza de té mientras hacía la pregunta que ella hubiera deseado jamás hacer a su adorada amiga de toda la vida.

-Lindy…realmente deberías disminuir tu consumo de endulzantes,- dijo Precia ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta anterior de su amiga, aunque sabía perfectamente que su comentario sería completamente inútil. Lindy había tomado su té de esa forma por los últimos veinte años, por lo menos. Quizá incluso más.

Lindy simplemente miró fijamente a su amiga con el rostro inmutable por unos segundos, haciendo recíproco el trato recibido e ignorando a su vez el comentario de Precia Testarossa mientras removía su té hasta quedar satisfecha y después ingerir un sorbo con evidente placer.

-Mande a Arf con ella,- dijo Precia después de que Lindy depositara la taza sobre la hermosa mesa de madera original donde se encontraban sentadas hablando en la sala de su despacho de Massive BioD. –No había nada más que pudiera hacer…de momento.-

Lindy permaneció en silencio considerando sus siguientes palabras con mucho cuidado.

-Yo no tenía idea que Midget iba a poner a Fate en eso Precia, aun ahora… no tengo idea de lo que está planeando, pero te aseguro que lo averiguaré. Jamás hubiera recomendado a Fate si hubiera sabido que…-

Precia interrumpió a su amiga, -¡Ya lo sé tonta! No empieces a hacerme la vida difícil tú también. Bastante tengo ya con la tozudez de Fate.-

Después de unos segundos de silencio donde parecía que ambas estaban sumidas en sus pensamientos, Lindy preguntó, -¿Tú crees que ella sospeche algo?-

La presidenta y fundadora de la empresa líder mundial en manufactura de biodispositivos y brillante investigadora no podía tener un semblante más sombrío cuando respondió.

-No, no sospecha y dudo mucho que llegue a hacerlo. Y ese, precisamente, va a ser el principal problema.-

-X-

-BLUE Incorporated…"Biodevices –Lethal and Universally Enhanced"…En el nombre de Dios, Fate… ¿Qué clase de persona utiliza la palabra "letal" en el nombre de una empresa?- después de una pausa más o menos dramática, la mujer agregó, -¿Estás segura que esto es lo que quieres hacer?-

-Alguien que gusta de la palabra "Blue" y estaba buscando por un buen acrónimo,- respondió la rubia sin despegar la mirada del dispositivo digital donde estaba tomando notas, para después agregar, -Y si, esto es lo que quiero hacer.-

La mujer madura pero con rasgos juveniles miró a Fate severamente antes de comentar, -Pues si esas eran sus intenciones, esa persona falló miserablemente.-

Como Fate no reconoció su ligero sarcasmo defensivo, la mujer decidió pasar al ataque directo. –Y no te pases de lista conmigo jovencita, soy mucho mayor que tú para eso.-

Fate finalmente bajó su dispositivo móvil y miró a la mujer que se sentaba a su lado en el vehículo que las llevaba a su esperada cita con la presidente de Blue. Lucino conducía en silencio, sabiendo ya como eran las interacciones entre ellas y en especial, el curso que tomaría el tema que discutían.

-Arf, tengo veintinueve años…si bien no soy TAN mayor como tú, difícilmente soy lo que se dice una niña,- dijo Fate acompañando su argumento con una mirada igualmente severa a la que Arf le había dirigido. –Y déjame decirte que sé perfectamente en lo que me estoy metiendo.-

-Lo dudo mucho,- insistió Arf, -pero por suerte para ti, no vas a encontrarte con ese demonio de mujer a solas.-

Fate no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. –Arf, - dijo extremadamente seria, -Siento decirlo de esta forma pero…la única razón por la que estás aquí es porque NO QUISE prolongar la discusión con mi madre. Durante _mi_ reunión…no puedes abrir la boca ni siquiera para decir "Buenos días." ¿Está claro?-

Arf literalmente, la ignoró.

-Fate, esa mujer,- viendo la mirada de advertencia de Fate, reajustó sus argumentos…-Ok, Ok, esa empresa…es uno de los competidores más recalcitrantes de tu madre. Y si quieres mi opinión, tú estás más que involucrada de manera personal. Si esa mujer se hace la más mínima sospecha de quien eres realmente, podría incluso ¡demandar a Massive BioD por espionaje industrial!...o algo incluso peor. ¡Fate, vamos a entrar a su empresa con identidades falsas y en una misión que está tratando de cazarla!-

-No,- contraatacó Fate, -Yo voy a entrar con una identidad falsa y tengo una autorización gubernamental de alto nivel para hacerlo. Y no, no estoy pidiendo tu opinión.-

Las dos mujeres se miraron tercamente unos segundos.

-Y estas equivocada…por cierto… Arf. BLUE y Massive son competidores pero no en la forma que crees. Massive no desarrolla Biods de combate como lo hace BLUE.-

-No,- apuntó Arf, -La única diferencia es que Massive no nombra a sus Biodispositivos como unidades de 'combate' sino como como 'Línea de Seguridad Personal'…una sutil diferencia pero para el caso ¡son lo mismo!...Además…-

-Arf,- la interrumpió Fate mirándola duramente, -No me importan las diferencias o las similitudes. No me importan hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. Tomé este encargó y voy a terminarlo hasta el final. Cueste lo que cueste.-

Para ese momento el vehículo estándar del gobierno que estaban usando se detuvo a nivel del terreno en la entrada principal del edificio corporativo de BLUE. Fate notó que había varios lugares para estacionar vehículos de suspensión aérea en los niveles superiores, la mayoría de los edificios los tenían, pero las instrucciones que les habían enviado indicaban que debían entrar por el nivel más bajo.

Fate sospechaba que alguien quería tener suficiente tiempo para 'checarla' antes de que llegara a su destino final.

"Bien, que lo hagan," pensó Fate. Ninguna base de datos arrojaría más que los datos que ya habían preparado para ese fin. Signum Wolkenritter y sus secuaces no sabrían más de ella más que lo que ella deseaba que supieran. Y casi todo, sería falso.

Después del quinto punto de chequeo y revisión, las sospechas de Fate ya no lo eran más. Estaba segura de que las estaban retrasando a propósito y que alguien seguramente estaba buscándola a ella y a Arf en todos las bases de datos disponibles. Ahí, pese a lo que le había dicho a Arf, Fate rezó porque Shari y Lucino fueran realmente tan buenas como ella pensaba que lo que eran.

La revisión final la tuvieron en el quinceavo piso donde tomarían el elevador privado que les llevaría al pent-house corporativo donde la Presidenta de BLUE tenía sus oficinas. En el punto de seguridad se encontraban varias mujeres uniformadas mirando hacia varias terminales y un enorme escáner tipo portal por el que todos los visitantes debían atravesar.

Fate dio un paso dentro del portal y espero mientras un tenue rayo de luz la recorría. Al terminar una luz verde indicó que podía continuar. Una vez del otro lado, espero por el escaneo de Arf.

Quizá medio segundo después de que Arf pusiera un pie en el portal, una luz roja se encendió a la par de una alarma sónica y el portal cerró el cruce hacia el otro lado. Todas las mujeres en uniforme se pusieron en guardia.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?- gritó Arf levantando las manos frente a ella como diciendo que no traía nada peligroso en ellas.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Fate al operador del escáner tratando de ocultar su aprensión, -Ella esta desarmada, la alarma no tiene razón de ser,- explicó al notar que una escuadra de biodispositivos de combate en uniformes negros y fuertemente armados con pesados rifles de plasma se acercaba al punto de revisión a toda velocidad. Lo que más preocupó a Fate del grupo de Biods que se acercaba era que todos, sin excepción, venían con las armas completamente desplegadas, amartilladas y listas para disparar.

Con mirada severa, el operador señaló hacia un aviso luminoso que flotaba sobre la cámara del escáner. El aviso brillaba en rojo y era perfectamente claro pero ni Fate, ni Arf lo notaron antes.

"_**Los Biodispositivos no están permitidos después de este punto."**_

-Ella es una Biod,- dijo el operador como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo y ellas fuera unas estúpidas. –Ella no puede continuar.-

-¿Qué?- preguntó Fate con incredulidad. Simplemente no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

Arf tampoco ayudo mantener la serenidad de la situación gritando furiosas desde la cámara del escáner, -¡¿Están ustedes mal de la cabeza idiotas?-

Para ese momento, cinco de los Biods de combate estaban ya rodeando el escáner y apuntado hacia Arf con sus armas mientras los demás formaban una segunda barrera de contención alrededor del punto.

-Todos mantengan posiciones,- dijo una voz masculina profunda y segura.

Fate se volvió hacia la voz para encontrarse con un hombre moreno, alto y musculoso, elegantemente vestido. Pese a no ir de uniforme, hablaba con confianza y autoridad. La investigadora no tenía noticias de ese hombre en sus registros sobre Wolkenritter. Memorizó todos los detalles posibles de él, ya que iba a tener que hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva después.

El hombre ignoró a Fate y se dirigió directamente a Arf.

-Señorita…retroceda por favor. No puede pasar más alla de este punto.-

-Esto es ilegal,- arguyó Fate, -Ustedes no pueden…-

-Por favor,- la interrumpió Zafira mirando a ambas mujeres fijamente, -Podemos hablar todo lo que quieran pero ELLA,- dijo señalando a Arf, -Tiene que retroceder…AHORA.-

A regañadientes, Fate hizo un leve gesto a Arf para que obedeciera, y a regañadientes también, obedeció.

Una vez que Arf estuvo fuera de la cámara del escáner, dos de los Biods de combate se acercaron a ella y la escanearon nuevamente con dispositivos portátiles.

-Massive BioD, Línea de Seguridad Personal, Modelo Especial A.R.F. 1502, Funciones de Replicación Avanzadas – Edición Limitada,- recitó fríamente uno de ellos leyendo de la pantalla de escáner portable.

-Impresionante,- dijo Zafira dirigiendo una mirada apreciativa hacia Arf. –Es la primera vez que veo a uno de tu clase. Nada más y nada menos que un Replicante. Sí que eres una edición realmente limitada.-

Fate al escucharlo, desde el otro lado de la cámara se sintió ultrajada. Un grueso cristal de plexiglás la separaba del punto de inspección y forzosamente había que pasar por el escáner para llegar hasta donde estaba, así que alzó la voz para hacerse escuchar.

-Esto es ilegal,- repitió, -El Tratado de Ginebra de 2067 establece que…-

-Ahórrese la lección de historia Señorita Harlaown,- la interrumpió Zafira nuevamente. –Este no es un lugar público. Somos una empresa privada que lleva importantes proyectos de defensa y tenemos estrictos protocolos y políticas de seguridad industrial. Si usted quiere llegar a su cita, ella debe permanecer aquí.-

El hombretón señaló nuevamente hacia el aviso luminoso. Para profundo enojo de Fate, la maldita cosa tenía el holograma de la Comisión Reguladora de Programas de Defensa. Los malditos tenían autorización para implementar cualquier medida de seguridad que consideraran apropiada.

-Aunque desde luego, siempre puede cancelar su cita si lo desea,- Zafira hizo un gesto y el operador abrió un canal de comunicación y la terminal del lado de Fate se activó mostrando al cabo de un par de segundos el rostro de Hayate.

-Directora Yagami, la señorita Harlaown desea…-

-¡No!,- gritó Fate antes de poder contenerse. Todos miraron hacia ella esperando. Ella miró hacia Arf esperando que su amiga entendiera antes de decir, -Estoy aquí para una reunión con la Presidente Wolkenritter.-

Tal y como le había dicho a Arf, nada iba a impedirle tener esa reunión o llevar a cabo su misión. Además, desde un principio había planeado acudir a esa cita sola. No había manera de prever lo que pasaría con Arf.

-La estábamos esperando señorita Harlaown. Pase por favor. Zafira le mostrará el camino,- dijo Hayate a través de la terminal y después cortó la comunicación.

Arf no se veía nada contenta con la decisión de pero tuvo que resignarse a ver a Fate entrar en el ascensor que la llevaría al infierno y además, acompañada por el prepotente tipo ese.

Fate por su parte, hizo todo el recorrido en un silencio hosco. Al menos, el largo camino hasta el piso setenta la ayudó a serenarse y llegar un poco más tranquila a su destino. Para el momento que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron para darle paso a un elegante y lujoso pent-house, su fachada profesional y mundana ya estaba perfectamente en posición y lista para la representación que tendría que ejecutar.

La investigadora caminó con confianza para saludar a una mujer, pequeña y delgada que la esperaba junto a un rubia alta y delgada. Ambas se lucían elegantes y profesionales aunque ninguna era tan alta como ella. Fate además había escogido vestir para esa reunión sus mejores zapatos negros de tacón alto y un vestido negro ajustado que bordeaba la línea entre lo profesional y lo sensual. El vestido, por cierto, era quizá un poco más corto de lo que sería apropiado para los cánones profesionales pero hacía que sus largas y torneadas piernas lucieran espectaculares. Shari y Lucino le había dicho que podía dejar sin aliento a cualquiera y Fate contaba con eso, sin embargo decidió balancear un poco el efecto con un elegante saco de manga larga. Ella había apostado por verse a la vez sexy y profesional….y esperaba fervientemente haberlo conseguido.

Pronto lo sabría en todo caso.

Hayate arqueó una ceja una milésima ante la vista que Fate ofrecía; fue el único gesto que delató que la había mirado apreciativamente. Carim por su parte, se mantuvo inmutable. Las dos ejecutivas le dieron la bienvenida a Fate inclinándose muy ligeramente ante ella, después de lo cual, Hayate tomó el liderazgo de la reunión.

-Encantada de conocerte Fate, yo soy Hayate Yagami, Directora General de Operaciones de BLUE. Yo tuve la conferencia con tu equipo la semana pasada. Ella,- dijo mirando a la rubia a su lado, -es Carim, nuestra Abogada General.-

Mientras saludaba a ambas mujeres, Fate notó que Hayate era bastante cordial pero la abogada levantó sus sospechas de inmediato. Tendría que rastrear tanto a ambas mujeres así como al hombre que llamaban Zafira.

Sin esperar más, Hayate se preparó para la presentación más significativa.

-Fate, permíteme presentarte a la Presidenta corporativa de BLUE, Signum Wolkenritter.-

Hasta ahí llegó la sólida auto-confianza de Fate.

Siguiendo la dirección de la mirada de Hayate, Fate giró el rostro para encontrarse con una intensa mirada azul fija en ella. Al siguiente segundo que sus ojos se encontraron con los de Signum, se quedó congelada en su sitio, sin palabras. Era completamente involuntario pero Fate no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

La mujer que se acercaba lentamente a ella, caminando con la seguridad y la certeza de un enorme felino era más alta que ella, incluso con los zapatos que estaba usando y vestía un elegante traje oscuro de falda y chaqueta un clásico corte recto sin ningún otro adorno. Llevaba el cabello suelto sobre los hombros y toda ella era ángulos, líneas rectas y duras, movimientos controlados.

Pero lo que tenía a Fate atrapada y luchando para recuperar el aliento, era la mirada sobre ella. Signum Wolkenritter tenía los ojos azules más fríos y penetrantes que Fate hubiera visto en su vida…y en esos momentos la atravesaban como una espada.

Para Fate, esos fugaces segundos de su primer encuentro con Signum Wolkenritter habían sido como ser golpeada por un rayo en medio de una tormenta. Aunque ella ignoraba completamente ese hecho, para Hayate y Carim que la miraban desde fuera, ella se veía exactamente de esa forma. Atónita y desconcertada.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y sonrieron ligeramente, ya sabían que Signum tenía ese efecto en las personas, indistintamente de que fueran hombres o mujeres.

Hayate se volvió hacía su jefa para presentar a Fate y darle un poco de privacidad a su invitada para recuperarse.

-Signum, ella es la señorita Fate,- y entonces Hayate se quedó repentinamente en silencio, -…Harlaown…-

Hayate y Carim estaban acostumbradas a ver como las personas se quedaban sin aliento, tartamudeaban o enmudecían, o llanamente se quedaban congeladas como Fate estaba en esos momentos; pero no estaban para nada habituadas a ver a Signum presa de una impresión similar.

Las palabras de Hayate murieron en sus labios ante la visión de su jefa y amiga. Signum estaba tensa como una cuerda a punto de romperse y sus ojos tenían ese peligroso tono azul pálido y frío que Hayate sabía que no presagiaba nada bueno.

-….n?-

-….aown?-

-…señorita Harlaown.-

Fate se dio cuenta que alguien le hablaba al tercer intento de Hayate.

-¿Está usted bien señorita Harlaown?- preguntó nuevamente Hayate y Fate finalmente, pudo escuchar la pregunta completa y enfocar su atención en ella. A su pesar, se ruborizó profundamente al notar también que se había quedado congelada de la impresión y que esa no era la primera pregunta que la joven mujer le dirigía.

-Si…- respondió lo más dueña de sí que pudo. _"¡Maldita sea! Piensa, idiota, piensa…¡Piensa algo rápido, no te quedes parada y muda como la condenada estúpida que eres!"_

Fate estaba furiosa consigo misma y completamente desconcertada de su reacción al conocer a Signum Wolkenritter…la mujer que debía investigar y cazar.

-Si…estoy bien, gracias por preguntar,- dijo sintiéndose todavía un poco torpe pero decidiendo pasar al ataque de inmediato, -la verdad es que todavía estoy un poco…alterada…después de ese desagradable incidente en el último punto de revisión de los cinco que nos hicieron pasar.-

Fate notó con sorpresa y satisfacción que su voz había sonado segura y convincente…incluso cargada con la dosis perfecta de indignación. Tal vez pudiera recuperar algo de la imagen que había perdido los últimos minutos.

-Si…y si mal no recuerdo, _TU_ eres quién se presentó con un _Biod_ en una zona restringida y trató de romper _nuestras_ reglas,- dijo Signum heladamente sin siquiera decir _"Hola, mucho gusto" _antes.

Hayate y Carim la miraron atónitas. La advertencia en la mirada de Hayate era evidente pero Signum la ignoró por completo.

Fate la miraba nuevamente pero ahora casi con la boca abierta ante su rudeza. _"Pero que rayos…"_ fue el pensamiento más coherente que puedo articular.

Antes de que alguien más dijera algo inapropiado y el daño fuera ya irreparable, Hayate intervino señalando el área de reunión, donde confortables divanes les esperaban. –Por favor, realmente ha sido una mañana de sorpresas para todos, ¿Por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos más calmada y confortablemente ahí?-

Después de decir eso se aproximó a Fate y sonriéndole amablemente le indicó el camino, ofreciéndole además algo de tomar. Mientras Hayate se hacía cargo de Fate, Carim le lanzó una mirada intrigada a Signum.

-Ojala no tenga que recordarte que ella es una cliente potencial… ¡MUY grande!,- siseó Carim al pasar al lado Signum para unirse con Hayate y Fate.

Fate se sentó en el cómodo diván que le indicaron y cruzó las piernas. Hayate y Carim se sentaron en los otros asientos pero Signum se mantuvo de pie observando a Fate. Sus ojos la recorrieron lentamente de la cabeza a los pies y de regreso sin la más mínima discreción o recato.

Carim y Hayate no daban crédito a su actitud con su invitada. Signum era conocida por su dureza; era una negociadora implacable pero profesional, y jamás la habían visto comportarse de esa manera.

-Tiene una manera por demás…atípica…de hacer negocios, presidenta Wolkenritter,- dijo Fate tratando de hacer énfasis en el título de Signum pero no pudo evitar ruborizarse violentamente ante el detallado escrutinio de la mujer sobre su cuerpo.

Signum no dijo ni una palabra y mantuvo su mirada fija en la de Fate.

Después de varios segundos, sin previo aviso dijo con voz fría y dura, -Vaya con nuestros competidores. Estoy segura que ellos estarán más que deseosos de hacer negocios con usted, señorita….Harlaown…Ahora, si me disculpa.-

Tras decir eso, Signum se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina dejando a las tres mujeres perplejas y sin palabras. La rudeza con la que Signum había roto el contacto visual con ella había dejado a Fate sintiendo que le habían arrancado algo del pecho. Pese a lo que Signum había dicho, la rubia estaba completamente segura de que la mujer no sentía en lo absoluto haberse marchado de esa forma y extrañamente, eso le dolía.

-X-

-¿Podría preguntar que carajos fue eso?- preguntó Carim a la espalda de Signum. Cosa que era lo que más odiaba de sus interacciones con su jefa. –Y por favor, ten la decencia de mirarme cuando me respondas.-

Después de dejar la oficina principal donde recibieron a Fate, Signum caminó sobrecogida por sus propias sensaciones al pequeño estudio donde realmente trabajaba. Esa espaciosa y lujosa oficina era otra de sus múltiples fachadas públicas pero ese espacio donde estaba en esos momentos era realmente _su espacio_. Y muy pocas personas tenían permitida la entrada.

Zafira lo tenía desde luego. Hayate lo tenía, indudable e inevitablemente. Y Carim lo tenía…tristemente.

Signum lo lamentaba un poco en esos momentos, que se encontraba de pie junto a la ventana con los brazos cruzados mirando hacia la nada mientras Carim le hablaba a su espalda. No es que la vista frente a ella no fuera impresionante, es que simplemente no podía ver nada después de haber visto a esa mujer.

Más de sesenta minutos habían pasado desde que había salido de la oficina asi que Signum asumió que, de alguna manera, sus chicas se las habían ingeniado para mantener a esa mujer interesada y siguieron hablando pese a que ella había salido. Aunque ella no quería saber si habían hablado o de que, Carim parecería tener todas la intenciones de decírselo.

Desde que Carim entrara en su estudio no se había movido un milímetro. Y su abogada seguía esperando por una respuesta. Cara a cara.

Signum se dio la vuelta, en cierta forma agradecida de que no hubiera sido Hayate quien le preguntara.

-No podemos trabajar con ella,- dijo sin más en tono seco y terminante.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Carim de la misma forma y sin esperar a que Signum respondiera, continuo. –Hayate y yo hemos hablado con ella, tratamos de darle una explicación lo más…razonable posible dadas las circunstancias, acerca de tu comportamiento…El hecho de que ella haya venido a vernos con un Biod de nuestra competencia y además un modelo replicante ayudó, desde luego. Eso es como una bofetada en la cara para cualquiera y tú no eres exactamente famosa por tu gentileza y consideración sino todo lo contrario. A parte del hecho de que los malditos replicantes no deberían existir sobre la faz del planeta, ella nos dio la razón en nuestros argumentos. Asi que todavía tendríamos alguna oportunidad de hacer negocios con Venturis…Así que ¿podrías explicarme de una forma que entienda…? ¡¿Por qué demonios no podemos hacer negocios con ellos?-

Signum permaneció en silencio. Su mente racional le decía que era imposible. Era simplemente imposible que pudiera ser la misma persona. E igualmente imposible que pudieran estar relacionadas. Pero sus entrañas le decían otra cosa…le gritaban más bien, algo completamente diferente.

-¿Checaron su perfil, sus antecedentes, sus afiliaciones…checaron todo hacer de ella?- preguntó Signum en lugar de expresar sus confusos pensamientos. Tenía que poner un poco de orden en sus ideas, ir atando cabos. Tomar decisiones.

-Si…- respondió Carim con cautela. No le había gustado la forma en que Signum hizo la pregunta. –Tal y como hacemos con todos aquellos con los que hacemos negocios. Profundo y a detalle.-

-En este caso necesitamos mucho más. Llama a Hayate y a Zafira,- le ordenó Signum, -Y revísenla otra vez, más profundamente. DEBEMOS saber todo, absolutamente todo acerca de ella. Haz lo que sea necesario. Quiero que vayan tan profundo con ella como no hemos ido con nadie.-

Carim supo al escuchar esas instrucciones y la forma como Signum se las dijo, que algo realmente serio estaba preocupando a la poderosa mujer.

-Ok, si ese es tu requerimiento para que hagamos trato con ellos entonces…-

Signum la miró con furia, Carim enmudeció al ver palidecer peligrosamente rápido el azul de sus ojos.

–No lo entiendes ¿verdad?,- le dijo Signum en un susurro amenazador, -Yo no he dicho que haremos negocios con ella. Haremos lo que te he dicho por una única razón y no es por negocios.-

Carim se sobrepuso mirándola desafiante pese a que el corazón le latía desbocado. Signum nunca la había agredido, de ninguna manera muy a su pesar, pero eso no evitaba que su cuerpo reaccionara ante el peligro que sabía que la mujer representaba.

-¿Y cuál es la razón entonces?...Si no te importa decirme…-

Signum inspiró profundamente antes de decir, -Ella es idéntica.-

Carim la miró desconcertada.

-¿Idéntica?-

La visión de Signum cuando le respondió le produjo a Carim un escalofrío. La mujer más fuerte y más temida de los bajos mundos del peligrosísimo mercado negro mundial de tráfico de armas…se veía como perseguida por demonios…y atemorizada por ellos.

-Es idéntica…a Alicia Testarossa.-

-X-

El trayecto de regreso a la oficina de Fate fue hecho en silencio pese a todos los intentos de Arf.

Fate había salido de su reunión con Signum Wolkenritter con una barrera impenetrable levantada a su alrededor y Arf sabía que el siguiente encuentro entre Fate y Precia Testarossa iba a ser peligrosamente explosivo…de ambos lados.

-No había una condenada manera de que supiéramos que tenían escaneo Biod, Fate,- trató Arf nuevamente de aplacar a la rubia.

Y el intento al menos produjo una reacción.

-Arf… ¡son una maldita compañía de Biodispositivos!...Una que además, ¡es condenadamente buena en lo que hace!... ¡Jamás debí consentir en esa idea loca de mi madre de traerte, a ti, entre todas las personas posibles; a esta reunión!

Fate se arrepintió de sus palabras no bien la terminó de pronunciar. Especialmente cuando vio la expresión dolida de Arf.

-Creo que no califico tan alto para ellos Fate…Yo no soy una 'persona' para ellos.-

Fate se dio una patada mental. Ella realmente apreciaba a Arf. Guardaba muchos recuerdos preciados de su ánima original, una querida amiga de su madre y de su familia que después de saber que moriría tras una larga enfermedad había obtenido, finalmente el permiso de replicación avanzada. Fate la amó en su momento como humana y tenía preciados recuerdos con su réplica también.

Lo que menos quería era lastimarla.

-Arf…yo lo siento mucho. No sé qué rayos pasa en la cabeza de esas personas, pero tú sabes que yo no pienso así,- dijo Fate tocando el hombro de Arf con gentileza. No era justo que hiciera pagar a Arf por su enojo con su madre.

-A Wolkenritter y su equipo no les cayó nada bien que tu fueras un modelo de su…competencia,- explicó Fate con una sonrisa resignada, y después reconoció -Pero eso no es culpa tuya. Esa reunión fue bastante…inesperada y creo que estoy…de mal humor…pero no debí haber dicho lo que dije. Lo siento mucho…Arf.-

Lo que no le dijo a su compañera el impacto que le había producido conocer a la presidenta de BLUE tampoco estaba ayudando a su humor en esos momentos.

Arf sonrió y le pegó con fuerza a Fate en el hombre.

-¡Desde luego que no debiste decir eso tonta!-

Arf nunca se enojaba con Fate por mucho tiempo. Era igual con su ánima cuando Fate era una niña. Fate sonrió ante el recuerdo y pretendió escuchar atentamente toda a diatriba de Arf en contra de BLUE pero la verdad es que su mente estaba muy lejos del vehículo donde estaban y de la conversación.

Fate no podía dejar de pensar en esos penetrantes ojos azules y la forma en que la habían mirado. Solo de recordarlo sentía que se acaloraba y un estremecimiento la recorría. Nadie, jamás, le había producido una impresión como esa con anterioridad.

Pese a las explicaciones que las dos ejecutivas de BLUE le dieron, ella estaba segura de que algo más estaba pasando detrás de esos hermosos ojos azules. Algo que tenía que ver con ella.

Ella ejecutó su papel a la perfección después de que Signum saliera. Estaba segura de que había convencido a esas mujeres de que ellas la habían convencido de seguir considerando a BLUE para concretar el negocio con Venturis. Nada en su actitud traicionó que en realidad, ella era quien estaba desesperada por mantenerse en contacto con ellas. Tenía que saber cuáles era realmente las motivaciones de Signum Wolkenritter hacia ella, porque había reaccionado de esa forma al verla…porque la hacía sentir de la forma que la hizo sentir.

Fate tenía que saberlo todo acerca de esa mujer aparentemente inaccesible.

Muy aparte de su contrato con la Armada, a parte de la investigación en contra de esa mujer, a parte de las advertencias de su madre…aparte de cualquier otra cosa; Fate estaba intrigada con ella. Más que eso, estaba cautivada como una presa bajo la mirada de un depredador, atrapada en un juego peligroso y desconocido del que no quería salir solo porque necesitaba encontrarse con esa mirada azul otra vez. Necesitaba sentir esa mirada sobre ella otra vez.

Signum Wolkenritter era mucho más de lo que aparentaba, mucho más que lo que todos pensaban…y Fate…tenía que saber lo que se escondía detrás de esos enigmáticos ojos azules…costara lo que costara.

-X-

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus reviews. Aunque haya pocas me ha dado gusto saber que hay muchas personas leyendo esta historia, así que también gracias por leer.<p> 


	3. Encuentro en Azul

Mi querida CeeLes, solo de saber que estas siguiendo esta historia me emociono y me motivo. Me he tardado por razones diversas y todavía tengo pendiente leer "Lejos de los ojos…" pero ya me pongo al dia.

A todos los que leen y me dejan sus comentarios, muchísimas gracias.

Este será el último capítulo tranquilo de esta historia, así que espero que todos lo disfruten!

-X-

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es **Signum-Fate** y está clasificado **M** por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos así como encuentros íntimos de carácter sexual entre mujeres, u otros contenidos de índole sexual. Si esta clase de contenido no es de su agrado, le ofende de alguna manera o si las escenas violentas o de índole sexual le perturban de cualquier forma, O si no tienes la edad para leer historias clasificadas M…Por favor, no leas esta historia.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La idea original pertenece Aleksei Volken. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

**El Demonio de Ojos Azules** by Aleksei Volken

**CAPITULO 3. Encuentro en Azul. **

Hoy tenemos dos soundtracks. Para la primera parte, de Signum, Slow Hot Wind de Henri Mancini y para el "ansiado" reencuentro de Fate y Signum: Brick Ballades de Toshihiko Sahashi y parte del Soundtrack de The Big-O.

-X-

_Elección._

_No recuerdo donde fue que lo escuché pero… la cuestión es que algo tan maravilloso como la "elección"…no existe. La elección es solo una ilusión creada entre aquellos que tienen poder…y los que no lo tienen._

_Durante muchos más años de los que me importa contar, yo pensaba que podía elegir. Que la "elección" era mía para ser tomada._

_Recuerdo la primera vez que la vi. Que LAS vi, sería más apropiado decir._

_Ella era una niña pequeña… escuálida, enclenque, harapienta y mugrosa. Una rata del basurero se habría visto mejor que ella en esos días aciagos para ella…salvo por un detalle…sus ojos. Ella era todo mugre y ojos; unos ojos claros, límpidos y brillantes de un indescriptible tinte verdoso-purpura. Y vaya que era un color raro por cierto. Hay dos cosas que recuerdo vívidamente de ella en ese momento congelado en mi memoria de nuestro primer encuentro: esos indefinibles pero expresivos ojos y la valentía y determinación con que estaba determinada a proteger a una criatura incluso más miserable que ella._

_Era noche cerrada. No había nadie en las calles. Alrededor de donde ellas se encontraban solo había oscuridad y "eso"…impronunciable que yace en los callejones más sórdidos y olvidados de todas las ciudades de cualquier parte y de cualquier tiempo…Y frente a ellas, un tipo enorme listo para apropiarse de dos niñas para cualquier propósito que pueda regurgitar una clase de tipo como él…imagínense lo peor, seguramente acertaran. Prostitución infantil, mendicidad, caza, diversión…cena. Vivir en la calle nunca ha sido lo que se dice seguro para nadie, especialmente para una niña…máxime cuando la mencionada calle se encontraba en un gigantesco muladar en la mitad de la nada, donde a NADIE le importaba lo que le pudiera pasar a NADIE...Los miserables que tenían que llegar a semejante infierno, llegaban y desaparecían con efectiva y veloz sordidez. Nadie se preocupaba o se fijaba mucho cuando el único propósito era sobrevivir como diera lugar un día más. Nadie se preocupaba por nadie, a menos que la desgracia ajena pudiera traer algún beneficio. Aunque los regulares, los que habíamos sobrevivido un día más que los demás nos dejáramos en relativa paz los unos a los otros, nadie se preocupaba por nadie, mucho menos por los extraños que se atrevieran a entrar en semejante lugar. Realmente, duraban muy poco._

_Ellas eran extrañas. Nunca había visto a esas dos chicas antes de ese día._

_El tipo era gigante y robusto pero demasiado confiado en su tamaño. Un bastardo gigante que jamás se esperó que una chica, huesuda y salvaje le cayera encima de la cabeza con una roca de quince kilos. Ok, no era roca…pero si pesaba quince kilos…por lo menos. En la calle no tienes muchas oportunidades y no puedes desperdiciar las pocas que se presentan._

_Él estaba muerto para el momento que su cuerpo golpeó el piso._

_Yo tenía trece años y él no fue la primera oportunidad que tuve que aprovechar cuando había que sobrevivir un día más…como diera lugar._

_Tal como he dicho…la calle es un lugar duro…para todos._

_-X-_

_**Tierra, Año 2161 D.C. del Antiguo Calendario Gregoriano - Año 99 del Calendario Solar Perpetuo, Ciudad de Nueva Esparta, Capital Principal de las Américas (Antigua Ciudad de Washington D.C.) **_

_**Edificio Corporativo de BLUE Incorporated.**_

_-Vaya, vaya…esta SI que es una sorpresa inesperada, pero muy placentera….-_ una mujer de edad indeterminada pero muy atractiva sonreía amablemente a su interlocutora a través de la llamada de videoconferencia. Era cerca de la medianoche pero sus negocios se movían a todas horas por lo que ella estaba permanentemente ocupada veinticuatro por siete. Pero ella siempre tenía tiempo para atender a sus clientes especiales…y esta era una cliente MUY especial. _-¿Qué puedo hacer por usted señorita Wolkenritter?-_

-Ahorrémonos las formalidades Serena, solo nos retrasan,- respondió Signum y se mantuvo en silencio observando a la mujer que flotaba en la pantalla transparente frente a ella. En esos momentos estaba sentada confortablemente en el espacioso y moderno pent-house que tenía en la parte superior de su edificio corporativo; su dispositivo móvil descansaba en una elegante mesa baja de cristal y proyectaba la pantalla holográfica desde la cual la señora de la principal casa de citas de Nueva Esparta, Serena Earls, se dirigía a ella.

Hayate estaba completamente en desacuerdo con que Signum viviera tan cerca del trabajo. EN su espacio de trabajo sería lo más apropiado pero la mujer de negocios nunca escuchó las reiteradas sugerencias de su protegida para que se moviera a otro lugar.

_-Muy bien… ¿que le gustaría esta noche?-_ preguntó Serena a través de la pantalla sin perder un ápice de su encanto por la rudeza de su clienta, _-¿Una mujer? ¿Un hombre? ¿Ambos?-_

En su línea de trabajo, Serena sabía perfectamente que su conocimiento acerca de las preferencias y gustos especiales de sus clientes era fundamental. Especialmente de aquellos, que como Signum Wolkenritter, eran pieza fundamental en el éxito de su negocio.

En esos tiempos, la mayoría de sus clientes preferían los Biods de placer. Eran seguros, predecibles, reemplazables si algún cliente los 'rompía' y lo más importante; eran personalizables de acuerdo a los requerimientos o fantasías, del cliente. Los Biods tenían ese agregado especial que los limitados humanos no poseían. Podían ser cualquier cosa que el cliente deseara: una mujer con pene, un hombre con vagina, un "verdadero" hermafrodita, un hombre con dos penes…cualquier fantasía que la mente más perversa pudiera imaginar…y pagar por ella, desde luego; estaba al alcance de la mano…y la cama, gracias a la ingeniería genética de los Biods.

Sin embargo, algunas personas todavía preferían a los normales y aburridos…humanos. ¿Y quién era ella para negarle a nadie sus placeres? pensaba Serena, especialmente cuando esa persona, ¿era una de sus clientes y proveedores más importantes?

Había pasado más de un año desde que Signum había solicitado sus servicios, quizá incluso dos; así que Serena estaba encantada de tenerla de regreso y de cumplir su más mínimo requerimiento.

-Mujeres,- contestó Signum con una voz que le sonó ajena y distante incluso a ella misma. Maldiciéndose y haciendo un esfuerzo de autocontrol agregó, -Dos.-

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Serena con una sonrisa aún más amplia, -¿Alguna solicitud especial?

-Sorpréndeme,- dijo Signum a su vez y cortó bruscamente la comunicación.

Hacía mucho tiempo que conocía a Serena y sus servicios. Había decidido empezar a usarlos para ahorrarse complicaciones innecesarias. No quería sentimientos involucrados. Negocios; puros y simples…incluso en ese aspecto de su vida.

Poniendo su dispositivo móvil en espera se puso de pie y caminó hacia la terraza que el enorme pent-house tenia. Su apartamento sobre el edificio corporativo de BLUE era una elegante construcción en forma de L. Era espacioso y muy bien iluminado ya que casi todas las paredes exteriores eran de paneles de cristal poli-reformado reforzado que ni siquiera un disparo directo de bazuca podía romper. Un rifle de plasma de alto calibre…quizá. Si quien fuera que lo estuviera portando vivía lo suficiente para dispararlo, quizá eso podría romper ese tipo de cristal.

Una de las pocas ventajas que su línea de trabajo tenía era que ella una experta en diferentes tipos de armamento, sistemas de vigilancia y defensa…y tenía los medios para tener acceso a todos ellos.

Muy pocas personas sabían que ella de hecho, vivía ahí. Hayate, Carim, Zafira…desde luego. Serena y los otros con los que habitualmente tenía que tener contacto estaban seguros de que lo que fuera que ella hacía ahí, era parte de sus negocios y no su hogar.

Y a ella le gustaba que así fuera.

La manera más eficiente de esconder algo es frente a los ojos de todo el mundo.

La gran mayoría de la gente, los otros que no entraban en su espacio de confianza, pensaban que ella vivía discreta pero lujosamente en una exclusiva zona de la ciudad. Signum incluso poseía una casa en ese vecindario y se dejaba caer en ella de cuando en cuando de manera errática e impredecible. Tal y como lo hacía en varias de las otras ubicaciones conocidas que mantenía como fachadas perfectas de su impecable tren de vida como exitosa mujer de negocios.

Pero su centro de operaciones real era ahí.

El edificio corporativo de BLUE era su fortaleza personal independientemente de donde viviera.

No había otro edificio más alto que el de BLUE en los alrededores. Ella se había encargado de que así fuera cuando empezaron a levantarlo hacía casi diez años.

"_Quince años,"_ pensó Signum mirando sin ver la impresionante vista nocturna de la ciudad de Nueva Esparta desde la parte más alta de su torre, sus manos apretaban con fuerza el barandal metálico que rodeaba toda la extensión de la terraza.

Quince años habían pasado desde que ella había muerto. Catorce desde que había fundado BLUE y había subido como un cohete a la cima de los negocios relacionados con la guerra y la muerte. Diez desde que había construido casi con sus propias manos y sangre el edificio donde se encontraba en esos momentos.

Le tomaba menos de cinco segundos mencionar esos tres eventos. Menos de cinco segundos para abarcar los más de cuatrocientos sesenta millones de segundos que esos quince años significaban en su vida.

No había pasado uno solo de ellos sin recordar su propósito en la vida.

Todos ese tiempo, todas las decisiones que había tomado, todos los actos que había realizado, todos los crímenes que había cometido estaban orientados hacia un solo y último fin…conformaban su viaje personal hacía la retribución y el castigo.

Probablemente durante ese todo tiempo, también se había ganado un boleto solo de ida directo al infierno. Si la justicia existía, así sería. Pero no sería solo para ella.

Si tan solo pudiera creer en la existencia del infierno, al menos tendría el consuelo de saber que el cielo también existía y que tal vez, algunas personal tuvieran derecho a él; así como otras tenían derecho al fuego y al castigo eterno.

Durante toda la tarde, desde que Carim la hubiera dejado a solas con sus recuerdos, había hecho todo lo posible por NO pensar en ella, pero inevitablemente fue hasta el lugar donde guardaba esa fotografía y la sacó.

Era la primera fotografía que se habían tomado las tres juntas cuando Hayate era todavía una niña pequeña. Cuando todas ellas eran todavía pequeñas y todavía creían que había opciones, que podían elegir.

Muy pocas personas guardaban fotos impresas esos días. Todo era digital. Pero en esos años que la foto fue tomada en un lugar de mala muerte por el que cruzaban mientras Signum trabajaba en unos documentos falsificados, ella había insistido en tenerla impresa.

"_No quiero tener que encender ningún maldito aparato para verlas chicas,"_ decía con una sonrisa encantadora y cálida, _"Y además quiero conservarlas cerca de mi corazón todo el tiempo."_

Y así lo hizo. Siempre mantuvo esa fotografía cerca de ella durante años.

Incluso el día que murió, esa fotografía milagrosamente, había permanecido incólume en medio del infierno que se había desatado y que había consumido todo lo demás. Esa fotografía fue lo único que le entregaron de ella.

Algo que molestaba a Signum profundamente era que con el paso del tiempo, sus recuerdos de ella se decoloraban y desvanecían, como el papel de esa vieja fotografía que había perdido brillo y nitidez, casi hasta desaparecer

Ella sabía que la mujer que miraba en esa fotografía era Shamal. Podía llamar su imagen a su memoria incluso sin ver la maldita fotografía. Pero su memoria sobre ella se estaba desvaneciendo.

El recuerdo de la voz de Shamal contándole inacabables historias, el recuerdo de su risa, el recuerdo de su olor a bosque, el recuerdo del calor de su cuerpo y de la textura de su piel. Incluso el ardiente recuerdo de su dolor cuando murió…todo se alejaba de ella y se desvanecía en el aire reemplazado por un oscuro vacío.

Todo se desvanecía a excepción de su ira.

Esa se mantenía intacta pese a los años.

Y la mujer que había osado presentarse en su oficina esa mañana era un recordatorio viviente del origen de esa ira despiadada e inacabable.

Una ligerísima vibración en su muñeca trajo a Signum de vuelta al presente y al lugar donde se encontraba.

Su casa.

El indicador en la pantalla mostraba la firma encriptada de Zafira. Sus "invitadas" han llegado.

Con cierta pesadez Signum regresó al interior del apartamento y esperó de pie a mitad de la estancia. Esa noche vestía completamente de negro con elegantes y carísimos pantalones de vestir y una hermosa e igualmente costosa camisa de seda de manga larga. En ese atuendo y con su actitud serena y confiada, se ve elegante pero comfortable, distante pero imponente… definitivamente, peligrosa.

Al abrirse silenciosamente la puerta del elevador, dos voluptuosas mujeres caminaron dentro de la estancia moviéndose con sensualidad pero con cautela y se dirigieron hacia donde ella estaba de pie, evaluando la elección que Serena había hecho para ella esa noche. Zafira caminó detrás de ellas y silenciosamente, esperó el veredicto.

Ambas mujeres eran altas y delgadas pero con curvas pronunciadas justo en los lugares necesarios. Una morena y una castaña rojiza…casi cobriza. Ambas se veían al menos de veinticinco años. Ambas se detuvieron al mismo tiempo a una distancia prudente de Signum y aguantaron la evaluación con su mejor sonrisa.

El rostro de ambas era la mascara perfecta de cordialidad pero un ligero matiz de nerviosismo asomaba en sus ojos.

Por lo general, los clientes las miraban y ellas podían ver el deseo arder en sus miradas. Con ellas podían darse el lujo de no esconder su lujuria. Sin embargo, hielo era lo único que ardía en la mirada de Signum al recorrerlas. Con el rostro impenetrable, una tenue sonrisa apareció en sus labios y las chicas tuvieron que controlar el impulso urgente de soltar el aire que secretamente contenían en sus pulmones.

Serena todavía tenía "el toque" preciso para complacerla.

Signum jamás había hablado con Serena acerca de su vida privada pero la mujer jamás le había enviado rubias. Observadora y precisa, eso era lo que Serena era. _"Quizá demasiado para su propio bien,"_ pensó Signum todavía admirando a las mujeres.

Durante ese ultimo tramo de inspección, algo llamó la atención de Signum y transformó su expresión de una controlada y fría máscara a una de furia apenas controlada. Los ojos azules buscaron a Zafira pero él solo meneó la cabeza negativamente.

Signum activó su dispositivo móvil con un movimiento casi imperceptible. Serena Earls estaba flotando en la pantalla frente a ella menos de dos segundos después.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó Signum con voz peligrosamente ronca y gélida señalando hacia las recién llegadas, su ojos jamás soltaron a su presa. Aun con la comunicación remota y a distancia, Serena se estremeció.

Una pequeña cabeza pelirroja se asomaba apenas detrás la cintura de la mujer morena.

_-Bueno…-_ tartamudeó Serena, _-Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que solicitó nuestros servicios, así que pensamos en incluir un pequeño….bono,-_ explicó finalmente, no muy segura de que fuera de la explicación sirviera para su causa pero haciéndolo de todos modos. _–No lo tome a mal, señorita Wolkenritter…Ella es…humana, recién desempacada, pura y sin tocar… absolutamente por nadie…-_

-Si…Y también es una niña,- dijo Signum peligrosamente.

La expresión de su rostro era difícil de soportar y Serena sintió un escalofrío al mirarla aunque Signum no estaba gritando, ni se le veía alterada; su voz solo había descendido aun más de tono y de temperatura y sus ojos habían palidecido hasta un azul claro, cortante y gélido. La dueña de la mejor casa de placer de Nueva Esparta recordó entonces porque llamaban a Signum "El Demonio Azul" desde lo que parecía eras en las calles y maldijo a quién había tenido la brillante idea de enviarle la carne más fresca que tenían esa noche.

Como la pecadora que era, Signum nunca huía de sus pecados. Ella había cometido muchísimos, incontables…pero tomar niños para el placer no estaba dentro de ellos.

Mientras hablaban, el origen de la discusión asomó un poco la cabeza detrás de la morena y miró a Signum directamente. La pequeña tenía ojos azules.

Signum miró a la niña por un segundo y después su mirada regresó a Serena. La niña no podía tener más de trece años en el mejor de los casos. En ese giro de negocios, había tenido suerte de llegar a esa edad aun…virgen, de acuerdo a lo que Serena decía. Signum trató de imaginar cual podía ser la trágica historia detrás de esos ojos azules que había llevado a esa pequeña niña pelirroja a terminar como carne a la venta del mejor postor. O como un suculento bono para una clientela como ella.

Serena seguía hablando como si su vida dependiera de ello. Y tal vez así fuera.

_-…por favor, no lo tome como una ofensa…Signum…era un presente pero si le he ofendido de alguna manera yo_…-

Signum pensaba mientras Serena hablaba. La señora de las putas le había enviado a la chica a ella y no a un algún detestable tipo viejo, gordo y repugnante que lo más probable era que no pudiera encontrarse la verga ni con un detective y que terminaría violando a la joven de muchas otras formas aborrecibles que no quería ni siquiera empezar a imaginar. Si no es que algo peor.

…_enviaré por ella ahora y mismo y desde luego que compensare…el agravio… hay muchas….-_

Signum recordó esa noche tantos años atrás.

Quizá eso era lo que "destino" realmente significaba.

Cosas inesperadas pasando en momentos inesperados por absolutamente ninguna razón lógica. Lo que uno podía llamar una confluencia de miserias.

-Me quedaré con ella,- dijo Signum bruscamente interrumpiendo a Serena y dejándola muda de asombro. –Solo no la esperes de regreso. Pon eso en mi cuenta.-

Al igual que la vez anterior, después de eso, cortó la comunicación abruptamente.

El silencio cayo en la estancia y nadie se movió, casi nadie respiró hasta que Signum hizo un leve pero elegante gesto a Zafira. Él se acercó a donde estaban las dos mujeres y la niña, y apenas rozo muy levemente el hombro de esta ultima con sus dedos.

-Ven conmigo,- pidió, su expresión seria pero gentil.

La niña lo miro con incertidumbre pero una ligera inclinación de cabeza de parte de sus dos acompañantes la hizo obedecer en silencio.

Las dos mujeres suspiraron con alivio. Era la primera vez que ambas atendían a Signum pero sabían lo que se decía en relación a ella y no querían correr ningún riesgo.

Signum nunca aceptaba a la misma "acompañante" dos veces. Siempre eran extrañas. Y seguían siendo extrañas después de sus encuentros.

Serena había escogido a esas dos cuidadosamente y había sido endemoniadamente clara con ellas respecto a esa cliente, _"No hagan preguntas estúpidas; mejor aun, no hagan ninguna pregunta; no se comporten como estúpidas, no traten de ser divertidas, no discutan respecto a nada que les solicite y lo más importante de todo: No. La. Hagan. Enojar. Por ningún motivo…" _les había dicho apuntando un dedo severo hacia ellas.

Ambas mujeres estaban en esos momentos deseando que su jefa hubiera seguido su propio consejo pero ya era demasiado tarde para ello.

Cuando Zafira salió de la estancia llevándose con el a la joven pelirroja, Signum se dirigió hacia el gabinete donde guardaba sus bebidas y tomando una elegante botella transparente, sirvió una generosa porción de vodka-sake en un vaso y enfiló hacia su terraza.

-Sírvanse lo que deseen,- les dijo a las mujeres antes de salir al fresco aire nocturno.

Ellas se sirvieron lo mismo que su anfitriona estaba tomando y la siguieron silenciosamente al exterior.

Estaban a tanta altura ahí en la parte superior del edificio que al salir, ambas notaron en la piel que la temperatura era mucho más fría que al nivel del terreno. Se miraron una a otra con cierta preocupación y a los ligeros vestidos de noche que vestían para ese compromiso.

Conforme se acercaron a donde Signum estaba parada viendo hacia la ciudad, notaron con agrado que los postes calentadores estaban encendidos alrededor de esa zona formando una isla cálida y confortable aun en el frío exterior.

"_Sin preguntas,"_ les había advertido la jefa; así que la más audaz de las dos, la mujer alta y morena, caminó con estudiada calma y seguridad hacia Signum y levantando su vaso de cristal cortado, ofreció un brindis.

-Por Micaiah,- dijo rozando suavemente el borde de su vaso con el de Signum.

-No tengo la más remota idea de quien demonios es ella,- respondió Signum arqueando una ceja. Había dejado que la mujer rozara su vaso pero ella no se había movido en lo absoluto para corresponder al gesto.

-Cuando termine contigo…lo sabrás perfectamente,- susurró la morena y manteniendo su mirada engarzada con la de Signum, tomó un trago del licor y se acercó aún más poniéndose de puntillas para besarla.

Con su mano libre, Micaiah tomo el elegante broche que mantenía su cabello recogido y lo liberó; una larga cascada de cabello negro y sedoso, se desbordó en su espalda. Con movimientos expertos y sin romper el contacto de sus labios, tomó el vaso de Signum y extendió ambos a su compañera que ya esperaba por ellos.

Una de las razones por las que Serena las había escogido era por lo bien que trabajaban juntas, además de ser experimentadas e inteligentes.

Rompiendo el beso pero manteniendo sus cuerpos todavía en contacto, Micaiah tomó las manos de Signum y las guio hasta su cuerpo, urgiendo a su propietaria a explorarla arqueando su cuerpo contra ella.

Signum inspiró profundamente haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para desconectar su cerebro y sus recuerdos, y se dejó que sus sentidos despertaran llevándola hacía el flujo del deseo.

Y vaya que Micaiah estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo despertando sus sentidos. Sus labios alternaban besos suaves y apasionados en la piel de su cuello mientras sus manos desabotonaban su camisa. Su tarea era lenta pero su ejecución experta; sensualmente sus manos desabotonaban un solo botón y mientras sus labios exploraban la piel recientemente expuesta, sus manos se deslizaban bajo la camisa de Signum y sus uñas atormentaban delicadamente la piel cálida de su abdomen y su torso para después regresar y desabotonar un nuevo botón y seguir explorando con sus labios.

Signum no llevaba nada debajo de la camisa negra de seda y para el momenta que esta estuvo completamente abierta exponiendo su torso y sus senos a las caricias de Micaiah, su corazón latía aceleradamente y sus sentidos estaban completamente enfocados en la mujer frente a ella, y en nada nada más que en esa mujer.

Una mano tentativa rozó su muslo en ese momento sobre la tela de sus pantalones, Signum giró la cabeza ligeramente para encontrarse con la mirada de la mujer cobriza. Las atenciones de Micaiah disminuyeron su ritmo pero sus manos nunca detuvieron completamente sus caricias sobre su piel.

La mujer de cabello cobrizo era casi tan alta como Signum y sus manos delicadas pero firmes. Micaiah jugaba el rol audaz del dúo; la otra era la tímida. Con movimientos cuidadosos y mesurados, su mano se deslizó por el muslo de Signum pasando por su ingle hasta llegar, como si estuviera indecisa, hasta el borde de sus pantalones.

Pero la verdad, es que no estaba indecisa en lo absoluto.

Acercándose a Signum, musitó en su oído con voz ronca causándole un estremecimiento de anticipación, -Soy Teana…permíteme complacerte…por favor.-

Tras decir eso, se inclinó sobre el pecho de Signum dejando un trazo de besos húmedos entre sus senos, bajando más y más hasta que se arrodilló frente a ella.

Mientras Teana deshacía lentamente el frente de los pantalones de Signum, Micaiah se lanzó con renovada pasión a atender todos los puntos sensibles su cuello, sus hombros y torso evitando cuidadosamente sus pezones que ya estaban duros y erectos.

Alternando caricias en las caderas y los muslos de Signum, Teana deslizó sus pantalones hacia abajo hasta exponer su ropa interior y entonces su boca se unió a sus manos en las caricias. Sus labios y sus dientes, rozaban las partes todavía cubiertas por la ropa interior y sus manos apretaban sus muslos y su trasero en una cadencia lenta y posesiva.

El ritmo de la respiración de Signum para entonces le decía a Micaiah que tenía que empezar a ponerse realmente seria con esa cliente. Generalmente, no le tomaba tanto tiempo tener a un cliente, hombre o mujer; duro, caliente y listo, ansioso por poseerla. Pero ésta, aunque claramente excitada se mantenía todavía en perfecto control. Micaiah recordó la frialdad de su mirada y se impuso como un reto personal, derretir el hielo que yacía en ese interior al menos durante su compañía.

Ella realmente había hablado en serio cuando le había dicho a Signum que iba a saber y a recordar quien era Micaiah. Su mano se deslizó hacia abajo, entre las piernas de Signum y mientras Teana se enfocaba el acariciar sus caderas y sus ingles, ella fue directo a su centro.

Un ligero jadeo de Signum fue la recompensa que obtuvo de su hasta entonces, inamovible cliente.

Esa era la señal que estaba esperando.

Tomando el rostro de Signum con ambas manos, Micaiah la atrajo hacia si para un beso, apasionado, hambriento, casi salvaje. Teana deslizó entonces la ropa interior de Signum hacia abajo y afianzando sus caderas con firmeza tomó su sexo en su boca de la misma forma y con el mismo ritmo que Micaiah imponía sobre ella.

Signum gimió en el beso de Micaiah, y aferrándose a ambas mujeres, dejó que la marea barriera con ella y con todo lo demás.

-X-

-¿Qué viene después?- preguntó Carim duramente mirando a Signum con la decepción dibujada en su rostro, -¿Gatitos y cachorros?-

Era muy temprano en la mañana pero por alguna razón extraña y desconocida, Carim ya estaba ahí, en el edificio de BLUE, en su casa, parada frente a ella…muy elegante y muy enojada.

Signum ni siquiera respondió a la bravata, Carim desde luego no esperaba una respuesta. Simplemente estaba condenadamente enojada con ella.

Sus dos acompañantes nocturnas estaban saliendo justo en el momento que Carim llegaba a hablar con ella. La abogada despreciaba esa clase de "servicios" y despreciaba aun mas a Signum por usarlos. La rubia estaba de pie en medio de la elegante estancia justo a tiempo para ver a las dos hermosas y voluptuosas mujeres salir portando enormes y significativas sonrisas en su camino hacia el elevador privado.

Además del pago regular que Madame Earls les había garantizado por ese trabajo, Signum les había dado un bono adicional por sus…servicios. Para las dos mujeres, era realmente un desperdicio que Signum nunca usara el mismo servicio de acompañantes mas de una vez.

Signum esperó hasta que las dos mujeres tomaron el elevador para enfrentar a Carim. Seguramente su flamante abogada ya había visto a la niña de la noche anterior bajo el cuidado de Zafira y por eso la había recibido con ese comentario nomas al verla.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?- preguntó Carim más calmada ante el silencio de Signum. Para agravar aun más su enojo, a diferencia del día anterior, Signum se veía relajada y descansada esa mañana; una sonrisa ligera casi bordeaba en sus labios al volverse para dirigirse hacia la cocina.

-Ya veremos,- dijo con ligereza al pasar junto a ella.

El pent-house de Signum era grande y espacioso y se veía incluso más espacioso ya que mantenía la cantidad de mobiliario al mínimo. Además de la estancia y la gran terraza exterior donde pasó la mayor parte del tiempo con sus acompañantes la noche anterior, la primera planta de la vivienda tenían un discreto comedor, un estudio enorme y una cocina pequeña. En el segundo nivel, se encontraban sus habitaciones privadas donde prácticamente nadie que no fuera ella entraba. Ni siquiera Carim o Hayate. Nadie más que ella podía entrar ahí.

Muy a su pesar, Carim la siguió a la cocina después de algunos segundos y la encontró rumiando por los gabinetes.

-¿Café?- ofreció Signum todavía en tono ligero y Carim supo que esa sería la única oferta de tregua que tendría.

Silenciosamente, se unió a ella y un minuto después, Signum estaba sentada en la mesa y Carim era quién preparaba el plato de frutas y nueces que su jefa regularmente desayunaba.

La abogada hubiera preferido compartir mucho más que eso con Signum pero no había nada que hacer al respecto.

Tras terminar su desayuno y su café, sin ninguna palabra más de por medio, Signum se puso de pie para dirigirse a ver a Zafira. Su hombre de confianza vivía también en el edificio corporativo, un par de niveles más abajo del pent-house. Carim la siguió en silencio.

Cuando llegaron a las habitaciones del guardaespaldas, la chica estaba sentada en el mesa del comedor, tomando su desayuno bajo la mirada vigilante de Zafira.

Ese nivel tenía dos apartamentos privados. Uno estaba asignado desde hacía varios años a Zafira y donde vivía siempre que Signum se quedaba en el edificio. El otro, donde se encontraba la chica pelirroja; estaba disponible para cualquier ocasión que lo ameritara. Los dos apartamentos eran espacios de una recámara pero de casi ciento cincuenta metros cuadrados.

Al ver a la jefa de pie ante su puerta, Zafira se puso de pie para ir a su encuentro. Signum ni siquiera tuvo que hacer la pregunta.

-No ha dicho una sola palabra,- informó Zafira al punto.

Signum entró a la habitación, caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó frente a la niña. Zafira y Carim se quedaron en la estancia pero se mantuvieron a distancia de ellas.

La chica dejó de comer y miró a Signum. En su mirada había curiosidad, interrogantes pero no miedo. Su ojos eran azules, un azul profundo pero más oscuro que los de Signum.

-¿Sabes quien soy?- le preguntó Signum abruptamente. Su tono era plano, sin ninguna expresión. La chica asintió.

-¿Entiendes porque te mandaron aquí ayer?- preguntó nuevamente Signum mirándola intensamente. La joven asintió nuevamente. Quizá demasiado rápido para la pregunta.

"_Es lista y valiente u llanamente obtusa,"_ pensó Signum.

-¿Y estas dispuesta a cumplir todos mis requerimientos cualesquiera que estos fueran?- Signum siguió preguntando con el rostro inmutable. La chica se sonrojó pero asintió nuevamente. Tal vez. Solo tal vez, fuera lista.

-¿Por qué?-

La forma en que Signum hizo esa última pregunta denotaba que todo lo que pasara después de ese punto dependería de esa respuesta.

Los ojos azules de la chica se oscurecieron pero nunca se desviaron de los de Signum. Le tomó varios segundos pero finalmente respondió con voz ronca, desconfiada pero llena de la clara determinación que da un propósito.

-Yo…debo…vivir.-

Solo eso.

¿Un deseo? ¿Una esperanza? ¿Una ilusión? ¿O los inesperados engranes del destino moviéndose hacia los motivos verdaderamente significativos a pesar de las intenciones que uno pudiera tener…o a pesar de la propia vida?

La mas básico y puro instinto de supervivencia brillaba en esos ojos al decir esas tres palabras, tan fuerte y tan puro que la intención que alimentaba brillo era bien conocida para Signum. La veía muy a menudo en su propia mirada cuando se miraba en el espejo, solo que ella lo disfrazaba mejor que esa niña. Mucho mejor.

-¿Quién lo hizo?- fue su siguiente pregunta. Su tono era el mismo. Su rostro era el mismo. Pero su mirada había cambiado.

La chica la miró con sorpresa. Ella era muy joven, muy joven para ya tener ese profundo deseo de venganza.

Ella miró un poco indecisa a detrás de Signum hacía Zafira y Carim y después de nuevo a Signum quien no dijo una palabra ni ofreció ninguna explicación. Era parte de su prueba para saber lo que podía esperar de la chica frente a ella.

-Ellos…ellos vinieron a casa,- empezó, su voz tembló un poco al principio pero Signum supo al instante que era de rabia apenas contenida, -Ellos dijeron que mi padre…les debía demasiado y que…tenía que pagar…-

-¿Dónde?-

-Japon…Kioto,- murmuró la chica en respuesta.

Tras la debacle económica de China, y los desastres que golpearon Tokio y las principales ciudades japonesas durante la guerra del Armagedón, Kioto se convirtió nuevamente en capital de un renovado y extenso país. Gracias a que los japoneses controlaban una parte poderosa del capital económico mundial, tras la guerra se convirtieron en los nuevos dueños prácticamente de la mitad de los países asiáticos continentales. Los rusos se apropiaron de la otra mitad. Y ambos, rusos y japoneses, dejaron las migajas restantes, las islas regadas por el pacífico sur a la India. O a nadie. Nadie quería lo que quedaba ahí abandonado.

Pero ni con todo su capital económico, podían los japoneses cambiar las condiciones del fuera su adorado territorio; el país nipón original se mantenía como una reliquia ancestral unido al continente por un magno proyecto de ingeniera y un tren bala transoceánico mantenía las comunicaciones pero sus luchas de poder internas eran tan intensas y despiadadas como las del resto del mundo.

En ese escenario, solo había una posibilidad.

La Yakuza.

Signum conocía bien a los Yakuza y de lo que eran capaces y los evitaba como la misma peste; ella simplemente dejaba que sus "asociados" rusos lidiaran con los Yakuza por ella.

-Ellos los mataron,- agregó la joven, esta vez, antes de Signum hiciera la pregunta.

-¿A tus padres?-

Ella asintió, con más firmeza que las veces anteriores.

-Y a…mi hermano.-

Signum no tenía que preguntar lo que había pasado después de eso. Los Yakuza se habían desecho de lo que ya no era útil para ellos y habían vendido a la chica para la prostitución; era joven, exótica y virgen. Madame Earls seguramente pago una pequeña fortuna por ella en la subasta.

-Tengo que encontrarla.-

El repentino anuncio de la chica sin una pregunta previa tomó a Signum por sorpresa y la miro con toda atención. En el silencio que siguió casi podía escuchar los engranes del destino moviéndose otra vez.

-Mi hermana…ellos…tienen a mi hermana.-

Asi que así estaban las cosas.

Los Yakuza habían tomado su pago en la forma de dos niñas.

El mundo era un lugar maravilloso.

¿Cómo podía Signum explicarle a la niña frente a ella, que la miraba con tal intensidad brillando en sus ojos, que si su hermana estaba viva…encontrarla era prácticamente imposible?

¿Cómo explicarle que encontrarla era casi tan imposible como vengarse de los Yakuza?

Mucha gente le había dicho que su propio camino de venganza era igual de imposible pero Signum se había mantenido en su cruzada pese a ello, pese a todo

"Yo debo vivir," había dicho simplemente. Y Signum podía entenderlo perfectamente. Eso era lo que la había mantenido despertando y respirando cada día, cada minuto y cada segundo por los últimos quince años. Venganza. Ella tenía que vivir para cumplir sus propósitos y nada más a parte de eso importaba.

-Niña…¿Qué prefieres?- preguntó Signum al cabo de un rato, -Dejar que algún maldito bastardo, gordo y horrible te viole tantas veces hasta que olvides tu nombre y tu propósito…¿O volarles la cabeza a esos mismos bastardos con algo como esto?-

Al terminar la oración, Signum levantó su mano y desplegó el cañón de su pistola de plasma en toda su longitud.

La joven saltó en su asiento ante la vista del arma y por primera vez, el miedo brillo en sus ojos.

Signum sabía que esa no era una pregunta justa. La chica podría responder que no quería ninguna de esa dos opciones pero sabía en lo profundo de su ser que ella no respondería así. El mundo no era un lugar justo y esa niña ya lo sabía. Pero había muchas otras cosas más que esa niña todavía no sabía. Aun.

-Matarlos,- escogió la chica pelirroja al cabo de un rato.

-Yo no he dicho la palabra matar, niña- dijo Signum mirándola fijamente, casi con dureza. La chica parpadeó. –Matar es para los humanos o para los animales salvajes, si tu realmente…realmente quieres aprender lo que yo hago, entonces deben aprender que esto es más como despejar la basura más que matar…No es agradable, no te dejara nada bueno, ni nada satisfactorio…pero si no lo haces tu, nadie lo hará. Y alguien tiene que hacerlo.-

Después de decir eso, Signum se mantuvo en silencio, esperando.

La chica todavía no lo entendía, pero eventualmente lo haría. Dentro de todo, era algo bueno que pese a pesar lo que había vivido y como lo había vivido, estuviera ahí sentada con Signum teniendo esa clase de conversación como si fuera algo perfectamente normal.

Pero…. ¿que diablos era normal esos días?

Esa chica se había dado cuenta demasiado pronto en la vida y de la peor manera posible que la ilusión de la seguridad y la protección de una familia podía desvanecerse en el aire en cualquier momento para ser remplazada por una pesadilla donde ella no sería dueña ni siquiera de si misma o del mismísimo aire que respiraba.

Esa chica se estaba dando cuenta que la oportunidad de elegir era una ilusión.

-Yo…quiero aprender,- dijo al final.

A Signum le gustó que la niña se tomara tiempo para pensarlo. Durante esos segundos, vió todas las emociones posibles correr y desplegarse en su rostro y los leyó como si ella misma se los dijera. Incluso mejor. Pero estaba bien. En esos momentos, eso estaba bien. Ya aprendería como controlar y ocultar esas emociones. Ella, en efecto, iba a aprender. Mucho.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?- fue la ultima pregunta de Signum.

-Takamachi…Nanoha.-

-X-

_**Edificio Corporativo de Massive BioD**_

-¿Estas contenta ya?- preguntó Precia en "ese" tono que le podía a Fate los pelos de punta.

Madre e hija estaban sentadas en los modernos y costosos sillones que su madre tenían en la sala de juntas principal de Massive BioD. Precia odiaba la mesas de juntas, asi que en esa salada de reuniones, no había mesas.

La espaciosas y bien iluminada sala estaba amueblada solo con elegantes y exclusivos sillones y sillas de diseñador distribuidas sobre una igualmente elegante y costosa alfombra. Precia tenía una elegante mesa baja de madera en su oficina, solo porque era una antigüedad de autentica madera natural y porque a Lindy le gustaba tomar su te sentadas en esa mesa.

Pero en ese momento no estaban en la oficina de Precia.

La sala de juntas tenía varias "islas" de reunión. Conjuntos de sofá y sillas distribuidos para poder sentarse y hablar.

Lindy Harlaown estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de esas islas junto con Fate, Precia y Arf y no estaba bebiendo te, lo cual en sí ya era una maña señal.

Fate hubiera estar en cualquier otro lugar que en esa sala de juntas con su madre.

Arf estaba sentada en una de las sillas cerrando el círculo de reunión pero teniendo extremo cuidado en mantener su boca completamente cerrada.

Ante el silencio de Fate, Precia agregó la respuesta a su pregunta anterior.

-Ya te has reunido con ella.-

Fate se mantuvo en silencio.

-Precia,- intervino Lindy con suavidad a favor de su hija adoptiva, -Tal vez podemos hacer esto de una manera razonable.-

Precia y Lindy se miraron. La primera podía ser la madre biológica de Fate pero Lindy la había criado como su propia hija cuando esos tiempos terribles las azotaron en el pasado. Fate incluso tenía su nombre, adoptarla de esa manera no había sido solo un mero recurso para protegerla. Lindy realmente quería a Fate y se preocupaba por ella y técnicamente, ambas eran "madres" de Fate y tenían los mismos derechos de estar ahí sentadas hablando con ella…incluso si Fate era ya una mujer adulta de veintinueve años.

-Ustedes dos deberían casarse,- dijo Fate acompañando la frase con un mohín de fastidio en su rostro al ver el duelo de miradas de sus madres mientras aprovechaba para cambiar el tema, -Harían una pareja encantadora.-

La sonrisa de Lindy se ensanchó cuando se volvió a mirarla, -Oh, realmente lo hemos intentado querida… ha sido sensacional en la cama pero desafortunadamente no funcionaría en otros aspectos igualmente críticos e importantes.-

Precia bufó ligeramente y Fate se sonrojó ante el comentario totalmente inesperado de Lindy.

Lindy extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla de Precia ante la reacción de su amiga y el sonrojó de Fate se incrementó aun más.

"Oh por favor, que no empiecen justo ahora a hacerse arrumacos, por favor, por favor…" pensó Fate repentinamente acalorada.

-Lindy,- empezó a decir Precia sin apartarse de la caricia, -Tenemos cosas mucho más importantes que discutir y no estas ayudando en lo más mínimo a la cuestión.-

-No hay nada que discutir madre,- intervino Fate antes de que cualquiera de sus madres dijera algo más; lo único que ella quería era terminar lo más pronto posible ese drama sin razón que habían armado desde el principio de ese caso. Era SU caso. –Yo acepté la solicitud de la Almirante Crowbel, acepté hacer el trabajo y voy a terminarlo, tal como he terminado todos mis casos anteriores. Además…- Fate hizo una pausa para inspirar profundamente, -Shari me llamo hace unos minutos. BLUE ha iniciado un chequeo de mis antecedentes…un chequeo realmente profundo por lo que Shari me dice, mucho mas de lo que habíamos esperado. Ahora es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión.-

Después de una pausa y de mirar fijamente a las dos mujeres mayores, agrego, -Y no pienso cambiar de opinión.-

Precia se volvió para mirar a Arf quien hasta entonces había estado sentada completamente en silencio, con una igualmente silenciosa pregunta en su mirada.

-Mucho me temo que Fate tiene razón,- dijo Arf sabiendo que Precia necesitaba esa verificación. –Shari y Lucino están monitoreando a detalle todas las búsquedas sobre 'Fate Harlaown' en la red y en las diferentes bases de datos. De acuerdo a lo que Lucino nos dijo, BLUE tiene a alguien realmente experimentado en la tarea; por lo que tuvo que profundizar el perfil de 'Fate Harlaown' de lo que originalmente habíamos creado y prácticamente…hizo desaparecer a ´Fate Testarossa Harlaown.´ Hasta cierto punto, ha sido bueno que solo haya estado usando la T. en los últimos años.-

Ese ultimo comentario hizo fruncir el entrecejo a Precia antes de volverse y preguntar a Lindy, -¿Puede ser peligroso al final para Fate?-

Al igual que su madre antes, Fate bufó al escuchar la pregunta.

-Shari y Lucino tienen nuestra ayuda Precia,- respondió Lindy ignorando el gesto de su hija, -pero Fate y Arf tienen razón, sería mucho mas riesgoso cambiar de opinión ahora. Ellos sabrían de inmediato que algo esta pasando.-

Lindy hizo una pausa, a Precia no iban a gustarles sus siguientes palabras pero tenía que decirlas, -Aunque a mi tampoco me gusta admitirlo Precia pero…Fate ya esta adentro y lo mas seguro para ella es que las cosas sigan así.-

Lo no había dicho de esa forma, pero todas sabían que Fate ya estaba dentro de la boca del lobo, les gustara o no, y salirse asi como así no era tan sencillo. Ahora tendría que seguir hasta el final. Hasta las ultimas consecuencias, fueran cuales fueran.

-De hecho,- continuó Fate eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado, -Hay solo una razón por la cual estoy aquí madre. BLUE sabe que Arf es un biodispositivo replicante y que pertenece a Massive. Wolkenritter incluso me dijo que hiciera negocio con Massive en lugar de BLUE,- por la expresión de Fate las otras mujeres notaron que ese comentario de la presidenta de BLUE no le había parecido nada divertido a Fate, -Asi que al menos, necesitare una propuesta económica "formal" por parte de Massive BioD para el proyecto de Venturis.-

-¿O sea que esperas que participa en este…jueguito tuyo?- preguntó Precia con una ceja arqueda mirando severamente a Fate.

-Es demasiado tarde madre, si hubiera ido sola a esa reunión con Wolkenritter esto no habría pasado y nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas. Es por eso que 'hubiera' es pasado 'imperfecto'… y no hay nada que hacer para remediarlo. Necesito una razón para estar aquí. Para estos momentos, ellos ya saben que son hija de Lindy Harlaown. Saben que Lindy es tu amiga. Y saben que tengo vínculos con la Armada. Eso justifica el que yo tenga un biodispositivo personal de Massive, pero sería altamente sospechoso si no considerara a la empresa de la mejor amiga de mi madre en este concurso.-

Precia miró a Lindy. Su amiga la miró con esa expresión que conocía tan bien después de tantos años juntas. Era como si el destino las estuviera llevando irremediablemente a ese choque inevitable y tan temido por tantos años. Ambas lo sabían y sabían que no había nada que pudieran hacer al respecto. Negras nubes de tormenta se levantaban en su horizonte.

-He sido invitada a una fiesta muy importante esta noche,- anunció Fate con tono terminante, -Ahí tendré mi ultima oportunidad de enganchar a Wolkenritter y a BLUE en este "jueguito" como tu le llamas madre…y ya no hay vuelta atrás.-

Fate notó las expresiones de sus madres y sabía que tenía que ganar al menos este argumento.

-Necesito que el hacker que tienen investigándome ya tenga esa información para el momento que vuelva a encontrarme con Signum.-

El corazón de Precia dio un salto involuntario ante esa ultima palabra en la voz de su hija. No le había gustado para nada como había sonado el nombre de su mayor enemiga en los labios de FateFate se estaba esforzando para que todo sonara estrictamente "de negocios," pero ella la conocía perfectamente bien y podía verlo claramente. Fate esperaba ansiosamente su encuentro con esa mujer. Y Precia dudaba mucho que tuviera que ver con la excitación habitual que le producía su trabajo.

Fate miró a su madre pensando que estaba todavía renuente a participar a pesar de los problemas que ya le había causado y se puso de pie mirando su reloj ostentosamente. Sus planes para esa noche incluían comprarse el mas despampanante e impresionante vestido de noche que pudiera encontrar en Nueva Esparta para su nuevo y decisivo encuentro. Signum Wolkenritter tendría que verla esa noche, quisiera o no.

-Realmente tengo que irme madre…- dijo, -Tengo muchísimas cosas que hacer antes de…la reunión.-

Nadie notó ningún movimiento de la presidenta de Massive BioD pero un par de segundos después la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió y la asistente ejecutiva de Precia Testarossa entró con un aire fresco y a la vez, eficiente. Amy Limietta, era además de la asistente de Precia, la nuera de Lindy.

A veces Fate odiaba esa tendencia de sus madres de mantener todo en la familia.

-Amy te proporcionará todo lo que necesitas,- fue lo único que Precia dijo tan pronto Amy entró.

Fate apenas podía dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

"_¡Wow!...¡Ojala siempre fuera todo así de fácil mamá!"_ pensó, pero se guardó de decirlo en voz alta.

Después de saludar a Amy y recibir los efusivos saludos de su cuñada, beso a sus dos madres como despedida y salió hablando animadamente con Amy, por lo que no notó como Precia intercambió una significativa mirada con Arf.

La replicante solo asintió levemente con la cabeza antes de salir siguiendo a Fate.

Una vez que las dos mujeres mayores estuvieron a solas, Lindy fue la primera en hablar.

-Esta que se muere por verla otra vez.-

-¿Tu también lo notaste?- preguntó Precia mirando a su amiga con tristeza.

-Oh si,- dijo Lindy en un tono similar pero evitó decir que la última vez que había visto esa mirada en Fate había sido muchos años atrás.

-Asi que… ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- preguntó Precia recargándose en el mullido sofá mientras cruzaba los brazos e inclinaba la cabeza con resignación.

-¿Rezar?-

Precia rio amargamente antes de decir, -¿Deberíamos rezar porque esa maldita no termine matando a Fate?-

Pero Lindy no estaba riendo. No estaba ni siquiera sonriendo.

-No… recemos porque Fate no termine enamorándose de ella.-

-X-

-X-

Bahía principal de Nueva Esparta.

-Entonces…¿estás segura de que va a venir?-

Fate estaba en el límite de la tensión que podía soportar. Es más, no recordaba cuando en su vida había estado más nerviosa que en ese preciso momento. Ella y Arf estaban de pie en la lujosa cubierta del exclusivo yate de la familia Bannings; el lugar donde lo más renombrado de la alta sociedad de Nueva Esparta se reunía en uno de los eventos más esperados del año.

Después de los efectos devastadores en el clima de la pasada centuria, la guerra y la reconstrucción, grandes áreas de lo que solía ser la antigua ciudad de Washington, DC habían terminado inundadas, dando origen a la bahía artificial donde en esos momentos, los más ricos y pudientes de la capital principal de las Américas mantenían sus yates y cruceros. Como ese mismo, donde se encontraban.

-¡Desde luego que va a venir!- fue la brusca e indignada respuesta de la mujer rubia de pie al lado de Fate.

Arisa Bannings era una de las amigas de Fate de la universidad, la investigadora se las había apañado para convencer a su amiga de que la invitara a la exclusiva fiesta que su familia ofrecía en su yate cada año. Arisa siempre había invitado a Fate, desde sus tiempos de estudiantes, pero Fate siempre había rechazado la invitación. Socializar nunca había estado dentro de sus prioridades asi que desde luego que su petición levantó las sospechas de su amiga. Arisa quería saber absolutamente todo respecto al repentino interés de Fate en Signum Wolkenritter.

Solo la mirada más seria que Fate pudo convocar mientras decía "asuntos de trabajo" pudo aplacar la retahíla de preguntas de Arisa. Su familia era una de las más ricas y poderosas de las Américas, y su padre tenía varios negocios a su vez con el Departamento de Defensa. Ella sabía tan bien como Fate lo que "información reservada" quería decir sin necesidad de que Fate se lo explicara.

Fate sabía que mezclar su vida personal con el trabajo era extremadamente riesgoso pero no había tenido otra alternativa. Su madre no le había dejado otra. Esa mujer de BLUE, Hayate Yagami, era también amiga de Arisa y a diferencia de Fate, ella siempre iba a las fiestas de los Bannings.

Hayate era quién le había dicho que Signum iría esa noche.

La mujer, literalmente le estaba tendiendo una trampa a su propia jefa y aunque Fate estaba todavía preguntándose por qué, era una oportunidad que no podía desperdiciar. Era su única oportunidad.

Desde hacía un buen rato, Fate y Arf se habían mantenido en cubierto platicando y al cabo de un rato, Arisa se les había unido. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde que habían llegado pero aun no había señales de Hayate Yagami o de Signum Wolkenritter en la fiesta.

Un solícito mesero se aproximó a ellas con una bandeja de bebidas, Hayate y Arf tomaron una nueva provisión y Fate estuvo a punto de hacer lo mismo pero se contuvo. Ya llevaba tres y tenía que reconocer que ella no era exactamente una bebedora profesional y no quería estar borracha para el momento que su objetivo finalmente apareciera…si es que lo hacía.

Con cierta frustración, Fate inspiró y trato de concentrarse en la conversación con Arisa quién platicaba acerca de las personas que habían asistido a la fiesta. La rubia había terminado escogiendo para esa noche un hermoso vestido rojo oscuro muy pegado al cuerpo, sin mangas y sin tirantes que dejaba al descubierto su cuello, sus hombros y una buena parte de su espalda en una vista espectacular. Por si eso fuera poco; el vestido ajustado en el tórax y las caderas, se abría en una caída elegante y sensual por sus piernas ayudado por una audaz apertura en el costado derecho que llegaba un poco mas arriba de la mitad de su muslo dejando entrever una larga pierna enfundada en una media oscura semi-traslúcida. Unos elegantes zapatos de tacón alto en el mismo tono del vestido, completaban su atuendo.

Fate se había recogido el cabello en un peinado alto, dejando que algunas hebras doradas cuidadosamente escogidas cayeran enmarcando su rostro. Había escogido un maquillaje muy sutil para esa noche, enfatizando principalmente sus ojos y sus labios.

El resultado era llamativo y espectacular y varias personas, mas de las que a Fate le hubiera gustado, hombres y mujeres se habían quedado alelados contemplándola a su paso por la cubierta. Incluyendo a la misma Arisa que se había quedado boquiabierto mirando a su amiga.

Arf no había dicho una sola palabra mientras acompañaba a Fate a comprar el mencionado vestido. La replicante sabía que Fate se estaba usando a si misma como carnada para el depredador en mas de una forma. Lo que más le preocupaba, era que Fate parecía estarlo disfrutando.

-Maldita sea,- maldijo Fate despues de echar una discreta mirada a la hora en el pequeño dispositivo de comunicación personal que mantenía en su bolso. Era casi medianoche y Signum Wolkenritter seguía sin aparecer.

-Una mujer hermosa no debería maldecir de esa forma…como que no encaja con la imagen.-

Fate, quién todavía tenía la cabeza ligeramente inclinada mirando hacia el bolso en sus manos, sintió que su corazón se detenía.

No necesitaba levantar la cabeza para saber a quién pertenecía esa voz, pero aun así, casi en contra de su voluntad, levantó el rostro para encontrarse con los impresionantes y profundos ojos azules que la habían perseguido en sus pensamientos cada segundo desde el día anterior, clavados en ella.

Fate tragó pesadamente. Poco más de veinticuatro horas habían pasado desde su primer encuentro con Signum Wolkenritter y ella ya estaba ansiosa por volver a ver esos ojos otra vez.

Y esos ansiados ojos azules estaban llenándose hasta el borde con la vista que Fate ofrecía. Al notar la mirada de Signum recorriéndola con algo parecido al hambre, Fate sintió un calor abrumador extendiéndose por su piel, casi como si esa mirada estuviera tocándola físicamente.

Signum, a diferencia de otras ocasiones en las que se presentaba a esos eventos luciendo elegantes vestidos de diseñador, había escogido para esa noche un traje de corte recto y ligeramente masculino en azul oscuro y una camisa negra que llevaba desabotonada casi hasta el borde más generoso de sus senos. La combinación del atuendo masculino con la innegable pero salvaje feminidad de Signum actuaba como un imán sobre las personas alrededor y Fate ni siquiera se daba cuenta que, ella misma estaba un poco azorada, devorando con la mirada a la mujer frente a ella.

Para incrementar su sorpresa, Signum llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta como la mañana anterior pero esa noche su color era diferente. La ejecutiva lucia el cabello en un color rubio oscuro que acentuaba aun más su ya impresionante mirada. Con ese atuendo, elegante pero diferente al de todas las demás mujeres en el evento, Signum le parecía increíblemente hermosa a Fate...Además de le parecía mucho más joven que la primera vez que se habían encontrado.

La voz de Hayate saludándola la sacó de su silenciosa contemplación y le hizo notar que no había respondido a Signum.

-¡Señorita Harlaown! Que grata sorpresa encontrarla por aquí.-

Desde luego que ya tenían todo el dialogo preparado con anticipación.

Hayate le había llamado desde muy temprano por la mañana para preparar todo. Para empezar, la directora de operaciones se había comprometido a que Signum asistiría a esa fiesta; la parte de Fate consistiría en convencer a la intratable presidenta de BLUE que como representante de Venturis, estaba realmente interesada en cerrar el trato con BLUE y con nadie mas que BLUE.

Fate estaba verdaderamente interesada. Probablemente demasiado interesada.

-Señorita Yagami,- pudo decir Fate finalmente rompiendo la conexión de miradas con Signum y recuperando el uso de su voz en el proceso aunque todavía tenía algunos problemas para pensar claramente; estaba demasiado consiente de la mirada de Signum recorriéndola mientras se dirigía a Hayate.

"_Diablos, el vestido funciona…quizá funciona mucho mejor de lo que esperaba,"_ pensó Fate tratando de ignorar el estremecimiento en su piel.

Mientras Hayate y Fate se saludaban, Signum simplemente no podía apartar la mirada de Fate. Desde el primer segundo que puso pie en la cubierta del enorme yate, la rubia alta ataviada en rojo capturó su mirada y su atención. No pudo hacer otra cosa que caminar hacia Fate como atraída por una fuerza invisible e irresistible. Y la vibrante opresión en su bajo vientre que ella estaba segura que había quedado completamente satisfecha la noche anterior, despertó con la fuerza desbordada de una tormenta al momento que sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada carmesí de Fate.

Hayate había insistido hasta el cansancio desde esa mañana para que asistieran a esa fiesta. Robert Bannings, el padre de Arisa, era un importante socio de negocios de BLUE, uno de los legítimos y poderosos y Signum, preferentemente evitaba todo tipo de compromisos sociales con ellos. Quienes se encargaban de esos menesteres eran Hayate y Carim.

Sin embargo, Hayate se quejaba interminablemente que de vez en cuando, necesitaban de la valiosa presencia de la Presidenta corporativa y que nadie podía sustituirla.

Finalmente, Signum estaba comenzando a entender porque Hayate había insistido tanto en esa ocasión.

Después de que su hacker maestro, nombrado en clave 'Ishikawa' pese a ser de la banda rusa asociada con Signum les diera el reporte sobre Fate Harlaown, Hayate había insistido más que nunca en que debían retomar la posibilidad de hacer negocios con ella. Después de una larga discusión, Signum había accedido a considerarlo hasta el día siguiente, después de releer el informe de Ishikawa y pensarlo un poco; y había terminado tajantemente ese tópico de conversación sin posibilidad de negociación.

Ahora entendía que Hayate se había rendido un poco demasiado rápido. Por lo general, nunca ganaba de manera tan rápida.

A parte lo que Ishikawa había encontrado acerca de Fate Harlaown, que ya era en si suficiente para preocupar a cualquier en su giro de negocios, lo que REALMENTE preocupaba a Signum era la reacción que esa mujer causaba en ella. Después de casi dos años, había tenido que recurrir al "servicio" de acompañantes de Serena Earls para apaciguar el ardor que el encuentro con ella le había producido el día anterior.

Y además de todo, ahora su pequeña hermana adoptiva la había arrastrado literalmente a esa fiesta donde "casualmente," la primera persona con la que se encontraban era Fate Harlaown. Signum sabía que esas "coincidencias" no existían.

Hayate le había puesto una trampa de la manera más descarada y flagrante.

Signum lo sabía. Como también sabía que ese fuego que ardía dentro de ella ante la vista de Fate era la marca de un inexplicable pero innegable deseo.

Pero en ese momento, con Fate frente a ella, parecía como si nada mas tuviera importancia.

Las conversaciones a su alrededor seguían, había risas, música, entrechocar de copas…pero ignorando todo y a todos a su alrededor, Fate y Signum solo podían devorarse la una a la otra con la mirada.

Fate ya ni siquiera estaba pretendiendo que hablaba con Hayate.

Signum ni siquiera había tratado de saludar o hablar con nadie más.

Los engranes del destino se movían lentamente, dirigiéndose un poco más hacia lo inevitable incluso si nadie podía verlos o escucharlos.

-X-

* * *

><p>¡Gracias por sus comentarios!<p> 


	4. Azul Profundo

No, no estaba muerto… (Afortunadamente)…tampoco estaba de parranda… (Desafortunadamente)

Después de una relativamente larga ausencia, estoy de regreso, no con el fic que todos esperaban pero fue el que salió. Ya daré más detalles en la actualización de "Ahora y para Siempre" pero para los que alcancen a leer por aquí un adelanto: La razón de mí de repentina desaparición fue un repentino accidente que me tuvo fuera de combate por más de dos semanas. Después regresé poco a poco a la normalidad pero ya nada en mi vida era normal. Todo estaba atrasado, desfasado, devaluado y otros "ados" y me he pasado las semanas siguientes tratando de alcanzar el tren.

Y bueno, mi "regreso" a sido una conmoción tal que hasta tembló en la ciudad! (y bastante fuerte por cierto), pero afortunadamente todo bien.

Así que, a todos los que leen y me dejan sus comentarios en este fic muchísimas gracias. A todos los que esperan (im)pacientemente por las actualizaciones de los demás fic, muchas gracias por el interés, por sus mensajes (sobra decir que estoy atrasado en responder)…pronto su paciencia rendirá fruto.

Este será el último capítulo tranquilo de esta historia, así que espero que todos lo disfruten!

-X-

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es **Signum-Fate** y está clasificado **M** por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos así como encuentros íntimos de carácter sexual entre mujeres, u otros contenidos de índole sexual. Si esta clase de contenido no es de su agrado, le ofende de alguna manera o si las escenas violentas o de índole sexual le perturban de cualquier forma, O si no tienes la edad para leer historias clasificadas M…Por favor, no leas esta historia.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La idea original pertenece Aleksei Volken. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

El soundtrack de hoy es "Almost Blue" por Chet Baker. Más que envidiable y conforme lean verán por qué. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

**El Demonio de Ojos Azules** by Aleksei Volken

**CAPITULO 4. Azul Profundo. **

-X-

_Amor._

_Al igual que la elección, el amor es otra ilusión que no existe más. Si es que alguna vez existió._

_En este mundo moderno todo se hace por un precio. Incluso el amor. Siempre se ha hecho por un precio. Todos tenemos un precio…y siempre llega alguien que lo paga. Yo aprendí esto muy pronto._

_Mi madre tenía un precio._

_Y muchos lo pagaban todas las noches. Todos los días. _

_Si, mi madre era lo que se denomina elegantemente como una "prostituta." En un mundo donde los humanos pueden tener cualquier cosa que deseen con solo poder pagarlo; alguien como mi madre, que nunca tuvo muchas oportunidades de pagar nada, tampoco tenía muchas alternativas. Y tampoco tuvo un precio tan alto._

_No era una de esas "carnes" elegantes y con clase que uno puede llevar y lucir casi como un accesorio, un traje o un auto. No. Mi madre trabajaba para otra clase de "clientes."_

_Clientes que estaban apenas un poco mejor que ella porque no tenían que trabajar en lo que ella trabajaba y podían pagarla._

_En mis primeros recuerdos están la sucesión de clientes que desfilaban por el cuartucho donde vivíamos, en el mismo muladar del que nunca había salido y del que todos pronosticaban que nunca saldría._

_Algunos la trataba bien. Algunos no la trataban; lo cual mientras más lo pienso ahora después de tantos años era quizá lo mejor. Directo a los negocios, limpio y sin compasión pero sin burla…creo que quizá por eso podía soportarlo, aún sin saber mucho. Y estaban, los que la trataban muy mal._

_Y quién peor la trataba era el chulo que la regenteaba; el tipejo que le quitaba casi todo su dinero y la mantenía enganchada con las drogas que les daba a todas las mujeres que él supuestamente "protegía" o administraba. Todas en situaciones tan insalvables y ahora lo sé, insostenibles como mi madre._

_Mi vida transcurría en una sucesión interminable de días idénticos donde lo único diferente, a veces, eran los clientes de mi madre. Y la certeza de que yo tendría una opción diferente. De que al final, podría elegir._

_Hasta que un día, todo cambió abruptamente._

_Tenía nueve años y regresaba de una de las vueltas que mi madre me hacía dar cuando recibía a algún cliente "difícil",… y entonces lo vi golpeándola salvajemente…como nunca antes. _

_Casi moría la tarde, la temporada de calor estaba en su máximo y en el muladar donde vivíamos, sin arboles y rodeados de basura y polvo, las únicas sombras venían de los montones apilados y el calor era asfixiante. El día había sido un infierno y la noche que le seguía de cerca, sería igual. _

_Masashi. Ese era su nombre. Era un tipo alto y robusto, de ascendencia asiática. Japonesa, según se jactaba. Bajo los rayos ya muy oblicuos de un sol implacable, mi madre yacía en el suelo polvoso como un bulto ensangrentado y encogido mientras él la pateaba en el vientre aún más implacablemente. Debía llevar un buen rato haciéndolo porque estaba chorreando en sudor pero aun así, tomaba impulso con renovados bríos para una nueva patada…, una y otra, y otra vez._

_Algo me pasó ese día, en ese momento. Algo cambió definitivamente. Algo que no debería pasar en una niña de nueve años. _

_No sé como suprimí el impulso inicial de correr hacia ellos; hacia mi madre, hacia el hombre. Pero no corrí. Ahora, ya ni siquiera sé si sentí realmente el impulso de correr. _

_Sé que me escurrí entre la basura y los desechos sin perderlo de vista, hasta donde había dejado su cazadora tirada en el piso para poder darle la paliza a mi madre. Masashi se jactaba de ser un gran señor del bajo mundo cuando solo regenteaba a las peores putas en un hoyo maloliente que nadie quería. Pero ese era su imperio. Y su cazadora de cuero… y sus pistolas… eran su posesiones más preciadas. El símbolo de su estatus. Especialmente sus ridículas pistolas de cargas convencionales, viejas y pasadas de moda. Ningún delincuente que se preciara, ahora lo sé, usaría pistolas como esas. Pero él ni siquiera llegaba a eso. Era un maldito bastardo que vivía de las mujeres miserables que explotaba. Como mi madre. Sus ridículas aspiraciones hacían juego con sus ridículas pistolas. _

_Merecía, por tanto, morir con ellas._

_Algún sonido debió alertarlo al último momento, porque casi interrumpió la última patada que le propinaba a mi madre para mirarme. Ya no tenía más tiempo. Sostuve la pistola con ambas manos, apunté lo mejor que pude a su pecho y disparé._

_Él supo que había sido yo. Antes de que la fuerza del retroceso de esa vieja y pesada arma me hiciera levantar los brazos y el disparo resultante le volara la mitad de la cara y del cerebro, él me miró directo a los ojos y su mirada pasó de la sorpresa a la furia y sin darse cuenta, al vacío de la muerte._

_Su cuerpo se convulsionó por varios segundos hasta quedar inerte al lado de mi madre. _

_Lo siguiente que recuerdo con claridad es tener a mi madre en brazos. O lo que quedaba de ella._

_El sonido del disparo había alertado a los hombres de Masashi y desde donde estaba, podía escuchar como corrían hasta donde estábamos. Yo sabía que mi madre estaba muerta. Creo que lo supe desde el primer momento que la vi. Sabía que no podía hacer nada por ella. Que nunca pude hacer nada por ella. Pero no podía dejarla; no podía moverme. Una parte de mi ser me decía que me levantara y corriera lo más rápido que pudiera, lo mas lejos que pudiera. Pero la otra, simplemente no podía moverse. No quería moverse._

_Los hombres de Masashi llegaron y no podían dar crédito a sus ojos._

_Yo estaba segura que pronto, mi conflicto interior sería irrelevante… Porque estaría muerta igual que mi madre._

_Pero no fue así._

_Aunque no fue mi decisión. _

_Los hombres de Masashi no llegaron solos. Masashi, al igual que todos nosotros, también era una puta; también tenía un precio, también se vendía por dinero… y también tenía un chulo._

_El jefe de Masashi apareció en escena y casi como si preguntara la hora del día, les preguntó a los enfurecidos hombres de Masashi que había pasado._

_Fue hasta entonces que me enteré que la furia del chulo había sido provocada por la noticia de mi madre respecto a que estaba embarazada…otra vez._

_Entonces, él jefe de Masashi se enteró de que yo era la hija del despojo humano que yacía a sus pies._

_Y que todo indicaba que yo, había matado a Masashi._

_Los hombres de Masashi querían molerme a palos. Pero tampoco fue su decisión; el jefe no lo permitió._

_El jefe era un hombre alto, no…muy alto…moreno pero con el cabello tan rubio que era prácticamente blanco, de rostro duro y anguloso, muy fuerte y robusto. Y desde donde yo estaba, en el polvo mirándolos a todos como un animal acorralado, se veía imponente, todopoderoso e indestructible _

"_Tiene potencial," fue lo único que dijo. _

_Después supe que era ruso, parco con las palabras y muy directo...entre otras cosas._

_Treinta años después de eso, estoy viva y dirijo mi propio imperio. Ninguna de las dos cosas ha sido mi decisión, pero al menos puedo decir que mi imperio, no se parece en nada al maloliente imperio del chulo de mi madre._

_Y aunque también tengo un precio, pocos, muy pocos pueden pagarlo. De hecho, solo una persona puede hacerlo._

_El jefe…El jefe lleva muchos años, muerto._

_Eso tampoco fue decisión suya. O mía… para lo que me correspondió de su caída. Fue simplemente otra decisión que alguien más tomó por nosotros._

_Pero tuvo razón en algo. _

_Yo tenía potencial._

-X-

_**Tierra, Año 2161 D.C. del Antiguo Calendario Gregoriano - Año 99 del Calendario Solar Perpetuo, Ciudad de Nueva Esparta, Capital Principal de las Américas (Antigua Ciudad de Washington D.C.) **_

_**Bahía principal de Nueva Esparta.**_

-¿Entonces…ustedes ya se conocían?- preguntó abruptamente Arisa Bannings, heredera y co-anfitriona de la fiesta, un poco molesta por ser ignorada tan flagrantemente en su propia fiesta. La rubia miraba alternativamente a Fate y Signum con descaro.

Fate se ruborizó un poco y se volvió para responder a su amiga.

-La…señorita….Wolkenritter y yo nos conocimos… ayer,- dijo lo más naturalmente que pudo.

Afortunadamente para ella, Hayate parecía muy satisfecha de haber logrado su cometido y acudió en su ayuda con una amplia sonrisa.

-Tal vez BLUE pueda hacer algunos negocios interesantes con la señorita Harlaown…,- explicó Hayate acercándose a Arisa para tomarla del brazo, -…Si ciertas personas pueden ponerse de acuerdo en algunos aspecto básicos….Me muero de sed,- dijo la joven mirando a su alrededor ostentosamente, -¿Me acompañas para encontrar algo de tomar?-

Y con eso, Hayate ya estaba llevándose con mucha delicadeza a Arisa lejos de la conversación. Y de Signum y Fate.

Desde que Signum había aparecido sobre la cubierta del yate, Arf se había alejado a una distancia prudente para observarla mientras daba pequeños sorbos a su bebida y pretendía mirar hacia la bahía; así que con la graciosa escapada de Hayate, Fate y Signum estaban en esos momentos y por primera vez, a solas.

Todo lo "a solas" que se puede estar en un lujoso yate donde se celebra una famosa fiesta de la alta sociedad nova-espartana. Muchos, hombres y mujeres, las miraban con una mezcla de interés, curiosidad, envidia…hasta lujuria, pero nadie se atrevía todavía, a acercarse.

Tras esos segundos de silencio, Fate sintió como si algo le oprimiera la garganta y la boca repentinamente seca. Había preparado decenas de diálogos; múltiples escenarios habían cruzado por su mente sobre como encarar ese rencuentro pero en esos momentos, su mente estaba en blanco.

Y Signum no le estaba ayudando.

La magnate solo la miraba. No parecía sentirse tensa, ni incómoda. Simplemente se mantenía en silencio. Esperando. Como el depredador que sabe que su presa no tiene ningún lugar a donde ir.

-Su salida ayer no fue de lo más amable,- dijo Fate con un ligero dejo de desafió en su voz y de inmediato deseó patearse por su estupidez. En todas las opciones que había pensado, esa frase no estaba incluida. Era demasiado personal. Demasiado sentida.

Signum solo arqueó ligeramente una ceja y muy lentamente, se aproximó un paso más hacia Fate.

La rubia tragó saliva y se resistió a retroceder.

-Creo que dejé mi punto asentado,- dijo Signum simplemente. Su rostro era serio, relajado pero serio; el azul en sus ojos era profundo e insondable para Fate que se sentía atrapada en esa mirada. Pese a la seriedad de su semblante, Fate casi podía jurar que adivinaba una sonrisa bailando tras bambalinas en esa expresión tan difícil de leer.

Fate notó lo tensa que estaba e inspirando profundamente, trató de relajarse. Dejó que una leve sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios antes de decir, -Parece que simplemente no podemos empezar con el pie adecuado, ¿no es así?-

La mirada penetrante de Signum nunca se apartó de la de Fate.

-¿Qué es lo que pretende iniciar…Señorita Harlaown?- preguntó Signum casi en un ronco susurro al cabo de unos segundos.

La rubia sintió que la pregunta tenía muchas más implicaciones de las que parecía a simple vista y trato de no pensar en ellas.

Realmente, ¿que era lo que pretendía persiguiendo de esa forma a una mujer que todos le habían dicho que era posiblemente, el mayor peligro al que jamás se hubiera enfrentado?

Fate no lo sabía.

Pero no iba a dejar que eso la detuviera.

-Una relación de negocios, espero, productiva para ambas partes,- respondió Fate con decisión tratando de mantener su mejor tono de negocios.

-¿Ha tenido problemas con su biodispositvo de seguridad de mi competencia?- preguntó Signum con idéntico tono y agregó con ligera burla, -Desde que llegué no me ha perdido de vista pero su efectividad puede ser solo aparente.-

Fate trató de no morder el anzuelo de la pulla de Signum. No iba a dejar que la hiciera enfadar tan fácilmente, así que decidió tomar el toro por los cuernos.

-Arf es muy eficiente. Pero mis razones para contar con sus servicios son más personales que de negocios,- dijo Fate.

Signum, sin decir una palabra o pronunciar la pregunta, solo arqueó una ceja en un gesto que Fate estaba comenzado a encontrar molesto. Pero a la vez, muy atractivo. Ignorando su molestia, respondió.

-Mi madre y la presidenta de Massive BioD son muy buenas amigas,- explicó Fate con calma y trató de no pensar en la insinuación de Lindy respecto a que ella y Precia habían sido MAS que buenas amigas y continuó, -Precia Testarossa insistió en que tuviera a Arf para mi seguridad personal. Esa decisión, no tiene nada que ver con los negocios.-

Fate se refirió a su madre con el tono más indiferente que pudo imprimir a su voz. Como si su relación con ella fuera lejana y distante. Lo cual, no estaba del todo lejano a la realidad.

Ante la mención de la madre biológica de Fate, el rostro de Signum se volvió de piedra, sus ojos palidecieron peligrosamente y todo rastro de amabilidad desapareció. Incluso desvió el rostro hacía un lado rompiendo el contacto visual con Fate por primera vez.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para Fate y rápidamente se apresuró a cambiar de tema. Según parecía, la animadversión entre su madre y la presidenta de BLUE era mucho más marcada en la segunda… algo sobre lo que ni su madre, ni Lindy, le habían advertido, si es que lo sabían. Y una parte de su mente empezó a preguntarse por qué.

-Pero no es acerca de mis elecciones personales de lo que quisiera hablar con usted…sino de negocios…Signum,- Fate sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda al decir en voz alta el nombre de la mujer frente a ella.

Escuchar su nombre por primera vez en la voz de Fate hizo que Signum volviera a mirarla pero la reserva seguía ahí, helando y endureciendo sus ojos. Escuchar el nombre que más odiaba sobre la faz del planeta, estuvo a punto de hacerle perder el control pero logró dominarse. No podía preocuparse por Precia Testarossa en esos momentos. Esa mujer tendría toda su dedicación y atención…a su debido tiempo.

Ese era el tiempo de arreglar otros asuntos.

"_¿Por qué me habla tan abiertamente de su vida privada?"_ pensó Signum mientras su mente corría a toda velocidad tratando de dilucidar que trampa representaba Fate para ella.

Pese a la atracción que sentía por ella, pese a lo que Hayate decía respecto a la conveniencia de sus posibles negocios con Venturis, que Fate hubiera aparecido de la forma que lo había hecho era por demás sospechoso. Alguien podía estar detrás de ella. ¿Quién o Qué? Era la pregunta que más le interesaba responder a Signum. Más incluso, de momento, que el porqué.

Decidió remover un poco las aguas para ver que pasaba.

-Su madre debe ser una mujer muy influyente para tener de amiga a Precia Testarossa,- dijo con cierta malicia y toda la intención de ver que decía Fate al respecto.

Fate sonrió. Ya había decidido como desactivaría esa parte problemática de su vida respecto a la misión que tenía que cumplir con Signum: Con la verdad.

Simplemente, no toda la verdad.

-Mi madre es Almirante de la Armada, ella y la señora Testarossa son amigas desde hace muchos años. Demasiados, me parece a veces,- explicó y su sonrisa se ensanchó al pensar en las dos mujeres y cómo interactuaban entre ellas.

Fate, desde luego, omitió decir que Lindy era solo su madre adoptiva y "la señora Testarossa" era en realidad su madre biológica. Pero lo que si había dicho era la verdad, comprobable por diversas fuentes. Y también los sentimientos que le inspiraba pensar en ellas.

Signum asintió sin que su rostro dejara entrever que se había sorprendido. El reporte de su hacker estrella, Ishikawa decía justo eso. Toda la familia de Fate Harlaown estaba relacionada con la Armada. Ella misma había trabajado para las fuerzas navales. Signum esperaba todo, cualquier intrincada mentira menos la verdad tan directa, abierta y transparente.

-¿Y hacer un acercamiento de negocios con BLUE no le causará problemas personales?- preguntó nuevamente Signum esta vez repentinamente seria. Su tono, a diferencia de la pregunta anterior, era cien por ciento negocios.

Fate se tornó seria también. Por primera vez estaba realmente hablando con Signum y no quería perder la oportunidad que se abría frente a ella.

-Independientemente de mi relación "personal," como usted la llama, con Massive BioD, yo he solicitado formalmente una propuesta técnica y económica a la empresa de la señora Testarossa, no a ella en el plano personal. Yo tomó muy en serio mi trabajo señorita Wolkenritter, y para hacerlo he evaluado cientos de modelos de biodispositivos de combate, no solo los que produce su empresa o Massive BioD.-

Signum arqueó la ceja nuevamente. Esa información le había llegado esa misma tarde como una actualización a la información inicial que Ishikawa les había dado por la mañana. Signum les había ordenado a Carim y a Hayate que durante los próximos días y hasta nuevo aviso, tuvieran un monitoreo cerrado y riguroso sobre Fate Harlaown.

De acuerdo al reporte, Venturis había evaluado varias empresas. Massive había sido de las ultimas en responder. Según Ishikawa, el reporte que Fate Harlaown había presentado al comité de evaluación en Venturis, indicaba que todavía estaban en proceso de negociación con BLUE por lo que solicitaba más tiempo para la decisión final.

Nuevamente, Fate le decía la verdad sin ambages.

"_¿Por qué?"_ se preguntó internamente Signum por enésima ocasión. Harlaown hubiera podido descalificarlos. Signum hubiera estado feliz de que así lo hubiera hecho y no tener que verla mas.

Pero la mujer seguía insistiendo.

Antes de seguir con el tema de negocios, Signum decidió hacer un movimiento divergente para explorar otros aspectos del terreno.

Mirando fijamente a Fate preguntó con voz ronca y suave, -¿Signum o señorita Wolkenritter? Preferiría que escogiera alguno…señorita Harlaown.-

Fate sintió que se ruborizaba violentamente y el hecho de saber que su rubor no pasaría desapercibido para Signum, no hizo sino incrementarlo.

Signum tomó nota de la turbación de la rubia. Al igual que le había pasado el día anterior en su oficina, al igual que le había pasado desde el primer momento que se encontraron esa noche. Algo le pasaba a Harlaown con ella. Apretó los puños ante el pensamiento ya que "algo" definitivamente le pasaba a ella con Fate Harlaown. La atracción era mutua, lo reconocieran o no.

Una atracción que hacía tantos años que Signum no sentía, que no sabía ni siquiera que hacer con ella.

"_¿Por qué?... ¿Porque se siente atraída por mi?... ¿O es algo diferente a la atracción?...Me ha dicho la verdad en dos ocasiones, y su sinceridad ha sido tan clara como su turbación pero, ¿habría tenido alguna reacción diferente si me hubiera mentido? Yo habría sabido que era mentira…pero habría visto su comportamiento al mentir…Ahora…solo puedo asumir que lo que veo es la verdad."_

Y su conclusión era que tanto las respuestas, como la atracción, eran verdaderas.

Todas las alarmas posibles sonaban en su cabeza pero Signum tenía que saber porque. ¿Por qué Fate estaba tan interesada en BLUE? Y más importante, ¿Por qué estaba interesada en ella?

-Si ya tiene una propuesta de Massive BioD, ¿Por qué seguir insistiendo con BLUE?-

Fate, quien ya estaba nuevamente bajo control tras el sorpresivo comentario de Signum, sabía que la mujer la estaba probando y que tenía que ser convincente. Expulsó un suspiro fastidiado que con la tensión que sentía, era casi tan verdadero como todo lo que ya le había dicho a Signum.

-¿No le parece que esto se asemeja a un interrogatorio?,- preguntó Fate con mirada desafiante otra vez, -¿Así trata a todos sus clientes potenciales o solo a mí por alguna razón?-

Uno de los meseros que, con silenciosa diligencia atendían a los asistentes a la fiesta, se acercó con copas de champagne. Signum tomó una con estudiada calma y observó a Fate. La rubia miró la bandeja con reserva. Había llegado muy temprano y esperando la llegada de Signum, se había tomado ya tres copas. Pero Signum la observaba y al parecer, esperaba; así que alargando la mano tomó una de las elegantes copas.

-Concedo que tiene razón,- dijo Signum sorpresivamente pero no se disculpó. Tampoco había intentado disculparse por haber sido tan grosera con ella durante su visita a BLUE el día anterior.

Fate se dio cuenta de que la conversación que tenían parecía transcurrir en varios planos; el plano de lo que decían literalmente y el plano de todo lo que callaban. El plano de las palabras…y el de las miradas. El de la mente…y el del cuerpo.

En un arranque, levantó su copa y ofreció, -¿Podemos hacer un brindis por la paz y tratar de hablar de negocios calmadamente?-

Signum tuvo un flashazo del brindis de la noche anterior y lo que esas hermosas mujeres que había comprado le habían hecho después de ese brindis; no pudo evitar pensar como sería Fate en la intimidad y casi estrujó la copa en su mano.

Fate apreció una ligera turbación en Signum pero antes que pudiera interpretarla, la mujer se recobró.

-Yo no le he declarado la guerra, señorita Harlaown,- dijo Signum mirando a Fate tan intensamente que ésta sintió como si los ojos azules la penetraran profundamente de una forma para la que no tenía defensa.

-¿Que…le parece…si lo dejamos en Fate…y Signum?- aventuró Fate con cautela y con el corazón latiendo desbocado.

Signum se acercó a Fate y levantó su copa hasta la altura de la de ella pero no la tocó. Fate estaba segura que los latidos de su corazón podían escucharse sin problemas un metro alrededor de ella.

Con sus zapatillas de tacón alto, Fate era tan alta como Signum quién esa noche no estaba usando tacones altos; sus ojos estaban a la misma altura y con el vestido escotado que llevaba, Signum no podía escuchar el corazón de Fate pero podía ver claramente una vena latiendo en su cuello salvajemente y una oleada de deseo la atravesó.

Fate rozó tímidamente su copa con la de Signum.

Casi parecía como si todo hubiera dejado de existir alrededor de ellas, el tiempo se hubiera congelado y solo existieran sus miradas.

El yate de los Bannings era enorme, lujoso y bien iluminado. La cubierta estaba perfectamente armada con la madera más fina que se podía conseguir y los invitados eran lo más selecto de los negocios y la política, con algunos agregados humanos hermosos o artísticos para engalanar; y algunos bios de protección o de placer, igualmente hermosos y caros.

En ese exclusivo escenario, una banda comenzó a tocar el ritmo suave, metálico y cadencioso del jazz de principios del siglo veintiuno pero Fate y Signum no se enteraron, hasta que el joven alto y rubio le preguntara a Fate por tercera vez, si le haría el honor de bailar con él.

Tras parpadear unos instantes, Fate se dio cuenta que el joven vestía el uniforme de gala de la Armada y que se le hacía vagamente familiar; seguramente la conocía de sus días en la Marina, por Lindy o Chrono pero como quiera que fuera, llegaba en el momento menos oportuno.

-No.-

Tanto Fate como el joven rubio voltearon casi con idéntica sorpresa para ver a Signum quién había denegado antes de Fate pudiera decir nada.

-¿Por qué?- balbuceó el joven desconcertado. Probablemente conocía a Fate, pero al parecer no sabía, o no se había percatado de quién era la persona que la acompañaba.

Signum ni siquiera lo miro cuando tomó la copa de Fate y le entrego ambas al joven, quién las tomó como hipnotizado; tras tomar a Fate del brazo, se dirigió hacia donde algunas parejas ya se movían lenta y cadenciosamente al ritmo de la música.

Fate pensó que debía resistirse, protestar, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo sus manos estaban en los hombros de Signum y esta, la sostenía ligeramente por la cintura. Sus cuerpos no se tocaban pero Fate sentía como si una corriente eléctrica corriera entre ellas.

-Parece que esta es la única forma en la que podremos seguir hablando…sin que nos interrumpan,- dijo Signum.

Por unos momentos, Fate no supo que decir. Signum la sostenía de una forma respetuosa y ella era una mujer adulta que no podía reaccionar como una adolescente impresionable. Ella era una adulta, una profesional…y tenía una misión.

Pero en esos instantes, sentía que se derretía y temblaba al mismo tiempo.

Sus miradas se engarzaron y un ramalazo de deseo se extendió por el cuerpo de Fate.

Ligeramente turbada, Fate se obligó a poner más distancia entre ellas, preocupada por la reacción de su cuerpo ante su cercanía.

-Todavía no he respondido tu pregunta,- dijo Fate mirando al piso todavía en brazos de Signum. Su cuerpo se movía con la cadencia de la música y del cuerpo de la otra sin proponérselo.

Signum suprimió el deseo de decirle que no tenía que responderle en esos momentos.

Ya que si, Fate Harlaown tenía que responder. Y ella tenía que ir más y más profundo para saber qué o quién estaba realmente detrás de esa mujer pese a la atracción que sintiese por ella.

Fate levantó nuevamente el rostro para mirarla. –La verdad es que BLUE esta especializado en biodispositivos de combate…como ninguna otra empresa en el ramo.-

Signum sintió una ligera opresión en el pecho ante las palabras de Fate.

- No me interesa solo comprar una unidad genérica barata,- prosiguió la rubia usando la conversación para no pensar en lo cerca que estaban sus cuerpos, -Y no necesito solo comprar...-

Fate inspiró. Ese era el movimiento decisivo de su estrategia y jamás pensó que haría la negociación en brazos de la presidenta de BLUE de esa forma.

-Necesito un contrato de mantenimiento multianual. Necesito atención en sitio con tiempos de respuesta, soporte y garantías... Y los necesito en un servicio de atención de alto nivel veinticuatro/siete…-

El entrenado cerebro de Signum registró la información pese a la turbación de otras partes de su cuerpo.

-Brigadas de Respuesta Inmediata…Limpiadores,- dijo Signum mirando a Fate fijamente.

Y de pronto, dejó de moverse al ritmo de la música.

Las dos se quedaron de pie, mirándose.

Tras la hecatombe de la "Guerra del Armagedón," la restructuración del mundo y el nacimiento del País continente, Américas Unidas; una sola capital no era suficiente para "administrar" ese vasto territorio. Nueva Esparta, la antigua ciudad de Washington D.C., había sido y sería siempre la primera capital de las Américas y regía sobre todo el territorio del hemisferio norte. Pero no era suficiente para un continente tan diverso y extenso como ese. Se necesitaba una posición de poder más allá, en el lejano hemisferio sur. Un icono que les diera a todos la ilusión de libertad pero que al final, también les recordara quién tenía realmente el poder.

Así nació Venturis; Segunda Capital de las Américas, y que otrora hubiera sido la ciudad ideal, Brasilia.

Nadie objetó mucho. Hacía mucho tiempo que las fronteras y nacionalismos habían dejado de tener el sentido que tuvieron alguna vez. Lo único que les importaba a las personas era sobrevivir y que alguien les pudiera garantizar al menos eso.

Venturis regía, bajo los lineamientos de Nueva Esparta, sobre todo el territorio del hemisferio sur.

Y como en todos lados, tenían sus problemas. El principal era la vastedad y diversidad del territorio…y de personas. No tan grandes cantidades como en el pasado, pero si importantes cantidades de personas se aglomeraban con mayor o menor miseria en las que fueran las principales ciudades de Latino América. Ellos eran los "registrados." Los que se habían sometido al régimen y "existían" como personas porque "existían" como un registro en una base de datos. La base de datos determinaba cuando nacían y cuando morían para el país.

Pero también estaban los montaraces, los que nunca habían aceptado ser registrados pese a que no le debían lealtad a ningún país. Ellos para fines prácticos, no existían…pero si causaban muchos problemas. Y por tanto podían ser "limpiados."

Por tanto, _debían_ ser limpiados.

Signum supo al instante que Venturis quería los bios de combate para integrar las brigadas de limpieza y deshacerse de "plagas" de montaraces no–registrados.

El pseudo-nombre legal de tales equipos era Brigadas de Respuesta Inmediata; también eran usados en el hemisferio norte pero con mucha menor extensión. En Asia y África su uso era intensivo.

Signum lo sabía a la perfección. Ella había provisto un gran porcentaje de esas unidades. Aunque las ventas de biodispositivos habían sido perfectamente legales…para BLUE… muchas habían requerido servicios "especiales" de Signum que bordeaban la ilegalidad. Y en muchos otros casos, sus servicios habían sido completamente ilegales.

Los bios de combate por si solos no resolvían el problema.

Se necesitaban además armas...Tecnología…Transporte…Dinero…Información…y muchas veces…secretos.

Todos los componentes que integraban la gran máquina de la guerra a cualquier escala.

Internamente, Signum se sintió un poco decepcionada.

"_¿Así que esa es la razón?... ¿Crees saber cual es mi…giro de negocios, y por eso te has acercado a BLUE?"_ preguntó Signum a Fate en el silencio de su mente, solo mirándola.

Fate notó el dejo de tristeza en la mirada de Signum.

-Brigadas, sí…- aclaró Fate acercándose a Signum casi sin darse cuenta. De alguna manera, esa tristeza en su mirada le hizo sentir que la perdía…que Signum se alejaba de ella. -Pero no para lo que estás pensando.-

-¿Ahora ya sabes lo que pienso, Harlaown?- Pese a llamarla por su apellido y no por su nombre como habían acordado, Signum la tuteo por primera vez y Fate se sorprendió por lo natural que sonaba.

Fate miró a su alrededor. La fiesta seguía. Nadie más las había molestado mientras hablaban pero había que considerar que estaban en la pista de baile…sin bailar. Repentinamente, Fate fue consiente de que muchas personas las miraban. Arf ya ni siquiera pretendía mirar hacía el mar o tomar una copa. Y tampoco estaba tan lejos como al principio sino que estaba casi al borde de la pista de baile con la vista clavada en ellas.

Hasta ese momento, Fate se percató de lo cerca que estaban la una de la otra; que las manos de Signum la sostenían un poco mas debajo de su cintura, casi en sus caderas; y que sus propias manos se aferraban a los hombros de Signum para evitar que se alejara. Se ruborizó por enésima vez. Su conversación seguramente no les parecía a quienes las miraban, como una charla de negocios.

-Creo que estamos…profundizando…esta conversación más de lo que deberíamos en este lugar,- dijo Fate volviendo a mirar a Signum. –La verdad, es que me interesa mucho hacer negocios con BLUE. Y creo que deberíamos hablar sobre los detalles en privado.-

Signum no podía estar más de acuerdo. Pero primero quería estar segura de una cosa.

-¿Cuál es la verdadera razón por la que te interesa BLUE?- preguntó directa al punto, con ojos implacables.

Fate se sintió capturada por los ojos de Signum mas efectivamente que si la tocara y titubeó.

-Creo que eso lo deberíamos hablar en privado…-

-No,- la cortó Signum y sus ojos palidecieron como si una superficie se congelara repentinamente, -Ahora. O no tendremos otra conversación.-

Fate sabía que ese era el momento. Sería ahí o nunca. Y fallaría en su misión.

Y no volvería a ver a Signum.

Ya no sabía cual de las dos razones le afectaba más.

-Se…dicen muchas cosas de ti,- empezó Fate tratando de calmarse, -Este será un negocio de riesgo, que requiere de…la capacidad… para tomar decisiones riesgosas…Tengo entendido que BLUE… tiene una división… especial… para el tipo de ramificaciones riesgosas que implica esta operación.-

"_¡Que considerada!"_ pensó Signum entrecerrando los ojos. _"Llamar 'División Especial' a los negocios ilícitos."_

Sin embargo, nuevamente Fate parecía estarle hablando con la verdad.

No había sido diferente con las otras negociaciones similares que había hecho con otros gobiernos. Esa era una de las razones por las que no hacía esos negocios con el gobierno de las Américas. Por eso siempre mantenía a BLUE al margen.

-¿Tu sabes realmente en lo que te estas metiendo?- preguntó Signum amenazante, acercándose aun más a Fate, mirándola con ese azul frío, implacable y profundo.

Los senos de ambas estaban a un escaso milímetro de tocarse.

Signum tenía toda su atención en Fate pero sus instintos estaban demasiado bien entrenados y por el rabillo del ojo, notó como la Bio de Fate, Arf, se ponía casi en posición de ataque.

Para su sorpresa, Fate le dijo nuevamente la verdad.

-No…- dijo la rubia en voz tan baja que solo Signum, con lo cerca que estaba, podía escucharla, -Pero no pienso dejar que eso me detenga.-

Signum no dijo nada por varios segundos y solo la miró. Los ojos carmesí de Fate brillaban con determinación. Sus labios estaban tan cerca que con tan solo inclinarse un poco, Signum podría reclamarlos como suyos.

-Vámonos de aquí,- dijo Signum abruptamente y tomó a Fate de la mano para casi arrastrarla por la cubierta.

Apenas habían dado dos pasos cuando Arf ya les bloqueaba el paso.

-Fate…-

Signum se detuvo con el ceño profundamente fruncido pero antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo, Fate se dirigió a su bio de seguridad.

-No, Arf…- advirtió Fate y sin soltar la mano de Signum, se acercó más a ella para apoyar su otra mano sobre su brazo en un gesto a la vez íntimo y protector, -Voy a salir un rato…con Signum... No te preocupes por mí…yo llegaré a casa después.-

-¡Fate!...- casi gritó Arf, -Pero, ¿A dónde vas? ¿Y así, sin seguridad?-

-Me voy, Arf,- insistió Fate inquisitivamente a Arf para que se hiciera a un lado.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó la voz de Arisa a quien Hayate había mantenido bastante ocupada pero que no había perdido de vista a Fate y se acercó tan pronto notó la pequeña conmoción. Hayate la seguía de cerca.

-Por supuesto,- respondió Fate mirando a su amiga con una sonrisa, sin soltar el brazo de Signum, -Arf exagera, ya le he dicho que no se preocupe. Nada va a pasarme porque no esté a mi lado un rato.-

-¿Te vas ya entonces?- volvió a preguntar Arisa pero ahora con sorpresa mirando a Fate colgada del brazo de Signum.

Fate comprendió entonces lo que su amiga estaba pensando y se sonrojó, lo que la hizo parecer todavía más culpable.

-Si…er…Signum y yo…tenemos que discutir algunos asuntos con cierta premura,- explicó.

Arisa la miró como si tuviera fiebre. Su amiga no solía discutir asuntos de negocios así. –Fate…son las dos de la mañana…-

La aludida se sorprendió al escuchar la hora. No había notado cuanto tiempo había pasado solo por estar con Signum.

-Si…y en Venturis ya son las seis, así que no tenemos tiempo que perder, Arisa…- dijo Fate todavía con el rostro colorado, -Así que si nos disculpan…-

Tras esa accidentada despedida de Fate, Signum solo inclinó la cabeza hacía su anfitriona y afianzando la mano de Fate en su brazo, se encaminó a la salida.

Arf no tuvo más remedio que verlas salir trabada de coraje y frustración. Fate tenía un dispositivo de rastreo por lo que siempre sabría donde estaba, pero aun así, no le hacía feliz perderla de vista. De inmediato, sacó un intercomunicador miniatura para enviar un mensaje a Lindy. Precia le había dado instrucciones muy precisas sobre lo que tenía que hacer en los más diversos escenarios…pero ese que tenía enfrente nunca lo habían considerado.

Arisa todavía miraba a su amiga alejándose, boquiabierta. Fate nunca se iba con nadie de "esa" forma.

-Vaya…eso si que fue rápido,- dijo casi sin pensar hasta que la risa cantarina de Hayate junto a ella la trajo de vuelta a la cubierta.

-¿Algo más de tomar?- preguntó Hayate antes de arrastrar nuevamente a Arisa a la fiesta.

-X-

Conforme se alejaban del enorme yate y se internaban en la oscuridad, también se alejaban el ruido y el sonido de la música. Muy pronto, solo se escuchaba el sonido de los pasos de ambas sobre el muelle privado de los Bannings hacia el espacioso estacionamiento.

Fate estuvo de pronto, muy consiente de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, de sus manos apretando el brazo de Signum sobre la tela del traje y de que finalmente, estaban realmente… a solas.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó de pronto pero sin detener el paso y con voz suave.

Cuando Signum le había preguntado si sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo y sus miradas se habían engarzado, Fate se había sentido atrapada en una vorágine. Había respondido desde el fondo de su corazón sin pensar. Y cuando Signum le había pedido que se fueran, Fate realmente quería irse con ella. Pero ahora que su mente volvía a funcionar, se daba cuenta que no tenía la menor idea de adonde quería llevarla Signum. O para que.

Tácitamente, había aceptado ir a cualquier lugar que Signum quisiera llevarla y aunque le había dicho a Arf que no debía preocuparse, lo que estaba haciendo era extremadamente peligroso. Lo sabía.

Pero no podía detenerse.

-Tu Bio de seguridad se aseguró que todos notaran que salías conmigo,- dijo Signum sin responder la pregunta de Fate, -Y aunque no saben a donde vamos, creo que todos se imaginan _a qué_ vamos.-

Fate se detuvo y hasta entonces soltó la mano de Signum y se alejó para mirarla.

-Tu fuiste quien dijo que nos fuéramos de ahí,- dijo Fate con cierta molestia.

-Y tu no preguntaste a donde,- completó Signum con irritante seguridad y una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, -¿No te importa que los demás piensen que vas a pasar el resto de la noche conmigo?-

Fate se quedó sin habla. Ya ni siquiera le importó ruborizarse hasta la coronilla una vez más.

-Tu…yo…no…-

-Si, tú y yo,- dijo Signum, -Yo te pregunte si sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo y respondiste que no, pero que eso no te detendría.-

Fate siguió sin decir nada. Signum notaba el efecto que causaba en ella y la estaba provocando. No solo eso, estaba tratando de llegar hasta el fondo de ella.

Ahí de pie en medio de la oscuridad, las estrellas que no se apreciaban en la cubierta del barco por las luces, brillaban salvajemente frías y lejanas. Muchas quizá ya ni siquiera existían pero su luz estaba ahí siendo vista a la distancia como testimonio de que habían existido.

En ese momento, en esa misma oscuridad viendo y sintiendo a la mujer a su lado, Fate supo que ese ya no era solo un "caso" de trabajo.

La Armada le había pedido que investigara a Signum Wolkenritter, una mujer que hasta hacía unos días le parecía tan distante y lejana como esas estrellas y que encontrara pruebas de actividades ilegales contra BLUE y contra Signum misma. Debía encontrar pruebas y argumentos que probaran lo que nunca había podido ser probado. Fate debía conseguir esa estrella y bajarla desde las alturas donde se encontraba. Ella había aceptado la tarea y había ideado el plan que más garantías ofrecía para el acercamiento y para conseguir lo que necesitaba.

¿Qué mejor que una carnada viva para cazar a un depredador? El caso de Venturis, como el de muchas otras ciudades de ese mundo moderno y violento, era real; su necesidad, era real; el proyecto, era real. Todos sabían de las relaciones entre el tráfico de armas y los operativos de bios de combate. Había fabricantes muy específicos de armas y bios. Varios además de BLUE, que involucraban no solo bios sino una gran diversidad de armamento, equipo, y un larguísimo etcétera. Todos ellos muy renombrados y respetados. Todos muy legales. Todos muy corporativos. Sin embargo, dealers, distribuidores que pudieran hacer llegar los productos necesarios, a los lugares necesarios, por los medios que fueran necesarios, había muy pocos.

El elegante mundo corporativo se revolcaba vulgarmente con el bajo mundo con frecuencia pero había una reina que había fusionado los dos mundos con maestría excepcional. Signum Wolkenritter.

Fate había previsto todos los ángulos de ese caso y había decidido que usar la condición de Venturis era la mejor opción. Incluso le habían ayudado desde la Armada a hacer todos los arreglos necesarios.

La trampa estaba lista.

Pero no había previsto que iba a sentirse de la forma en que se sentía.

No había previsto que iba a desear fervientemente conocer "realmente" a la mujer que tendría que cazar. O ayudar a cazar.

-Es verdad, yo dije eso,- dijo al final, -Y es la verdad. No sé realmente en que me estoy metiendo contigo.-

-¿Y aun así has venido… conmigo?-

-Si,- dijo Fate con decisión. Y no le estaba respondiendo solo a Signum sino a una silenciosa pregunta de su interior. –Y no me importa lo que los demás piensen…pero no pienso irme a la cama contigo para hacer negocios con BLUE.-

Fate deseó con todas sus fuerzas que eso, también fuera verdad.

Signum la miro unos momentos y después rio suavemente. Era un sonido tan extraño que Fate se sintió al principio desconcertada. La mirada de Signum se había suavizado de una manera que nunca había visto en las distintas imágenes que había estudiado de ella; su risa era un poco ronca y gutural como si fuera un sonido que pocas veces tuviera oportunidad de expresarse pero, extrañamente, feliz.

De pronto la tensión que había estado flotando entre ellas se relajó.

-Eso es…muy lamentable, Harlaown- dijo Signum todavía sonriendo mientras recorría a Fate con la mirada de esa forma que hacía estremecer a la rubia.

Tras unos segundos, echaron a andar nuevamente en silencio.

-¿A dónde vamos entonces?- preguntó nuevamente Fate en tono ligero. De pronto, incomprensiblemente, se sintió segura como nunca se había sentido en su vida.

Signum lo consideró. Cualquiera de las casas que usaba como fachada en la ciudad serviría para esa reunión y su propósito de indagar mas sobre esa mujer; una incluso quedaba cerca de donde estaban. O alguno de los lujosos restaurantes donde había tenido otras reuniones de negocios "colaterales" antes, un par de ellos eran suyos. Ahí además, tendría el plus de que estarían vigilados y protegidos. Ella nunca llevaba esos negocios a las oficinas corporativas de BLUE y aunque Fate fuera una representante "oficial" de la segunda capital de las Américas, habría un dejo de ilegalidad en lo que iba a proponerle.

O eso era lo que sospechaba.

Con todo, Signum casi se sorprendió a si misma cuando pronuncio las palabras.

-Iremos a BLUE.-

Fate trató de disimular su sorpresa. Ella se imaginó que Signum trataría de llevarla a un territorio neutral, a un lugar que no la comprometiera, pero quería llevarla a su principal centro de negocios.

-¿A esta hora?- preguntó rápidamente para disimular un poco la sorpresa.

-Yo puedo entrar a la hora que sea,- dijo Signum con esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia que a Fate le encantaba y repelía al mismo tiempo.

Fate trataba de encontrar algo ingenioso que decir cuando el mismo hombre alto y moreno que había conocido el día anterior se acercó a ellas. Mirando más allá de él, Fate pudo ver un elegante automóvil negro esperando y listo para partir.

-Vamos a BLUE, Zafira,- dijo Signum y tomó a Fate del brazo para guiarla al auto pero la rubia no siguió avanzando.

-Gracias,- dijo Fate, -pero prefiero ir en mi auto. Así puedo moverme cuando terminemos nuestra conversación.

-Zafira y yo podemos traerte de vuelta para recogerlo,- comentó Signum sin soltar el brazo de Fate, mirándola fijamente. Su mirada ya no se veía tan autosuficiente como antes.

Pero Fate no cedió.

Necesitaba tiempo. Y espacio. Tiempo para calmarse y pensar. Y espacio para recuperarse de la abrumadora cercanía de Signum. Manejar la ayudaría a despejarse y a enfocarse nuevamente mucho más que sentarse lado a lado en la penumbra de un lujoso vehículo junto a Signum Wolkenritter.

Además, Fate estaba segura de que el vehículo de Signum tendría varias capas de blindaje y seguramente bloquearía su dispositivo de rastreo. Si Arf perdía su señal, Fate estaba segura que removería cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla…y eso le causaría muchísimas más complicaciones que no necesitaba.

-De verdad, prefiero ir en mi vehículo,- insistió. -Pueden adelantarse, yo puedo seguirlos. Además, yo sé perfectamente donde esta BLUE. Fui ayer, ¿recuerdas?.-

Como Signum no respondiera y solo la mirara con el ceño, ahora, abiertamente fruncido; Fate agregó con una sonrisa, -No voy a escapar a ningún lado. Ya lo dije ¿no? No voy a detenerme.-

Signum se relajó. -¿Dónde esta tu auto?- preguntó.

Después de que Fate señalara su modesto pero elegante sedan rojo, a lo que no pudo resistirse fue a que Signum la acompañara hasta donde estaba aparcada tras indicarle a Zafira que la esperara en el auto. Los dos vehículos no estaban en realidad a una gran distancia.

Fate observó a Signum escanear su auto con su dispositivo móvil para obtener el número de identificación. Así como las personas estaban perfectamente identificadas con un código único, los autos también lo estaban. Uno podía escanear cualquier automóvil y obtener sus datos. Pero no así con las personas. Solamente la policía y las fuerzas armadas podían escanear personas. Aunque los Bios eran dispositivos orgánicos, a los que muchos querían incluso reconocerles derechos como a los humanos, ellos si podían ser escaneados igual que un auto. Tal y como el equipo de Signum lo había hecho con Arf en las oficinas de BLUE.

Tras el registro, se aproximó nuevamente a Fate.

-Síguenos de cerca,- le indicó Signum, todavía relajada pero seria. -Enviaré la información de tu automóvil a mi oficina de Seguridad para que te dejen ingresar por la misma puerta que lo haré yo.-

Fate se alegró. Al parecer entrar con la presidenta de la empresa tenía sus ventajas. Al menos no tendría que pasar por todas las molestias del día anterior.

-Muy bien,- respondió Fate y todavía sonriendo a Signum, desactivó desde donde estaba parada la seguridad de su vehículo con su dispositivo móvil.

Menos de un segundo después Fate se sintió salvajemente empujada y abrasada por la fuerza de un volcán.

-X-

Desde la cubierta del yate de los Bannings, todos los invitados a la fiesta sintieron primero una vibración para después escuchar una explosión estruendosa y ver una densa columna de humo elevarse en el cielo nocturno.

Diversas alarmas y medios de advertencia se activaron para acrecentar el desconcierto y el caos.

-¡Una explosión!... -

-¡Oh, por todos los dioses! ¡Algo explotó ahí! ¡Ahí!...-

-¡¿Qué pasa? ¿Un atentado?...-

Aunque el yate no se había visto afectado, todos contribuían al caos general con un poco de histeria generalizada.

Cuando Arisa trató de buscar a Arf para preguntarle que estaba pasando, hacía un buen rato que Arf había saltado corriendo a la oscuridad en busca de Fate.

-X-

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios y reviews.<p>

Si, la pieza que bailan o tratan de bailar Signum y Fate, es el soundtrack de hoy.

Nos vemos pronto.


	5. Repentinamente Azul

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen este fic por los comentarios y animos que me dejan. Yo también lo estoy disfrutando inmensamente y pues en estos días necesitaba escribir esta historia. Un poco de desarrollo ya saben…

**AN:** Este fic no es un crossover pero como AU quisiera avisarles que a partir de este capitulo tendré a tres chicas anime muy especiales como "personajes invitados." Dos de ellas hacen su debut en este capitulo. Necesitaba chicas duras e implacables y estas fueron no solo las mejores candidatas, sino las únicas. ¡Ya las irán descubriendo conforme avancemos!

-X-

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es **Signum-Fate** y está clasificado **M** por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos así como encuentros íntimos de carácter sexual entre mujeres, u otros contenidos de índole sexual. Si esta clase de contenido no es de su agrado, le ofende de alguna manera o si las escenas violentas o de índole sexual le perturban de cualquier forma, O si no tienes la edad para leer historias clasificadas M…Por favor, no leas esta historia.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La idea original pertenece Aleksei Volken. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

-X-

El soundtrack de hoy es "Suddendly Last Night" del soundtrack de la incredible serie anime Cyborg – 009.

(Si, para quienes todavía se lo pregunten…todos los temas que usare de "soundtracks" para este fic serán de esa clase de jazz "gloomy" y seductor que a un servidor le gusta escuchar en las noches de tormenta….)

-X-

**El Demonio de Ojos Azules** by Aleksei Volken

**CAPITULO 5. Repentinamente Azul. **

-X-

_Todo le pertenece al alguien._

_Incluso las personas._

_Todos le pertenecemos a alguien...o pertenecemos a algo._

_Al igual que la elección y el amor, la libertad también es una ilusión._

_Antes de la Guerra del Armagedón, las personas pertenecíamos a un país, a una comunidad, a una iglesia, a una organización terrorista,…incluso a una idea que nos hacía sentir únicos y diferentes. Los seres humanos estaban imbuidos por un tergiversado espíritu patriótico que les permitía justificar un sinnúmero atrocidades y violaciones en nombre de su país; por un deslumbrante espíritu religioso que hacía necesario un sinnúmero atrocidades y violaciones en nombre de una deidad lejana y distante, o respaldos por una siniestra ideología de la verdad en nombre de la que se cometían sinnúmero atrocidades y violaciones en pos de un desconocido pero único y absoluto, ideal superior._

_Todos clamaban poseer el derecho, la razón, la legitimidad._

_El país. Dios. La verdad._

_En un contexto donde no existía un solo país, un solo Dios o una sola verdad, la conflagración subsecuente demostró que lo único verdadero era el poder, y todos fuimos los peones de un ajedrez gigantesco del que no estábamos ni siquiera consientes._

_Fue hasta que no le pertenecimos a nadie que nos dimos cuenta de nuestro verdadero valor._

_Ninguno._

_Hoy todavía existen países y religiones, aunque no estoy muy segura acerca de la verdad. No se si alguna vez haya existido realmente algo, que pueda ser llamado "La verdad."_

_Estoy segura acerca de la corporación y el poder. Esos existen y son muy verdaderos, pero ¿son La Verdad?_

_También estoy segura de que en un mundo donde todo lo que tiene un valor, donde todo, por ínfimo que sea, tiene un dueño; no pertenecer a algo o a alguien, es peor que ser basura abandonada en la calle más miserable._

_Si no le perteneces a alguien…a nadie le importa si desapareces. O cómo desapareces._

_No supe porque intervine esa noche…hasta mucho después, cuando ya era irremediable. _

_Ya he hablado de esa noche tantos años atrás cuando me encontré con ellas; en ese pasado distante cuando yo todavía pensaba que podía elegir. He dicho lo que hice, pero no he descrito lo que pasó. _

_Hacía poco más de tres años que Kirill Volkov me había tomado bajo su ala. Sobrevivir era duro cada día, para todos; pero desde que yo pertenecía al clan, nadie se metía conmigo solo porque sí. Nadie, con la notable excepción del hijo de Volkov. Por alguna retorcida casualidad, en el momento de nuestro encuentro, el y yo teníamos la misma edad._

_Una de las particularidades de Volkov padre era que nunca tenía favoritismos injustificados. Uno tenía que ganarse el derecho de pertenecerle. Incluso su hijo. El y yo competíamos, nos enfrentábamos siempre, ganábamos o perdíamos cada día. Siempre ganábamos nuestros derechos y nuestros ascensos. Kirill nunca me reclamó que yo derrotara a su cachorro. Pero al chico, le pateó el trasero cada vez que perdió. De la misma forma que me lo pateó a mi cuando perdí._

"_Necesito que AMBOS se hagan más fuertes. Más fuertes. Y más fuertes," nos repetía severamente una y otra vez._

_En ese entonces yo pensaba que Kirill quería que Jr. se hiciera cada vez más fuerte para dirigir el imperio que tendría que controlar algún día. Pero nunca entendí porque quería que yo me hiciera más fuerte; hasta mucho después._

_Sin embargo, lo hice. Para sobrevivir un día más, lo hice._

_Otra particularidad de Kirill Volkov era tenía reglas muy claras para su Clan. De él aprendí que las reglas son la clave de la supervivencia en un entorno como en el que nosotros vivíamos. _

_Y quien fuera que desobedecía las reglas del Clan, recibía un castigo implacable._

_Esa noche, yo no sabía que rompería una de las reglas del Clan, hasta que lo hice._

_Intervine y maté a ese tipo que estaba a punto de atacar a las dos chicas._

_Kirill había sido muy claro cuando me explicó esa regla:_

"_Somos lo que somos. Pero todo lo hacemos por una razón. Incluso matar. Nunca…nunca, matamos sin una razón. Y más que eso, nunca matamos por placer."_

_Esa era la razón por la que Kirill me había aceptado tácitamente en el Clan inclusive sin que yo se lo pidiera. Sin saberlo, cuando me convertí en la asesina del asesino de mi madre, había honrado la regla que él más respetaba y que de acuerdo a su filosofía, le había permitido consolidarse como uno de los jefes más respetados del bajo mundo._

_Yo no maté al hombre que pretendía apoderarse de esas chicas por placer. Pero tampoco tenía una razón para hacerlo._

_En el delicado balance de poder del bajo mundo, la regla de Kirill existía por una razón. _

_Todo le pertenece a algo o a alguien. Incluso las personas._

_Una de ellas era dos años mayor que yo aunque no lo parecía de tan escuálida, desnutrida y sucia que estaba. La más pequeña, me enteré después, tenía seis años en ese entonces. El tipo que había tratado de atraparlas era uno de los muchos carroñeros que rondaban "La Zona." Ese lugar era una de esas áreas grises, tierra de nadie que nadie reclamaba y donde nadie se hacia responsable de nada. No había nada de valor en ella, salvo las almas perdidas que tenían la mala fortuna de entrar en ella. Lo que cazabas en ella de pertenecía. Yo había visto a las chicas internarse cada vez más y más en "La Zona," tratando de ocultarse. Tratando de sobrevivir un día más. Ambas estaban en el límite. En esos momentos, incluso me maravillé de que hubieran sobrevivido tanto tiempo para llegar a ese fatídico límite._

_Por lo flacas y harapientas que estaban, se notaba que eran miserables entre los miserables._

_Casi con la misma retorcida morbosidad de esos documentales históricos sobre animales extintos, donde se veía a los grandes predadores acechar y acechar a su presa hasta el agotamiento, hasta la perdida de la última pizca de esperanza; yo observaba el drama que se desarrollaba ante mi, oculta en las sombras sobre una pila de escombros._

_El momento final había llegado._

_La presa había llegado a su límite y el predador caía finalmente sobre ellas. _

_Entonces, en ese momento, un fugaz destello las iluminó por un segundo y la mirada de ella se cruzó con la mía aunque por la oscuridad donde me encontraba agazapada, ella no pudiera verme. Vi sus ojos. Los ojos verde-purpura más extraños que jamás hubiera visto. _

_No había miedo en esa mirada. Pese a todo, pese a donde estaba, pese a cómo estaba…No había miedo sino una fiera determinación. La chica estaba agazapada protegiendo a la más pequeña con su raquítico cuerpo, lista para atacar._

_En ese momento final, al límite de sus fuerzas y su esperanza, ella elegía luchar. Luchar y morir. Pero luchar._

_Fue entonces cuando tomé uno de los objetos de la pila de escombro metálico donde estaba encaramada y caí sobre el._

_Cuando Kirill se enteró y me mando llamar, me azotó primero; antes siquiera de preguntar de preguntar la razón. Casi siempre dejaba la ejecución de los castigos a sus subordinados, pero con su hijo y conmigo, lo hacía personalmente._

_Esa noche me azotó casi hasta dejarme inconsciente mientras las dos chicas miraban, agazapadas en un rincón. La más pequeña se veía asustada. Ella, aquella cuya mirada me había llevado a romper las reglas del Clan, me miraba con profunda tristeza pero nuevamente, sin miedo._

_Cuando terminó me hizo una sola pregunta. Su tono no era parecía siquiera enojado, y mucho menos estaba gritando. Esa fue otra de las cosas que aprendí de él. _

"_El verdadero poder habla siempre con voz suave y todos, absolutamente todos, escuchan."_

_Desenfundó desde el interior de su impecable saco blanco su imponente pistola de plasma, la apuntó a mi cabeza, la amartilló y preguntó:_

"_¿Por qué?"_

_Yo levanté el rostro y respondí algo que ni siquiera sabía que estaba en mi cabeza._

"_Ellas me pertenecen."_

_Todos a nuestro alrededor nos miraban expectantes. Me miraban a mí, ensangrentada y apaleada de rodillas frente al jefe, a las chicas encogidas en el rincón que no habían dicho una palabra, al jefe que me apuntaba para la ejecución final._

_Kirill decía que la antigüedad las leyes no admitían excusas, explicaciones o atenuantes. Y el regía con idéntica implacabilidad. En el Código del Clan Volkov el que mataba sin razón, moría. _

"_La humanidad no tienen la capacidad de vivir sin rencor, o de perdonar, carece de la habilidad para poner fin a su cadena de venganzas cíclicas," solía decirnos. _

_Y aplicando su ley a rajatabla, Kirill arrancaba de tajo la larga e interminable cadena de la venganza de su Clan._

_El jefe me miró por varios interminables segundos, durante los cuales su mirada fue inescrutable. Varios de los muchachos contenían la respiración. El hecho de que yo, prácticamente con el nivel de una rata en la organización, clamara derechos de posesión sobre algo y máxime sobre algo tan lamentable como esas dos criaturas, les parecía inverosímil…y que tuviera el atrevimiento de reclamarlo frente al mismísimo líder del Clan, era prácticamente suicida._

_Cuando todos esperaban ver volar mi cabeza en una masa sanguinolenta… Kirill retrajo su arma y la enfundó._

"_Si un gorila de dos metros y ciento cincuenta kilos baja la guardia dentro de ´La Zona' a tal punto, que un renacuajo como 'eso' (en ese momento me señaló despectivamente con la cabeza) puede matarlo…el cerdo ciertamente lo merece….Cuiden sus espaldas chicos, el demonio tiene extraños caminos…y formas…y nunca duerme."_

_Aun ahí de rodillas, eso me pareció que tenía mucho sentido._

_En ese aspecto, la filosofía del jefe siempre fue muy acertada. Yo tenía trece años en ese entonces, media a duras penas un metro y medio, y pesaba, con todo y un rifle de plasma, cuarenta y cinco kilos. Eso cambió un par de años después… significativamente. Desarrollo le llamaban. Pero en ese momento nadie tenía manera de saber en que me convertiría._

"_Tu también deberías empezar a cuidar tu guardia a partir de ahora, pequeño demonio…Si vas a jugar con los chicos grandes no puedes quejarte de las consecuencias," me dijo antes de irse y dejarme sorbiendo mi propia sangre._

_A partir de ese momento los chicos comenzaron a llamarme "Demonio" en broma. Pero no duró mucho antes que comenzaran a hacerlo…muy en serio._

_El jefe reconoció tácitamente mi reclamo de propiedad sobre las chicas. _

_En realidad ese incidente se convirtió en una especie de bautizo de fuego que marcó el paso de mi niñez a la adultez dentro del Clan. Yo nunca había clamado poseer ni siquiera el aire que respiraba. A partir de ese momento mi lugar cambió. Y fue la única vez que Kirill me azotó de esa manera. En realidad, nunca después de esa vez, volvió a hacerlo._

_En cuanto a mí, supe después, mucho después; que las pertenencias no siempre eran lo que parecían._

_Que en realidad, Hayate y Shamal no me pertenecían como había clamado sino que, desde ese fugaz segundo en que mi mirada se cruzó con la de Shamal…yo le pertenecía a ella._

-X-

_**Tierra, Año 2161 D.C. del Antiguo Calendario Gregoriano - Año 99 del Calendario Solar Perpetuo, Ciudad de Nueva Esparta, Capital Principal de las Américas (Antigua Ciudad de Washington D.C.) **_

_**Edificio Corporativo de BLUE Incorporated.**_

Fate abrió los ojos lentamente en medio de la penumbra.

Su visión estaba borrosa y desenfocada. Súbitamente estuvo consiente de que sentía el cuerpo pesado y adolorido de diversos puntos. Demasiados puntos. Trató, al mismo tiempo de parpadear y de levantar una mano para frotar los parpados que sentía densos y pesados, pero un dolor punzante en las costillas de su lado izquierdo la hizo contener una exclamación.

"_¿Dónde estoy?"_ pensó, todavía con una niebla persistente aferrada a su cerebro.

Abrió la boca para dar voz a su pregunta pero notó entonces el interior de su boca reseco y su garganta irritada.

Cerró los ojos nuevamente y trató de recordar. Imágenes sin relación se sucedían como dolorosos flashazos en su memoria. Recordó un centro comercial. Un vestido rojo….Arisa… Y unos profundos ojos azules… ¡La fiesta anual de los Bannings!

En un torrente repentino, los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza, cayendo cada uno en el sitio que les correspondía.

Especialmente, la conciencia de su misión, de su cacería de Signum Wolkenritter.

Y la memoria mas punzante, era aquella perteneciente a los ojos azules de esa mujer en particular, que eran lo último que había visto antes que todo se fundiera en la cegadora brillantez de una explosión.

-Si yo fuera tú, no trataría de moverme tan rápido todavía,- dijo una voz profunda a la derecha de Fate quién de pronto sintió como su corazón daba un salto en su pecho.

Y todo el resto de su cuerpo saltó con él provocándole un ligero gemido de dolor.

-Lo siento,- volvió a decir la voz, antes de que Fate escuchara el ligero crujir de la tela, indicación de que un cuerpo se ponía en movimiento, -No era mi intención asustarte.-

Fate giró su cabeza lentamente hacia la dirección donde provenía la voz aunque no necesitaba hacerlo para saber a quién pertenecía. Era solo como sí tuviera que verlo para saber que realmente todavía estaba viva.

En la penumbra de la habitación donde se encontraba, Fate vio la sombra, que ya estaba de pie y que se aproximaba a su lado. Trato de tragar pero nada pasó por su garganta.

-Despacio,- le dijo Signum inclinándose levemente sobre ella. Aun con la poca luz que se filtraba, Fate alcanzó a vislumbrar el tenue brillo de sus ojos cuando sus miradas se encontraron. –No trates de hablar todavía.-

Conforme iba estando cada vez más despierta y alerta, más y más preguntas se agolpaban en la cabeza de Fate.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había sido realmente una explosión? ¿Cómo es que estaba viva? Que estaban vivas…y lo más importante de todo, ¿Dónde estaba?

En silencio y con extremo cuidado, casi con delicadeza, Signum la ayudó a incorporarse lo suficiente para acomodar las almohadas en su espalda y que Fate pudiera estar en una posición ligeramente más erguida. Solo cuando verificó que la rubia estaba todavía consciente y cada vez más despierta, tomó un vaso con una pajilla de la mesita de noche y lo extendió hacia Fate.

-Solo un sorbo, con cuidado,- le dijo Signum mientras sostenía el vaso frente a ella.

Fate lo hizo como Signum le indicaba y sintió alivio instantáneo cuando el fresco y cristalino líquido se deslizó por su garganta.

-No demasiado,- advirtió Signum antes de alejar suavemente el vaso de los labios de Fate.

Esta suspiró y finalmente pudo preguntar con voz un poco gastada pero audible, -¿Dónde estoy?-

Conforme sus ojos se acostumbraban más y mas a penumbra y su visión se aclaraba, iba notando los detalles del lugar donde se encontraba.

La cama donde se encontraba era mullida y espaciosa y la habitación donde esta se encontraba era aun más espaciosa y amplia. Tanto que los bordes de la misma se perdían en la penumbra y no alcanzaba a distinguir el mobiliario. Donde fuera que estuviera, Fate sabía que no era un hospital. No se veía como un hospital, no olía como uno y no se sentía como uno tampoco.

Una sola vez en su vida se había despertado ya en una cama de hospital y no había sido en absoluto, como lo que estaba viviendo en esos momentos.

Para aumento de la angustia de Fate, Signum no contestó. En lugar de eso, se dirigió nuevamente hacia la pared en el extremo derecho de donde se encontraba Fate y tras hacer algo en ella, algunas de las paredes que las rodeaban se aclararon un poco mientras que las demás permanecían oscurecidas.

Hasta entonces, se hicieron evidentes para Fate los detalles de la habitación en la que se encontraba.

Una luz tenue pero abundante iluminó la habitación desde la parte posterior de la gran cama donde se encontraba, las paredes laterales filtraron mucha menos luz, especialmente la derecha donde Signum todavía estaba de pie, mirándola; y la pared frente a Fate se mantuvo completamente oscurecida.

El efecto era una iluminación que permitía ver todos los detalles pero no deslumbraba a Fate en lo absoluto.

Fate notó entonces que se encontraba en una habitación donde todas las paredes eran solidos bloques de cristal fotocromático. Aunque en sentido estricto, no era exactamente una habitación.

Volviéndose hacía la derecha, donde Signum se mantenía inmóvil esperando; Fate divisó el contorno de la ciudad a lo lejos ahora gracias a la consistencia ligeramente traslúcida de la pared. Adentro, el interior donde se encontraba la cama estaba completamente alfombrado en un tono oscuro, rojo o marrón que Fate no alcanzaba a distinguir del todo y al fondo del mismo, se adivinaba el contorno de un par de sofás tapizados en un color muy claro. Sobre esa pared al fondo y en la que se encontraba Signum, corría un mueble empotrado, continuo y en forma de L por toda la extensión que Fate alcanzaba a vislumbrar, levantándose desde el piso hasta unos ochenta centímetros de altura. Por el color, parecía algún tipo de mueble cuyo contenido estaba oculto por paneles del mismo material. Finalmente, el techo era de un indefinible color claro. La habitación era elegante, sobria, incluso funcional pero completamente distante y fría. A parte de la cama donde estaba y las elegantes mesas de noche que hacían juego con el mueble empotrado en color y material, no se veía nada alrededor que le indicara a Fate donde estaba.

A su izquierda, Fate notó que no había una pared, sino un estilizado barandal transparente que había fallado en ver claramente cuando la habitación estaba en penumbras y que ahora le indicaba que estaba en una especie de segundo piso o mezzanine, y que otro nivel se adivinaba bajo el barandal. La iluminación que le llegaba, provenía principalmente de un enorme ventanal, mucho más alejado de donde estaba la cama, que corría de piso a techo cubriendo los dos niveles.

Fate miró a Signum y volvió a preguntar con un tono ligeramente más insistente, -¿Dónde. Estoy?-

La comisura derecha de los labios de Signum se curvó casi imperceptiblemente. Caminó lentamente para aproximarse hasta el borde de la cama donde estaba Fate.

-Estas en mi casa,- dijo simplemente.

Fate tardó varios segundos en reaccionar.

-¿En tu…casa?- preguntó Fate azorada. –Es decir que esta, es tu…-

-Mi habitación…si,- dijo Signum mirando crípticamente a Fate sin traslucir nada en su semblante.

Entonces Fate trató de moverse nuevamente, irguiéndose un poco más de lo que estaba con lo que la sabana resbaló ligeramente sobre su pecho…revelando su piel y un poco más.

Con una ligera exclamación de asombro, Fate se cubrió con el brazo derecho, el cual había descubierto que no le dolía como el izquierdo y hasta entonces se percató de que estaba…completamente desnuda.

Miró a Signum con asombro y con un ligero tinte de enojo en su mirada.

La mujer, solo la miró con comprensión.

-Era necesario…- le dijo repentinamente seria, -Tuvimos que brindarte…ciertos cuidados médicos.-

Fate se quedó ligeramente boquiabierta. La explosión. Si lo que recordaba era lo que había pasado en realidad, no debía haber necesitado "ciertos cuidados médicos." Debía estar muerta.

Para mayor azoro de Fate, Signum se sentó en el borde de la cama a su lado.

"_Demasiado cerca,"_ gritaba el cerebro de Fate en advertencia mientras trataba de mantenerse lo más calmada posible.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Fate en un susurro.

Signum la miró con detenimiento antes de responder. Durante varios segundos, tantos que Fate se preguntó si había escuchado su pregunta, la magnate solo la miro como si quisiera desentrañar algún misterio detrás de la mirada de Fate.

-Alguien… nos disparó con un lanzacohetes personal…de medio alcance…pero a una distancia realmente corta,- dijo Signum con expresión ligeramente apologética.

-¡¿Un lanzacohetes?- casi gritó Fate, repasando mentalmente los dispositivos que conocía que podían haberse usado de esa manera. Todos eran de uso exclusivo de las fuerzas armadas de las Américas. A diferencia de otros países, que aun después de la gran guerra del Armagedón todavía padecían una gran inestabilidad y donde era relativamente accesible conseguir ese tipo de armas, ese tipo de armamento no era tan fácil de conseguir y de usar en las Américas y mucho menos en Nueva Esparta.

-¿Pero…cómo…?- dijo Fate dejando repentinamente la pregunta en el aire.

-No se cómo o por qué…todavía,- respondió Signum y Fate notó como sus ojos pasaron de un azul oscuro y profundo a un azul más pálido y gélido, -pero gracias a que Zafira nos siguió con el auto, el sensor antimisil que esta instalado en él se activó, activando a su vez nuestros sistemas de protección.-

-¿Tienes un sensor antimisil…en tu auto?- preguntó Fate antes de poder evitarlo, casi deseando patearse al segundo de terminar de hacer la pregunta.

La mirada de Signum sobre ella se suavizó.

-¿Estas segura que quieres seguirte metiendo en lo que te estas metiendo?- preguntó Signum con voz igualmente suave, haciendo alusión a su casi, última conversación.

Fate sintió como si una garra de hielo estrujara su corazón con las implicaciones de esa pregunta.

-¿Alguien trató de… matarte?- inquirió mirando fijamente a Signum.

Signum frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

–No lo se,- respondió con sinceridad.

La mente de Fate ya trabajaba a toda velocidad considerando las implicaciones.

Ella trabajaba para la Armada, Lindy y la almirante Midget le había asegurado que la tendrían cubierta. El caso de Fate se estaba llevando con el nivel máximo de secrecía y muy pocas personas sabían realmente cual era su misión y porque. Ella misma no sabía del todo el porqué. Solo que tenía que conseguir toda la información posible, a la mayor profundidad posible sobre Signum Wolkenritter y BLUE Inc. Especialmente aquella relacionada con las actividades ilícitas de la mujer ya que respecto a BLUE no habían podido encontrar absolutamente nada.

Ese ataque tenía que haber sido orquestado por alguna de las facciones rivales de Signum.

-¿Pero si fue así, porque no lo trataron de hacerlo antes?- preguntó Fate.

-Minimizar el daño colateral, quizá,- especuló Signum. –El lugar en el que estábamos tenía a muchas personas importantes, causar un destrozo en esas condiciones… hubiera sido muy mala idea.

Fate lo consideró. Si el atacante no pretendía un atentando terrorista de gran magnitud y trascendencia y solo apuntaba a un objetivo particular, lo que Signum decía tenía sentido. Ese había sido su momento más vulnerable, salvo por un detalle que no terminaba de gustar a Fate.

-Pero… ¿Por qué atacar justo en ese momento?- preguntó sin poderlo evitar.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas,- le dijo Signum mirándola inquisitivamente. -¿Seguro que solo eres una burócrata del gobierno o en realidad eres alguna especie de periodista encubierta?

Fate palideció repentinamente. No ante la palabra "periodista", sino ante la palabra "encubierta."

-No todos los días alguien trata de matarme,- dijo un poco consternada.

Signum la miró con preocupación muy a su pesar.

-Aunque no lo parezca, mi giro de negocios no siempre es convencional Harlaown. Por la conversación que querías tuviéramos, yo pensaba que lo imaginabas,- dijo todavía seria.

Aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, el hecho había dejado a Signum muy consternada también al principio. No había muchas personas que quisieran un choque frontal con el demonio, sin embargo ella no tenía todavía ninguna pista de donde podría haber venido semejante intento. Intento que casi…casi la había sorprendido con la guardia baja.

Tratando de mantener sus emociones bajo control y de hacerlo con ligereza, Signum le explicó a Fate como, debido a algunos de sus giros de trabajo, riesgosos; como la misma Fate los había llamado, tenía que tomar precauciones extremas de seguridad.

Protección antitanque y antiaérea era obligatoria para sus vehículos oficiales, terrestres, aéreos o marítimos. Y esa defensa antimisil se había activado segundos antes del impacto, salvando la vida de ambas.

-Yo cargo un equivalente personal de ese tipo de defensa cuando asisto a actos…públicos. Esta tecnología se utiliza en los biodispositivos de combate extremo. Consiste es una espuma-gel sintética que reacciona al aire y se densifica de acuerdo a las condiciones exteriores formado un….capullo-membrana, se podría decir, alrededor del soldado para protegerlo de un ataque masivo como el que recibimos. No es un tipo de defensa que uno pueda usar en cualquier caso y tampoco en varias ocasiones; solo es viable cuando uno se enfrenta a condiciones extremas bajo ataques con temperaturas de mil grados o superiores.-

Fate miró a Signum con asombro.

-Cuando la alarma se activó, traté alejarte lo más posible del auto y de cubrirte para que la membrana nos protegiera a ambas pero algunas esquirlas de la explosión penetraron el capullo porque estábamos demasiado cerca.-

Fate notó entonces que el dolor que sentía en sus costillas era producto varias suturas y que además le dolía la pantorrilla y el pie del mismo lado.

-¿Porqué solo tengo heridas en el costado y el pie?-

En lugar de contestar, Signum levantó su brazo derecho y desabrochando el botón del puño de la camisa oscura que vestía, descubrió su antebrazo para que Fate viera que estaba vendado.

-Oh,- exclamó Fate.

-Así es, señorita Harlaown…traté de que las esquirlas de metal no la alcanzaran pero… no tuve todo el éxito que esperaba,- después la miró muy seria y agregó, -Lo siento mucho.-

Fate sintió que se ruborizaba ante la disculpa de Signum. El tiempo que tenía de conocerla e interactuar con ella era mínimo pero Fate estaba segura que esas dos palabras no eran para nada frecuentes en el vocabulario de esa mujer y se las había dicho ya dos veces en ese breve lapso.

-No…No es necesario disculparse…tu también estas herida,- dijo Fate tomando la mano de Signum con su mano buena.

Ambas se estremecieron involuntariamente ante el sorpresivo contacto pero ninguna se retiró. Por unos segundos solo se miraron, atrapadas en la mirada de la otra.

-Te lo agradezco, pero yo he tenido….- empezó Signum para después detenerse, tensa de pronto, dándose cuenta de que echa un manojo de nervios, estaba a punto de dar demasiada información a esa chica que la sacaba de balance y traspasaba sus bien construidas defensas. Bastante ya se estaba exponiendo con tenerla ahí en su casa y en su habitación pero se había convencido a si misma tras varios debates internos, que esa era la mejor medida de control. Todavía tenía que saber quién era realmente Fate Harlaown y que pretendía 'haciendo negocios' con ella.

Arriesgarse en el proceso era una cosa, pero de ahí a exponerse cómo había estado a punto de hacer, había mucha diferencia. Ya había visto cuales podían ser las consecuencias de descuidarse, de bajar la guardia. Ella lo había aprendido a fuego sobre la piel para olvidarlo por el hechizo pasajero de un par de ojos carmesí.

–…Digamos que mis equipos de seguridad me han puesto al tanto de los riesgos que enfrento y me han preparado para ellos. Tú en cambio, eres una persona normal,- se corrigió lo más naturalmente que pudo.

Fate percibió la tensión de Signum y se sintió repentinamente culpable, soltando la mano de la mujer que había estado sosteniendo.

Ella había recibido un entrenamiento militar. Seguramente el suyo no se acercaba siquiera al que Signum había recibido o a su experiencia personal. Ella nunca había estado en combate real, nunca había ido a una guerra. Sus actividades habían sido más de investigación e inteligencia, por eso había decidido convertirse en investigadora privada. Sabía manejar diferentes tipos de armas, era una artista marcial de buen nivel, era una experta informática y había estudiado protocolos de inteligencia, planeación y estrategias de seguridad nacional.

Nunca había tenido que matar a nadie y nunca antes habían tratado de matarla.

Pero no era, ni por error, una persona "normal."

Tras su graduación de la academia de la armada, varias agencias militares y de inteligencia se habían mostrado interesadas en su perfil pero ella había decidido quedarse en la Armada un tiempo para después volar por sus propios medios en lo que realmente le gustaba.

Y había terminado a punto de ser asesinada junto con la persona que se suponía tenia que cazar. Eso no iba a verse bien en el reporte que tendría que entregar.

-Tus heridas fueron más delicadas que las mías Harlaown. La defensa se irradia desde mi chaleco interno de protección hacía el exterior por lo que tu quedaste en una zona más desprotegida.-

Fate miró a Signum detenidamente. Aunque no lo demostraba, la rubia casi podía jurar que la mujer estaba un poco apenada por el incidente.

Pese a que si no hubiera sido por ella muy seguramente estaría muerta. Fate se sentía atravesada por sentimientos contradictorios. Gratitud, admiración, temor, sorpresa…desconcierto, atracción.

-¿Por qué no me llevaste a un hospital?- preguntó Fate al cabo de un rato.

La mirada de Signum cambió entonces. Por fin podía moverse en un terreno que conocía por lo que hablo directamente, con serenidad pero escogiendo muy bien sus palabras.

-La verdad…es que necesito investigar…internamente… que fue lo que realmente paso en ese estacionamiento, Harlaown. Si te llevaba a un hospital…la policía hubiera intervenido y eso es algo que no me puedo permitir en este momento. No tienes idea de la cantidad de publicidad que este incidente ha tenido. Mi departamento legal y de relaciones públicas ha tenido una tarea tremendamente difícil manteniendo nuestros nombres fuera de esto.-

Fate se mantuvo en silencio ponderando la información.

-Una parte de mi trabajo tiene implicaciones riesgosas, ya lo establecimos. Mi empresa fabrica dispositivos y armas que se usan para la guerra. Cualquier tipo de guerra, Harlaown. Y es verdad que hay personas que pudieran no estar muy a gusto con algunas decisiones que he tomado,- termino Signum mirando a Fate a los ojos.

Fate se sorprendió ligeramente de que Signum le hablara tan abiertamente. Evidentemente no le estaba diciendo todo lo que debía estar pensando, pero la investigadora podía ver que le estaba hablando con sinceridad. Además, había tratado de protegerla durante el incidente.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- preguntó Fate. Y esa pregunta era para ella mucho más importante que las anteriores que le había hecho.

-Ya te dije,- insistió Signum con ligereza, -No era conveniente para mí llevarte a un hospital…-

-Si, eso lo entiendo. Pero tampoco tenías que traerme a tu casa,- la interrumpió Fate.

Signum se quedo muda repentinamente sorprendida por el cuestionamiento de Fate.

Eso era cierto. Durante los segundos posteriores a la conmoción de la explosión, mientras Zafira las sacaba del capullo y las arrastraba hasta el auto antes de que más personas llegaran hasta ahí, ella todavía se había esforzado para decirle a Zafira que fueran al edificio de BLUE y a ningún otro lugar.

Ella y Zafira habían sido muchas cosas a lo largo de sus vidas: Delincuentes de elite. Soldados. Militares de élite. Mercenarios. Asesinos. Y desde muy jóvenes aprendieron dolorosamente lo importante que era tener todo planificado con anterioridad. Considerar todos los escenarios posibles, especialmente los más desfavorables y considerar ante todo, todas las vías de escape posible para cada situación.

Signum y Zafira se apegaban a sus estrategias militares y a sus planes, siempre. Eso era lo que los había mantenido vivos hasta ese momento.

Pero esa noche, Signum le había pedido a Zafira que no siguiera su protocolo de emergencia y fueran a BLUE. Su fortaleza inexpugnable, si…pero también su edén personal.

Y había metido al más íntimo y sagrado de sus espacios a esa mujer que era una completa desconocida en la que no confiaba plenamente. Pese a todos sus razonamientos y justificaciones racionales, Signum no lograba todavía responder el 'porque' de una forma que la dejara cien por ciento tranquila.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer,- respondió Signum al fin. Y eso fue lo más honesto que pudo articular para Fate; y para ella misma.

Así como cuando la alarma se había activado y sus reflejos reaccionaron inmediatamente para proteger a Fate; de la misma forma no pudo simplemente dejar de protegerla después.

Zafira no había estado de acuerdo pero había tenido el buen tino de obedecer sin cuestionar.

-Entonces…estás segura de que el ataque iba dirigido hacia a ti,- dijo Fate. No era una pregunta.

Signum inspiró y miró a Fate todavía sentada en el borde de _su_ cama. Lidiar con esa chica era bastante…demandante. No aceptaba cualquier respuesta nada mas porque si.

-No, no estoy segura todavía. Pero no quiero correr riesgos. ¿O es que tienes a alguien detrás de ti tratando de matarte de quien no me has hablado?- contra-atacó con una ligera sonrisa.

-No, no que yo sepa al menos,- concedió Fate.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, Fate agregó, -Gracias Signum. Aunque digas que era lo menos que podías hacer, en realidad no cualquier persona hubiera hecho lo que hiciste.-

Signum lo sabía y su propia reacción no terminaba de gustarle.

-Bueno…- dijo Fate, -Supongo que pese a todo, no fue tan grave entonces para mi entonces. ¿Qué hora es? Parece que es temprano pero si todo pasó como dices tengo que avisar a mi familia que estoy bien, ¿no te parece?- terminó igual con una sonrisa.

Signum arqueó una ceja y se mantuvo en silencio.

Fate tuvo un mal presentimiento y su sonrisa se atenuó.

-¿Qué?- preguntó.

-Has estado dormida por dos días completos,- le dijo Signum tan calmadamente como si le dijera que eran las diez de la mañana.

-¡¿DOS DIAS?-

"_Oh Dios,"_ pensó Fate, _"Arf va a estar frenética y mi madre también…bueno, las dos van a estarlo. ¡Maldición, espero que ninguna de las tres haya hecho ya algo estúpido!..."_

Pero la voz de Signum interrumpió su línea de pensamiento.

-No te preocupes. Hayate se encargó de dar parte a tu oficina que todo estaba bien contigo. La versión oficial es que nosotros salimos antes de la explosión y que esta solo afectó a tu vehículo…De hecho,- dijo Signum mirándola con seriedad, -Así hubiera sido sino hubieras insistido tanto en manejar.-

Fate no se dejó intimidar y la miró con idéntica seriedad, hasta que la mirada de Signum se suavizó.

-Ellos dijeron que avisarían a tu madre y a…tu perro guardián,- dijo Signum ligeramente divertida por la expresión de preocupación de Fate. –Es posible que piensen que tienes un affaire conmigo, ya que Hayate les dijo que habíamos salido de la ciudad a mi casa de campo para justificar que no te comunicabas con ellos.-

Fate miró a Signum con los ojos muy abiertos. Si pensaran eso sería el mejor escenario que podría esperar.

Tenía que comunicarse con sus madres de inmediato antes de que un escuadrón de asalto llegara a la casa de Signum buscándola…. Entonces Fate volvió a mirar hacia la pared traslúcida a su derecha donde se apreciaba ligeramente el contorno de edificios del Nueva Esparta.

-¿Dónde dijiste que está tu casa?-

-No te lo había dicho,- dijo Signum tras unos segundos, asumiendo las consecuencias de la decisión que ya había tomado con anterioridad, desde el mismo momento que esa crisis se desatara. –Estamos en el edificio corporativo de BLUE. El pent-house del complejo es donde yo vivo.-

Esa era la ubicación más segura de todas las casas y apartamentos que poseía. Hasta que supiera realmente que había pasado; qué estaba pasando, Signum confiaba que ese era el lugar donde Fate estaría más protegida y ….

Signum casi se puso de pie ante el intempestivo pero reiterado pensamiento.

"_Protegerla… ¿Es que acaso eso es lo único en lo que puedo pensar?",_ se auto-recriminó. Bastantes problemas tenía con la falta de respuestas como para preocuparse también de eso.

Fate no notó la repentina turbación de Signum, asombrada como estaba ante la revelación de su ubicación. Ninguna de las fuentes que había consultado indicaba que Signum viviera en el mismo edificio de BLUE. Eso aclaraba muchas cosas.

Y hacía también mucho más urgente que se comunicara con Precia y con Lindy. Ellas no tendrían la más remota idea de donde estaba.

-Aprecio que hayas avisado a mi oficina,- dijo Fate lo más calmadamente que pudo, -Pero realmente necesito hablar con mi madre…verás, no es común que yo…-

-¿Te escapes con alguien que acabas de conocer? ¿O que te involucres con tus posibles asociados de negocios?- Signum había mantenido el rostro serio pero una sonrisa bailaba en su mirada.

Fate casi bufó pero se sonrojó. –Ninguna de la dos cosas.-

Signum no dijo nada durante un momento y después le anunció con voz seria y profunda, -Hayate hablo con tu asistente pero…yo llamé a tu madre y le avisé desde la primera noche Harlaown. Le he llamado todos los días desde entonces para hacerle saber de tu condición.-

Fate no podía articular palabra y miraba a Signum boquiabierta.

-No podía arriesgarme Harlaown. Eres hija de una Almirante de la Armada. Tu hermano es un Vicealmirante. Lo que menos necesito es que un equipo de asalto de la Armada irrumpa aquí o traten de arrestarme. Hubiera podido negar que estabas conmigo pero entonces habría sido aún más angustiante para tu familia. No le di detalles pero si le dije que aunque estabas bien, tenías que estar bajo observación médica un par de días y que por seguridad, no podía darle más datos. Lo tomó con sorprende serenidad. También le aseguré que te comunicarías con ella personalmente tan pronto fuera posible. Solo quería que tomaras en consideración lo que vas a decirle antes.-

Tras decir eso, Signum extrajo un pequeño dispositivo del bolsillo de sus pantalones y lo extendió a Fate.

-Tu móvil no sobrevivió, al igual que tu bolso…y mucho me temo que tu vestido sufrió daños irreparables. Te he conseguido este dispositivo móvil para que al menos, puedas estar comunicada cuando lo desees. Es nuevo y la línea esta asegurada con el nivel de seguridad estándar del gobierno federal pero puedo incrementar la encriptación si lo deseas. Está registrado a nombre de BLUE pero podemos cambiar eso también cuando…prefieras.-

Una vez que Fate tomó el pequeño aparato, que era por mucho, mas moderno y sofisticado que el que ella usaba anteriormente, Signum finalmente se puso de pie.

-Te traeré algo para comer después, mientras puedes hablar con tu madre. La doctora estará aquí para revisarte al mediodía. De acuerdo a lo que me indica, en una semana más deberías estar lo suficientemente bien…y….- Signum desvió la mirada antes de seguir hablando, -…yo preferiría que te quedaras aquí mientras eso sucede.-

Fate se alegró entonces de que la mujer no la estuviera mirando de frente ya que no pudo contener la sorpresa ante esa solicitud.

Después si decir más, Signum se alejó y barandal transparente se abrió automáticamente para darle acceso a las escaleras y dejó a Fate contemplando el aparato en sus manos con mil preguntas zumbando en su cabeza.

Signum no le había pedido que mintiera. Simplemente le había pedido tiempo.

Fate no pudo más que sonreír ante la ironía.

Había querido acercarse a Signum Wolkenritter, pero ahora iba estar mucho más cerca de lo que jamás hubiera esperado.

-X-

-No me vengas con eso ahora,- demandó Signum con voz fría y tajante.

Tras dejar a Fate, había ido directamente a su despacho personal para hacer una llamada. Frente a ella, la pantalla holográfica de su móvil mostraba a una mujer rubia, de complexión delgada pero fuerte, con hombros anchos… muy atractiva pero con un aire inexplicablemente…perverso. Tenía ojos azules al igual que su enojada interlocutora pero a diferencia de los de Signum que eran muy profundos e intensos, los de la rubia eran pálidos y fríos, tan impenetrables como implacables.

Desde que se encontraran por primera vez muchos años atrás, Signum siempre había sospechado que esos ojos jamás habían derramado una sola lágrima…por nadie.

La expresión de la mujer durante esos breves segundos que habían hablado no se había alterado un ápice. Su rostro estaba sereno y apacible, con el esbozo de una sonrisa cínica que parecía flotar siempre en sus labios acompañando una mirada desdeñosa.

_-Es la verdad,-_ dijo la mujer a través de la comunicación holográfica. _–Nuestros equipos estiman que el lanzacohetes fue un RPG-Protón modificado… ¿Eso no te dice nada?-_

Signum apretó los puños. Eso no era visible a través de su pantalla pero seguramente la mujer notaría la tensión en su rostro así que hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse.

-Los rusos no tienen ninguna razón para atacarme…- dijo Signum, -Pero además, ¿como demonios ingresaron uno de esos al país sin que TU lo supieras?-

_-Me halaga que pienses que soy tan omnipotente querida, pero no necesariamente tienen que haberlo "ingresado" al país. Estabas en la bahía. Un submarino personal, un dispositivo de teledirección a tu firma espectral particular…No es tan difícil. Tú siempre has preferido matar cuerpo a cuerpo pero no todos comparten tu ética profesional…Signum;…No todos desean ver a los ojos a sus victimas mientras exhalan su último aliento, ni disfrutan que la sangre caliente les escurra por las manos_,- tras decir eso la mujer deslizó su lengua por sus labios con un movimiento lentamente sugerente.

Por lo general, Signum podía lidiar con esa bruja manteniendo su actitud fría y controlada, pero esa mañana le estaba costando mucho mas trabajo mantener la cabeza fría. Y ese demonio de mujer lo sabía.

No le importaba que hubieran tratado de matarla. Le preocupaba conservar su vida solo hasta que pudiera alcanzar su único propósito; lo único que le hacía respirar cada día. Ella podía controlar los atentados contra su vida.

Pero le había puesto casi fuera de sí que alguien hubiera decidido matar a Fate Harlaown junto con ella.

_-Además…los rusos no tienen ninguna razón para matarte…Que nosotros sepamos,-_ precisó la mujer para después hacer una pausa y examinar sus uñas como si eso fuera realmente fundamental para la conversación. _–Tus negociaciones con ellos se han retrasado de una forma imperdonable, Signum. ¿Qué te ha tenido tan ocupada últimamente?-_

Signum no esperó un segundo para contestar, -Las negociaciones van bien. No es una cuestión de tiempo sino de estrategia con ellos.-

_-¿Cuándo te reunirás con ellos?-_

-Te enterarás cuando sea propicio,- respondió Signum y agregó severamente, -No me gustaría enterarme que tienes una filtración interna cuando mis planes de viaje sean convenientemente…intervenidos. Especialmente, no después de esto.-

_-Oh, realmente hiere mi corazón que no me consideres confiable.-_

Signum ignoró a la mujer y se preparó para cortar la comunicación.

_-¿Dónde la tienes?-_ preguntó abruptamente la mujer.

Los ojos de Signum palidecieron peligrosamente. El efecto era mucho menos atemorizante a través de la pantalla pero aun así la mujer tomó nota de la interesante reacción. Signum Wolkenritter no dejaba que cualquier cosa la afectara de esa manera.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia…Asuka,- dijo Signum con voz amenazadora y gutural.

_-Ella es peligrosa Signum. Asumo que te das cuenta que sus vínculos familiares no son casuales. ¿Cómo sabes que ella no esta relacionada con este incidente?-_

Signum no lo sabía. No podía tener la certeza de que Fate no estuviera involucrada con el ataque, pero que la otra mujer la cuestionara al respecto era inaceptable.

-Intentar auto-inmolarse para asesinarme…suena realmente inteligente,- dijo Signum fríamente.

Signum omitió decirle todos los chequeos de seguridad que había hecho con anterioridad sobre Fate. Era innecesario ya que seguramente la Agencia podía hacer lo mismo que ella, si es que no lo había hecho ya. Asuka debía saber tanto acerca de Fate como ella. Signum realmente esperaba que no supiera más.

_-Aunque viéndolo bien, salvarla fue una jugada magistral,-_ dijo la mujer que Signum había llamado Asuka llevando un dedo a sus labios como si se diera cuenta de algo muy importante, _-Nunca has tenido buenas relaciones con la Armada. Pero después de esto las cosas cambiarán, ¿no? Lindy Harlaown debe estar muy agradecida contigo.-_

Como Signum se mantuviera en silencio, Asuka agregó, _-¿No montarías un auto-atentando para aprovechar las circunstancias verdad, querida Signum? Tu SI tienes acceso a ese tipo de lanzacohetes.-_

Sin ofenderse, Signum respondió, -Prefiero dejar ese tipo de triquiñuelas retorcidas para ti y tus esbirros de la Agencia, Asuka. Mis métodos son más directos.-

Asuka rio ligeramente,_ -Si, he escuchado que hay detalles de los que te ocupas de manera muy directa y personal,-_ y después poniéndose repentinamente seria, _-¿Ese va a ser el caso con esta chica? ¿Te ocuparas personalmente de ella cuando llegue el momento?-_

Signum hizo nuevamente el ademan de cortar la comunicación.

_-Signum…-_ la llamó la otra, _-Una cosa más….-_

Sin decir nada Signum solo la miró y esperó.

_-Me da gusto comprobar que recuerdas quién y qué eres realmente. Pero es igualmente importante… que no olvides quién soy yo.-_

Y entonces fue la otra la que cortó la comunicación.

Signum se quedó mirando hacia el vacío que había dejado la pantalla holográfica sobre su escritorio deseando que algún día pudiera realmente, olvidarse de Ran Asuka.

-X-

-¿No te parece que le diste demasiada información?- preguntó la mujer sentada frente a Ran Asuka en su lujosa oficina de la Agencia de Inteligencia e Investigaciones Federales de las Américas. El edificio era un bunker, inaccesible para civiles comunes y corrientes. La mayor parte del edificio se encontraba bajo tierra pero Ran Asuka, era una de esas funcionarias privilegiadas que tenía una oficina con vista al exterior, hacia la imponente Bahía de Nueva Esparta. Una vista muy impresionante por cierto.

Ran, enfundada en un elegante y ajustado traje sastre se recargó en su igualmente elegante silla a suspensión y cruzó sus largas piernas frente a ella.

-Ella habría sospechado si no lo hubiera hecho así…Además, ten por seguro que va a corroborar todo lo que dije,- respondió Asuka.

-Signum Wolkenritter es una de nuestras mejores armas pero tiene demasiada iniciativa y demasiada libertad…y demasiados recursos. Tenemos que asegurarnos que esa arma no se vuelva contra nosotros…Ran,- dijo severa y fríamente la mujer, mayor que Ran pero igualmente bella y elegante.

-Eso no será algo por lo que tengamos que preocuparnos de ahora en adelante… - dijo Ran a su vez sin que su sonrisa se alterara.

-Ustedes los espías tienden a pecar de exceso de confianza. Ella no es una persona que pueda ser subestimada y que puedas controlar como tus otros títeres,- insistió la otra.

-Tal vez prefiera escucharlo de uno de los suyos entonces…. ¿Usted que opina, Doctora?- preguntó Asuka mirando entonces hacia la mujer, muy alta y delgada, que durante toda su conversación había permanecido en silencio, mirando hacia el exterior por el enorme ventanal de la oficina de la rubia.

Al llamado de Ran, la mujer se volvió con un giro grácil que hizo ondear su cabello que llevaba largo hasta la altura de los hombros, con una media sonrisa curvando sus labios y un brillo divertido en sus enigmáticos ojos dorados.

-Coincido totalmente… muy pronto Signum Wolkenritter no será algo por lo que tengamos que preocuparnos…Almirante.-

-X-

Signum miraba seriamente hacia la ciudad.

Miraría hacia a cualquier lugar menos frente a ella donde desde hacía varios minutos Carim trataba de razonar con ella.

Hayate, al lado de Carim, había tenido al menos el buen sentido común de quedarse callada.

-…Entiendo que te sientas…responsable… por lo que le paso Signum… ¡pero quedarse aquí!... ¡Es simplemente inaceptable!...Puedes pagarle un hotel de lujo si quieres, poner un escuadrón completo de Biods para resguardarla si tanto de preocupa…-

Había sido inevitable.

Carim y Hayate habían sido las primeras sorprendidas al enterarse que Signum había llevado a Fate a BLUE.

Tras el caos que la explosión había desatado en la Marina privada de los Bannings, Hayate había iniciado su propio protocolo de seguridad personal. Solo presionando un botón, un aviso de seguridad fue lanzado para alertar a Carim, a quién no había invitado a la gala de los Bannings por obvias razones; y para despachar a los lugartenientes de confianza que Signum le había asignado para situaciones emergentes. Vice y Griffith eran después de Zafira, las dos personas en quienes Signum confiaba más en toda su organización.

Y había una razón para ello.

Ellos a diferencia de Zafira, se mantenían fuera de los negocios tradicionales de BLUE y solo intervenían en situaciones especiales. Y al igual que Thoma, el nuevo novato y algunos de los otros chicos, trabajaban directamente con Signum y se mantenían en la sombra.

Ambos hombres tenían muchos años trabajando con Signum, desde mucho antes de la fundación de BLUE. Por diferentes razones y en diferentes momentos, durante su paso por el ejército, ella les había salvado la vida a ambos y después; cuando Zafira y Signum habían seguido su meteórica y eficiente carrera como mercenarios, habían decidido quedarse con ella.

Al igual que su mentor había hecho con ella, Signum los hizo escalar desde la posición más baja hasta el sitio donde se encontraban en ese momento.

Así que tan pronto Zafira vio a Signum salir de la fiesta sin Hayate, dio aviso a Vice quien se había quedado de guardia como su respaldo de seguridad para que se trasladara de inmediato a la Marina y escoltara a Hayate. Griffith se había movilizado de inmediato con Carim y de esa forma, todos sus frentes estaban cubiertos. Signum cuidaba todos los detalles de seguridad al extremo.

Cuando Hayate puso un pie fuera del yate de los Bannings, su escolta estaba ya en posición para llevarla a su casa.

En ese momento, dicha escolta solamente le informó que su hermana adoptiva estaba bien. Pero solo se enteró donde estaba y con quién hasta un par de horas después cuando, Signum en persona, le llamó para ver como se encontraba.

Hayate había pensado que ella tendría que avisarle a Carim del estado de las cosas, pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando la misma Signum le dijo que ya había notificado a Carim de la situación…porque necesitaba que manejara a la prensa y a la policía.

Y tampoco había tenido reparos en decirle a su Abogada General que había decidido que Fate Harlaown se quedara en su pent-house en BLUE.

-Ella se quedará aquí,- dijo Signum sin mirar a Carim como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que su abogada había estado diciendo. –Durante el tiempo que ella esté, por favor no irrumpan en mis habitaciones como suelen hacer.-

Hayate arqueó una ceja. ¿Signum había dicho 'por favor'?

-Signum... Es… Simplemente no lo entiendo,- dijo Carim tratando de mantener su semblante sereno y controlado, -Hace cuatro días no querías ni siquiera….NI SIQUIERA…- enfatizó la rubia, -…recibirla en tu oficina… ¿Y ahora me dices la tienes metida en TU…CASA?-

Carim estuvo a punto de decir 'en tu cama'…pero se corrigió a tiempo.

-Ustedes querían que yo le diera una oportunidad a la posibilidad de hacer negocios con Venturis y hablara con ella, ¿no?- dijo Signum seriamente. Lo que más le indignaba a Carim era que no había una pizca de sarcasmo en sus palabras.

-¿Y eso que tiene que….?-

-Todo,- se adelantó Signum volviéndose y mirando fijamente a Carim, -Tiene todo que ver ella.-

Carim se quedó desconcertada mirando a Signum cuya mirada repentinamente tenía un dejo atormentado.

Signum sentía que su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar.

-Tengo que regresar,- dijo Signum secamente. Mucho más de media hora había pasado desde que había dejado a Fate. Seguramente la chica estaba hambrienta y tal vez hubiera sido ya tiempo suficiente para que hablara con su madre. –Fate Harlaown se quedará aquí y es definitivo. Hasta nuevo aviso, incrementaremos el nivel de seguridad, aquí y en sus domicilios y en todas las actividades que tengan que realizar, especialmente las publicas. Hemos cancelado casi todos los compromisos pero los son necesarios e inevitables se realizaran bajo estricto control.-

Hayate asintió mansamente de forma muy inusual en ella. Carim apretó los dientes.

-Creo que será conveniente que ambas se queden aquí una vez que salga para San Petersburgo, pero decidiremos los pormenores más adelante,- terminó Signum.

-¿Saldrás para San Petersburgo como estaba planeado?- preguntó Hayate mirando en su dispositivo personal la agenda de Signum.

-No…Vamos a restructurar todas las actividades. Te avisaré después,- dijo Signum secamente agregando mientras se ponía de pie, -Mientras tanto, preparen todo lo necesario para iniciar negociaciones con Venturis.-

Hayate y Carim la miraron asombradas.

-Pensé…que no querías ese negocio,- aventuró Hayate con cautela.

-No lo quiero,- respondió Signum mientras rodeaba su escritorio para regresar a su pent-house.

Viendo que Signum se disponía a irse sin hacer ningún comentario más, Carim, osadamente se interpuso en su camino para increparle, -Entonces, ¿Por qué?-

Signum no miraba a Carim cuando respondió sino hacia algún lugar mucho más allá de esa habitación y de ese momento.

-Por que cuando los fantasmas regresan…no es posible ignorarlos.-

-X-

_-¡Fate! ¡Finalmente…Gracias a la providencia que estás bien!-_

Fate no pudo dejar de sonreír ante el tono amoroso y preocupado de Lindy al escuchar su voz. Lo necesitaba especialmente en ese momento después de una charla con su 'otra' madre.

_-Espera un segundo…Precia me esta llamando por la otra línea…la pondré en conferencia….-_

-Acabo de hablar con ella mamá,- dijo Fate apresuradamente, -Dudo mucho que quiera hablar conmigo después de nuestra charla.-

_-Oh,- _dijo Lindy,_ -Espera un segundo. Solo le diré que le llamaré después.-_

Durante un par de minutos, Fate solo vio a Lindy mirando hacia una segunda pantalla que quedaba fuera de su campo de visión y la escuchó tratando de calmar a su madre biológica, asegurándole que ya estaba hablando con ella y que trataría de hacerla entrar en razón.

Cuando finalmente tuvo a su madre de regreso en la pantalla, el rostro de Lindy se veía preocupado pero comprensivo.

_-¿Entonces… estás ahí…con ella?-_

Fate solo asintió con la cabeza.

_-¿Y dónde es eso?-_

La pregunta que más le preocupaba a Fate era precisamente esa. La misma que había causado la conmoción con Precia.

-No puedo decírtelo mamá,- dijo Fate –Escucha, algo que no puedo explicar pasó esa noche. Algo no está bien. No puedo explicártelo ahora pero…estar…donde estoy…. será mejor en todos los aspectos. Estaré bien. Por favor… confía en mí.-

_-Al menos acepta que Arf vaya contigo…ella… me llamó desde la primera noche de la explosión cuando Chrono ya había ordenado un operativo para buscarte y debo reconocer que cumplió con lo que me dijo que iba a hacer… Yo creo que podría aceptar que tuvieras tu propia seguridad...Considerando lo que pasó…-_

-No en estos momentos, mama…Tal vez después,- dijo Fate para ganar un poco de tiempo, -Créeme, estoy en un lugar seguro y hasta que entienda que es lo que esta pasando, lo mejor es que me quede aquí….y que nadie sepa donde estoy.-

_-¿Ni siquiera nosotras?-_ preguntó Lindy con cierta tristeza.

-No, mama. Ni siquiera ustedes. Confía en mí, solo serán unos días. Prometo estar en comunicación para que sepas que estoy bien….- dijo Fate con una sonrisa.

Lindy no falló en notar que Fate no había hecho alusión a la misión que tenía encomendada. Ni a ningún dato que pudiera comprometerla. Ella, a diferencia de Precia, era militar y podía entender lo que Fate le estaba diciendo. Estaba en un lugar seguro pero dentro de la guarida misma del dragón que tenía que cazar. Cualquier paso en falso sería fatal. Su amiga solo se había angustiado por su pequeña. Y ella también lo estaba.

Pero Fate tenía razón. Tenían que confiar en ella.

_-Tu hermano está investigando lo que sucedió, por el tipo de armas que fueron utilizadas el incidente cae en su jurisdicción. Si sabemos algo la próxima vez que hablemos, te avisaré,- _tras una breve pausa agregó,_ -También hablaré con tu tía Precia para tranquilizarla. Ya sabes como se preocupa por ti.-_

Al escuchar la forma como Lindy había estructurado su última frase, Fate se relajó. Ella había entendido mucho mejor que su madre la situación en la que se encontraba y le ayudaría a manejarla. Además…nada sobre manejo de armas caía en la jurisdicción de Chrono así que realmente lo que su hermano debía estar haciendo, era trabajo de inteligencia. Ellos tampoco sabían de donde había venido ese ataque.

-Gracias, mamá….- dijo Fate con cariño.

_-Cuídate mucho cariño,-_ dijo Lindy y cortó la comunicación.

Fate se acomodó en la enorme cama y cerró los ojos. Aunque no se había movido de ahí, la tensión de hablar con sus madres, especialmente con Precia la había dejado agotada. Y estaba empezando a notar más el dolor en su costado izquierdo.

Estuvo varios minutos así, tendida, hasta que escuchó movimiento en la planta inferior y se puso alerta. Pasos suaves en la escalera. Fate se preparó internamente para su encuentro con Signum y trató no pensar que estaba en su habitación y en su cama.

Solo que no fue Signum la que apareció frente a ella.

Al principio pensó que se trataba de un chico pero segundos después se dio cuenta que se trataba de una mujer de edad indeterminada, con el cabello corto, delgada y con rostro amable quien se aproximaba hacia ella con un pequeño maletín en la mano.

-¡Hola!,- dijo la mujer con voz amable, quizá notando la mirada recelosa de Fate, -Soy la doctora Ishida, señorita Fate…Signum me dijo que le avisado que vendría a revisarla.-

Entonces recordó.

-Eh…Si, la señorita Wolkenritter me dijo que vendría…solo que yo esperaba que usted…llegara con ella.-

-Oh…- dijo la doctora con una sonrisa, -Si, ella esta abajo; me dijo que prepararía algo para usted y mientras le daría privacidad para la revisión-

Fate se sonrojó. Era cierto. Estaba desnuda y la doctora venía a revisarla, no a una visita social.

-Me ha dicho Signum que despertó bien y sin molestias,- preguntó la doctora dejando su maletín sobre la mesa de noche y abriéndolo para extraer algunos dispositivos de examinación. Durante varios minutos hablaron sobre como se estaba sintiendo Fate, donde le dolía y después, con gentileza la ayudo sentar para revisarla.

Fue hasta entonces que Fate se enteró de cuantas esquirlas la habían alcanzado, que tratamiento le habían dado y cuanto tiempo tardaría en recuperarse.

De acuerdo a lo que la doctora Ishida le había explicado, gracias al tratamiento de regeneración celular que el área Biomédica de BLUE había facilitado, sus heridas habían sanado con mucha mayor prontitud de lo que lo hubieran hecho en circunstancias normales. Y también esa había sido la razón por la que había permanecido sedada por dos días completos.

Fate sabía de esos tratamientos, había escuchado a su madre hablar de ellos, pero incluso Massive BioD no tenía el nivel de tratamiento que la doctora Ishida le había administrado.

-¿Usted trabaja en BLUE?- quiso saber Fate ya que estuvo nuevamente acomodada en la amplia cama.

La doctora asintió para después decirle a Fate casi como si nada, -Soy la Directora en Jefe del Departamento de Biomedicina.-

Fate la miró asombrada. Aunque fuera uno de los altos ejecutivos de BLUE, la mujer hacía referencia a Signum con extrema familiaridad.

Con una sonrisa criptica, añadió, -Hace muchos años que conozco a Signum Wolkenritter y a su familia, señorita Harlaown, no se preocupe. Esta usted en buenas manos.-

Después de que la doctora Ishida se despidiera, dejándole nuevas instrucciones y medicamentos, Fate se quedó preguntándose que habría querido decir la mujer con ese comentario. Y muy especialmente, ¿Quiénes eran la familia de Signum Wolkenritter? Nada en su investigación había apuntado a familiares. Su historia personal era, si cabe, aun más enigmática y velada que su historial profesional.

Hizo un repaso mental de todo lo que había leído sobre Signum, sobre todo lo que había memorizado y se dio cuenta que fuera del primer desavenido encuentro; lo último que había visto, que había vivido junto a ella no cuadraba con la impresión que había construido solo a partir de sus informes.

Signum Wolkenritter era una mujer dura y curtida…Peligrosa, sin duda. Pero no ¿era diferente Signum a otros militares o agentes que conocía? Por más que se esforzaba, podía pensar en ella como en una asesina despiadada y como esa ambiciosa traficante de armas del bajo mundo que los archivos de inteligencia de la Armada y el Ejército describían.

Fate dejó que su mirara vagara por la habitación donde se encontraba. Nada dejaba adivinar indicios sobre la personalidad de la mujer que tanto la intrigaba. Salvo que si se le podía juzgar por su habitación, Signum era nítida, precisa, reservada…impenetrable…y sin ningún punto débil.

Se preguntó como seria el resto de la "casa" de Signum y porque, de entre todos los lugares, había decidido vivir ahí. La vista desde luego era espectacular pero algo no terminaba de cuadrar en la mente de Fate.

-Parece que hay cosas que voy a tener que resolver sobre la marcha,- dijo para sí misma en un susurro.

-X-

Midget Crowbel cerró la ventana de comunicación holográfica interna donde Lindy Harlaown recién le había informado de la situación de la investigación que llevaba Fate.

Dada la extensión del territorio de las Américas, la responsabilidad del Secretariado General de la Armada y Fuerzas Navales, había sido dividida en tres. Un Almirante General para el hemisferio norte, uno para el sur y una sección especial de inteligencia continental de la Armada. Esta última, que por muchas razones tenía la mayor influencia y también, el mayor territorio bajo su responsabilidad, era la que le correspondía a Midget Crowbel.

Aunque muchos consideraban que la veterana Almirante debía haber optado por el retiro desde algún tiempo atrás, nadie cuestionaba su liderazgo de manera pública y mucho menos su experiencia y capacidad. Más de uno se sentía todavía intimidado cuando la legendaria Almirante posaba su mirada sobre ellos unos segundos más de lo habitual.

Ese no era el caso de la voluptuosa mujer de alborotada melena oscura y brillantes ojos carmesí que acompañaba a la Almirante Crowbel en esos momentos y que tomaba una taza de té como si estuviera en alguna terraza bajo el sol y no en el despacho más importante de la Armada.

La oficina de la importante Almirante contra lo que pudiera pensarse, era pequeña y hasta acogedora, recubierta de exquisita madera clonada en colores cálidos y claros. El mobiliario no era moderno en absoluto. De hecho, muchos anticuarios se hubieran matado por una sola de las piezas cuidadosamente escogidas que Midget tenía en su despacho. Desde su sobrio escritorio de pulida madera oscura, cualquiera de sus pequeñas mesas de laca o de las lámparas forjadas en hierro que se encontraban sobre ellas, hasta los excelentes bronces con motivos navales que sujetaban libros antiquísimos; todo en general podía ser calificado como una reliquia.

Incluyendo su propietaria, como solía la desfachatada mujer sentada en uno de los dos elegantes sillones de madera forrados en cuero que Midget tenía frente a su escritorio. La almirante odiaba tener juntas con muchos colaboradores en su oficina. Para ello tenía una sala de juntas aledaña de buen tamaño y equipada con los últimos avances tecnológicos. En su oficina, como máximo recibía a dos personas. Y no todas podían siempre tomar asiento asi que, para ella, dos sillones eran más que suficiente mobiliario.

-El té estuvo excelente…cómo siempre,- dijo la mujer dejando una exquisita taza de porcelana con extremo cuidado sobre la superficie del escritorio de la Almirante sin hacer referencia a la conversación que había escuchado.

La almirante miró a su invitada con una sonrisa inquisitiva y ojos penetrantes. .

-¿Me vas a hacer preguntarte…Hamutz?- preguntó al fin con una sonrisa angelical y voz muy suave.

Hamutz Meseta, Directora General de Asuntos Internos de las Fuerzas Armadas y Navales de las Americas se puso de pie y deambuló un rato por la oficina de Midget como si estuviera en un museo. Para su importante reunión con la Almirante había hecho la concesión, de ponerse un saco oscuro sobre su habitual camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros ajustados, que en esos momentos yacía abandonado sobre el otro sillón. En concesión a Midget, lo usaba cuando llegaba y cuando se iba, pero rara vez se lo dejaba puesto cuando estaban a solas.

–¿No le dijiste a Harlaown _porqué_ estabas detrás de Wolkenritter cuando le diste la asignación?- preguntó ella a su vez al cabo de un rato mirando un cuadro que mostraba una exquisita representación pictórica de una batalla naval. La oficina de Midget no tenía una sola ventana debido a que se encontraba en el corazón del bunker de la armada en Nueva Esparta. Y ella había aprovechado ese espacio muy bien.

Midget Crowbel podía llevarle fácilmente unos cuarenta años a la Directora Meseta pero ésta había sido la alumna más aventajada de todos lo que podía recordar. Desde que era cadete y estudiante novata en la academia naval, Hamutz había tenido ese estilo y jamás se había sentido intimidada por la Almirante.

Esa era una de las razones por las que se encontraba en la posición que ocupaba. No tenía reparos, ni temor, en hacer lo que se tuviera que hacer.

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia,- respondió Midget con paciencia. Hamutz quería apuntar hacia algún punto concreto, eso era claro.

-Eso fue realmente inesperado,- dijo al fin, casi como para sí misma.

-Así es, la hija de Lindy tuvo mucha suerte de salir ilesa de un ataque como ese,- apuntó Midget.

Hamutz se volvió en ese momento hacia su mentora con -No…eso no fue tan inesperado si consideramos las circunstancias, de hecho todavía me reservo mi opinión respecto a ese ataque. Demasiado chapucero. Sin embargo, lo que es totalmente sorprendente es que Fate Harlaown haya sido capaz de acercarse a Wolkenritter…O más bien, que la reina de la mafia lo haya permitido…. Nadie lo había logrado hasta ahora y me pregunto cual es la razón.

-Fate preparó un muy buen plan…Sin dejar de reconocer que se está tomando una gran responsabilidad, también esta corriendo un gran riesgo,- acotó Midget,

-Tengo que reconocer que es la primera vez que vamos tan profundo, dejando tanta responsabilidad en alguien que es solo un consultor externo. Pero tampoco es cualquier consultor externo. Desde mi punto de vista, eso hace aun más remarcable que Wolkenritter haya pasado por alto sus antecedentes militares y familiares.-

Hamutz lentamente regresó al elegante sillón como rumiando algo y se dejó caer en el, con el ceño fruncido.

-No me gusta Midget….No me gusta para nada,- dijo con determinación mirando a la Almirante, -Hay algo aquí que no cuadra…Demasiadas cosas de hecho.-

"_Así que eso era,"_ pensó Midget. Hamutz era siempre de esa forma. Se comportaba como si nada le importara, parecía distante, distraída, pero veía las cosas con impresionante claridad y en su justa dimensión. Y además, era como un tiburón cuando olía la sangre. Nada podía desviarla de su objetivo.

-¿Y que vas a hacer al respecto?- preguntó la almirante entrecerrando los ojos, preparándose para la respuesta que venía.

-Voy a tomar cartas en el asunto, desde luego….- dijo Hamutz con una sonrisa predatoria y salvaje, -…Personalmente.-

-X-

Tras la partida de Sachie, Signum apenas tuvo tiempo de terminar el almuerzo que había improvisado para Fate cuando Zafira se asomó con semblante serio y llevando varias bolsas.

-Justo a tiempo,- dijo Signum, -Estaba a punto de subir a verla.-

Zafira le extendió las bolsas sin decir una palabra pero la miró de esa forma que Signum conocía tan bien.

Ella tomó las bolsas y aguantó la mirada. No en balde habían pasado por tantas cosas juntos en el transcurso de los años.

-Dilo de una vez,- le dijo ella con serenidad.

Él no era como Carim. Signum realmente quería escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-Siempre has tomado riesgos Signum…no habríamos llegado hasta aquí sino fuera así… Sin embargo, me pregunto si no estarás llegando demasiado lejos esta vez,- dijo él con idéntica serenidad.

Que Zafira le dijera eso después de haber visto y vivido los mismos infiernos a su lado, ya era significativo. Signum desde luego que lo había pensado.

-Tú viste la información de Ishikawa. Él es el mejor. Si, la chica tiene cierto nivel de riesgo pero no hemos encontrado nada….Nada que justifique que haya más peligro en esta operación de lo que siempre hay cuando hacemos una operación similar… Sus antecedentes incluso justifican la posición que tiene en el gobierno de Venturis. Los privilegiados solo confían en los de su misma calaña…igual que nosotros,- dijo Signum seria, -Lo hemos hecho antes en situaciones mucho, mucho más riesgosas.-

Omitió decirle a Zafira que Fate Harlaown había confirmado todo lo que Ishikawa había encontrado con total naturalidad.

-No es ella quien me preocupa, Signum- apuntó Zafira, -Eres tú. ¿O me vas a decir que "esto" es común y aceptable en ti? ¿Qué harías lo mismo si ella fuera cualquier otra persona? ¿Incluso otro cliente igualmente redituable?-

Signum no contestó.

-Te siento como esa vez,- dijo Zafira mirándola intensamente de pronto, -Saltando al vacío y a la oscuridad sin pensar en las consecuencias. Ya no tienes trece años, ni ella es una niña desamparada…Y mucho más que solo tu vida está en juego aquí.-

Tras decir eso se dio la vuelta para retirarse de las habitaciones de su jefa hasta que ella lo llamó.

-Zafira…-

Él se detuvo pero se volvió solo a medias.

-Nada de esto cambiará lo que tenemos que hacer. Voy a necesitar tu ayuda,….una vez más.- le dijo.

-Siempre, mientras me quede un aliento de vida en el cuerpo, - dijo él con tono brusco, ligeramente fastidiado, para después continuar su camino. Ella ya debería saber eso sin hacerle pasar la humillación de decirlo en voz alta.

Signum sonrió ligeramente.

Ella lo sabía. Pero le gustaba hacerlo rabiar de vez en cuando.

Miró las bolsas en sus manos y se dirigió a su habitación…que desde hacía dos días era la habitación de Fate. _"Si, Zafira tiene razón. No me extraña que Carim este frenética también,"_ pensó mientras subía las escaleras, _"Pero ellos no pueden entender de que se trata…por mucho que lo intenten."_

El cuarto estaba mas oscurecido que cuando se había ido. Sachie seguramente había ajustado la opacidad de los muros para que Fate descansara después de su revisión.

Pero la rubia no estaba dormida cuando llegó.

Ligeramente sorprendida de verla, subió un poco más el borde de la sábana sobre ella.

-Te he traído algo para que ya no tengas que preocuparte por eso,- dijo Signum poniendo las bolsas sobre la cama, extendiéndole solo una a Fate, -Se que no compensara la perdida de tu vestido, pero al menos podrás moverte por la casa…Sachie me dijo que mañana ya podrías levantarte y empezar a moverte, sin hacer esfuerzos innecesarios.-

De pie al lado de la cama, observó como Fate examinaba el contenido de la bolsa con recelo y con cuidado, extraía su contenido.

Esa primera bolsa contenía un ligero pijama de algodón…sintético pero de excelente calidad ya que el algodón natural hacía mucho tiempo ya no existía. Fate se lo quedó mirando, era de un suave color azul claro en dos piezas, una blusa abotonable al frente, cómoda y holgada y un pantalón corto. Ligera, cómoda, pero práctica y funcional; y lo más importante, cubría lo suficiente y un poco más. Fate, quizá incluso la hubiera escogido por si misma si todavía tuviera….nueve o diez años.

Miró la prenda y después de reojo, miró a Signum de pie a lado de la cama, perfectamente inmóvil. Fate prefería los camisones de dormir, algunos incluso más femeninos y sensuales pero considerando las circunstancias, ese era muy apropiado. No hubiera querido incitar otros pensamientos en su anfitriona.

-Esa te será práctica para las curaciones que te faltan de la pierna y el costado,- explicó Signum sin que Fate preguntara nada solo por verla observando la prenda detenidamente.

-Oh, si; también creo que está muy bien,- dijo Fate, -Pero no tenías que haberlo hecho, yo….-

-¿Pensabas andar desnuda por toda la casa?- preguntó Signum arqueando una ceja.

Fate se sonrojó solo de pensar en la posibilidad…más que de pasearse desnuda…que Signum, la viera desnuda.

-¡No!...- se apresuró a decir, -A lo que me refiero es que yo… podría haber pedido que me trajeran algo de la casa…-

Signum se puso repentinamente seria.

Y entonces Fate se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir en su nerviosismo.

-No les dije donde estaba,- se apresuró a aclarar, -A mi madre…y a mi hermano…Entiendo tus razones….y coincido con ellas. Me quedaré aquí los próximos días.-

Signum inspiró y se relajó un poco.

-Solo le prometí a mi madre llamarla para avisarle que estoy bien,- ese comentario también hizo sonrojar ligeramente a Fate.

Signum no sabía que edad tenía, o al menos ella no se lo había dicho explícitamente, pero estaba segura que se veía lo suficiente mayor como para no tener que dar explicaciones a su madre sobre donde se quedaba. O con quién. Desde luego, Fate no podía decir que esas llamadas eran más de seguimiento profesional que personales. Aunque en ningún otro caso en el que estuviera trabajando hubiera llamado a su madre para decirle donde estaba.

Sin embargo, lo siguiente que dijo Signum no fue ninguna broma al respecto y si la dejó muda de la sorpresa.

-Gracias, Harlaown….,- dijo con voz suave mirando a Fate fijamente. Algo cálido y brillante ardía en sus ojos, habitualmente fríos y reservados.

Fate se encontró sin saber que decir ante esas dos simples palabras, pero más aun ante la forma que Signum la estaba mirando.

Dándose cuenta de la turbación de la chica, Signum decidió darle una pequeña mano.

-¿No te lo vas a poner?- preguntó señalando la prenda con un gesto pero sin hacer ningún movimiento para retirarse.

Fate la miró con incredulidad, apretando las sabanas un poco más. -¿No….te vas….a ir?... ¿O al menos… a dar la vuelta?-

Signum tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no sonreír ante la timidez y turbación de Fate.

-¿Te parece que hay algo debajo de esa sábana que no he visto ya?- y ante la mirada mitad asombrada y mitad reproche de Fate, agregó con semblante serio, -¿Quién crees que le estuvo ayudando a Sachie los últimos dos días contigo?...Además, quiero ver si te queda bien.-

Fate tomó el vaso que tenía a un lado para arrojárselo a Signum pero en un santiamén, ésta la tomó por la muñeca para detenerla.

-No te sobre esfuerces demasiado Harlaown,- dijo por fin dejando que la sonrisa aflorara a sus labios. –Cuando estés bien puedes matarme si quieres.-

Fate se quedó nuevamente muda ante la mirada y la sonrisa cálida de Signum que la acompañó, pero más que nada, ante las implicaciones de sus palabras.

-Ire por tu almuerzo, tienes dos minutos,- dijo Signum en su tono frío habitual y se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cocina.

Pese a lo que Signum había dicho del tiempo que tenía disponible, Fate no se movió. Se quedó aferrando el pijama en sus manos, mirando a la otra mujer bajar la escalera, sintiendo que un nudo le oprimía el pecho.

Tal vez su misión, la tarea que iba a hacer…que tenía que hacer…, realmente significara propiciar que alguien matara Signum. Y en ese contexto, sería como si ella lo hubiera hecho. A la mujer que la miraba de esa forma y la hacía sentir…

Fate ni siquiera sabía que era lo que le hacía sentir, solo que la mirada de Signum sobre ella hacía que su piel se electrificara y decenas de sutiles aleteos se desataran en su pecho.

Cuando Signum regresó con la bandeja de su almuerzo, Fate todavía estaba de pie pero al menos ya con el pijama puesto.

Por unos breves segundos, Signum se quedó de una pieza, mirando las largas piernas de Fate y como el pequeño pantalón corto de algodón delineaba sutilmente la curva de su trasero si apretarlo. La tela simplemente caía suavemente en los sitios correctos. La mirada de Signum siguió subiendo hasta los senos de Fate donde la suave tela dibujaba los pezones ligeramente erectos de Fate.

Fate cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, sonrojada. Su largo cabello rubio caía suelto como cascada dorada por su espalda hasta sus muslos.

Así con ese atuendo y sin una pizca de maquillaje, la rubia parecía mucho, mucho más joven que con el despampanante vestido rojo que había lucido la noche de la fiesta; como una chica… pero tan extremadamente sensual como una mujer.

Signum sintiendo que apenas podía tragar, aferró con fuerza la bandeja que tenía en las manos y se obligó a apartar la mirada de Fate poniéndose en movimiento.

-Debes estar hambrienta,- logró decir con voz ligeramente tosca mientras sin mirar a Fate, acomodaba la bandeja en la mesa lateral.

La comida consistía en un vaso de sopa ligera y humeante, un tazón pequeño con algún preparado con vegetales, y otro con algunas frutas conservadas; así como un vaso de agua, pura y cristalina.

Fate mientras se acomodaba en silencio y todavía un poco ruborizada por la mirada de Signum sobre ella, miró la bandeja que su anfitriona le había traído con un poco de asombro.

Aunque ya muy pocas cosas se producían por métodos naturales, desde humanos hasta lo que solía llamar "los frutos de la tierra," y todo era fruto de la ingeniería genética, la clonación; y en el mejor de los casos la hidroponía masiva e institucionalizada; no cualquiera tenía acceso a los productos que Signum le había llevado a Fate. Y no solo era una cuestión de dinero.

Muchos podrían tener el dinero; robando, matando…incluso trabajando, pero no tener los medios o los contactos para llegar a delicias como las que Fate tenía a su lado.

Signum nunca había sido particularmente buena en la cocina. Menos cuando estaba distraída. Pero en esa bandeja que Fate recibía se había esmerado.

-Sachie dijo que debías comer saludablemente por unos días,- dijo Signum antes de que Fate preguntara nada todavía sin mirarla. –Así que deben terminarte todo.-

-Hmmmjmmm….- respondió Fate con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

Un silencio denso e incómodo se había instalado entre ellas.

Signum se sintió extrañamente culpable. Fate Harlaown había notado la forma en que la había mirado. Signum ya la había mirado, apreciativamente por así decirlo, en otras ocasiones, pero Fate no había estado herida, vulnerable y prácticamente a su merced, como en esos momentos. Además de que, probablemente, alguien había tratado de matarla solo por estar a su lado.

-Mientras te recuperas,- dijo Signum optando por su tono más frío y profesional, -Discutiremos los detalles de la negociación entre BLUE y Venturis…-

-¡¿Ehhh?...¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Fate repentinamente alerta.

Hasta entonces Signum la miró.

-He decidido que valdría la pena escuchar seriamente en que consiste esta…oportunidad…con Venturis,- dijo Signum seriamente. Con Fate ya nuevamente en la cama y cubierta, podía obligar a su mente a moverse de manera racional. –A eso veníamos originalmente a BLUE hace dos días, ¿recuerdas?-

Fate desde luego que recordaba. Tenía una misión que cumplir. Una que no había podido quitarse de la cabeza desde que había recobrado la conciencia en el sitio donde la había recobrado.

-Si, si…claro…pero…todavía tengo que explicarte…-

Signum apoyó suavemente su mano en el hombro de Fate y esta de inmediato se quedo muda y congelada.

-Mañana…empezaremos mañana Harlaown,- dijo Signum todavía con un tono serio pero extrañamente suave. Fate estaba empezando a notar esos ligeros pero riquísimos matices en la personalidad de Signum. Empezando a entender esos los cambios de su voz y de sus ojos, -Ahora come, ¿necesitas ayuda?-

-No…no,- respondió Fate apenada.

-Te dejare entonces,- dijo Signum, -Tengo que ver algunos asuntos. El comunicador que te di, tiene una modalidad de especial radio encriptada habilitada, es la que uso de manera interna con mis equipos de seguridad. Usalo para contactarme si necesitas algo.-

Fate asintió y sin esperar más Signum se dirigió nuevamente a las escaleras para dejar a Fate comer y descansar a solas.

-Vendre por la bandeja después, no trates todavía de moverte….- Ya cerca de la escalera Signum apretó unos controles de la pared frontal que había permanecido oscurecida hasta entonces y un panel completo se deslizo para dar paso a otra zona. El espacio recamara donde Fate se encontraba era en realidad mucho más grande de lo que se podía ver desde donde estaba.

-El baño esta por ahí,- le dijo Signum, -Y también otras cosas que podrías necesitar. Si necesitas algo más…solo avísame.-

-¡Signum!- llamó la voz de Fate cuando la mujer ya había alcanzado dos escalones hacía abajo. Signum se detuvo con una mano apoyada en el barandal transparente y miró a Fate sin decir nada.

Fate sintió la garganta repentinamente seca bajo la intensa mirada azul.

-G…gracias….por todo,- dijo con voz apenas más alta que un susurro y las mejillas sonrojadas.

Casi de inmediato, los ojos de Signum brillaron y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente de medio lado. Apenas una de las comisuras de los labios se levantó un milímetro. Una sonrisa a medias pero que resultaba especial para Fate.

-No andes desnuda por la casa,- le dijo Signum antes de seguir su camino dejando a Fate aún más sonrojada y buscando algo para arrojarle.

Camino a su despecho "oficial" donde había quedado de encontrarse con Zafira para salir e iniciar el siguiente paso de su movimiento con los rusos, la última pregunta de Carim seguía resonando en su interior …más aún después de lo que el mismo Zafira le había. Después de como ella se sentía.

Quizá porque era lo mismo que ella se había preguntado desde la noche del incidente.

Desde que casi sin saber cómo; adolorida, ensangrentada y todavía obnubilada por la explosión le había ordenado a Zafira:

_-A BLUE,….pronto…Protocolo Nivel Uno…Que Sachie este ahí cuando lleguemos.-_

Mientras Zafira maniobraba a toda velocidad por las calles desiertas de Nueva Esparta, ella sostenía a Fate con firmeza entre sus brazos. Los asientos de piel de su vehículo estaban resbaladizos con su sangre y la de Fate, además del gel protector que todavía las cubría por completo. Había alcanzado a proteger a Fate de la mayor parte de los impactos pero aun así la chica estaba herida e inconsciente tras el impacto y la conmoción que la membrana causaba en los que la usaban por primera vez.

Y mientras tanto, solo podía mirar a la mujer en sus brazos con preocupación mientras Zafira avanzaba.

El gel de la membrana ayudaba a contener el sangrado pero ella sabía que Fate necesitaba atención inmediata y apenas podía contener la urgencia que sentía porque la tuviera de inmediato.

Las siguientes dos horas desde que llegaron a BLUE, Sachie Ishida y su equipo de biomédicos había atendido a Fate en una de las salas de alta seguridad. Habían extraído las esquirlas y aplicado tratamientos de regeneración celular equivalentes a los que usaban para los soldados de elite en combate, en heridas mucho más graves. Otro grupo, liderado por una de las asistentes de más confianza de Sachie, la había atendido a ella.

No era la primera vez que salía herida. Seguramente no sería la última. Pero el caso de la chica era diferente.

Sachie había hecho todo lo que Signum le había indicado sin una sola protesta. Sin una sola pregunta.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

Y desde ese momento, Signum se estaba preguntando ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sentía que debía proteger a Fate Harlaown?

Fate Harlaown había aparecido repentinamente en su vida profesional tratando de hacer negocios con BLUE. Negocios que podrían ser muy sustanciosos para BLUE. Fate Harlaown…que era idéntica a Alicia Testarossa, la hija de la mujer que más despreciaba sobre la faz de la tierra. La única persona que realmente había odiado. Pese a que cualquier día mataría gustosamente a Ran Asuka sin pensarlo dos veces. La UNICA persona que realmente odiaba era Precia Testarossa. La mujer que le había causado el dolor más grande. La mujer que se había convertido en su única razón de existir.

Fate Harlaown, que había aparecido justo en el momento que estaba por iniciar el acto final de la gran tragicomedia de venganza en que se había convertido su vida…¿Por qué?

Shamal estaría muy triste si pudiera ver en lo que se había convertido en aras de esa venganza pero aun así no podía detenerse. No había ningún motivo para detenerse sino para continuar derecho hasta el infierno sin parar.

Sin embargo, ahí había demasiadas coincidencias desafortunadas. Y todas comenzaban y terminaban en el mismo nombre. Fate Harlaown.

Si algo había aprendido con Kirill Volkov era que, las coincidencias no existían.

Fate Harlaown era un fantasma del pasado que volvía a su vida justo en ese momento…por alguna razón.

¿Por qué?

Signum no podía todavía responder a esa pregunta.

Y mientras no pudiera responderla, había decidido que Fate Harlaown se quedaría a su lado…hasta las últimas consecuencias.

-X-

-X-

-X-

Gracias por sus comentarios y reviews. Disculpas por el formateo pero algo parece diferente en el sitio de ff hoy.

¡Si! Seguramente algunos de ustedes lo cacharon durante la lectura pero para los que no, dos de las tres caracteres invitadas para este fic:

Ran Asuka, de Devil Lady

Hamutz Meseta de Tatakau Shinso – The Book of Bantorra.

Falta una, pero esa la verán en capítulos siguientes, ¿alguien se imagina ya quien podrá ser? Complaceré cualquier deseo de aquel que adivine… (Bueno, que pueda ser complacido a través de ¿verdad?)


	6. ¿Quién dijo que el Azul era frío?

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todas las que siguen este fic por sus comentarios y ánimos. Son fabulosas chicas, lamento no haber contestado reviews pero prometo estar en comunicación pronto.

-X-

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es **Signum-Fate** y está clasificado **M** por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos así como encuentros íntimos de carácter sexual entre mujeres, u otros contenidos de índole sexual. Si esta clase de contenido no es de su agrado, le ofende de alguna manera o si las escenas violentas o de índole sexual le perturban de cualquier forma, O si no tienes la edad para leer historias clasificadas M…Por favor, no leas esta historia.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La idea original pertenece Aleksei Volken. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

El soundtrack de hoy es: "Moonligth Becomes You" por Chet Baker.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

**El Demonio de Ojos Azules** by Aleksei Volken

**CAPITULO 6. ¿Quién dijo que el azul era frío? **

-X-

_¿Alguna vez han estado en guerra?_

_Muchos políticos dirían que estrictamente hablando, siempre estamos en guerra… una guerra sutil que no conoce el atardecer, el amanecer, el descanso, la victoria o la rendición…y que todos somos soldados._

_Es muy fácil decirlo cuando uno se sienta en una elegante oficina arropada por todos los lujos y comodidades que las limitaciones de la mente concebir. ¿Y por qué limitaciones? ¿Qué no es acaso en nuestra mente donde podemos ser más vastos e ilimitados? Si…así debería ser, si embargo, los humanos nos adaptamos demasiado bien a lo fácil y lo cómodo. Las vicisitudes de la mente hacen que sea mucho más fácil imaginar situaciones placenteras y cómodas aunque nunca las hayamos vivido, probado, olido…sentido; que aquellas que son desagradables y horribles. Al menos lo es para las personas medianamente comunes. Y medianamente cuerdas._

_Es muy difícil hablar de algo que no hemos experimentado, pero pese a ello, muchos hombres de poder se jactan de su consideración y entendimiento, de su experiencia en índoles bélicas;…de su humanidad y su respeto por la vida…y con el mismo tono suave, modulado y políticamente correcto, ordenan matanzas y muerte tanto de amigos como de enemigos por igual. Todo está bien mientras solo se trate de los instrumentos, de los peones del lamentable pero redituable juego de la guerra._

_Esa fue una de las razones por las que se crearon los biodispositivos y los Biods de combate en general. _

_Era mucho más fácil, menos gravoso para la conciencia, mandar creaciones genéticamente desarrolladas para el fin de la guerra y que además, no eran ni siquiera considerados como humanos sino armas, instrumentos destinados a ser destrozados por otras tantas armas desarrolladas especialmente para destruir._

_Durante algún tiempo, se pensó en el desarrollo de la robótica como en esas creaciones futuristas de principios del siglo veintiuno que vendrían a facilitar diversos aspectos de nuestras vidas, incluyendo la muerte. Pero la guerra del Armagedón demostró que el aspecto humano racional nunca podía dejar de ser considerado. Para bien o para mal, la inteligencia artificial estaba bien para pilotear aviones, monitorear industrias…vender boletos…incluso matar, pero ninguna maquina o instrumento IA tenía algo fundamental para perder o ganar cualquier guerra: Instinto de supervivencia._

_Los biodispositivos por otro lado, basados en material biológico, genéticamente humano con ciertos…ajustes, si lo tenían. Tenían todas virtudes cognitivas de un humano, con la salvedad… de que no eran humanos. No tenían recuerdos de una vida previa, su cerebro era moldeado para que supieran lo que tuvieran que saber y ni una pizca mas…o menos. Sus mismas emociones, en el caso de los Biods de placer, eran modeladas y moduladas para lo que el cliente estaba dispuesto a experimentar… y a pagar. No sentían culpa, ni remordimiento por hacer lo que tenían que hacer; fuera lo que fuera, asesinato, trabajo o sexo._

_En pocas palabras, un Biod es una cascara de material humano genético sin voluntad, ni razón; un recipiente vacío que puede llenarse con lo que el amo desee. Y después vaciarse, limpiarse….y llenarse otra vez. _

_Amorales. Agnósticos. Pragmáticos._

_Sus memorias y recuerdos no perduran, ni significan nada para nadie._

_¿Quién quiere saber cuales con los recuerdos de un Biod de combate que masacró una aldea completa de no registrados a mitad de la selva? Lo importante es que la base de datos permanezca SIEMPRE actualizada. Veintisiete no registrados eliminados de la base de datos = Veintisiete problemas potenciales menos._

_¿Quién quiere saber que quedó en el cerebro de una Biod de placer después de que fue preparada para la escenificación de una violación multitudinaria? Lo importante es que el pago del cliente, puntual y por adelantado, garantice no solo las reparaciones y limpieza de memoria, sino que deje ganancias muy superiores al costo de producción que permitan el mantenimiento del ciclo y la fluidez de la economía._

_¿Quién quiere saber cuales son los remanentes de los Biods de experimentación tras múltiples y diversas sesiones eléctricas, biológicas, químicas, patógenas, físicas, dinámicas, magnéticas, radioactivas, farmacológicas,… y un largo…etcétera? Aquellos que son lo suficientemente afortunados, se benefician de los avances y descubrimientos, sin necesidad de que ningún ser realmente vivo sufra por ello._

_¿Quién quiere saber cuales son las experiencias de los Biods de exploración profunda y minería mil metros bajo tierra ó bajo el océano o mil kilómetros en la estratósfera? Dolor, soledad, aislamiento, locura…_

_¡Nadie!_

_No son humanos… ¿Por qué alguien querría saber semejante atrocidad?_

_Desde el punto de vista "humano" sin embargo, resulta por demás significativo que el avance tecnológico que nos llevó a la creación de los Biods, así como las toneladas de conocimientos y beneficios obtenidos del uso de los mismos, no se apliquen de manera universal para todos los seres humanos sino solo a aquellos que pueden pagar o costear dichos beneficios._

_Es, como siempre, una cuestión de economía y de poder._

_Es decir, no todos somos iguales, ni todos tenemos el mismo valor._

_La existencia de los miserables siempre ha tenido una razón. _

_Y pese a que hace muchos años que no se necesitan humanos para tareas como la guerra, el placer, los trabajos peligrosos o violentos…siempre hay algunas clases de humanos que deben ser enviados a esos trabajos. Que tienen que ser enviados._

_No es una cuestión de funcionalidad sino de pragmatismo._

_Nos recuerda el correcto balance de poder._

_Nada te prepara para la guerra._

_Más que la guerra misma._

_Cuando llegué a mi primera guerra, yo pensaba que las calles y toda una vida en los bajos mundos me había preparado para ella; pensaba que estaba lista; que había visto, olido, tocado, vivido, …matado…lo suficiente._

_Pero no fue así._

_Ella todavía estaba viva y yo tenía que ir a la guerra para que siguiera estándolo. Para tener la ilusión que ella seguiría siendo libre._

_Es fácil ordenar acciones inmediatas e irrevocables cuando nunca se ha tragado polvo, humo, sangre…cuando se esta cómodo, seguro y confiado en el mullido sillón del poder absoluto._

_Desde ese lugar fuimos enviados a la guerra._

_Nadie se esperaba que regresáramos de la guerra._

_Pero lo hicimos._

_Y después de eso, nada fue igual._

-X-

_**Tierra, Año 2161 D.C. del Antiguo Calendario Gregoriano - Año 99 del Calendario Solar Perpetuo, Ciudad de Nueva Esparta, Capital Principal de las Américas (Antigua Ciudad de Washington D.C.) **_

_**Edificio Corporativo de BLUE Incorporated.**_

-X-

-¿Veinticinco mil?- preguntó Signum nuevamente agradecida de que su voz sonara normal y solamente un poco…un poco… sorprendida.

Al menos ella no miraba a Fate Harlaown con la boca abierta como lo hacían Hayate y Carim.

Fate asintió.

-Veinticinco mil,- repitió.

Tres días habían pasado desde que Fate había despertado como de una pesadilla en la mullida cama de Signum Wolkenritter…en el pent-house que la poderosa mujer mantenía en su edificio corporativo y del que ella no tenía la más mínima noticia…hasta que despertó en él. Y donde había estado recuperándose de las heridas que había sufrido tras que alguien les hubiera, literalmente, lanzado un cohete personal.

Y donde también había podido conocer más a su salvadora, su anfitriona…su presa.

Aunque el primer día que había despertado, Fate todavía no se sentía con la suficiente claridad mental y emocional para trabajar, tras que Signum le anunciara que quería hablar sobre la propuesta de Venturis, Fate había querido lanzarse a trabajar desde el día siguiente.

Al menos eso fue lo que Signum Wolkenritter le había dicho que podría hacer, pero al final no se lo permitió. Le entregó, al igual que había hecho con el comunicador móvil, un dispositivo personal tipo tableta para que pudiera trabajar con límite de tiempo desde la cama o desde alguno de los cómodos sillones de la estancia; la dejó moverse con libertad por su casa para lo que quisiera, pasó algo tiempo con ella durante las comidas e incluso le ayudó con las sesiones de rehabilitación que la doctora Ishida había ordenado…pero no le permitió trabajar en serio y mucho menos salir del pent-house. Fate pedía lo que necesitaba y Signum hacía que se lo entregaran directamente a la puerta.

Desde que había despertado, aun con su semblante serio y su actitud, a veces fría, distante y hosca, Signum había atendido todas sus necesidades incluso sin que las expresara. No había cuestionado, ni preguntado lo que le decía a su madre y tampoco había dudado de lo que Fate le decía. La había tratado con extrema gentileza y consideración.

A lo más, Signum había accedido a hablar de los pormenores y generalidades de los requerimientos de Venturis, pero la primera "reunión" oficial, era la tenían en esos momentos, en su primera salida desde que había despertado. Estaban reunidas en el elegante despacho presidencial de Signum a donde había convocado también a Hayate Yagami y Carim Gracia.

El mismo despacho donde inicialmente, Signum se había negado a recibirla o a siquiera, escuchar su planteamiento.

Cuando bajaron desde el pent-house, los tres niveles que conducían hasta el despacho de Signum, Fate sintió como si hubieran pasado eras desde ese primer encuentro. Y casi, como si hubiera sido con otra persona. Ese primer día con Arf, le habían puesto mil obstáculos para llegar hasta la oficina de la presidente de BLUE y esa mañana, había bajado a su lado, codo a codo y había sido ella quién había esperado que las otras personas llegaran.

El orden de los acontecimientos llenaba a Fate de un cierto calor interior que no podía describir.

En esos momentos, Fate se encontraba sentada en la misma elegante sala donde Signum la había recorrido con la mirada la primera vez pero en esta ocasión no vestía un despampanante traje sastre sino unos sencillos pantalones caqui y una ligera blusa de manga larga color azul claro que formaba parte del pequeño guardarropa que Signum había conseguido para ella.

Aunque los días anteriores, Fate había visto a Signum salir desde temprano, ataviada en elegantes trajes sastre, esa mañana vestía con colores claros e igual sencillez que ella.

Hayate y Carim eran las únicas que vestían el oscuro traje formal corporativo.

Y hasta ese momento, Hayate pudo por fin recobrar el uso de su voz.

-Pero…la cantidad, es decir, el presupuesto inicial que comentamos para la manufactura de los biodispositivos es muy diferente a lo que corresponde a ese numero de unidades….señorita Harlaown,- aclaró Hayate quien sentada al lado de Signum, le señalaba a ésta la cantidad con más de nueve ceros que ya le mostrado con anterioridad, -Inicialmente cotizamos solo…cinco mil.-

-Así es,- aceptó Fate para claro alivio de Hayate quien ya pensaba si alguien había cometido algún terrible error.

Fate estaba sentada en uno de los sillones individuales frente a Signum y Hayate, quienes se sentaban juntas en un sillón más largo mientras Carim se había quedado sola en otro de los sillones laterales, de momento, solo observando. Tras mirar a Signum brevemente, Fate continuó.

-Para….simplificar…. las cosas,- dijo tratando de ser lo suficientemente clara sin dar una impresión negativa, -Debemos hacer una primera adquisición por un monto menor y después, ya que el producto sea garantizado en operación, entonces podemos hacer paquetes de adquisición directa sin cuestionamientos. Ustedes saben, las auditorias pueden ser procesos muy….-

-Espinosos,- terminó Carim hablando por primera vez mirando a Fate fijamente.

-Delicados, diría yo,- aclaró Fate sin inmutarse. –Las regulaciones tienen una razón de ser, desde luego. Pero tendríamos mucha mayor vigilancia y mucho mayor control si vamos por un número de biodispositivos tan grande desde el principio. Habría muchos cuestionamientos, alegatos de favoritismo, de omisión, además protestas e inconformidades. Tendríamos a todo el mundo con una lente de aumento sobre nosotros en cada paso del proceso buscando por el más mínimo error.-

-O por el más mínimo acto ilícito,- insistió Carim.

Signum se mantuvo en silencio esperando, solo observando a Fate en acción.

-Aunque también es comprensible Carim,- intervino Hayate, -El costo de veinticinco mil unidades de biodispositivos de combate es simplemente….- no terminó la frase. Hayate dudaba que ninguna empresa de biodispositivos hubiera tenido jamás un contrato tan grande. Lo que Fate les estaba pidiendo era un pequeño ejército.

-Con más razón aún señorita Harlaown… Debe haber grandes intereses detrás de una adquisición de este tipo, aunque sea la segunda Capital, sigue siendo un requerimiento del gobierno continental de las Américas, ¿Qué no una asignación presupuestal de esa naturaleza debía estar ya incluso, etiquetada?- apuntó Carim a quién el asunto le daba muy mala espina. Era simplemente demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

-Venturis es la segunda capital, y es cierto que recibe un porcentaje de sus asignaciones presupuestales etiquetadas, pero esta en particular…es de una partida de seguridad regional y planes estratégicos. La policía federativa al igual que las fuerzas armadas, tiene autonomía. Si el proyecto estuviera contemplado bajo la responsabilidad del ejército o la armada, no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación,- terminó Fate secamente.

Tras una breve pausa, Carim preguntó, -Entonces… ¿este sería un proyecto 'exclusivo' de la policía federativa?... ¿Nada que ver con las fuerza armadas?-

Fate medio asintió en un gesto ambiguo.

Venturis manejaba parte de su presupuesto de manera independiente. Especialmente su presupuesto de seguridad. Y la filosofía desde Nueva Esparta era, quién tenga el problema, lo solucione de la mejor manera posible.

-Tenemos regulaciones…pero si la responsabilidad es nuestra, la capacidad de decisión, también,- reiteró Fate.

-O sea que prácticamente nos brincaríamos ciertas regulaciones haciendo una adquisición menor, concursada y auditada al principio, y después Venturis le asignaría los siguientes contratos a BLUE de manera directa,- dijo Carim mirando a Signum quien seguía en silencio, cómo pidiéndole intervenir.

-Así es,- respondió Fate, -Si los dispositivos ya están probados y en funcionamiento, mas aún; mostrando los resultados que todos esperan, no hay ninguna razón, ni prohibición que lo impida. Como decía, nos simplifica el proceso.-

-¿Por qué BLUE?- preguntó abruptamente Signum en ese tono serio y de negocios que Fate estaba descubriendo que no le gustaba para nada que usara con ella.

-El ultimo modelo de combate de BLUE, el Tannhäuser, ha sido el que tras muchas evaluaciones, nos ha parecido que tiene los mejores resultados,- dijo Fate esforzándose por hablarle en un tono neutral de negocios, pero no pudo contenerse y agregar al final con una sonrisa, -Tu sabes que tus modelos son los mejores, Signum.-

-Tú usas un modelo de mi competencia Harlaown, no creo que estés muy calificada para comparaciones,- contratacó Signum rápidamente entrecerrando los ojos.

-Oh, Dios…. ¿otra vez con eso?- preguntó Fate todavía sonriendo. –Esta bien, ofréceme una alternativa viable, una que pueda pagar con mi limitado sueldo burocrático y cambiaré a Arf…de hecho, ella es más mi amiga que mi Biod de seguridad así que no estaría mal...-

Fate iba a decir algo más pero notando como el ambiente se densificó y que todas se tensaron, se mantuvo en silencio. Esa tensión daba al traste con sus planes de traer a Arf con ella como Lindy y Precia esperaban.

Inicialmente, solo Carim parecía estar en pie de guerra y recelosa con ella, pero tras su último comentario, Signum se tensó visiblemente y Hayate miraba a su jefa con cierta preocupación. Independientemente de Arf, Fate pensó que definitivamente tendría que investigar más a Signum respecto a esa reacción con los Biods.

Signum se puso de pie y fue hacia su escritorio para hacer algo que Fate no pudo ver, ya que este quedaba a su espalda, pero segundos después la puerta del despacho se abrió. El hombre alto y moreno, de cabello tan rubio que parecía casi blanco que había conocido el primer día y que había acompañado a Signum a la fiesta de los Bannings, entró.

Fate lo había visto muy brevemente un par de ocasiones posteriores, cuando iba al pent-house a ver a Signum, pero no cruzaba una palabra con él desde aquel primer día.

Zafira entró al despacho y en silencio, se quedó de pie cerca de la sala donde las mujeres se encontraban. Ni siquiera dijo "Buenos días."

Signum se acercó a él y le tendió su propio dispositivo donde había estado tomando notas durante la reunión.

-La señorita Harlaown afirma que nuestro modelo Tannhäuser es el mejor del mercado, Zafira… ¿Cuáles son las últimas notificaciones de resultados operativos que hemos recibido?- preguntó Signum mirándolo seriamente sin presentarlo o hacer otro comentario.

Fate, intrigada por ese hombre desde la primera vez que lo había visto porque no había podido encontrar nada sobre él, se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a él con una mano extendida.

-Fate Harlaown…- dijo con voz suave y una sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos -Ya nos habíamos encontrado antes pero no tuvimos la oportunidad de presentarnos…y tampoco había podido agradecerle…-

Tras unos segundos, Zafira estrechó la mano de Fate con firme gentileza diciendo en el mismo tono serio que Signum usaba, -No hay nada que agradecer, ese es mi trabajo, señorita Harlaown.-

-Para mi no fue nada sino todo…y realmente se lo agradezco mucho…. ¿Zafira…..?- Fate dejó la frase en el aire aún sin soltar la mano de Zafira de la suya. Necesitaba más que solo un nombre. Ya había cubierto todas las posibilidades con ese nombre y no había encontrado nada que lo relacionara con BLUE.

Zafira miró a Signum.

Signum miró muy seria a Fate aferrando la mano de Zafira sin soltarla y el azul de sus ojos se gelificó ligeramente.

-Volkov…Zafira Volkov, y tampoco es necesario que lo atosigues con tu gratitud Harlaown… necesito que responda mi pregunta,- dijo Signum poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Fate mientras miraba amenazadoramente a Zafira. Otra actitud de Signum que a Fate no le pasó desapercibida.

"_¿Posesiva con Zafira?"_ pensó Fate sintiendo que algo en su pecho se encogía.

Fate estrechó un poco más la mano de Zafira y tras soltarla, con una inclinación de cabeza regresó nuevamente a su asiento, otra vez desconcertada por sus súbitas emociones.

Había visto a Signum hablar cercanamente con ese hombre, lo había visto llegar al apartamento de ella sin anunciarse y los había visto irse juntos. Por un momento, incluso había pensado que la relación entre ambos iba más allá que la de simple jefa/subordinado y por lo que acababa de ver, aparentemente así era; pero su lectura estaba incompleta. La forma en que interactuaban desconcertaba y confundía a Fate. Evidentemente Signum le tenía muchísima confianza, pero él no ocupaba un lugar en la junta directiva de BLUE como Hayate Yagami o esa abogada, Carim Gracia. Tampoco parecía un simple guardaespaldas.

¿Qué relación tenía ese tal Zafira Volkov con Signum?

Fate sentía más que nunca, la urgente necesidad de saber más sobre él. Ahora tenía un nombre pero su investigación tendría que esperar.

Signum le hizo una seña a Hayate para se sentara con Carim y le indicó a Zafira que se sentara junto a ella frente a Fate. Fate sintió un nuevo encogimiento en su interior cuando los muslos de Signum y Zafira se rozaron levemente en el sofá.

-¿Y bien?- insistió Signum regresando al tema.

- Tannhäuser tiene mucho más fuerza y resistencia que todos los modelos de la competencia bajo situaciones extremas, calor, lluvia, frio, hielo…Para misiones de largo alcance es sin duda el mejor. También ha mostrado las mejores reacciones en las secuencias de toma de decisiones, control de estrés y pruebas de inteligencia. El modelo de infiltración de los japoneses todavía nos saca ventaja, pero solo en ese rango particular…- explicó Zafira con eficiente diligencia.

-Miles de años de experiencia ninja tenían que contar para algo,- dijo Signum con resignación casi como si hablara para si misma. –Y fueron tan originales que lo llamaron Ninja Xtrm...-

-….y es más barato,- siguió Zafira tras unos segundos, solo frunciendo un poco el ceño ante la interrupción de su jefa, -La India tiene un modelo masivo que es prácticamente desechable…es muy barato y rápido de producir pero su reusabilidad es prácticamente nula. Varios de nuestros clientes usan una base mixta….y de hecho, llegaron a nosotros debido a la baja reusabilidad de los indios.-

-Si la carne de cañón puede ser barata es mejor, ¿no?- dijo Signum y Fate la miro con cierto reproche. Ella no estaba de acuerdo con ese tipo de usos…pero Signum tenía razón. Eso era lo que muchos gobiernos hacían. Y no solo con los Biods.

-Los alemanes tienen un par de modelos que se acercan a Tannhäuser pero son demasiado exclusivos, tienen muy buen desempeño siempre y cuando no estén en condiciones extremas por demasiado tiempo….tampoco nos superan en las pruebas de inteligencia y son los únicos que son más caros que nosotros,- continuó Zafira.

-Los chinos tienen un modelo que obtiene mejores resultados que Tannhäuser en los test psicológicos y de inteligencia pero sus especificaciones son muy diferentes a un modelo de combate…prácticamente lo están usando de manera experimental en espionaje y contraespionaje…Un área que nosotros deberíamos explorar también…por cierto,- dijo Zafira en un tono que implicaba que ya había hecho ese comentario varias veces antes a Signum.

Signum por una vez solo arqueó la ceja sin decir nada.

-Finalmente, Massive BioD tiene una línea muy diversa de unidades, buena calidad en general pero estrictamente hablando, no son Biods de combate. El término general que utilizan son Biods de seguridad institucional y personal.-

-Guardias, escoltas, policías, soldados de elite…- dijo Signum mirando a Fate enigmática.

-Aunque todas las empresas de Biods tienen algún modelo que compite con alguno de los nuestros, no hay ninguna que compita en todos los aspectos. Hay un par de proveedores pequeños en las Américas que podrían ofrecer un producto, no equivalente, pero similar casi en un 70% a Tannhäuser; pero no pueden producir de manera masiva. Se han especializado en el segmento de guardaespaldas de elite por esa razón. En lo personal, creo que no son para nada diferentes a la línea de seguridad de Massive BioD… En lo único que Massive nos supera, es en la línea de Replicación Avanzada,- terminó Zafira.

-No nos supera,- dijo Signum con el rostro endurecido, -Nosotros no hacemos replicantes.-

Nadie dijo una palabra y ante el silencio denso que casi parecía estar a punto de ahogarlos, Fate decidió intervenir.

-¿Me vas a decir que no conocías esa información…Signum?- preguntó Fate suavemente con su mirada puesta en Signum.

La aludida no respondió directamente, -¿Tú la conocías, Harlaown?-

-En parte,- admitió Fate. Esos pocos días con Signum le habían enseñado ya que si su anfitriona no quería contestar algo, simplemente no lo hacía….pero no aceptaba que sus preguntas quedaran sin responder, -No con el nivel de especificación y detalle que Zafira nos acaba de dar.-

Y era verdad, se había pasado las dos semanas siguientes a su asignación aprendiendo todo lo posible sobre biodispositivos de combate, trafico de armas y la estructura de poder del bajo mundo internacional para estar a la altura necesaria para ese trabajo.

Había sutiles diferencias entre los diferentes Biods de combate y aunque Fate los había estudiado a fondo, no habría podido resumir el estatus de la situación mundial con tanta precisión como Zafira lo había hecho en menos de cinco minutos.

-¿Cómo estabas tan segura que nuestro modelo era el mejor entonces?- preguntó Hayate aunque ya tenía cierta idea de la respuesta.

-Considerando que mi área de experiencia no esta relacionada con este tipo tecnología, hice lo que me pareció más lógico….pregunté a los clientes institucionales de Biods,- respondió Fate como si eso fuera lo más natural del planeta.

Signum levantó las cejas en un gesto que era mitad sorpresa, mitad….algo más.

-¿A todos nuestros clientes?- quiso saber.

-No solo a los clientes de BLUE, pregunté a los usuarios más importantes de Biods a nivel mundial….- dijo Fate con una sonrisa, -Ustedes se llevaron las mejores referencias.-

Signum miró a Fate seria.

-Me imagino que muchas de esas…"referencias"….no pueden aparecer en tus reportes,- adelantó Signum.

-Al igual que muchos de los requerimientos de Venturis,- dijo Fate con simpleza.

Signum sabía que eso era verdad. Sin tomar en cuenta los dispositivos de alta tecnología como los que BLUE investigaba, desarrollaba y fabricaba, en todo el mundo se fabricaban y comercializaban millones de otros tipos de armamento, municiones y tecnología relacionada. La mayor parte de los avances tecnológicos que mantenían con vida las grandes ciudades después de la hecatombe, tales como la medicina, los servicios y la infraestructura del mundo moderno, debían ser agradecidos a la guerra. Y la guerra, cualquier guerra, necesitaba armas para ser peleada y mantenida.

Los biodispositivos eran solamente otro tipo de arma.

Las negociaciones de los gobiernos con esas industrias, bajo el argumento de "seguridad nacional," podían moldear los límites de lo que era llamado "legalidad" a voluntad. Mientras fuera lo necesario para ese momento y esa necesidad en particular de los hombres en el poder… todo era legal… o era hecho para que fuera legal.

Signum lo sabía a la perfección.

Llevaba veinte años viviendo, respirando, creciendo en ese sistema. Nutriéndolo y nutriéndose de él.

Sobreviviendo.

¿Por qué entonces le molestaba tanto ahora que Fate Harlaown también formara parte de él?

Ya le había adelantado algo aquella noche en el yate.

BLUE haría el negocio de su historia. Ese que Hayate había soñado desde que empezara a colaborar en BLUE en pos del sueño de Shamal. Fate obtendría los resultados que sus jefes querían y muy probablemente seguiría ascendiendo en la escalera de poder.

Todos estarían felices.

Pero Signum no lo estaba.

-El único punto ligeramente desfavorable,- continuó Fate mirando a Signum intrigada, - Es que BLUE ha prestado realmente muy pocos servicios al gobierno de las Américas…-

Como Signum no dijera nada, agregó, -Has trabajado extensivamente con los gobiernos e instituciones militares más importantes del mundo pero no con tu propio Gobierno...-

Fate dejó el final de su frase en el aire para ver si Signum decía algo, pero la aludida se mantuvo en silencio solo mirándola con el rostro inescrutable.

-Tenemos las autorizaciones necesarias,- intervino finalmente Carim ante la mirada suplicante de Hayate, -No tenemos ningún impedimento para la venta y negociación con cualquiera de los gobiernos de las Américas.-

Fate miró brevemente a la abogada pero después regresó la mirada a Signum que continuó sin decir nada y cuando habló finalmente, lo hizo para hacer una pregunta.

-Entonces, esperas hacer una negociación inicial por cinco mil unidades con la empresa que selecciones…- Fate estuvo a punto de intervenir diciendo no le interesaba otra empresa pero Signum la detuvo con un gesto….- Cinco mil unidades iniciales….pero… ¿Cuándo requieren las otras veinte mil?-

-Ese es el punto,- dijo Fate mirando fijamente a Signum. Su presa finalmente había hecho la pregunta que había temido. -Y esa es la razón más importante por la que seleccioné a BLUE y he insistido tanto con….ustedes,- corrigió a tiempo mirando a todo el grupo, -Necesitamos toda la producción en tres meses…cuatro a lo sumo.-

Signum y Zafira solo se miraron, pero Carim y Hayate casi gritaron "¡¿Qué?" al unísono.

-Solamente BLUE tiene una capacidad de producción que podría producir esa cantidad de biodispositivos en ese tiempo,- dijo Fate rezando internamente por tener razón.

Shari y Alto no habían podido encontrar ningún dato relativo a la producción de BLUE. Toda la información que tenían al respecto les había sido proporcionada como clasificada por Midget Crowbel y no había manera de verificarla, así que Fate estaba a ciegas.

-No,- dijo Signum fría y serenamente, -Ni siquiera nosotros podríamos equiparar esos rangos de producción.-

Zafira miró a Fate y le dijo, -Eso es casi el doble de lo que podemos producir actualmente…a máxima capacidad.-

Pero antes de que Fate pudiera decir algo Signum clarificó, -Si, y eso siempre y cuando, SOLO produjéramos Tannhäuser….y solo trabajáramos para Venturis….cosa que no vamos a hacer.-

Durante un buen rato Fate y Signum se engarzaron en una sucesión de argumentos, una a favor de la operación y otra cuestionando la viabilidad de la misma en esas condiciones.

Midget había sido muy clara respecto a los números y los tiempos con Fate. Ella no podía aceptar nada menos en ninguno de los dos rubros y tenía que convencer a Wolkenritter de que entrara en el juego.

Fate se dio cuenta muy pronto que había dos bandos en esa negociación con BLUE. Hayate y Carim la querían. Carim repentinamente se había tornado hosca con ella…pero quería el negocio que representaba. Signum y Zafira, recelaban de la operación y Fate estaba segura que si dependiera de ellos, la rechazarían.

Pero había mucho más que estaba en juego.

Aunque no habían mencionado nada de eso, era evidente que Venturis necesitaba mucho más que solo los Biods de combate. Fate no la había sacado todavía, pero tenía toda una lista de suministros, desde partes de aviones, helicópteros y otras naves, hasta armamento no convencional que si bien hubieran podido conseguir en otro lugar, Signum era la única que podía ofrecer "el paquete completo."

Y por alguna razón, esa certeza le dolía a Fate.

Pero de momento, no podía dejarse dominar por ese abatimiento. Signum todavía no aceptaba la premisa inicial. Fate tendría que pensar en una alternativa, Midget le había puesto ciertas restricciones pero también le había dado libertad para ciertas acciones.

-Ok, hagamos una cosa,- dijo Fate de pronto, Signum la miró con curiosidad, -Ven conmigo a Venturis. Hablemos con mi jefe…tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo pero tenemos que hacerlo ahí directamente.-

-Pensé que tú tenías la capacidad de decisión,- dijo Signum seriamente un poco para provocarla.

-Y yo que tú tenías capacidad de producción,- dijo Fate con tranquilidad sin arredrarse, -Y hasta el momento no has hecho una sola propuesta….solo has puesto objeciones…Hasta tu competencia tuvo el valor de presentar una propuesta.-

Los ojos de Signum palidecieron peligrosamente por unos segundos.

Por las miradas que Hayate y Carim intercambiaron, Fate se preguntó si no habría ido demasiado lejos con esa respuesta. Wolkenritter no era famosa por hacer concesiones en sus negociaciones y ella la estaba provocando con ese comentario.

-Me pareció que te dije desde un principio que podías ir con ella,- dijo Signum con una seriedad que le dolió a Fate.

Hayate intervino.

-Una visita a Venturis parece lo más razonable Signum,- dijo la chica mirando esperanzadamente a Signum. –

-Además,- agregó Fate, -Como te dije….antes… los biodispositivos por si solos no integran toda la…'solución'…que necesitamos.-

Signum se puso de pie abruptamente y le hizo un gesto a Zafira para que la siguiera.

Los dos salieron del despacho y Fate no pudo contener un ardiente ramalazo de enojo al ver a Signum salir con él. Era evidente que ella confiaba en ese hombre como en nadie. Cualquiera que fuese la decisión que ella iba a tomar después de ese momento, dependería simplemente de la reunión entre los dos. Fate casi apretó los puños ante la fuerza de las emociones que sentía.

Signum Wolkenritter no era nada más que una misión. Un objetivo. Y ella hacía lo que tuviera que hacer para alcanzar sus objetivos.

Fate estaba pensando en las posibilidades que tendría que enfrentar si Signum se negaba a ir a Venturis, cuando los dos regresaron.

Signum, solo se dirigió a Hayate.

-Haz los preparativos para que Zafira y yo vayamos a Venturis. La señorita Harlaown desde luego nos acompañara, así que deberá ser hasta dentro de tres días que es cuando Sachie me indica que la dará de alta y ya podrá viajar.-

Fate disimuló su sorpresa. La doctora Ishida no le había dicho nada respecto a "darla de alta." Al parecer la salida de Signum de la oficina no solo había sido para hablar con Zafira y no pudo evitar sentirse un poco…indignada.

-Creo que yo puedo decidir cuándo y cómo puedo viajar…,- dijo con voz suave mirando a Signum.

Prácticamente ignorando el comentario de Fate, Signum caminó hasta su escritorio y abriendo varias pantallas holográficas frente a ella, se puso a revisarlas todas al mismo tiempo.

Al verla, Hayate y Carim se pusieron de pie.

-Le avisaré de los detalles señorita Harlaown,- dijo Hayate con una sonrisa y después sorpresivamente, -¿Le gustaría tomar algo? Tenemos una cafetería excelente en el piso de investigación, y creo además que seria un buen momento para darle un tour por nuestras oficinas y platicarle un poco más sobre BLUE.-

Signum dejó lo que estaba haciendo al momento y miró a Hayate pero antes que pudiera decir algo, su hermana menor se adelantó.

-No Signum, no vas a encerrar a la señorita Harlaown en tu mazmorra de lujo otra vez…Mientras terminas lo que sea que tengas que hacer, me la llevaré al recorrido por la empresa. Llámame cuando hayas terminado.-

Fate que hasta el momento, no había dicho una palabra y estaba todavía sentada y desconcertada, miró alternativamente entre Hayate y Signum, y se puso de pie.

-La propuesta de la señorita Yagami me parece excelente, Signum,- todavía tenía varios puntos por discutir pero le estaba resultando evidente que Signum no quería discutirlos frente a Hayate y Carim y que por una razón que ella desconocía, eso no le gustaba a Hayate.

A su vez, el plan de Hayate no parecía gustarle a Signum pero a la directora de operaciones eso no parecía importarle.

Otra relación que Fate todavía no podía explicar o entender.

Hayate Yagami trataba a Signum como solían hacer esos domadores de fieras de la antigüedad, daba latigazos y metía la cabeza dentro de las fauces de la fiera con la indudable certeza de que saldría indemne. Fate no estaba segura de que ella tendría tanta suerte si le hablara a Signum de la forma que Hayate lo había hecho.

Fate pensó que hablar con la Directora de Operaciones sería el mejor rumbo de acción en esos momentos que no sabía que estaba pasando con Signum. Algo en la camaradería que habían construido con delicadeza esos días se había…afectado. Fate no podía simplemente pensar que se había roto, pero Signum se había distanciado.

Signum apretó los labios y frunció ligeramente el ceño, pero no dijo nada y volvió a sus pantallas.

Hayate tomó eso como la señal para salir.

-¿Nos vamos?- le dijo a Fate con una amplia sonrisa.

Disimulando su malestar, Fate se despidió brevemente sin dirigirse a alguien en particular y siguió a Hayate.

Carim miró a Zafira quien todavía estaba de pie al lado de Signum y como éste no hiciera ningún movimiento indicando que saldría, le hablo directamente a Signum como si él no estuviera.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás planeando con esa mujer?- preguntó Carim. Su voz era cortante y fría.

Signum levantó el rostro de sus pantallas para mirarla.

-Cerrar un negocio de interés para BLUE,- respondió Signum simplemente y su mirada le advertía a Carim que no siguiera por ese camino.

Pero la abogada no se detuvo.

-¿Y ahora vas a… hospedar… a todos nuestros clientes en tu casa cada vez que vayamos a cerrar un trato con ellos?- insistió.

Signum se tensó y la fuerza con que apretó las mandíbulas se reflejó en su rostro.

-No se trata solo de eso Carim, ya habíamos acordado no discutir más ese punto. Alguien trato de matarme…y a Fate Harlaown junto conmigo,- dijo Signum tratando de ser paciente. El argumento de Carim era válido pero no quería darle explicaciones más profundas.

-TU decidiste no discutir más sobre el punto Signum,- y tras una breve pausa en la rodeo el escritorio de Signum para acercarse más a ella, continuó más suavemente, -Y si alguien trató realmente de hacerles daño,…si Fate Harlaown realmente quiere proponerte asuntos fuera de los negocios con BLUE, me parece aun más descabellado que la tengas tan cerca de….-

-Suficiente Carim- la interrumpió Signum sin levantar la voz pero poniéndose de pie y alejándose de ella. –Zafira y yo nos encargaremos de Fate Harlaown y los negocios 'colaterales' que tengan que ver con Venturis; siempre ha sido así y las cosas no van a empezar a cambiar ahora.-

Esta vez fue el turno de Carim de apretar las quijadas con fuerza, controlándose.

Sin decir más, salió de la oficina de Signum y siquiera volver a mirarla a ella o a Zafira.

El hombretón solo la miró salir con una ceja arqueada.

-Esta enojada contigo,- dijo con el mismo tono que hubiera dicho _'es un día brillante' _o _'son las diez de la mañana.'_

-Es la única forma de protegerla. A ella y a Hayate,- dijo Signum a su vez.

-Si tan solo ella lo supiera, tal vez no sufriría lo que esta sufriendo,- agregó Zafira.

Signum regresó a sus pantallas.

-Todos sufrimos Zafira. Lo que vamos a hacer no es un juego de niños. Si Hayate o Carim supieran no podrían evitar involucrarse y no DEBEN involucrarse. Cuando todo termine, Carim puede ser la única que esté ahí para Hayate. Así es como deben ser las cosas.-

El tono como dijo lo último le indicó a Zafira que era una decisión final y que ella no cambiaria de opinión respecto a como manejar las cosas.

-Vas a involucrar a Fate Harlaown,- apuntó él sin embargo.

Signum lo miró con algo cercano a la tristeza. –No, Zafira…Fate Harlaown ya está involucrada. No se cómo o hasta que extensión, y tampoco sé que implicaciones tendrá para nosotros, pero ella ya está involucrada…hasta el fondo.-

-X-

El edificio corporativo de BLUE, con más de setenta pisos en total, tenía más de la mitad de ellos dedicados a investigación y desarrollo en sus diversas áreas de negocio. Principalmente desarrollo y mejoramiento de biodispositivos de combate, pero también tenían áreas de investigación genética, medica y biomédica, aeroespacial, forense, desarrollo de armamento y transporte no convencional, comunicaciones…entre muchas otras.

Ahí era donde habían desarrollado el dispositivo que les había salvado la vida durante el ataque, así como la técnica de regeneración celular que había acelerado la curación y recuperación de Fate.

El recorrido que Hayate le hizo a Fate por esos pisos, si bien fue muy somero, si le permitió a Fate darse cuenta del nivel que especialización y avance que BLUE tenía. La empresa de su madre, Massive BioD tenía también áreas especializadas de investigación en biodispositivos pero era mucho más general y distaba de tener ese enfoque militar que la empresa de Signum tenía. Ni siquiera en sus días como miembro activo de la Armada había visto algunos de los dispositivos que había visto en ese pequeño tour que la Directora de Operaciones le daba..

El comentario que Fate le había hecho a Signum respecto a la falta de interacción de BLUE con el gobierno de las Américas fue aun más relevante para Fate después de ver esas instalaciones.

Los pisos restantes del complejo estaban dedicados a control de operaciones, servicios, manufactura especializada, entrenamiento.

-No todos nuestros biodispositivos son manufacturados en este complejo,- le explicaba Hayate en ese momento, -De hecho, solo una pequeña porción de ellos, se producen en esta instalación.-

Los Tannhäuser eran uno de ellos de acuerdo a la información que la Almirante Crowbel le había dado a Fate. Por eso habían insistido tanto en que fuera específicamente ese modelo en particular. Pese a su conocimiento, Fate no hizo ningún comentario y solo asintió ante la observación de Hayate.

-BLUE es una corporación transnacional y mucha de nuestra manufactura se realiza en complejos distribuidos alrededor del mundo.-

Diez, de acuerdo a la información a la información de Fate. Aunque solo cinco aparecían como directamente relacionados con Wolkenritter…o con BLUE para el caso.

Mirando a su alrededor a los sofisticados componentes y equipamiento, Fate se preguntó que tan diferentes serían esos complejos dispersos alrededor del mundo del edificio corporativo de BLUE. Ese era otro de los grandes misterios que rodeaban a la mujer que debía cazar y que ella debía develar.

Hayate seguía hablando de generalidades mientras avanzaban por los amplios e iluminados pasillos. Todo era de un aséptico color blanco con elementos metálicos brillantes. Los únicos toques de color eran las advertencias en las puertas, indicaciones sobre los procedimientos a seguir en las diferentes áreas y los infaltables letreros de "Área Restringida – Solo Personal Autorizado."

Aunque Fate vio desde los pasillos a varios técnicos e investigadores enfrascados en diversas tareas, las pocas personas con las que se cruzaron no le fueron presentadas por Hayate aunque estas saludaban a la directora con una leve inclinación de cabeza en un saludo casi militar.

Todos los pisos de investigación, sin distinción, parecían una combinación entre una ultra moderna, sofisticada y pulcra nave espacial y un laboratorio de última generación, con la característica de que además, todos los pisos estaban fuertemente custodiados por biodispositivos de combate fuertemente armados.

El único piso donde Fate no había visto Biods de seguridad armados era justamente el piso ejecutivo de Signum. Era difícil decir si el personal de seguridad en el piso de Signum eran Biods o humanos, pero al menos no portaban el tipo de armas que tenían los demás.

Fate hizo otra nota mental, de las muchas que ya llevaba, de investigar respecto al armamento que había visto portando a los elementos de seguridad de BLUE.

Su anfitriona finalmente la dirigió al final del recorrido a la cafetería que había mencionado. Todo el piso estaba destinado a instalaciones de sustento y servicios, cafetería, gimnasio, duchas. El espacio destinado para la cafetería contaba por mucho con los techos más altos de todo el complejo, espaciosas ventanas y pese a ser un piso interior, el techo tenía un efecto de exterior digital de alta resolución creado por ordenador con lo cual se creaba un ambiente fresco y relajante aun desde el interior.

"Muy sofisticado," pensó Fate nomás de entrar al espacio.

Pero además, notó también un ambiente más relajado e informal. Muchos técnicos e investigadores con sus batas y uniformes corporativos se sentaban en las mesas distribuidas en el agradable y amplio espacio central. Sin embargo, Hayate le hizo un gesto para que se sentaran en la zona de gabinetes privados.

Tras tomar café para ambas y sentarse, sin dejar de sonreír amablemente ni un segundo, Hayate finalmente lanzó una pregunta de sopetón y sin previo aviso que cayó como un balde de agua fría sobre Fate.

-Y bien,- dijo la chica mirando fijamente a Fate, -¿Cuáles son realmente tus intenciones con mi hermana?-

Fate se quedó durante varios segundos sin saber que decir, esperaba cualquier pregunta menos esa. La mirada de Hayate la tenía atrapada. No solo por las implicaciones que la pregunta desataba sino por la información que le estaba dando con esa misma pregunta.

¿Hayate Yagami se refería a Signum Wolkenritter como….su hermana?

Fate no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

-Yo…- empezó Fate y decidió de ultimo momento ir a lo seguro, -…No entiendo de que me estás hablando.-

Sin inmutarse, ni dejar de sonreír, Hayate agregó, -¿Me vas a decir que te quedas en casa de todas las personas con las que tienes tratos de negocios?-

Fate se ruborizó y se removió incómoda en su asiento. Decidió que la mejor defensa era el ataque.

-No sabía que Signum era…tu hermana,- dijo evadiendo el comentario de Hayate.

La sonrisa de Hayate se ensanchó pero no insistió.

-Signum es mi hermana…adoptiva, por así decirlo. No compartimos el mismo apellido pero ella se hizo cargo de mí desde que era muy pequeña…Ella se preocupa por mi…Y yo me preocupo por ella. Es la única familia que tengo,- explicó Hayate.

Viendo que Fate seguía sin decir nada, la directora agregó, -Y tú le gustas de una manera que no logro terminar de entender…-

Al escuchar las palabras de Hayate, el rubor de Fate se triplicó. Hayate rio.

-No me malinterpretes…No estoy segura de si le gustas de "esa forma"- hizo una pausa magnificando el efecto de su frase y aclaró, -pero definitivamente, te ve de una manera diferente a como ve…al resto del mundo por así decirlo.-

Un millón de preguntas se agolpaban en la mente de Fate pero sabía que no podía simplemente bombardear a Hayate con ellas. La Directora sospecharía. Pero lo peor eran las otras preguntas; esas que Fate se hacía así misma respecto a sus sentimientos encontrados por Wolkenritter.

-Signum…es decir, la directora Wolkenritter y yo pasamos por una situación inusual…y…ella me pidió que me quedara en su…apartamento, hasta saber que estaba pasando,- explicó Fate lo más serenamente que pudo.

-Y es por demás significativo que hayas aceptado… especialmente considerando quién es tu familia y el trabajo que realizas,- dijo Hayate poniéndose seria por primera vez.

Fate miró a Hayate y tomó una decisión.

-Me retiré de la armada hace varios años,- dijo la rubia, lo cual era verdad. Esa parte de su expediente se había mantenido intacta en el nuevo registro que Shari y Lucino le habían creado. –A mi familia no le gustó mi decisión pero yo ha había decidido seguir mi propio camino…Quería construir mis propios logros. Este trabajo, realmente es la primera oportunidad que tengo para consolidarme profesionalmente independientemente de mi familia…pero es la primera vez que tratan de matarme.-

Hayate observaba a Fate con atención.

-Después de lo que pasó, el día de la fiesta de los Bannings…yo,- Fate hizo una pausa para tratar de aclarar sus propios sentimientos respecto a la decisión que había tomado respecto a quedarse con Signum, -Yo sentí que Signum era la única persona en la que podía confiar.-

Hasta ese momento, Fate se dio cuenta de que todo lo que le había dicho a Hayate era verdad. Incluso la última parte.

Ninguno de sus informes de la armada o del ejército indicaba que hubiera un precio sobre la cabeza de Signum. La mujer tenía enemigos, desde luego. Pero nadie movía un armamento como el que se había usado para atacarlas sin que alguna rama de inteligencia supiera o estuviera involucrada. Por lo que Lindy le había dicho los días anteriores, ni Chrono, ni ella habían podido encontrar una sola pista respecto al atentado contra Signum Wolkenritter y Fate.

Chrono estaba frenético y quería a su hermana fuera de ese lugar y lejos de Wolkenritter pero la misma Lindy se mantuvo en silencio cuando Fate le preguntó si pensaba que estaría más segura en algún otro lugar.

La verdad era que, hasta que supieran realmente que había pasado, el lugar más seguro era donde estaba.

-Entiendo,- dijo Hayate tras la explicación de Fate y volvió a la carga, -Pero eso no explica cuales son tus intenciones.-

Fate tragó.

-No tengo otras intenciones,- dijo con la mayor convicción que pudo. –Lo que dije en la reunión es la verdad. Mi trabajo es cerrar esta operación y creo que BLUE es la única que puede hacerlo.-

-¿No tienes ningún otro interés en Signum?- preguntó Hayate con fingida inocencia.

El rubor de Fate que se había difuminado los últimos minutos resurgió con intensidad.

Hayate bajó la mirada para contemplar su taza de café y tras pensar unos minutos, decidió seguir adelante. Nunca había visto a Signum como la había visto desde que Fate había aparecido en sus vidas. Ya sea por negocios, por el destino o por la razón que fuera, en pocos días, Fate Harlaown había cimbrado las elevadas barreras que Signum se había auto-impuesto desde hacía más de una década y que solo parecían hacerse más inexpugnables con el tiempo.

Ni ella, ni Carim, pese a sus esfuerzos habían podido traspasar esas barreras. Pero Fate de alguna manera, lo estaba consiguiendo.

La chica le gustaba a Hayate. Pero Signum le importaba más que nadie en el mundo.

-Signum siempre ha tenido un fuerte efecto en las personas, sin embargo tú no pareces del tipo que se deje llevar solo por la apariencia o que sea atraída por el aura de poder de mi hermana. Ella desprecia ese tipo de… atenciones. Sin embargo, ha dejado que tú te acerques.-

Finalmente Fate entendió por donde parecía ir la preocupación de Hayate. La directora estaba preocupada de que fuera una trepadora.

"_Vaya, quien iba a pensarlo,"_ pensó Fate, _"¿La pequeña esta preocupada de que yo vaya a lastimar a la temida magnate y reina de la mafia, Signum Wolkenritter?"_

Y después se dio cuenta de que en realidad si, aunque no lo pareciera en esos momentos, ella si representaba una gran amenaza para Signum.

Hayate Yagami en realidad no andaba muy errada en su instinto, aunque no fuera en la dirección correcta. Fate tenía que desactivar esa desconfianza.

-Signum es realmente una persona…impresionante,- aceptó Fate sintiendo que sus mejillas se encendían ante las implicaciones de su comentario, -Y si ha sido…es…desconcertante para mí…interactuar con ella. Todavía no se muy bien como hacerlo… pero…realmente…quiero conocerla.-

Nuevamente Fate se sorprendió a si misma por su elección final de palabras y de descubrir, que nuevamente, había dicho la verdad. Como esa noche que había estado con Signum en el yate de los Bannings.

En ese momento, Fate recordó como había sido estar en los brazos de Signum, sentir su cercanía, su mirada sobre ella, y casi sin poderlo evitar, se estremeció.

Miro a Hayate pero lo siguiente que dijo, salió de lo más profundo de su ser, directamente para si misma.

-Más allá de la mujer negocios y de todo lo que Signum Wolkenritter pueda ser… Realmente…realmente deseo conocer a Signum…a la verdadera Signum.-

-X-

Fate estaba sentada, ya vistiendo el pijama azul que Signum le había dado, en la mesa de la cocina del pent-house tomándose un té.

Después de su tour e inesperada reunión con Hayate, la directora de Operaciones de BLUE y Fate habían regresado a la oficina de Signum solo para encontrarse con que la presidente había salido dejando instrucciones para que su huésped regresara al pent-house cuando lo deseara.

Fate aprovechó para trabajar el resto de la tarde. Estableció una línea de comunicación segura con su oficina y les envió datos, les encargó tareas y se encargó de limpiar cualquier rastro de los archivos que estaba trabajando de la tableta que Signum le había dado. Aunque solo la usaba como una terminal de acceso para conectarse a su terminal segura en su oficina desde donde Shari la protegía, preparaba y cargaba archivos apropiados para el trabajo de Venturis, Fate prefería no correr ningún riesgo.

Si el personal de Signum la rastreaba en cualquier momento, siempre tendrían información apropiada para lo que se esperaba que Fate estuviera haciendo ahí.

Ya más entrada la tarde, llamó a Lindy y muy a su pesar a Precia; fueron llamadas cortas y muy diferentes entre si. Precia le aseguró que solo una orden directa de Lindy había evitado que Arf se apersonara en el edificio de BLUE reclamando verla.

Fate sintió una agradable calidez al pensar en Arf, pero se disolvió en la duda que el recuerdo de la reacción de Signum a la simple mención de la replicante había provocado. Entre su trabajo real, su trabajo encubierto y pensar una y otra vez en Signum la tarde se convirtió en noche. La investigadora deambuló por la casa, trató de entretenerse pero tuvo que reconocer ya muy entrada la noche…que estaba esperando a Signum.

Los días anteriores, su anfitriona llegaba a casa alrededores de las seis y cenaban juntas. Algo sencillo y frugal, en un silencio agradable solo interrumpido por algunos comentarios breves pero siempre…apropiados. Signum no la presionaba y casi siempre, Fate optaba por una estrategia similar. Simplemente se permitía disfrutar de estar en compañía de Signum, como si la tregua de la que habían hablado ese día en el yate de los Bannings se hubiera consolidado al estar Fate en la casa de Signum.

Y no solo en "cualquier" casa, sino su verdadera casa. Después de esos pocos días Fate podía darse cuente de ello. Aunque no había mucho de Signum en ese espacio, ese era el lugar donde Signum era más….Signum…que en ningún otro.

Fue hasta ese momento, que era casi medianoche que Fate se daba cuenta de ello.

El pent-house estaba silencioso y apenas iluminado por algunas lámparas que Fate había encendido para no estar completamente a oscuras mientras tomaba el té caliente en la cocina. Quizá fue por eso que el sonido repentino de una voz que conocía muy bien la sorprendió.

-¿No puedes dormir?-

Fate casi saltó ante la pregunta.

Había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos que nunca escuchó a Signum entrar o acercarse a ella.

-Ya es muy tarde para que estés despierta,- dijo Signum caminando dentro de la cocina hasta quedar frente a Fate. Vestía todavía las ropas informales que había tenido esa mañana pero un brillo salvaje danzaba en su mirada y Fate tuvo que esforzarse para apartar su mirada de ella y controlar los latidos de su corazón.

-Hace mucho que mi madre no me dice cuando debo ir a dormir,- respondió Fate con ligerísima altanería.

Signum la miró y contratacó.

-Me estabas esperando entonces…-

Fate se quedó trabada tratando de encontrar que responder a la pulla de Signum; sin éxito.

-¿Té?- preguntó Signum al final señalando su taza, -Lo siento pero yo necesito algo más fuerte.-

Tras decir eso se encaminó hacía la pequeña cava que tenía en la espaciosa estancia, tomó una de las elegantes botellas y se sirvió un vaso generoso de una bebida clara como el agua.

-Puedes servirte si gustas,- la invitó Signum desde donde estaba. Después de dar un largo tragó caminó hacía el amplísimo ventanal que daba a la terraza y se quedó de pie ahí. Al parecer, Signum estaba de un humor diferente a cómo estaba cuando se habían despedido esa mañana en su oficina y ni siquiera la había mirado.

Fate trató de que su corazón no latiera como un caballo desbocado.

-Gracias, té esta bien,- dijo desde la cocina.

Apuró su taza, la puso en el limpia vajillas y se encaminó hacia la estancia donde Signum seguía en la misma posición, de pie, mirando hacia el límpido cielo nocturno de Nueva Esparta.

Todos sus instintos le decían a Fate que dijera 'Buenas noches' y se largara de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Pero no lo hizo.

Una parte de su ser quería correr y poner la mayor distancia posible entre ella y la mujer que estaba ahí de pie en la penumbra. Pero otra parte de sí quería realmente saber que pasaba bajo esa superficie fría e inexpugnable. Una parte de su ser quería acercarse a ella….y tocarla.

Se acercó tanto a Signum que si hubiera extendido su brazo, sus dedos habría podido rozar sus espalda sin problema.

-Creo que hoy hicimos un buen avance en las negociaciones de…- trató de decir con ligereza pero el comentario de Fate fue interrumpido abruptamente por el movimiento de Signum girando sobre su eje y casi poniendo sus dedos en sus labios para silenciarla.

Sus dedos jamás llegaron a rozarla pero su cercanía fue suficiente para que su garganta se cerrara y no dijera más.

-No hablo de trabajo aquí,- le dijo Signum mirándola fijamente, -Tendremos mucho tiempo para hablar de eso después.-

Fate se sintió atrapada por la mirada azul de Signum en ese momento.

Realmente tampoco quería hablar de trabajo.

Durante toda la tarde, tras su conversación con Hayate, tras lo que le había dicho a Hayate; había pensado una y otra vez sobre lo que tenía que hacer. Sobre lo que ya estaba haciendo.

"…_Sin embargo ha dejado que tu te acerques,"_ le había dicho Hayate.

Y era cierto, ahí estaba; si extendía la mano apenas un poco podría tocarla, rozar su rostro. Estaba tan cerca de Signum que podría tocarla. Pero Fate no solo deseaba tocarla.

Ella no sabía quién era realmente Signum Wolkenritter aunque pudiera tocarla.

Y aunque dentro de si, una parte de su ser se sentía como si lo supiera, Fate quería realmente era saber quién era Signum Wolkenritter; quién era realmente esa mujer que en ese momento la miraba como si no existiera nada más sobre la faz del planeta.

Hasta entonces, Fate se dio cuenta de que no había dicho nada en varios segundos y de que se habían quedado prendadas, solo mirándose la una a la otra.

La habitación estaba en la penumbra, no se tocaban pero las dos estaban repentinamente cerca, demasiado cerca la una de la otra; sus miradas y sus alientos engarzados.

La mirada de Signum la devoraba. Cómo si quiera traspasar no solo la distancia y la materia, sino la verdad y penetrar hasta su alma.

Fate, que vestía un pijama que de pronto se le hizo muy corto y muy pequeño… y que se había pasado toda la tarde pensando en Signum, esperándola; sintió como un calor inexplicable se extendía por todo su cuerpo ante la cercanía y la mirada de la otra.

Se había preguntado durante horas donde y que estaría haciendo Signum, especialmente… si estaría sola, con esa abogada rubia y posesiva…. o con Zafira… pero en ese momento la respuesta ya no le importaba. Lo único en que podía pensar era en que finalmente, estaba ahí y Fate no quería, no podía, simplemente dejarla e irse a dormir.

Signum de pie frente a Fate, no solo podía ver la batalla de emociones que libraba Fate, sino que más que nunca estaba, consiente de su propia batalla.

Fate se veía hermosa, femenina y vulnerable ante ella; y la miraba de una forma que amenazaba con destruir todas sus barreras.

Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, la mano de Signum ya estaba acariciando la mejilla de Fate y ésta se encontró respondiendo a la caricia dejando que su rostro se apoyara en la mano que la acariciaba.

Signum ni siquiera sabía como había pasado pero Fate se había filtrado en sus defensas más añejas y había pasado sobre ellas llegando directo hasta un lugar que ni siquiera sabía que todavía existía dentro de ella. Hasta un anhelo de cercanía y de calor que iba más allá del cuerpo.

Casi sin darse cuenta, las dos se habían acercado, lenta e inexorablemente, inevitablemente.

Cuando la mente racional de Signum se percató de lo que estaba pasando, los labios de Fate se abrían bajo los suyos en beso a la par, apasionado y desesperado; sus brazos, enlazados en su cuello, la jalaban y sus cuerpos se aferraban como si necesitaran fundirse con la otra.

Su beso había empezado casi sin querer y se había transformado en una inesperada y apasionada rendición. Su batalla de emociones se había convertido en una encrucijada donde los que decidían el camino eran sus labios explorándose, sus manos reclamando territorios desconocidos pero anhelados.

Las manos de Fate se enredaban en el cabello de Signum acercándola lo más posible, su cuerpo arqueándose contra ella, entregándose sin reservas.

Las manos de Signum, movidas por su deseo, se deslizaban por el trasero de Fate, afirmándolo, abriéndose para abarcarlo y atraerla aun más hacia su pelvis. Fate gemía en el beso y su cuerpo respondía con voluntad propia a las caricias de Signum.

Una de las manos de Signum continuó su recorrido hasta el borde el ligero y suave pantaloncillo corto que Fate usaba como pijama y sus dedos se deslizaron dentro, más allá del borde buscando la piel que cubría la prenda. Bajo la tela, los dedos de Signum se deslizaron sobre la abertura entre los glúteos de Fate y bajaron hasta esa pequeña y oscura confluencia entre sus piernas.

Fate jadeó, derritiéndose en el beso y su pierna se alzó sobre la cadera de Signum quién, lo único que esta tenía que hacer era ir un poco más allá para internarse profundamente en la humedad de la mujer en sus brazos. Signum quería dejarse irse, deslizarse entre los labios de Fate, penetrarla y después relamer sus jugos de sus dedos, quería ir hasta la fuente misma y saciarse de su sabor; quería desnudarla, recorrerla, saborearla.

Su beso se hizo más apasionado, más urgente, más posesivo. Y Fate respondió con idéntica pasión, con idéntica urgencia, con idéntico deseo.

La necesidad de poseer a Fate en ese instante fue tan abrumadora, tan sobrecogedoramente salvaje que Signum se encontró de pronto empujando a Fate lejos de ella con la respiración entrecortada.

Nunca había deseado a alguien de esa forma.

Nunca había estaba a punto de perder la noción de si misma en brazos de alguien más así.

De nadie.

Esa certeza, fue más que ninguna otra, lo que detuvo a Signum cuando estaba a punto de perderse en brazos de Fate.

Respirando aceleradamente y con los labios entreabiertos, trémulos por la fuerza de sus besos segundos antes, Fate miró a Signum desconcertada, con la mirada oscurecida de deseo pero dándose cuenta de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer.

Y no era la única.

Signum sintió el deseo de Fate tan claramente como podía sentir el suyo en ese instante. Descarnado y desgarrador.

Y por esa razón, más aun, no podía ser.

-No puede pasar Harlaown,- dijo Signum con más dureza de la que esperaba, todavía tratando de recuperar el control de su respiración y de su cuerpo.

Fate tuvo que morderse de los labios para no preguntar "¿Por qué?"

Fuera cual fuere la respuesta, sería demasiado humillante.

Cualquier cosa que dijera después de lo que había pasado sería terriblemente humillante.

Y es que efecto, ¡no podía ser!

"_¿Qué rayos me esta pasando?"_ pensó Fate mirando azorada a Signum y a si misma.

Ni siquiera había tratado de resistirse. No se había opuesto al beso, ni había rechazado las manos de Signum sobre su cuerpo. Y no solo no se había resistido, sino que había correspondido.

¿Quién lo había empezado?

Fate no lo sabía y no estaba segura de que importara en ese momento. Un momento habían estado mirándose y al siguiente se besaban como si su vida dependiera de ello. ¿Acaso importaba quién había empezado?

Lo que importaba era que si Signum no se hubiera detenido…

Fate desvió la mirada aunque sabía que era demasiado tarde. Signum lo sabía tan bien como ella.

Sin decir nada, Fate se encaminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta su habitación…que era la habitación de Signum y trató de no pensar que la cama donde yacería, era la cama de Signum.

Por un momento Fate temió que Signum la siguiera y casi suspiró de alivio cuando se encontró, sola en el silencio y la oscuridad de la habitación. Ningún movimiento se escuchaba a su alrededor más que el todavía desbocado latir de su corazón.

Durante mucho tiempo solo estuvo sentada en el borde de la cama tratando de aclarar su mente y de decidir cómo iba a seguir con su misión después de lo que había pasado.

Fuera del hecho de que había trasgredido todos sus esquemas de ética profesional, el hecho que más conmocionada tenía a Fate era que después de ese beso… deseaba más que nunca saber todo lo concerniente a Signum Wolkenritter.

-X-

_**Tierra, Año 2161 D.C. del Antiguo Calendario Gregoriano - Año 99 del Calendario Solar Perpetuo, Krasnoyarsk, Siberia, Federación Rusa.**_

Densas nubes negras se congregaban como un mal augurio en un amenazante cielo de mediodía aunque había amanecido despejado unas horas antes.

El paisaje todavía no estaba cubierto de blanco pero pronto lo estaría y el contaminado río Yenisei congelado, estaría más duro que una roca.

El invierno llegaba temprano en esa latitud. Y se acercaba rápidamente ese año.

Las viejas heridas de guerra lo anunciaban en silencio, aunque nada en el adusto rostro de la mujer indicaba que alguien como ella pudiera sufrir el más mínimo achaque.

De pie, desde su adusta oficina en Sovetskiy Rayon tenía una vista privilegiada de su centro de operaciones en el Muelle 777 de Yenisei y permitiéndole además mantener una mirada de halcón sobre sus dominios.

Rubia, con más de un metro ochenta de sólida robustez y unos gélidos ojos azul pálido, la mujer hubiera sido el orgullo del estereotipo ideal soviético de principios del siglo XX. Una autentica e implacable deidad guerrera desterrada del paraíso para pudrirse entre los mortales. Aun en esos días que el patriotismo no significaba nada, su porte y su nombre, rememoraban antiguas e inservibles glorias.

Dos golpes ligeros en la gruesa puerta de madera anunciaron a un visitante que no esperó invitación para entrar.

-Capitán,- la saludó un hombre alto y robusto, con el cabello oscuro cortado al mas puro estilo militar. Dos gruesas cicatrices surcaban su rostro.

Ella no se movió de su sitio, de pie frente a la ventana desde donde fumaba un aromático y grueso puro de exquisito tabaco natural que por si solo, era casi tan caro como la pequeña pistola de plasma que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Los plasmas chinos eran demasiado baratos, como todo lo demás que esos demonios imitaban y fabricaban. Ella, en lo personal prefería los plasmas rusos… y alemanes, aunque no lo admitiera en público.

-Volkov insiste en hablar con usted personalmente,- dijo el hombre fríamente.

"_La muy cabrona,"_ pensó la mujer ante el inusual anuncio.

Signum Wolkenritter por lo general lidiaba con sus asuntos personalmente. Que mandara a su segundo al mando ya decía mucho de la situación.

Mientras daba una calada al habano, extendió su otra mano para tomar el delicado positivo satelital que Boris traía consigo.

Sin que mediara ningún saludo, espetó, -¿Todavía en tu labor de lame botas de primera categoría…Zafira? Ya sabes que con nosotros te iría mucho mejor…siempre. Además de que yo no olvido quién era tu padre, como otras… siempre seremos camaradas y compatriotas.-

_-Balalaika…Siempre es un placer hablar contigo,-_ respondió la profunda voz de Zafira desde el otro lado de la línea con algunos chasquidos de la comunicación satelital encriptada como única evidencia del océano que los separaba.

-Lo que a mí me daría placer es tenerte en estas coordenadas en este momento y no donde estas ahora,- dijo la rusa sin ambages y directa al punto.

_-Necesitamos reunirnos,-_ dijo Zafira sin reconocer el comentario de Balalaika.

La rusa supo al momento que no se refería solo él y a la oferta que ella siempre le hacía. Y que el siempre rechazaba.

-Ya teníamos una cita y la… cancelaron.-

_-Causas de fuerza mayor.-_

-Entonces…es cierto lo que dicen los rumores. Alguien trató de freírle el trasero a tu…jefa,- dijo ella con su sonrisa ensanchándose, -Y casi lo consigue.-

_-Dentro de una semana,-_ dijo Zafira ignorando el comentario.

No era una pregunta. Balalaika entrecerró los ojos.

Zafira sabía que no podía obligarla a reajustar la cita. Pero por mucho que Wolkenritter necesitara la colaboración de Hotel Moscow, ellos también necesitaban a la organización fantasma de Signum. Y el maldito zorro de Zafira lo sabía.

No estaba haciendo ostentación de ello. Pero lo sabía. Y estaba dejándolo claro.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Balalaika con suavidad. Una vez que estuvieran en su territorio las cosas serían muy diferentes. Podía darse el lujo de ser indulgente.

_-Te dejaremos saber cuando estemos en tu zona y haremos los arreglos desde ahí.-_

Balalaika rio con ganas.

-Precavido como siempre,- y tras eso agregó, -Preferiría no ver a tu jefa, pero me aseguraré de que me compense la vista contigo.-

Sin esperar respuesta cortó la comunicación y le extendió el dispositivo a Boris.

-Lo más seguro es que los identifiquemos desde San Petersburgo pero no corramos riesgos. Esa maldita es impredecible. Activa a todos nuestros hombres en los aeropuertos del país desde mañana,- ordenó Balalaika. –Que Ishikawa los rastree y nos avise de sus movimientos.-

Boris asintió con firmeza pero agregó, -Ishikawa ha hecho trabajos para ellos también.-

-Este trabajo lo hará para nosotros,- dijo Balalaika sin dudar.

-Si, capitán.-

Después de que Boris salió de su despacho, Balalaika caminó hasta su escritorio, abrió uno de los cajones, sacó una viejísima carpeta sellada y la tiró sobre la oscura superficie.

Mordiendo su puro para poder usar ambas manos, desató las amarras que lo sostenían y desparramó su contenido sobre el escritorio. Papeles viejos que parecían a punto de deshacerse, fotografías, una vieja insignia. Y un ultramoderno dispositivo de comunicación satelital que chocaba completamente con el contenido de la carpeta.

Balalaika levantó una de las fotografías.

La imagen había sido a color un día, pero tras todos esos años el único color que permanecía era el amarillo. Todos los demás colores se habían difuminado en ese amarillo grisoso…sucio como el pasado representado en esa fotografía.

La foto parecía haber sido arrancada de un expediente anterior y los bordes estaban irregulares.

Muy pocas personas hubieran reconocido a una jovencísima y hermosísima Balalaika en esa foto.

De los veinte hombres y mujeres que integraban el escuadrón asignado a esa misión, solo cuatro habían regresado. Ella era una de ellos, que había regresado no siendo más joven, ni bella; con la marca del fracaso grabada en su rostro para siempre-

Boris era otro.

Y a los otros dos los vería dentro de una semana.

Balalaika dejó que sus dedos se posaran sobre el rostro de Signum Wolkenritter en esa foto y apretó los dientes.

Tomó el dispositivo satelital, lo encendió y pulso la tecla del único número que estaba almacenado en él.

A la segunda llamada, la línea se abrió pero nadie dijo una palabra.

-Vienen ya. Dentro de una semana.-

Fue todo lo que Balalaika dijo y colgó, para después volver a apagar el dispositivo.

Ni un saludo. Ni una despedida.

No eran necesarios.

En el mundo donde se movían, el único saludo que se podía esperar era la traición y la única despedida, la muerte.

Si Signum Wolkenritter no lo sabía después de tanto tiempo…iba a aprender la lección, fatalmente, muy pronto.

-X-

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios y reviews.<p> 


	7. Travesía en Azul

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen este fic por sus comentarios. Y para los que se lo preguntan, ¡SI!...¡Esta historia desde luego que continua! Y va para ponerse mas emocionante (espero) cada vez.

Solo como nota cultural: "Volk" significa "Lobo" en ruso. Así pues, Volkov es un apellido ruso que se refiere a que viene del lobo. Igual que Volken por cierto ;) aunque este tiene una raíz más germánica que rusa. Pensé que Volkov sería el apellido ideal para Zafira.

-X-

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es **Signum-Fate** y está clasificado **M** por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos así como encuentros íntimos de carácter sexual entre mujeres, u otros contenidos de índole sexual. Si esta clase de contenido no es de su agrado, le ofende de alguna manera o si las escenas violentas o de índole sexual le perturban de cualquier forma, O si no tienes la edad para leer historias clasificadas M…Por favor, no leas esta historia.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La idea original pertenece Aleksei Volken. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>El soundtrack de hoy es: "Goodnight Julia" del fabulos OST del anime Cowboy Bebop…Cortita pero efectiva para el humor de este capitulo, intenso y contenido.<p>

-X-

* * *

><p><strong>El Demonio de Ojos Azules<strong> by Aleksei Volken

**CAPITULO 7. Travesía en Azul. **

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

_Uno pensaría que cuando se vive sumergido en la violencia y la muerte, se tendría poco tiempo para la contemplación._

_En realidad….así es. _

_No hay tiempo para contemplación mientras uno sostiene un rifle de plasma de treinta kilos que fríe todo lo tiene enfrente; orgánico ó inorgánico, humano o biodispositivo…Vivo o muerto. No hay tiempo para divagar cuando la adrenalina corre a mil por hora y el más mínimo pestañeo puede significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte._

_Ahí, en el borde, no hay tiempo para nada más que matar o morir…sin pensar._

_Muchos permanecen así después de la primera muerte, sin pensar, sin sentir…sin ser._

_Yo no tuve tanta suerte._

_Solo ellas lo sabían o más bien, lo intuían. _

_Pero nadie más podía saberlo._

_Yo me estaba labrando un nombre como el Demonio del clan Volkov. Todos estaban seguros de que era fría, implacable y despiadada. _

_Y si lo fui. _

_Y lo sigo siendo de muchas maneras._

_Vivía en una manada de Lobos en más de una forma. Había ganado mi derecho de sangre entre ellos aún sin proponérmelo. Mis alternativas eran ser devorada y morir, o convertirme en uno de ellos. El mejor. El más grande. El más fuerte._

_Si no hubiera conocido a Hayate y a Shamal a tan corta edad, quizá me hubiera perdido en ese océano de violencia y oscuridad, pero ellas fueron siempre el rayo que me devolvía, aunque fuera por breves momentos, a la luz._

_Cuando regresaba de algún trabajo difícil que Kirill Volkov me hubiera encomendado…uno donde muchas personas hubieran encontrado su final en mis manos; Shamal siempre, sin decir palabra, me llevaba al techo del desvencijado edificio donde había conseguido una habitación para ellas, me hacía sentar entre sus piernas como si fuera una niña y contemplábamos las estrellas a veces, hasta el amanecer._

_Ella nunca me preguntó nada, ni me dijo nada después de esas salidas. No hubiera tenido que hacer eso; estar a mi lado en esos momentos cuando regresaba aterida del frío de mi propia alma y manchada de sangre._

_Una sola vez, mucho después le pregunté porque lo hacía._

_-Todos pueden mirar las estrellas…No importa quien o qué eres, o qué haces;… Si eres rico o pobre…, débil o poderoso….victima o victimario…En la vastedad de ese universo donde existen todas esas estrellas, hay un lugar para cada uno de los que las miran.-_

_Después que me dijo eso, comprendí que Shamal nunca me había juzgado por el "ser" en que me había convertido aun antes de conocerla…por el lugar que había escogido en la vida que había escogido…y que nunca lo haría._

_-Al igual que las estrellas, yo sé quién eres, aquí- me dijo Shamal tocando su pecho y el mio al mismo tiempo, mirándome con esos increíbles y extraños ojos de tinte violeta, sonriendo.- No tienes que protegerme de ti.-_

_Una de esas noches, en mi ascensión de la más profunda oscuridad a la luz, fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor y que yo pensé que había esperanzas…aun para alguien como yo._

-X-

_**Tierra, Año 2161 D.C. del Antiguo Calendario Gregoriano - Año 99 del Calendario Solar Perpetuo, Ciudad de Nueva Esparta, Capital Principal de las Américas (Antigua Ciudad de Washington D.C.) **_

_**Edificio Corporativo de BLUE Incorporated.**_

-X-

Signum miraba hacia el nítido cielo estrellado de Nueva Esparta desde la terraza de su pent-house.

Estaba tan arriba de las luces de los otros edificios, que los astros se veían nítidos y brillantes pese a las luces de la ciudad.

Despiadados en su fulgurante brillantez.

Dolorosos.

"_¿Cuántas veces?"_ pensó Signum, _"¿Cuántas veces estuve así contemplando las estrellas con ella?"_

En apenas un par de horas saldrían hacia uno de los aeropuertos internacionales de Nueva Esparta para dirigirse en su jet privado a Venturis y ella no había dormido en lo absoluto.

Aunque tampoco es que hubiera dormido mucho los días anteriores.

Desde esa fatídica noche en que había terminado besando a Fate Harlaown, Signum apenas había puesto un pie en su pent-house. Le había encargado a Hayate que se hiciera cargo de atender a Fate, de vigilar que todos sus requerimientos fueran atendidos, así como de hacer todos los preparativos y negociaciones para el viaje a Venturis.

Fate le había mandado varios mensajes, todos relacionados con las negociaciones de Venturis, pero ni siquiera las brevísimas ocasiones en que se habían encontrado personalmente, había hecho ninguna referencia al "incidente" entre ellas.

Signum recordaba muy bien, demasiado bien todavía, como se sentía el cuerpo de Fate apretado contra el suyo y sus labios correspondiendo a su beso.

Apretó con fuerza el barandal en sus manos y cerró los ojos.

-¿No has dormido nada?-

La pregunta le llegó de improvisto a Signum de una voz suave y ronca a sus espaldas.

Signum no la había escuchado llegar, pero tampoco se sobresaltó. Estaba demasiado consiente todo el tiempo, de que Fate Harlaown estaba en su casa. No la había escuchado pero casi se podía decir que la sentía todo el tiempo.

Signum se volvió para ver a Fate, ya lista y arreglada para salir.

-¿No te parece que se te hizo un poco temprano? Falta más de una hora para salir,- dijo Signum sin responder la pregunta de Fate.

-No me gusta llegar con prisa a ningún lado pero especialmente a los aeropuertos,- dijo Fate con ligereza saliendo a la terraza junto con Signum. Vestía un elegante traje sastre en color claro. En Nueva Esparta estaba ya haciendo frío pero en Venturis se encontrarían con mucho calor.

Signum miró a Fate sin saber a que se refería.

-Si,- dijo Fate, -No odio volar, pero si odio todo los tramites y procesos de seguridad de los aeropuertos. Además estos larguísimos vuelos trans-hemisféricos tienen más regulaciones de seguridad…-

Signum sonrió de medio lado.

-Hayate no te dijo nada,- dijo y no era una pregunta.

Fue el turno de Fate de mirarla con desconcierto.

-Vamos en mi avión privado,- dijo Signum como si dijera que iban a la siguiente esquina en su auto, -Si, tenemos que hacer seguridad y toda esa parafernalia inútil de los aeropuertos…pero el avión no va a dejarnos si nos retrasamos un poco.-

Fate trató de contener la expresión de asombro en su rostro. No porque Signum tuviera un avión privado, si tenía un edificio de más de setenta pisos y fabricas de biodispositivos en diferentes partes del mundo, era al menos de esperar que tuviera un avión de la misma como tenía un vehículo. Lo que tenía a Fate más desconcertada era que su ultima comunicación con Shari del día anterior, aseguraba que ninguno de los aviones registrados a nombre de BLUE estaban en Nueva Esparta, ni tenía solicitudes de ingreso para los próximos días.

-Debí imaginarlo,- dijo Fate ocultando la verdadera causa de su asombro.

Después se quedó solo al lado de Signum sin decir nada. Faltaban al menos cuatro horas para el amanecer y las luces de Nueva Esparta brillaban en todo su esplendor en la noche.

A Fate no se le escapaba que desde la noche que se besaron Signum hacía todo lo posible por no quedarse a solas mucho tiempo por ella. No se podía decir que la evitaba pero era claro que estaba manteniendo la distancia.

Y Fate tampoco había hecho intentos para disminuir esa brecha.

Sin embargo no podía evitar pensar frecuentemente en Signum Wolkenritter y la "relación" que tenía con ella. Aunque "frecuentemente" quizá no fuera el término exacto. El primer pensamiento de Fate al despertarse era para Signum y se dormía prácticamente pensando en ella. Y durante todo su día operativo, si no estaba pensando en ella por motivos personales o de trabajo, estaba muy consiente de su presencia…o de su ausencia. Incluso en la ausencia física… Signum estaba muy presente para Fate.

-Wow,- dijo Fate levantando de pronto el rostro hacia el cielo para evitar seguir pensando en temas riesgosos, -Es increíble lo bien que se ven las estrellas desde aquí…jamás me lo hubiera imaginado con tantas luces de la ciudad…-

Fate pudo sentir más que ver la tensión en la mujer a su lado y ya no siguió hablando, volviéndose para mirar a Signum.

Era evidente que su anfitriona apretaba las quijadas con fuerza y cuando habló, su tono fue frio y contenido.

-Tengo que terminar algunos pendientes. Saldremos en una hora aproximadamente Harlaown. Zafira estará aquí para recogerte.-

Sin mirar siquiera a Fate después de eso, Signum se dio la vuelta para alejarse.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Fate aferró a Signum del brazo. No podía soportar que se fuera y la dejara de esa forma. No otra vez.

Antes de que Fate dijera nada, con un movimiento brusco e inesperado, Signum se soltó del agarre de la rubia.

Las dos se quedaron mirándose la una a la otra. Signum con una mirada atormentada y contenida. Fate con una dolida pero anhelante.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije para que te vayas así?- preguntó Fate al final sin poder evitarlo, odiándose por el dejo sentido en su voz.

Signum no respondió al principio y Fate se aproximó lentamente, un par de pasos hacia a ella. Algo en su interior le decía que acercarse a Signum en esos momentos era como acercarse demasiado a un animal herido. Un animal salvaje…herido; pero aun así Fate se acercó.

Fate se sentía en el límite. El stress de su misión, la ansiedad que el atentado contra su vida le había producido y la multitud de sentimientos contradictorios que Signum le provocaba la hacían sentir desgarrada. Que Signum además la tratara de esa forma en esos momentos, era más de lo sentía que podía soportar.

- Esto es demasiado Signum…"esto"…lo que sea que esté pasando entre nosotros…no puede afectar nuestro trabajo de esta forma…Yo….-

-Nada esta pasando entre nosotras Harlaown,- dijo Signum con frialdad pero sus ojos no tenían ese pálido azul gélido de su ira sino un azul oscuro y profundo, insondablemente intenso.

-Eso ya la has dejado muy claro antes,- dijo Fate apretando los puños, tratando que el comentario de Signum no le doliera tanto como le dolía, -Si es así, ¿Por qué no me tratas como antes?

Signum se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos tratando de ignorar lo cerca que estaba Fate de ella.

-¿Cómo el día que te corrí de mi oficina? ¿A eso te refieres?- preguntó Signum al cabo, seria pero ya no fríamente.

Fate sonrió. –Preferiría que me trataras como el día de la fiesta de los Bannings…O cómo cuando desperté aquí después de eso.-

Fate tuvo la sensación que estaba corriendo un riesgo muy alto pero no le importó. No sabía si era por su misión o por otra, inconfesable, razón; pero no podía mantener esa situación con Signum por más tiempo.

Y entonces Signum finalmente sonrió y dijo con ligero sarcasmo, –Tal vez te he brindado demasiadas atenciones.-

-Seguramente,- aceptó Fate sonriendo también, -Y por ello te estoy muy agradecida….no estaría viva en estos momentos si hubiera sido por ti.-

La repentina afirmación de Fate las hizo quedar en silencio a ambas.

Había demasiado de lo que no podían hablar pasando entre ellas. Y no solo respecto a los sentimientos que se habían despertado la una a la otra desde su primer encuentro.

Mas allá de ellas mismas, había demasiados secretos, demasiados intereses…demasiadas mentiras.

Fate lo sabía mejor que nadie. Pero paradójicamente todo lo que le había dicho a Signum hasta ese momento, había sido verdad. El peligro que ella representaba para la mujer que le había salvado la vida radicaba no en lo que había dicho, sino en lo que NO había dicho. En lo que no podría decirle nunca.

-Creo que ya te había dicho que no tienes que agradecerme por eso todo el tiempo, lo hiciste en su momento, lo acepté, es todo. No hay más que decir,- dijo Signum seria nuevamente.

-Si recuerdo que lo dijiste,- dijo Fate a su vez, -Pero aun si salvar mi vida fue una decisión necesaria, que debías tomar en segundos, lo hiciste. Seguir protegiéndome después de eso no ha sido una decisión igual. –

Signum trató de protestar pero Fate lo impidió tal y como había hecho la otra la noche que se besaron; poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios de Signum para evitar que hablara. Signum se tensó pero no se apartó.

-No lo hice por eso,- dijo Fate sintiendo que se ponía roja de la cabeza a los pies, -No estoy deslumbrada por ti porque me hayas salvado, seas quien eres y vivas donde vives…-

Fate quería decir que se moría por saber más de ella, por conocer realmente a la mujer que estaba detrás del nombre de Signum Wolkenritter pero no encontró el valor de decirlo con esas palabras.

Signum desvió la mirada para no turbar más a Fate innecesariamente.

-Somos mujeres adultas y profesionales, ¿no?- dijo Fate mirando a Signum con un ligero anhelo en su mirada. Como una hermosa ave, tan fascinada que no podía decidir si quedarse o lanzarse al vuelo.

-Lo somos,- aceptó Signum.

-Aunque no seamos… amigas…- siguió Fate, -Haz hecho cosas por mi que nunca nadie ha hecho. Yo creo que…-

-No, no somos amigas Harlaown,- la cortó Signum.

-Pero habíamos hecho una tregua…- dijo Fate mirando a Signum intensamente, -Antes de que las cosas se complicaran como lo hicieron, teníamos una tregua…y yo acepte que aunque no supiera en lo que me estaba metiendo, iba a seguir adelante.

Signum se mantuvo en silencio y antes de que dijera algo, las siguientes palabras que Fate pronunció mirándola fija e profundamente, la dejaron sin habla y casi sin respiración.

-No necesitas protegerme de ti.-

Signum sintió que algo se rompía en su interior y tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para mantenerse serena e inmutable frente a Fate.

Una mujer antes, ya le había dicho unas palabras casi idénticas.

Una mujer que había amado. Y que había muerto por su culpa.

-X-

-¡Finalmente, encontré algo!- gritó Shari con excitación desde su terminal de trabajo.

A insistencia de su madre, Fate tenía su oficina en el edificio corporativo de Massive BioD.

En ocasiones, la rubia investigadora sospechaba que una de las poderosas razones para que su madre insistiera tanto en que tuviera su oficina precisamente ahí, no era tanto por ella, sino porque Shari y Lucino eran dos de las mejores informáticas y hackers del mundo.

Y como tales Precia Testarossa requería y solicitaba sus servicios en algunas ocasiones.

Dichas "consultas" desde luego, no causaban honorarios para Fate.

Las oficinas de operaciones de Shari y Lucino, a diferencia de las de Fate, que eran amplias e iluminadas, no lujosas pero elegantes y con grandes ventanales; eran todo lo contrario.

Las dos chicas mantenían su espacio de trabajo casi siempre en la penumbra. Iluminado únicamente con el brillo fantasmal de las múltiples terminales. La oficina, sin ventanas y casi siempre a temperaturas cercanas a la congelación para mantener a punto los enormes servidores que las chicas mantenían bajo su control único y exclusivo, era también su reino privado y exclusivo. Precia Testarossa era la Presidenta de Massive BioD y Fate, potencialmente, la heredera del Imperio…pero ahí, estaba un cerebro completamente independiente a la operación de Massive gracias a Shari y Lucino.

Aunque con instalaciones modestas, los equipos que mantenían ahí, las ponían a la altura de los mejores centros tecnológicos del mundo.

La red de trabajo de la oficina de Fate, era completamente independiente a la Massive BioD, podía hacerse alguna conexión si había un caso de extrema necesidad pero por lo general, se mantenían aisladas.

Si cualquier persona, dentro de las Américas o fuera de ellas hubiera rastreado la ubicación de cualquiera de las terminales que Shari y Lucino tenían ahí, se hubiera encontrado con una dirección IP que no tenía absolutamente nada que ver con Massive BioD y más aun, jamás podrían determinar la identificación y ubicación exacta de esa dirección.

Las dos chicas tenían más de veinte terminales entre equipos operativos, tabletas y servidores en la amplia habitación que de todas maneras se veía llena y amontonada con los equipos y múltiples pantallas holográficas.

Además de eso, una de las paredes estaba completamente cubierta de piso a techo por veinte pantallas enormes, interconectadas formando un tablero que les permitía ver desde una imagen integrada en todas ellas o imágenes y aplicaciones diferentes en cada una de ellas.

Lucino adoraba trabajar en esa pantalla múltiple y la llamaba su "Oráculo" personal.

No había nada que esas dos chicas no pudieran hacer con los recursos que tenían en esa habitación.

O al menos eso pensaban, hasta que Fate había aceptado el trabajo para la Armada sobre Signum Wolkenritter.

Desentrañar información sobre esa mujer había sido el reto más difícil al que se habían enfrentado en su carrera profesional.

Shari y Lucino llegaron a la conclusión de que solo había una razón para que ellas no pudieran encontrar nada al respecto. Y con base en ello, habían modificado sus estrategias de búsqueda e infiltración.

-¿Dónde?- preguntó Lucino mucho más calmada y serena que su compañera.

-No vas a creer donde.-

Lucino suspiró. Shari adoraba matizar de misterio sus descubrimientos.

-No me lo puedo imaginar,- dijo poniéndose de pie para acercarse a la terminal de su compañera.

Shari se echó hacía atrás en su silla a suspensión para que Lucino pudiera ver la información por si misma.

-Rayos….- exclamó Lucino en un murmullo, que para la personalidad moderada de la chica era mucho en realidad, -Nuestras sospechas van bien encaminadas, entonces….No puedo decir que me da gusto.-

-No,- dijo Shari asintiendo, -Tenemos que avisarle a Fate de inmediato.-

-A estas horas debe estar ya en camino a Venturis…es un vuelo de doce horas….no sé que tan seguro sea que le enviemos esta información directamente… Si tiene que pasar por el router del avión para conectarse, aun usando nuestra aplicación de encriptación alguien podría monitorear lo que este haciendo.-

Shari hizo una ligera mueca. Lucino era una ultra-fanática, obsesivo-compulsiva de la seguridad. Y tenía buenos motivos para ello. Si ella podía romper códigos que eran supuestamente inquebrantables, cualquier otro podría.

Aunque fuera una posibilidad en un millón, ella no tomaba riesgos.

-Ya tiene la nueva tableta que le enviamos,- dijo Shari, -Podemos mandarle un mensaje en clave urgente de que debe asegurar una conexión segura para recibir esta información. Eso al menos la pondrá en alerta.-

-De acuerdo,- esa opción era lo suficientemente viable para Lucino, -Hagámoslo así de inmediato.-

Al punto, tomando terminales diferentes a las que habían estado usando hasta ese momento, las dos chicas se pusieron a la tarea en silencio.

Mientras tanto en la terminal de Shari, flotaba el rostro de Zafira Volkov vistiendo un uniforme militar que se suponía, nunca había existido.

-X-

Salvo una, el vuelo a Venturis transcurrió sin novedad.

Solamente dos personas ocuparon los elegantes y cómodos asientos de la cabina principal. Signum y Fate. Zafira hizo el viaje en la cabina de los pilotos junto con un hombre que Fate nunca había visto antes pero que Signum había saludado afablemente con el nombre de "Vice."

Una pieza más del rompecabezas de Signum Wolkenritter que Fate tendría que seguir hasta el final.

Tras su tensa y extraña plática en la terraza del pent-house de Signum, ésta al parecer había reconocido la tregua que tenían antes del atentado que sufrieron y si bien, las cosas no estaban como antes y la tensión que había estado flotando, incómoda entre ellas los últimos días, no había desaparecido por completo, al menos ya podían estar juntas en el mismo espacio sin sentir que los átomos flotando alrededor de ellas iban a estallar en cualquier momento.

Durante las doce horas de vuelo hasta Venturis, Fate y Signum hablaron poco.

Su conversación giró acerca de los paisajes que iba recorriendo el avión y de algunos de los detalles de las reuniones que tendrían al día siguiente.

A parte de eso, Signum estuvo enfrascada en lo que Fate suponía, era trabajo que no estaba relacionado con la propuesta de Venturis durante todo el vuelo.

Fate trabajó y dormitó en diferentes lapsos, sorprendiéndose de descubrir que también podía disfrutar de estar en silencio al lado de Signum. A ratos, la magnate de ojos azules, desviaba la atención de la terminal donde trabajaba, miraba a Fate en silencio y si Fate estaba despierta, le ofrecía algo de beber aunque no platicaran. Fate encontró particularmente sorpresivo que Signum no tuviera personal de asistencia de vuelo en su cabina.

Uno más de los sorpresivos rasgos de esa mujer que tenía a Fate intrigada…y cautivada.

En otros momentos, Signum simplemente miraba a Fate durante varios segundos y después volcaba nuevamente su atención a su terminal.

Durante su primera siesta, aunque estaba segura que había sido apenas un "ligero pestañeo," Fate se despertó para descubrir que estaba cubierta con una manta térmica muy ligera pero cálida.

Ni siquiera había sentido cuando Signum se había puesto de pie para cubrirla.

El gesto llenó a Fate de calidez y la obligó a disimular la sonrisa que pugnaba por aflorar a sus labios, sintiéndose relajada y cómoda como hacía días no se sentía.

Pero no mucho después llegó el mensaje.

En una de sus sesiones de trabajo, cuando ya habían cruzado la línea ecuatorial y las comunicaciones estaban un poco más erráticas que en el hemisferio norte, Fate recibió un críptico mensaje en clave de su oficina en Nueva Esparta.

Tan solo ver el nombre del remitente y el asunto del mensaje fue suficiente para que Fate se pusiera en alerta.

Junto con sus asistentes, Fate había establecido ciertas reglas de comunicación para el tiempo que estaría trabajando en el caso Wolkenritter. Dichas medidas tuvieron que ser llevadas al extremo cuando fue evidente que Fate, ya no solo mantendría una estrecha relación de negocios con Signum sino que literalmente, se insertaría dentro de su mundo y pasaría una gran parte de tiempo con ella.

Los primero que vio Fate cuando encendió su dispositivo aproximadamente cinco horas antes de arribar a Venturis fue un mensaje del rimbombante remitente "Loucia Rhins." En el papel y en las bases de datos federales, Loucia Rhins era una chica de auténtica y rarísima ascendencia francesa que trabajaba como asistente de Fate en el Gobierno de la Segunda Capital Federal con base en Nueva Esparta.

En la realidad, "Loucia Rhins" era la identidad virtual combinada de Shari y Lucino quienes la habían creado como un anagrama de sus nombres.

Las chicas estaban felices cuando la idea de usar anagramas para sus identidades se les había ocurrido.

A Fate no podía importarle menos como la hubieran creado, pero para ellas era importante así que terminó por aceptarlo aunque le parecería "geeky" y "freaky" a la vez por parte de sus asistentes. Lo que si le importaba a Fate era que "Loucia," su identidad conjunta, solamente escribía cuando se trataba de una situación de extrema urgencia y siempre lo hacía en clave.

Sus otras comunicaciones "seguras" con sus asistentes eran manejadas por sus identidades alternas individuales y estaban destinadas a su comunicación diaria para el caso.

En este caso, el asunto del mensaje que había puesto en tensión a Fate era _"Acerca de Michael"_

"Michael" era el nombre clave que usaban para referirse a Signum Wolkenritter.

En el cuerpo del mensaje Shari y Lucino le decían:

"_Michael finalmente aceptó la transacción. El tiempo apremia. Comunícate a la brevedad a la central para ver los detalles."_

Lo que Fate realmente leía en ese mensaje era que sus chicas finalmente habían encontrado información relevante acerca de Signum Wolkenritter. Una que no podía ser tratado por medios convencionales. Con esa instrucción de comunicarse a su oficina le pedían que lo hiciera únicamente en las mayores condiciones de seguridad que pudiera conseguir.

A partir de ese momento Fate ya no pudo relajarse y a su pesar, contó los minutos para su llegada a Venturis.

-X-

_**Tierra, Año 2161 D.C. del Antiguo Calendario Gregoriano - Año 99 del Calendario Solar Perpetuo, Ciudad de Venturis, Segunda Capital de las Américas (Antigua Ciudad de Brasilia) **_

Venturis.

Surgida durante la unificación de las Américas de la deslumbrante y esplendorosa capital Brasilia, Venturis fue probablemente la única ciudad del mundo moderno que no tuvo que ser reconstruida casi en su totalidad como sucedió con Nueva Esparta y otras de las grandes ciudades del continente, ahora mega-pais, americano.

En los albores del siglo XX y principios del XXI había sido una ciudad futurista, desgarradora en su modernidad; durante la Guerra del Armagedón, fue literalmente abandonada como un cascaron vacío por todos aquellos que pensaban que en cualquier otro lado tendrían más oportunidades de supervivencia.

Muchos de los que la abandonaron probablemente no sobrevivieron. Al igual que un gran porcentaje de la población mundial.

Pero la ciudad sobrevivió.

Tras la guerra, el nuevo país re-unificado, la designó como la Segunda Capital de las Américas para todos los asuntos legislativos, administrativos y de seguridad de las Américas australes.

Eso la hacía en muchos aspectos, única a todas las demás ciudades del mundo. Los edificios eran modernos pero antiguos a la vez, arrogantes tras haber resurgido de las cenizas de la guerra y la destrucción todavía con su añejo esplendor.

Pasaban las nueve de la noche hora local cuando Fate, sentada en el asiento posterior del elegante automóvil que los esperaba en el Aeropuerto Continental Niemeyer junto con Signum, atravesaba las iluminadas calles de la ciudad rumbo a su hotel.

Signum se comportaba como si estuviera en casa. Había saludado brevemente a la mujer ataviada de negro que les esperaba a la salida de los hangares, quien había mirado descaradamente a Fate de arriba abajo y había enfilado sin más hacia el vehículo.

-¿Buen vuelo jefa?- había preguntado la mujer; alta, de cabello rubio y fríos ojos azules, abriendo la puerta del vehículo.

A Fate, no le pasó desapercibido que masticaba algo mientras hablaba y tomó nota mentalmente de investigar a esta nueva integrante del equipo de Signum.

-Sin novedad Mariya,- había respondido Signum secamente poniendo su brazo el borde de la portezuela para dejar a Fate pasar primero, -La señorita Harlaown será mi invitada en este viaje. Aunque yo no esté alrededor, asegúrate de cubrir sus requerimientos.-

Mariya había mirado a Fate nuevamente con descaro como diciendo que sería un placer cumplir _cualquiera_ de sus requerimientos pero tras una breve inclinación de cabeza dirigida a Signum, solo dijo con una sonrisa peligrosa, -Como indique jefa.-

Fue hasta que estuvieron sentadas y acomodadas en el interior de lujoso vehículo a suspensión, mientras Mariya y Zafira acomodaban sus equipajes, que Signum le explicó a Fate de quién se trataba.

-Mariya trabaja conmigo Harlaown, podría atender cualquiera de tus solicitudes si yo no estoy, pero te recomiendo que vayas primero con Zafira siempre después de mí.-

Fate asintió. No le quedaba duda de que buscaría siempre primero a Zafira. Aunque le molestara un poco que el hombre moreno tuviera toda la confianza de Signum y pasara mucho tiempo con ella, él siempre había sido cortes y profesional con ella.

Tenía ciertas dudas del profesionalismo de la otra.

-Mariya suena como un nombre extranjero…- dijo Fate tratando de no preguntar directamente por el apellido de la chica. Necesitaba al menos alguna referencia adicional para dársela a sus chicas.

-¿Y que nombre a estas alturas no lo es?- respondió Signum.

El vehículo era amplio y espacioso en la parte posterior y entre el espacio donde ellas se encontraban sentadas y el frente, un grueso cristal las aislaba sonoramente, de manera que aunque podían ver a Zafira y Mariya en el asiento frontal, no podían escuchar nada de lo que decían.

Fate no iba a poder tener pistas de escuchar su conversación.

Un ligero chasquido precedió a la voz de Zafira con un ligero toque metálico anunciando, _-Salimos rumbo al hotel.-_

Mariya conducía por las calles de Venturis con extrema habilidad y precisión.

Fate se sorprendió ligeramente cuando tras un rato de recorrido, Signum presionó un botón en el costado de su asiento y dijo, -Sintoniza algo Zafira.-

Casi de inmediato, una suave música de jazz llenó el espacio. Fate miró a Signum. No era la primera vez que veía a Signum escuchando música. En su apartamento, la había visto, a escondidas, un par de ocasiones mientras sentada en su estancia escuchaba música similar por las noches. Pero si era la primera vez que la veía pedirla expresamente.

Entonces esa era la música que le gustaba a Signum, metálica y brumosa, casi nostálgica.

Por una parte, Fate agradeció el gesto ya que en cierta forma, evitaba que tuvieran que conversar.

Una de las preocupaciones de Fate, eran las potenciales preguntas de Signum sobre Venturis.

Fate, que nunca antes había estado en la ciudad personalmente, había tenido que estudiar concienzudamente para paliar una de las pocas deficiencias que su personaje ante Signum Wolkenritter requería.

Hubiera sido impensable que como representante de Venturis en Nueva Esparta, no hubiera estado ni una sola vez con anterioridad en la ciudad que representaba pero no había podido viajar antes y después las cosas se habían complicado. En el registro que Shari y Lucino le habían creado, ella tenía como residencia permanente Nueva Esparta pero mencionaba que había vivido temporalmente en Venturis durante una asignación.

Fate odiaba esa parte de su personaje. Odiaba tener que mentirle a Signum.

Al menos, en todo lo demás que le había dicho, no había mentido. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer respecto a este otro punto.

Ni siquiera se había reunido en persona con quien se suponía era su jefe, el vice-alcalde de la Ciudad y Ministro de Asuntos de Seguridad Interna, Genya Nakajima.

Midget Crowbel durante una de sus ultimas reuniones previo al inicio de su misión, había organizado un par de conferencias holográficas con Nakajima por lo que Fate sabía como era y también que Nakajima había ofrecido toda su colaboración, pero aun así, Fate se sentía tensa por el encuentro que tendría lugar la mañana siguiente.

-¿Lo habías extrañado?- preguntó Signum de repente y Fate se sintió de pronto, atrapada.

-¿A que te refieres?- respondió sin embargo, calmada y con una sonrisa mirando a Signum.

-A la ciudad. Es muy diferente a Nueva Esparta.-

-Si, definitivamente lo es,- dijo Fate mirando por el cristal hacía las luces que iluminaban los imponentes edificios. Su hotel, según los registros que Hayate le había enviado estaba en una de las zonas más lujosas de la ciudad, -Sin embargo, también es como cualquier gran ciudad del mundo. Yo paso mucho más tiempo en Nueva Esparta en realidad.-

-Hmmm….- Signum la miraba crípticamente, -Eso quiere decir que no extrañas estar aquí.-

-No,- reafirmó Fate, -Una de las razones por las que acepté el trabajo fue porque en realidad, necesita de mi presencia en Nueva Esparta. Me gusta estar cerca de mi familia.-

Internamente, Fate se dio una patada mental. Estaba dando demasiadas explicaciones personales.

Afortunadamente para su tranquilidad mental, Signum no le hizo más preguntas y entonces decidió que era mejor, hacer ella las preguntas.

-¿Y tu? Debes hacer muchos negocios en Venturis si tienes incluso personal de tu empresa de base en la ciudad.

Pasaron varios minutos sin que Signum respondiera.

-Mariya es mi asistente en la región. Viaja a donde necesito que viaje. Es todo.-

Fate apuntó mentalmente el dato. Aunque no supiera todavía el apellido de la mujer, saber que se movía en el hemisferio sur de las Américas sería un rastro importante para seguir.

El resto del trayecto fue bastante tranquilo. Ninguna de las dos hizo más preguntas y tras varios minutos por una vía tanto o más moderna que las del hemisferio norte, arribaron al elegante vestíbulo exterior del Kubitschek-Venturis.

Zafira se mantuvo relajado en todo momento junto a ellas y su proceso de registro fue admirablemente rápido.

Fate casi no tuvo tiempo ni de admirar el lujoso lobby del hotel cuando ya estaban camino a sus habitaciones.

Signum y Fate se quedarían en una de las suites principales pero en habitaciones separadas, de acuerdo a lo que Signum le dijo durante el trayecto del elevador, sería más eficiente para fines de seguridad.

Estaban en el último piso del hotel y Zafira junto con Mariya se encargarían de la seguridad.

A Fate le parecieron un poco excesivas las precauciones de Signum pero un solo comentario de ésta última, casi como si leyera la mente de la rubia, bastó para que lo reconsiderara.

-Ninguno de nosotros pensaba tampoco que nos atacarían en la fiesta de los Bannings, ¿no?-

Fate la miró en silencio. No había nada que pudiera decir al respecto.

-Tu eres la experta,- dijo Fate al fin de pie en el centro de la estancia principal de la suite.

El espacio era lujoso pero muy funcional, dos amplios espacios centrales interconectados formaban el cuerpo principal de la suite donde había sofás acolchados y mesas, incluyendo un inmaculado comedor de cristal prístino que parecía flotar en el aire. Más allá del ventanal de piso a techo que aislaba la suite del exterior, una terraza de dimensiones que Fate no podía imaginar desde donde estaba y aun más allá de esta, las majestuosas luces de los edificios de Venturis.

Los dormitorios privados estaban uno a cada lado del espacio central.

Signum, guardadas las proporciones, fue muy amable con Fate en esa primera noche en Venturis.

-Fue un largo viaje,- le dijo, -Puedes ordenar lo que desees, no tienes ni que preguntarme. Zafira se asegurará de revisar todo antes de que lo recibas. Yo tengo varios asuntos que revisar así que estaré en mi habitación. Siéntete libre de decidir donde te sientes más cómoda para noche.-

Tras decir eso y acordar la hora a la que se encontrarían a la mañana siguiente Signum se despidió.

Pese a la urgencia que Fate sentía para conectarse a su red encriptada y enterarse del mensaje de Shari y Lucino, una parte de su corazón se sintió acongojado con la breve despedida.

Había pasado muchas horas en compañía de Signum y en esos momentos, sentía su ausencia casi de la misma manera, físicamente.

Estaba solo a unos metros de ella, pero Fate sentía como si estuviera a un universo de distancia.

"_No puede ser,"_ se reprochó Fate mientras desempacaba mecánicamente, _"No puedo seguir sintiéndome de esta forma. Una parte crucial de la misión está por comenzar, no puedo estropear todo por…"_

¿Por qué? Se preguntó nuevamente. ¿Qué era lo que hacía sentir esas emociones encontradas respecto a Signum Wolkenritter?

Aferrándose con determinación a la misión que tenía que cumplir, Fate conectó un dispositivo de seguridad y encriptación entre el nodo de conexión del hotel y la nueva tableta que Shari y Lucino le habían enviado.

Además del dispositivo intermediario, Fate inició su sesión con protocolos de seguridad adicionales y abrió una ventana de conexión segura.

Le tomó más de veinte minutos levantar todos las barreras de protección y atravesar todos los canales de seguridad para finalmente establecer comunicación con Nueva Esparta.

_-¡Por fin te conectas, Fate!-_

"_Típico de Shari decir eso en la primera línea," _pensó Fate.

_-Si, ya estoy conectada en modo seguro, ¿Qué pasa?-_ envió Fate a través de su terminal directa al grano.

_-Encontramos información sobre Zafira Volkov… en el lugar menos pensado.- _

Fate esperó y unos segundos después, se desplegó en su terminal la información que había estado anteriormente en la terminal de Shari, junto con la fotografía de Zafira, varios años más joven de como Fate lo conocía

Agencia Federal de Investigaciones & Asuntos Extranjeros

TO

Nombre: Zafira Volkov

Asignación: Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg/ Fuerza Delta – Omega.

Misión: OTI (Orden de Terminación Inmediata)

….

La información adicional eran distintas coordenadas e iniciales. Fate las ubicó con precisión es un mapa global en una nueva pantalla de su terminal.

_-Ya lo verificamos,-_ le transmitió Shari por su ventana de comunicación, _-Todas las coordenadas son sitios inhabitados en los bosques y montañas de los Balcanes y partes de la Federación Rusa. La misma Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg ha estado deshabitada desde hace décadas, no hay ni siquiera una forma viable de llegar a ese lugar.-_

Fate todavía ubicando los puntos en su terminal, pensaba.

_-Además,-_ continuo Shari, _-¿Notaste el nombre de la fuerza especial? No hay registros oficiales en el ejército, la armada o la marina de ninguna Delta-Omega…-_

_-¿Dónde encontraste este registro-_ preguntó Fate al cabo. El registro tenía un encabezado de la agencia de investigaciones, coloquialmente conocidos como "los espías," pero no ellos no necesariamente tenían que estar directamente involucrados.

_-Eso es lo más significativo,-_ escribió Shari, _-Como no encontrábamos nada por los canales convencionales, pensamos que la única razón para ello era que la información relacionada con Signum Wolkenritter estuviera protegida por el mismo gobierno….Así que buscamos en los bancos de datos protegidos…-_

_-Eso es imposible,-_ mandó Fate tecleando con rapidez, casi al mismo tiempo que lo pronunciaba en voz alta.

_-Lo mismo pensábamos nosotras, pero tras varios días, pude infiltrarme en uno de los servidores de la agencia. Esa información estaba literalmente sepultada en medio de registros que no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con BLUE, Wolkenritter, la mafia o el tráfico de armas.-_

_-¿Dónde?-_ volvió a preguntar Fate ligeramente más impaciente.

_-En los datos de los testigos protegidos.-_

_-Pero esos datos no los maneja la Agencia,-_ argumentó Fate.

_-Así es,-_ reafirmó Shari, _-Ellos no los manejan… a menos que estén relacionados con algún asunto extranjero. Entonces se convierte en seguridad nacional.-_

_-Además,-_ añadió Shari antes de que Fate pudiera teclear algo en su terminal, _-Encontramos referencias en otros servidores de la agencia, a un "Clan Volkov" desaparecido bajo circunstancias no detalladas alrededor de 2142 u 80 dependiendo de que calendario prefieras. El líder del Clan era Kirill Volkov pero todavía estamos determinando si esta relacionado o no con tu Zafira…O con Wolkenritter.-_

_-Mándame todo lo que hayas encontrado sobre ese Kirill Volkov,- _solicitó Fate y también les proporcionó los nombres de los dos miembros del equipo de Signum que había conocido durante el viaje. Vice y Mariya. _-Encuentren todo lo que puedan sobre ellos, trataré de conseguir datos adicionales.-_

_-Tenemos algo sobre una tal Mariya Ranevskaya,-_ le indicó Shari al punto, _-Sobre ciertas operaciones que la agencia esta siguiendo en el hemisferio sur. Tomamos de la base de datos de la agencia todos los nombres relacionados con actividades monitoreadas y filtramos las incidencias. Especialmente las relacionadas con Venturis por tu viaje, por eso recordaba ese nombre.-_

Con esa indicación, Shari le envió no solo la información que habían obtenido hasta el momento sino una fotografía de la tal Mariya Ranevskaya.

La mujer que Fate miraba era la misma que los había recibido en el aeropuerto.

Finalmente, establecían un vínculo con Wolkenritter aunque no podía probar nada. Podía haber muchas razones para que esa mujer trabajara para Signum. Ninguna de ellas tenía que ser ilegal.

_-Volkov es ruso también, ¿no es así?-_ preguntó Fate.

_-De origen ruso, si,-_ precisó Shari.

_-Pero no han encontrado nada específicamente relacionado con Signum….Wolkenritter,-_ Fate casi dejó el nombre sin apellido en su solicitud pero termino añadiéndolo. Signum, solo Signum, era demasiado personal para ella.

_-No, nada todavía…pero seguimos buscando,-_ fue la escueta pero decidida respuesta de Shari.

_-No se limiten a las Américas. Verifiquen si hay otras conexiones entre los nombres que tenemos hasta ahora con operaciones en Europa y la Federación Rusa….y con Signum Wolkenritter-_ solicitó Fate.

Tras un par de comentarios más y de recibir toda la información que Shari y Lucino habían recopilado en esos días, Fate cortó la comunicación. No quería correr riesgos.

Su habitación era amplia y cómoda. No solo tenía una cama enorme y atrayente, sino que tenia un área de trabajo con sofá, escritorio y salida a un balcón privado; además de una pequeña cantina con provisiones suficientes para armar una pequeña fiesta.

Nada más alejado de sus intenciones.

Con movimientos mecánicos, sin dejar de pensar en ningún momento en la información que Shari le había proporcionado, Fate se duchó y se preparó para dormir.

Al día siguiente tendría su primera reunión personal son Genya Nakajima donde trataría de llegar a un acuerdo para la producción de los biodispositivos de combate que la ciudad necesitaba. Aunque Signum no supiera que se trataba de la primera.

En su último comunicado, Midget le había indicado que se concentrara en su cacería sobre Wolkenritter y dejara la negociación a Nakajima. Fate pensaba que esa orden la entusiasmaría pero no fue así.

Fate apagó las luces y dejó las cortinas del gran ventanal de su habitación abiertas con lo cual, la habitación no estaba sumida en la oscuridad total y se podían apreciar las luces de la gran ciudad a la distancia.

Una vez acostada y acurrucada en su comodísima cama tuvo que aceptar la razón por la cual las instrucciones de Midget no le habían entusiasmado.

Pese a las órdenes que le había dado a su equipo, la verdad era que estaba preocupada por Signum Wolkenritter.

De una manera que jamás se había imaginado que lo estaría por alguien a quien tenía que cazar.

Era hasta esos momentos que su "misión" finalmente empezaba. Y los descubrimientos de Shari y Lucino no hacían sino reafirmar esa percepción.

Ahí, tratando de obligarse a dormir, las preguntas que regresaban una y otra vez a la mente de Fate eran, ¿Por qué Zafira Volkov estaba en una base de datos de testigos protegidos? ¿Por qué estaba relacionado con una agencia del gobierno como parte de un equipo Delta inexistente si era el hombre de más confianza de Signum Wolkenritter?

Y las que más le preocupaban.

¿Había alguien más tratando de cazar, o peor, de matar a Signum Wolkenritter?

¿Era Zafira Volkov ese "alguien"?

Esa noche, por primera vez en varias, Fate no soñó con los labios y los brazos de Signum, sino solo con una densa y profunda oscuridad.

-X-

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios y reviews.<p>

Esta historia al igual que "Ahora y para Siempre" (que ya está por terminar) y "La Sombra" (que pronto retomaré) continuaran publicándose aqui en fanfiction. Sean pacientes por favor.

Además de estas, estoy por empezar una historia piloto en Mangateca donde pienso recopilar sus opiniones y comentarios.

Dense una vuelta por favor a la sección de fics de mangateca punto es. Además de los fics de varios autores,pueden ver las excelentes reseñas de anime que hace Sansker y también ver muchos otros tópicos de interés, desde luego sobre Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha y sus personakes que tanto nos gustan.

Nos leemos pronto.


	8. Ardiendo en Azul

Finalmente…

Aunque tarde, muy feliz año nuevo a todos. Espero que todos tengan un muy feliz y exitoso 2013. Gracias por continuar leyendo esta y otras de mis historias.

Sé que me demoré muchísimo. No fue intencional pero lo lamento. Ya extrañaba y necesitaba regresar. Veremos cómo ven el capítulo de regreso. Espero que el año también traiga muchos más capítulos y más historias.

No soy nada bueno para las redes sociales pero dado que no he encontrado otro espacio voy a intentarlo con Facebook. Quisiera usarlo para publicar algunos links con mis historias integradas, el primer proyecto es "El Legado" corregido de múltiples errores y editado, casi como un libro digital en PDF….Tengo planes de incluir incluir fanarts, ideas, etc.

Si les interesa me encuentran aquí:

www . facebook aleksei . volken

(ya saben, hay quitar los espacios)

Las historia de Signum y Fate en este universo sigue moviéndose…

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es **Signum-Fate** y está clasificado **M** por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos así como encuentros íntimos de carácter sexual entre mujeres, u otros contenidos de índole sexual. Si esta clase de contenido no es de su agrado, le ofende de alguna manera o si las escenas violentas o de índole sexual le perturban de cualquier forma, O si no tienes la edad para leer historias clasificadas M…Por favor, no leas esta historia.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La idea original pertenece Aleksei Volken. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

El soundtrack de hoy es: " The Ballad of the Fallen" por Charlie Haden. Pensé que le quedaría al tema del capítulo y al son, del hemisferio sur. Espero que la lectura este a la altura de tan buena música.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

**El Demonio de Ojos Azules** by Aleksei Volken

**CAPITULO 7. Ardiendo en Azul. **

-X-

_Traición._

_Es la lección más dura que aprender, pero la más importante._

_No se entiende el verdadero significado de la lealtad hasta que se comprende el verdadero significado de la traición._

_Para entender una y otra, es importante recordar que nada permanece inmutable. Todo cambia, toda la energía y la materia se transforman…a cada momento. El traidor más efectivo fue alguna vez el más cercano y confiable colaborador, amigo, guerrero, aliado, protegido o protector….amante…amado._

_Los reyes y los césares, solía decir un gran escritor, aman la traición pero detestan a los traidores._

_Y los traidores, por muy desdeñable y reprobatorio que sea su estatus, son la moneda en la que se acuñan esas dos verdades: Lealtad y Traición. _

_Cometen el máximo crimen en aras de lo que CREEN es un ideal más alto y puro….aunque algunos traidores descubren, demasiado tarde, que la magnitud de su pecado no es ni siquiera, cercanamente proporcional a la magnitud de su castigo._

_Condenados por ambos lados, el que traicionaron y por el que traicionaron…muchos terminan en el último círculo del infierno, abandonados y traicionados a su vez por todos._

_¿Qué no es ahí donde terminó Judas Iscariote, atormentado por Lucifer en persona por toda la eternidad…por una simple bolsa de monedas oro?_

_Oh si, la historia de tan tristemente ilustre personaje ha sobrevivido hasta nuestros días._

_Kirill Volkov nos hizo a su hijo y a mí, estudiar a conciencia todas las traiciones conocidas de la historia de la humanidad pero ni eso evitó que cayera víctima de ella._

_Todos caímos junto con él._

_Incluso nuestro traidor._

-X-

_**Tierra, Año 2161 D.C. del Antiguo Calendario Gregoriano - Año 99 del Calendario Solar Perpetuo, Ciudad de Venturis, Segunda Capital de las Américas (Antigua Ciudad de Brasilia) **_

Una primavera resplandeciente iluminaba las calles de Venturis esa mañana. La ciudad se veía tan límpida y resplandeciente que parecía que la Guerra del Armagedón nunca había llegado a mancillarla de ninguna manera; tan brillante como si ninguna oscuridad pudiera existir sobre ese mundo, que a Fate le dolía algo solo de verla.

Tras una noche de sueño intranquilo y plagado de oscuridad, la vista de la ciudad era como el rayo cegador de un ángel de la venganza.

Nunca se había cuestionado la legitimidad, ni la honorabilidad que implicaba su participación en esa misión. Ella estaba segura de estar haciendo un servicio para su país y para el bien en general del mundo que querían reconstruir de las cenizas.

Cuando había mirado a Signum esa mañana en la estancia de su lujosa suite, bajo la brillante luz oblicua del sol de la mañana y ésta le había sonreído levemente, Fate sintió que esa certeza que había tenido en el papel que debía desempeñar en esa cacería se cimbraba como en un terremoto.

De pronto, todo se había vuelto brumosamente irreal. Y terriblemente real a la vez.

Ella estaba cada vez más adentro del círculo de Signum. Y ella, era también la carnada que atraería a Signum a una trampa que ni siquiera Fate sabía en qué consistía o porque. El archivo que le habían enviado Shari y Lucino la noche anterior había dejado sembradas en Fate más dudas que certezas.

Hasta ese momento, todo había dependido de ella. Pero después de esa primera reunión que tendrían con Genya Nakajima, un poderoso engranaje en el que Fate ya no tendría injerencia, se pondría en movimiento.

Ella iba a meter a Signum en él y lo activaría para después alejarse.

El magnífico edificio del parlamento, donde los recibiría oficialmente el Vice-Alcalde Nakajima sería el escenario inicial. Y Fate no tenía ni idea de lo que vendría después.

Esa mañana, durante el rápido desayuno y el trayecto a la cita, Fate estuvo más callada y distante de lo habitual, demasiado consiente en esos momentos de que tenía en sus manos, la vida de la mujer que había salvado la suya.

-Llegamos Harlaown,- dijo la voz de Signum quién no había interrumpido las cavilaciones de Fate y le había dado espacio para pensar sin entrometerse, sin hacer preguntas.

Las dos mujeres se apearon del vehículo, y anduvieron el camino por la inmaculada escalinata de mármol hacia la entrada principal donde las instrucciones de Fate decían que alguien estaría esperándolas.

-Muy impresionante,- dijo Signum, -Es la primera vez que veré uno de estos edificios por dentro.-

Para Signum, hacerla ir por la entrada principal era una parafernalia innecesaria pero que entendía. Alguien quería impresionarla o hacerle perder el tiempo. Ambas cosas igualmente innecesarias e inútiles.

-¡Señorita Harlaown!- saludó una voz femenina y jovial a Fate.

Su portadora era una chica alta y delgada, de larga cabellera castaña. Fate la reconoció de inmediato por sus archivos de trabajo como Ginga Nakajima, asistente personal del Vice-Alcalde y también su hija mayor. De acuerdo al perfil que habían creado, Ginga era una de las personas con las que Fate más interactuaba. Habían hablado en un par de ocasiones pero en realidad, era la primera vez que se encontraban personalmente.

Aunque la actualización de Ginga, no dejó traslucir nada de ese hecho.

Al llegar hasta donde las mujeres se encontraban, Ginga se aproximó a Fate y la saludo con efusivamente y familarmente con sendos besos en ambas mejillas, como solía hacerse en antaño en Brasil.

-Bienvenida, es magnífico tenerla de vuelta,- agregó la joven mujer tras el saludo.

Disimulando su sorpresa, Fate había respondido al saludo de la manera más natural que había podido.

-Ginga,- saludó Fate, siguiendo sus instrucciones de dirigirse a las personas con quienes se reunirían por sus nombres de pila, -Permítame presentarle a Signum Wolkenritter, presidenta de BLUE Inc.-

La joven hizo una breve reverencia ante Signum y después la saludó al igual que había hecho con Fate pero más mesuradamente.

Fate sintió una ligera mordida de molestia al ver a Ginga acercarse a Signum con tanta familiaridad pero más aún, de ver a Signum luciendo una sonrisa encantadora para responder al saludo de la misma forma.

-El Vice-Alcalde nos espera,- anunció Ginga con una sonrisa indicando el camino frente a ella.

La reunión no fue en una de la casi majestuosas salas de juntas del parlamento, tampoco en la oficina principal del Vice-Alcalde, sino para sorpresa de Fate, en un sótano del parlamento donde se encontraban algunas de las oficinas de operaciones del Ministerio Seguridad Interna, que Nakajima padre dirigía y quien correría con la responsabilidad por la adquisición que negociaban.

El camino hacía esas oficinas fue para Fate como pasar de un mundo a otro. Simplemente al atravesar una puerta, fue como si pasaran de la dorada y lujosa majestuosidad arquitectónica clásica postmoderna a un oscuro hangar ciberpunk.

A Fate le recordó un poco el bunker que Shari y Lucino mantenían como su centro de operaciones en MassiveBioD.

Genya Nakajima los esperaba en el centro de la sala principal de operaciones, iluminado únicamente por la luz espectral de incontables terminales digitales y holográficas desde donde se controlaba la información y la realidad de diversas partes de américa del sur.

-Bienvenida Fate,- dijo Nakajima cuando Fate y Signum estuvieron ya lo suficientemente cerca, y después se acercó para besar a Fate como su hija había hecho.

-Genya,- saludó Fate a su vez.

-Veo que has podido atraer al Dragón hasta nuestro tesoro,- dijo Genya sonriendo, dirigiendo su mirada y su mano extendida hacía Signum, -Bienvenida, señorita Wolkenritter. He escuchado mucho de usted y su empresa.-

-Espero que no crea todo lo que escucha,- dijo Signum tomando la mano extendida del hombre, estrechándola con firmeza.

El hombre mantuvo su sonrisa. –Tiendo a creer más en lo que no se escucha, señorita Wolkenritter.-

Para Signum, ese comentario era más significativo que cualquier otra afirmación que el hombre hiciera. Una primera y rápida revisión de su anfitrión y posible cliente, ya le había dicho mucho a Signum.

Genya Nakajima podía vestir un adusto y austero traje gris de burócrata elegante, pero no se engañaba el ojo experto de Signum solo con un traje y una sonrisa amable; el hombre era por lo menos un ex-militar de alto rango; más que eso, un hombre que había estado en el campo de batalla, en situaciones de vida o muerte y había sobrevivido. Tenía esa serenidad inmutable y esa fría distancia de quién ha estado situaciones peligrosas, de quien ha tenido vidas en sus manos.

No era un depredador pero Signum reconocía de inmediato a un guerrero cuando lo tenía enfrente.

Durante unos momentos, intercambiaron algunas amabilidades de rigor para terminar de medirse y calar el terreno que pisaban antes de entrar en materia. Signum insistió en que se dirigiera a ella por su nombre de pila y Genya rió mitad sorprendido, mitad complacido cuando ella le pregunto si debía llamarlo "Mayor" o "Coronel."

-Mayor fue mi último rango reconocido en el ejército de las Américas, pero Genya será lo correcto, Signum,- indicó antes de iniciar una breve descripción del trabajo que llevaban a cabo en ese centro.

Señalando una mesa holográfica en el centro de la habitación, Genya indicó a las mujeres que se aproximaran.

-A diferencia del territorio de América del Norte, que pese a su extensión se encuentra perfectamente monitoreado y controlado con estructuras homogéneas; América del Sur, desde tiempos inmemoriales, ha representado un reto en términos de "regularización."-

En la mesa holográfica se desplegó un enorme mapa topográfico tridimensional que mostraba América del Sur desde el borde Atlántico de lo que alguna vez fuera Colombia hasta los precarios glaciares de la otrora antártica chilena.

-Casi 18, 000,000 kilómetros cuadrados de densos bosques y selva, desiertos recalcitrantes e interminables, montañas inaccesibles, praderas inhóspitas y hielo. Las premisas que funcionan en una zona no funcionan en otra a miles, literalmente, miles de kilómetros de distancia,- explicó Genya mirando seriamente al mapa.

Manipulando los controles de la mesa, algunos puntos luminosos dorados se encendieron en diferentes partes del mapa.

-Las ciudades principales de la región en zonas altas como Bogotá, Medellín, Santiago, Quito, Caracas, Sao Paulo, Brasilia…sobrevivieron para transformarse en puntos neurálgicos de las nuevas Américas. Otras como Buenos Aires, Lima, Panamá, Montevideo, Río…desaparecieron o están en ruinas.-

-He escuchado de varios proyectos de restauración para algunas de ellas como lo que se hizo en Nueva Esparta hace algunas décadas,- apuntó Signum, -Mucho se ha comentado respecto al financiamiento para dichos proyectos.-

-¡Oh sí! Completamente, hay grandes expectativas de inversión…que dependen de un fase estructural previa y que nos lleva justo al motivo de nuestra reunión de hoy.-

Tras decir eso Genya manipuló nuevamente los controles de la mesa para encender ahora decenas de puntos rojos a lo largo y ancho del mapa continental. Los puntos rojos eran muchos, muchos más que los dorados desplegados previamente. Cientos.

-Tal vez he debido esperar a tener nuestro acuerdo de confidencialidad firmado pero, confío más en el honor militar en un simple papel, debo decir,- dijo Genya mirando con ojos penetrantes a Signum.

Signum inclinó la cabeza. Ella coincidía con esa postura. Los papeles eran para los ejecutivos y los burócratas. Además Genya no iba a decirle nada que Signum no supiera ya. No importaba si eran las selvas o las montañas de América del Sur, de África o Asia. La silenciosa guerra que se peleaba en ellas era muy familiar para Signum.

-Todos los puntos rojos representan "áreas calientes" por decirlo de alguna forma, donde no hemos podido ejercer el control que necesitamos para asegurar el desarrollo de la región,- explicó Genya. Para Signum era innecesario que explicara que las fuerzas con las que contaba eran simplemente insuficientes. Había demasiados puntos rojos.

-Diversidad e inaccesibilidad,- dijo Signum mirando primero a Genya y después a Fate.

Para esta última, la información que Genya estaba proporcionando, era completamente nueva. Ni la Almirante Crowbel, ni Lindy le habían hablado nunca de la situación estratégica de las Américas del Sur. Quizá les había parecido irrelevante para la misión que tenía que realizar, pero al ver el mapa se había quedado impresionada.

Nunca hubiera creído que tuvieran ese nivel de inestabilidad en el hemisferio sur.

Genya continuó hablando mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa como si mirara un acertijo que no podía descifrar.

-La estrategia para América del Sur siempre fue complicada, desde mucho antes de la unificación continental; la única manera de ejercer algún punto de control entre las diferentes fuerzas políticas y económicas australes ha sido siempre a través del conflicto y la confrontación. Me atrevería a decir que desde que el continente fue descubierto por los europeos en el siglo XV del antiguo calendario gregoriano, provocar el enfrentamiento entre las diferentes civilizaciones y naciones sureñas fue la única manera de controlarlas. Las grandes agencias de espionaje internacional hicieron de Suramérica su campo de experimentación antes y después de la guerra fría del siglo XX con trágicas consecuencias…a cambio de control. Sin embargo tras la guerra del Armagedón, ese… "equilibrio" no ha podido ser restaurado.-

Signum asintió con la cabeza, -Con la desaparición de los límites políticos, la necesidad de pertenencia o de lealtad hacía un país, los grupos se fragmentaron y se aislaron en los lugares de más difícil acceso formando comunidades cerradas bajo sus propias estructuras de "gobierno" por así decirlo. Comunidades de No-Registrados.-

-Correcto,- afirmó Genya.

-Sucedió algo similar en África, pero fue mucho más marcado en Asia,- terminó Signum sin agregar que esa era uno los motivos por los cuales BLUE había crecido tanto su nivel de operación en ese continente.

-Hasta el momento, hemos podido sobrellevar la situación pero para continuar el plan estratégico de integración continental a veinte años es necesario…"regularizar" todos los territorios y todos los individuos.-

Fate que no había dicho una palabra hasta ese entonces sintió nauseas.

Integrarse a la base de datos global o ser limpiados. Signum se lo dijo desde el primer momento cuando bailaban sobre la cubierta del yate de los Bannings y Fate lo había negado. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo ingenua que había sido.

Sus labores de inteligencia en el ejército de Norte América nunca la habían aproximado a esa realidad que se le presentaba en esos momentos. Ella sabía que había "buenos" y "malos" en la historia. Y que ella estaba del lado de los "buenos."

Pero, ¿Qué era bueno y que malo es ese escenario que el Vice-Alcalde de Venturis desplegaba frente a ellas?

-No piense que queremos integrar Brigadas de Exterminio, Signum- agregó Genya sin mirar a Fate, -Sé lo que pasa en Asia y en África, tal vez no tan bien como usted, pero lo sé. No queremos una situación así en las Américas. Pero necesitamos recuperar el terreno y ofrecer alternativas.-

Signum no dijo que ya había escuchado eso muchas veces antes. Demasiadas veces.

-Esta es la razón por la que necesitamos veinticinco mil unidades de su modelo Tannhäuser y la razón por la que Fate ha entrado en comunicación con usted y su empresa…Como comprenderá, la información que le proporcionado aquí, no es publica y no puede serlo de ninguna manera, y por las regulaciones administrativas bajo las cuales opera todo el gobierno continental, debemos seguir un protocolo de adquisición.-

-La señorita Harlaown me lo ha explicado,- dijo Signum, -Y lo entiendo a la perfección.-

-Asumo que nuestra situación le resulta conocida,- inquirió Genya.

-Si bien me resulta conocida, puedo decirle que nunca había visto a esta problemática…a esta escala,- dijo Signum sin ostentación pero sin sorpresa.

-Todo es grande en América del Sur, solían decir. Las mayores riquezas, las mayores ciudades y los mayores problemas,- dijo Genya mirando a Signum.

Fate quien los había observado en silencio todo el tiempo sentía que una conversación silenciosa transcurría entre Genya y Signum con esas miradas que ella no podía entender.

-Sin embargo, el punto que nos trajo desde Nueva Esparta hasta Venturis son los tiempos de producción requeridos,- dijo Signum quien si bien ahora tenía una idea muy clara de la precaria situación en que la Segunda Capital se encontraba en términos de seguridad, seguía teniendo sus dudas respecto al volumen de producción. –Veinticinco mil unidades en cuatro meses es una meta imposible.-

Genya hizo una seña a Signum, Fate y Ginga para que lo siguieran.

El Vice-Alcalde se encaminó hacía uno de los privados que tenía el hangar-bunker en que estaban, pasando por los diferentes escritorios donde varios analistas recibían, analizaban y procesaban grandes cantidades de información de diversos puntos neurálgicos. Los datos que se desplegaban en múltiples pantallas cambiaban continuamente en una incesante marea de datos.

Genya pasaba alrededor de esa silenciosa pero frenética actividad como si no existiera. Todos tenían sus instrucciones. Si algo que requería su atención directa surgía, todos en ese espacio sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Es espacio al que los dirigió, resulto ser un pequeño bunker dentro del bunker donde ya se encontraban. Signum estaba segura que ni la más insignificante señal de radiofrecuencia o digital salía de ese espacio sin que Genya lo supiera. En ese espacio cerrado y sin ventanas, resultaba difícil creer que estaban dentro de un edificio majestuoso y que afuera hacía un día brillante.

-He escuchado decir que para Signum Wolkenritter no hay imposibles,- dijo Genya tan pronto la puerta de la sala estuvo cerrada.

-Ya le había comentado que esperaba que no creyera en todo lo que se dice,- respondió Signum sin inmutarse. Para esos momentos le resultaba claro que el hombre frente a ella tenía su propia agenda, una de la que probablemente Fate Harlaown no estuviera ni siquiera enterada.

La única cuestión que le importaba a ella en ese momento era, que tan involucrada estaba Fate en esa agenda. ¿Qué tanto sabía Fate de lo que se tejía ahí? ¿Y…esa trama que veía desarrollándose ante sus ojos era la única urdiéndose ahí o había algo más por debajo donde estaba el verdadero peligro?

Eso era lo Signum sabía que tenía que averiguar.

Durante un buen rato, hablaron de costos y tiempos de producción. Reiteradamente, Signum se negó a detener sus líneas de producción para dedicarlas únicamente al proyecto Venturis. Fate solo observó sin intervenir la sutil danza de estrategias que Genya y Signum estaban lidiando.

-Yo cumplo mis contratos Genya, me he sentado con múltiples clientes como estoy ahora con usted y he dado garantías. Tal y como usted dijo, no necesito un papel para cumplir con lo que debo,- dijo Signum después de varios argumentos cordiales pero decididos. Omitió decir que no cumplir con algunos de esos clientes hubiera tenido consecuencias muy lamentables no solo para su negocio, sino también para su reputación.

Como también omitió decir que una de las primeras enseñanzas de Kirill Volkov para ella y para Zafira había sido, _"Nunca pongas todos tus huevos en una sola canasta…sin importar lo bonita que te parezca."_

Para ese momento pasaba por mucho de hora de la comida, por lo que Genya sugirió hacer una pausa y reunirse después en un ambiente más relajado para continuar hablando y cenar.

Signum supo lo que vendría después de eso. Genya iba a decirle lo venía junto con el trato de los Biods. Si ese solo proyecto ya representaba una cantidad astronómica, los servicios "colaterales" que iban a necesitarse para una operación como la que Genya necesitaba, iban a ser mayores por mucho.

Signum miró a Fate. Desde hacía un buen rato había notado la incomodidad de la chica por lo que no le sorprendió que dijera que debía quedarse a atender varios asuntos. Aceptó la propuesta para cenar no porque el jugoso negocio que brillaba en los ojos de Genya le interesara como él pensaba, sino porque entrar en el juego era la única manera de saber que era lo que realmente estaba pasando.

Acordaron encontrarse a las ocho en punto en el lobby de su hotel para la cita y se despidieron.

Antes de salir del denso hangar de operaciones, Signum se volvió brevemente para mirar a Fate que se había quedado atrás con su jefe y la asistente de este. Un ligero aleteo en su pecho fue la única señal de renuencia a dejarla sola con ellos pero la sorprendió. Fate no la miraba. Ese era su espacio y su trabajo, o al menos eso pensaba Signum.

No tenía por qué sentir esa opresión de desconfianza. Fate era parte del equipo de ellos. No del suyo.

No tenía por qué sentir esa preocupación por ella.

Inspirando profundamente, salió para encaminarse hacia donde sabía que Zafira y Mariya la estarían esperando.

-X-

Genya Nakajima entró a su elegante oficina donde Fate ya lo esperaba sentada frente a una humeante taza de té, con una amplia sonrisa en los labios. Sus más cercanos allegados y colaboradores hubieran estado sorprendidos de verlo en ese estado pero Fate no lo conocía lo suficiente para saber lo que eso significaba.

-Ha realizado una labor excepcional con Wolkenritter señorita Harlaown, estoy profundamente impresionado. Ahora entiendo porque Midget ha confiado en usted para una tarea de esta envergadura,- dijo dirigiéndose a Fate antes de acomodarse en su propio sillón detrás de su escritorio.

La oficina del Vice-Alcalde no se parecía en nada al oscuro hangar de operaciones donde había tenido su reunión inicial con Signum. Su oficina era sobria y destilaba añejamiento, olía a cuero, madera y algo más indefinible que Fate solo había percibido anteriormente en algunos lugares de lujo extremo.

Oleos con famosas reproducciones, o al menos Fate esperaba que fueran reproducciones; dinteles y rebordes en mármol y dorado, mullidas alfombras y mobiliarios que se veían como auténtica madera antigua se conjuntaban en un amplísimo espacio que duplicaba el área de la oficina que su madre, Precia Testarossa tenía en Massive BioD y que a Fate ya le parecía ostentosamente amplia y lujosa.

Estaba aprendiendo muchas cosas en ese viaje. "Todo es grande en América del Sur" le había dicho Nakajima a Signum. Fate estaba entendiendo también que esa frase aplicaba a muchos contextos y no solo el geográfico.

-No estaba enterada de muchos puntos importantes de su proyecto Vice-Alcalde,- sin reconocer el comentario previo de Nakajima. Había mucho que necesitaba entender de ese "proyecto" en el que estaba siendo involucrada prácticamente a ciegas.

Tras decirle a Signum que tenía quedarse para atender algunos asuntos con su "jefe," esta no le había hecho ningún cuestionamiento, simplemente le indicó que Zafira la recogería cuando estuviera lista.

Todo muy natural y correcto.

Salvo por el hecho que Fate sentía una opresión que no podía explicar en el pecho.

-Su trabajo de infiltración ha sido perfecto señorita Harlaown, Wolkenritter tiene un trato por demás considerado con usted,- dijo Genya ignorando a su vez el comentario de Fate, -Midget estará muy complacida supongo. Tal vez no esté enterada que usted está teniendo un éxito excepcional donde, muchas y muchos otros, han fallado.-

Fate enrojeció de enojo y algo cercano a la vergüenza. El Vice-Alcalde tenía mucha más información sobre su misión que la que ella tenía respecto a las intenciones u objetivos de él. La Almirante Crowbel no le había dado una pizca de la información que se había manejado esa mañana. Y Fate se sentía enfurecida por ello.

-Ella puede sospechar si hay datos que no conozco,- contraatacó Fate insistiendo en el tema.

-Créame señorita Harlaown, Signum Wolkenritter sabe cómo son estas cosas a la perfección. Además, durante esta noche se determinarán las condiciones que requiere para realizar la siguiente parte de la asignación que le hizo la Midget. Ginga le dará la información que verdaderamente necesitará cuando salga. Por lo demás, déjelo en nuestras manos,- Genya estaba cómodamente reclinado en su mullido sillón con las manos relajadas sobre su escritorio. No se le veía tenso o preocupado en lo absoluto.

De pronto, y pese a que Midget Crowbel le había dicho que podía confiar plenamente en él, Fate se descubrió desconfiando de Nakajima.

Para su alivio, el Vice-Alcalde no le hizo cuestionamientos específicos sobre Signum o sobre BLUE, Solamente le dio algunas indicaciones a Fate sobre el tenor de la conversación que tendrían en la noche para que no se sorprendiera.

-Sé que algunos puntos que platicamos hoy la tomaron por sorpresa señorita Harlaown, pero así tenía que ser. Wolkenritter misma lo sabe. Si usted hubiera sabido más de lo que debía saber, ella nunca hubiera venido hasta aquí,- explicó Genya extendiendo un dispositivo hacía Fate.

Tras revisar la información que Genya le proporcionó fue que Fate entendió la magnitud de la "propuesta" que Genya iba a hacerle a Signum.

-Midget me asegura que usted esta lista y a la altura para esta misión señorita Harlaown; por lo que he podido ver hasta el momento, creo firmemente que así es y así se lo haré saber a nuestra querida Almirante. Sin embargo, lo que viene es realmente de alto nivel y no había manera de prepararla para ello con anterioridad. Para obtener lo que Midget y la Armada necesitan, usted tendrá que entrar de lleno al verdadero mundo de Wolkenritter. Y créame…no será como nada que haya conocido antes.-

Pese a que las palabras de Nakajima iban dirigidas a su misión original, Fate también comprendió en ese momento que no había uno, sino dos objetivos en esa misión que se ponía en marcha. Ella solo había visualizado la parte que le correspondía a la cacería de Signum; pero tras la reunión de esa mañana y todo lo que Genya Nakajima había dicho, era evidente que había mucho, mucho más en juego.

El gobierno de las Américas, por razones que todavía no podía ver en su totalidad, realmente necesitaba a Signum Wolkenritter y el poder que BLUE representaba.

Y ella les estaba poniendo a ambas en bandeja de plata

-X-

La noche primaveral de Venturis era fresca pero no tanto como la de Nueva Esparta así que Fate, esperaba la hora de la cena desde la amplia terraza de la suite, ataviada con un sencillo vestido azul y un suéter muy ligero.

Tras su llegada al hotel después de su reunión con el Vice-Alcalde Nakajima, se conectó casi frenéticamente a la red de su oficina en Nueva Esparta y devoró todo lo que había podido encontrar acerca de la política interna de las Américas, el papel que había jugado su país en los conflictos de los últimos años y todo lo que Shari y Lucino pudieron conseguirle acerca de BLUE.

No había mucho más de lo que ya le habían dicho el día anterior, así que Fate les pidió que siguieran concentradas en Signum y sus asociados.

Las dos chicas se afanaron ante la solicitud de su jefa pensando que Fate necesitaba esa información para su misión y las reuniones que tendrían lugar en Venturis; pero la verdad era que una duda había empezado a germinar en el corazón de Fate desde esa mañana.

Su lealtad le impedía dudar de Midget Crowbel y de Lindy, pero la información que Nakajima le había proporcionado no dejaba lugar a dudas, especialmente después de lo que ella misma había visto durante el tour que Hayate Yagami le había dado por el edificio corporativo de BLUE. La tecnología que desarrollaban ahí era fundamental para que el gobierno de las Américas pudiera retomar el control total de la mitad austral del continente-país.

En ese contexto, Fate no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿qué tanto de lo que le habían dicho acerca de Signum Wolkenritter era verdad? ¿La cacería en la que estaba participando tenía las motivaciones que originalmente le habían dicho?

Fate se dio cuenta con dolorosa claridad que ella era un peón más en el juego que se estaba desarrollando y que ella no sabía ni siquiera quienes eran los verdaderos contendientes, ni de qué lado estaba….ni quién era quien movía los hilos que le tocaban.

Ella estaba ahí dentro del círculo de Signum, viéndola desde adentro, ganándose su "confianza" o algo que se parecía a ello para después…Después, ¿Qué?

¿Entregarla?

¿A qué?

Fate se dio cuenta como fulminada por un rayo, que se sentía como una traidora

-¿Preocupada por algo?-

Tan ensimismada estaba Fate en sus pensamientos, que no escuchó en que momento Signum salió a la terraza. En esos momentos, "su misión" estaba de pie, algunos pasos detrás de ella vistiendo ropas tan informales como las de Fate y mirándola con detenimiento.

No se habían encontrado desde que se habían despedido a media tarde en el edificio del parlamento.

Fate se encontró de pronto sin saber que decir.

"_Si,"_ pensó en esos momentos mirando a Signum a los ojos, _"Estoy preocupada por ti."_

Signum ante la intensidad con que Fate la estaba mirando, se sintió conmovida aun sin saber lo que pensaba la rubia.

-Es la primera vez que participas en una operación como esta, ¿verdad?- preguntó Signum al cabo de unos minutos.

Fate desvió la mirada sin responder, volviéndose hacia la vista nocturna de Venturis. Signum no tenía manera de saber el nivel de verdad que sus palabras encerraban.

-Tal y como dijiste en la reunión, nunca había…participado…en algo de esta escala,- dijo Fate escuetamente, de pronto muy consciente del abismo que la separaba de Signum.

Signum se aproximó aún más a ella, y en un gesto que tomó a Fate por sorpresa y la dejó clavada en su lugar, la hizo volverse para mirarla.

Fate la miró sabiendo que la mujer frente a ella había visto y hecho cosas que ella no podía siquiera empezar a imaginar, estuvo muy consiente de pronto de que no conocía NADA de su verdadera vida, ni de lo que la había llevado a estar donde estaba y a ser quien era.

La mañana anterior le había dicho que su naturaleza y su modo de vida no la impresionaban, se lo había asegurado también a Hayate Yagami, pero la verdad, es que no tenía idea de quién era Signum Wolkenritter en realidad.

Antes de poder contenerse, todavía mirando a Signum a los ojos, le pregunto desde el fondo de su corazón, -¿Quién eres realmente?-

Signum, que esperaba cualquier cosa menos esa pregunta, se turbó visiblemente; tanto que su mano tembló ligeramente cuando dejó el hombro de Fate para acariciar levemente su mejilla.

-No creo que quieras saberlo,- dijo Signum finalmente con voz ronca.

Fate abrió la boca para decir algo pero Zafira salió en ese momento a la terraza para anunciar que el Vice-Alcalde había llegado y las esperaba.

Signum apartó su manó del rostro de Fate y su rostro se endureció con la máscara fría e indiferente que usaba para esa parte de sus negocios.

Sin importarle que Zafira todavía estuviera de pie esperándolas, Fate tomó la mano de Signum para decirle, -Si…si quiero saberlo.-

Signum se detuvo pero su rostro no cambió; si acaso, su mirada se oscureció un poco.

-Como quiera que sea, muy pronto empezarás a saberlo.-

Muy suavemente, con una delicadeza que chocaba contra la frialdad de su rostro, Signum se soltó de la mano de Fate casi como en una caricia y caminó hacía Zafira.

-X-

La "cena" fue una tortura total para Fate.

Finalmente, decidieron no quedarse a cenar en el Kubitschek pese a la excelente reputación de su comida y Nakajima los llevo a un lugar de comida asiática casi sórdido pero excelente, donde además podrían hablar "en total privacidad," según aseveraba el Vice-Alcalde.

Signum sabía que lo que Nakajima hacía era ponerse a resguardo. Sin decirlo, le decía que ese era SU territorio. Donde nadie le pondría trampas, ni escucharía subrepticiamente; nadie lo sorprendería. Quería que Signum supiera que él se movía en ese mundo y lo entendía tan bien como ella.

Ella lo entendía a la perfección porque lo había hecho cientos de veces.

Si bien la parte más importante respecto a las cifras globales ya se las había dado Nakajima a Fate por la tarde, lo que nadie le adelantó a la investigadora fueron los detalles de las operaciones que se tendrían que realizar.

-…estamos hablando de entregas periódicas de un volumen de armamento convencional y no convencional que supera las 5,000 unidades…-

-….dos semanas como máximo entre entregas…-

-….los suministros serán directamente proporcionales al volumen de Biods y de armamento, ¡por supuesto! …De que nos sirve un magnifico guerrero con un arma inmejorable….vacía?...-

-…. helicópteros y vehículos todo terreno, sistemas de comunicación satelital encriptada, camuflaje termo-óptico así como asistencia militar, más sistemas menores de inteligencia; estos en un volumen mucho menor claro, pero necesario….-

Las cifras y pormenores continuaban desgranándose interminablemente sobre la mesa aunque Signum todavía no aceptaba que BLUE participaría. Nakajima insistió en que la presidenta de BLUE conociera la magnitud de la operación…y de los beneficios que obtendría.

-¿Qué le hace pensar, Vice-Alcalde, que yo tengo los medios para proveer todos estos…suministros?- dijo Signum al final empleando propositivamente el título de Nakajima.

Su cena había tenido lugar en un privado, preciosa y tenuemente iluminado por lámparas de papel tradicional, donde solo estaban Genya, Fate y Signum en una mesa al más puro estilo oriental tradicional. El lugar le habría parecido hasta romántico a Fate en otras circunstancias.

Tras dar un sorbo a su bebida, Nakajima se reclinó en los cómodos almohadones donde estaba sentado.

-Como ya le habrá dicho la señorita Harlaown, hicimos una "investigación de mercado" con algunas "referencias"….debo decir que tenemos algunos….amigos en común.-

Fate miró a Nakajima con sorpresa. El hombre siempre se las ingeniaba para dejarla como una estúpida frente a Signum Wolkenritter.

Signum no apartó su mirada de Nakajima en ningún momento.

-¿Ha estado en muchos campos de batalla a lo largo de su vida Genya?- preguntó Signum de pronto.

-Muchos,- respondió el otro con simpleza.

-Entonces sabe que en el campo de batalla, la línea entre amigos y enemigos puede moverse con extraordinaria rapidez en los momentos más inesperados.-

Genya sonrió y asintió.

-Vladilena….Dragunova.-

Fue la única respuesta de Genya ante la pregunta que Signum no había hecho.

Aunque a simple vista Signum parecía tranquila y calmada, interiormente, su cerebro trabajaba a toda velocidad. Ese simple nombre cambiaba radicalmente el escenario de lo que estaba pasando, de lo que había pasado en Nueva Esparta y de lo que pasaría en la siguiente etapa de su viaje de la que se suponía, solo dos personas sabían.

"_¿Qué maquiavélico plan has puesto en marcha ahora…Asuka?"_ pensó Signum antes de volverse a mirar a Fate.

Por la expresión de la rubia, Signum casi podía creer que no tenía idea de quien era Dragunova y el hecho que Nakajima se refiriera a ella de esa forma y no como "Balalaika" podía ser también un indicio a favor de Fate, pero en esos momentos, Signum estaba empezando a dudar de todo.

Tenía que hablar con Asuka Ran urgentemente y hacer que Zafira contactara a esa maldita mujer rusa.

-Si hacemos entregas parciales de cinco mil unidades de Tannhäuser cada vez, ¿en cuanto tiempo podríamos tener entregado el volumen total?- preguntó Nakajima abruptamente, -Considerando que, pudiéramos llegar a un arreglo respecto a los suministros y que estos empezaran a fluir desde la primera entrega de Biods.-

Signum se esforzó para no fruncir el ceño ante la pregunta de Nakajima.

Hasta ese momento el hombre había sido inflexible respecto a los tiempos de entrega de los biodispositivos.

Nakajima viendo la expresión de Signum, agregó con voz suave, -Mi percepción es que si podemos implementar una estrategia gradual, un cerco por así decirlo, sobre las áreas que nos interesa controlar e irlo cerrando con precisión; podemos paliar hasta cierto punto el requerimiento de mayor tiempo de producción. Sin embargo esto requeriría una entrega total cada vez…El paquete completo si me explico con claridad.-

Todo parecía encajar sin embargo, había algo que no le gustaba a Signum

-En el caso de que eso fuera factible, no dependería del todo de mí,- dijo Signum seria, -Tendríamos explorar las alternativas y serían necesarias reuniones de negociación fuera del país…del continente de hecho.-

-Justamente hoy por la tarde, recibimos en la oficina toda la documentación necesaria y los visados de rigor de la Federación Rusa para la señorita Harlaown,- dijo Genya extendiendo un sencillo sobre de papel hacia Fate que se esforzaba para no mirarlo de forma asesina.

Signum enarcó las cejas mirando a Fate.

-Al parecer han pensado en todo,- dijo simplemente.

Sin embargo, su tono y la forma como la miró, hirieron a más Fate que la certeza de sentirse un simple peón en ese juego de poder que la había atrapado en sus garras sin que se diera cuenta.

-Este proyecto es de suma importancia para nosotros Signum. Fate la acompañará a donde sea necesario con nuestra venia para realizar las negociaciones que se requieran,- dijo Genya con una amplia sonrisa antes de usar una campanilla dorada para llamar al servicio y agregar con satisfacción, -Los postres aquí son deliciosos.-

Fate dudaba que cualquier postre pudiera alejar la amargura que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos.

-X-

Era cerca de la media noche cuando iban del regreso a su hotel. El trayecto lo hicieron en el automóvil de Signum en un tenso silencio que tenía a Fate con los nervios de punta.

A diferencia del trayecto desde el aeropuerto, esta vez Signum no pidió música y tampoco se dirigió a Fate para hacerle preguntas. Estaba completamente fría y distante.

En varias ocasiones Fate se encontró tomando aire para decir algo para arrepentirse en el último momento.

"_¿Qué puedo decirle?"_ pensaba una y otra vez, _"¿Qué puedo decirle después de todo lo que se ha hablado esta noche? ¿Qué no sabía nada? ¿Qué no soy así? ¿Qué algo dentro de mí me dice que ella no es así? ¿Qué deseo saber más de ella? ¿Qué en verdad no conozco este mundo en el que me estoy metiendo?"_

Por lo que Genya había dicho esa noche, parecía que Fate era un jugador más y que sabía mucho más de lo que le había dicho a Signum.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la entrada principal del hotel, Mariya abrió la puerta para Fate mientras Zafira hacía lo mismo para Signum. Esta última, le ordenó a Mariya que se hiciera cargo del vehículo y a Zafira que la acompañara.

A Fate la ignoró por completo y sin esperar o decir nada más, echó a andar hacia el interior del edificio.

Fate se quedó clavada en su sitio mirando a Signum alejarse.

Su mente le decía que tenía que entrar en comunicación con Midget Crowbel de inmediato y reportar lo que estaba pasando, hablar con Lindy, con Shari y Lucino, hasta con el mismo Chrono, pero no podía moverse.

-Si quieres, con mucho gusto puedo mostrarte lo mejor de Venturis,- se escuchó una voz a espaldas de Fate, -No tienes idea de la cantidad de cosas divertidas que uno puede hacer.-

En un parpadeo, Fate se volvió para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona y la mirada azul inquisitiva de Mariya Ranevskaya.

-La jefa me pidió que me encargara de cualquiera de tus requerimientos, así que tú dirás,- dijo mirando a Fate con desfachatez.

-Dile por favor a tu jefa que se vaya al infierno,- dijo Fate para después echar a andar por la acera del hotel hacia las desiertas calles de Venturis.

-X-

Casi al mismo tiempo que Signum y Fate llegaban al Kubitschek, Genya Nakajima activaba en la estancia de su apartamento, una pantalla de comunicación holográfica y establecía dos líneas de comunicación en conferencia con Nueva Esparta.

En pocos segundos, los rostro de las Almirantes Midget Crowbel y Leti Lowran flotaron como fantasmas en la penumbra.

-Todo salió de acuerdo al plan,- informó Genya con satisfacción. – Harlaown está haciendo un excelente papel por cierto, aunque no se la pasó muy bien hoy.-

_-Te pedí expresamente que hablaras con ella y le explicaras la situación antes Genya,-_ dijo la Almirante Crowbel con seriedad a través de la pantalla, _-Por motivos de seguridad, no pudimos darle detalles antes del viaje. Fate podrá ser una consultora externa, pero es una de los nuestros.-_

Genya levanto las manos frente a si en gesto conciliador, -Créame que lo siento Almirante, si, la señorita Harlaown pasó un mal rato pero era necesario. Solo se puede aprender verdaderamente a lidiar con fuego….en el fuego.-

_-Debo decir que en esta ocasión coincido con Genya, Midget…aunque lo sienta por la hija de Lindy, esta es también la manera más segura para ella. Quien está ahí poniéndole el lazo al dragón es ella,-_ intervino Leti y después preguntó, _-¿Cuándo salen para la Federación Rusa?-_

-Todavía no sabemos, pero tan pronto tenga la información les dejaré saber. Wolkenritter es realmente buena cubriendo sus huellas. No supimos en que aeronave llegaba hasta el último momento. Estimo que será lo mismo para su partida pero, teniendo a Harlaown adentro no tenemos de que preocuparnos.-

_-¿No sospechara de tu relación con Dragunova?-_ pregunto Midget.

-Wolkenritter conoce a Dragunova desde mucho antes que yo y no es la única con la que se ha asociado. El problema cuando tienes demasiados enemigos, es que no puedes mantenerlos a todos lo suficientemente cerca,- respondió Genya con confianza.

_-Dragunova al igual que Wolkenritter, es un mal necesario Midget,-_ agregó Leti_, -Solo a que a diferencia de Wolkenritter, a ella la podemos controlar. Hay cierto tipo de mal que solo puede ser combatido con otra clase de mal.-_

En su oficina a miles de kilómetros de distancia de la Genya Nakajima, la almirante Midget Crowbel sabía que lo que Leti Lowran decía era verdad, pero ella creía todavía más en el bien.

Y confiaba en que Fate Harlaown fuera el elemento inesperado que inclinara la balanza del lado del bien.

-X-

Tras una corta pero intensa plática con Zafira para reajustar sus posiciones en el terreno, Signum hizo la llamada que necesitaba pero no deseaba hacer.

Cualquier plática y cualquier información, por pequeña que fuera, era extremadamente peligrosa en manos de Asuka Ran.

Signum optó por la confrontación directa al segundo de que Asuka respondió.

-¿Qué relación tiene Balalaika con Venturis?- lanzó a quemarropa.

_-Vaya, buenas noches Signum, veo que finalmente te pones a trabajar y dejas de perder el tiempo con tu…chica,-_ dijo Asuka a través de la comunicación con sonrisa y mirada cínicas.

Signum no mordió el anzuelo que la otra le había lanzado y esperó.

_-¿No pensarás que un proyecto tan grande como el de Venturis pasaría desapercibido para tus competidores, verdad? Tu chica se ha encargado de levantar un gran revuelo en torno a él, aunque debo reconocer que tú eres la mejor posicionada.-_

Asuka no lo había dicho, pero eso significaba que ella sabía que Balalaika estaría involucrada…desde antes.

_-No puedes negar que es muy conveniente para nuestros propósitos,-_ agregó Asuka.

-Sí, demasiado conveniente,- dijo Signum a su vez, -Tan conveniente que puede resultar sospechoso para alguien. Balalaika es muchas cosas, pero entre ellas no está el ser estúpida.-

_-Para eso me tienes a mí, y eso es algo de lo que muy pocas personas pueden presumir. Aunque no lo creas, Balalaika tiene enemigos peores que tú y ya sabes lo se dice…el enemigo de mi enemigo….-_

Signum no dijo nada después de eso, pensando en las implicaciones de lo que Asuka decía…y de lo que no le estaba diciendo.

_-Cuando hay un gran desorden, la situación es inmejorable para nosotros Signum…Sigue con nuestro proyecto como está planeado y muy pronto tendrás lo que quieres. Todos tendremos lo que queremos; tu tendrás tu venganza y tu libertad, y nosotros nos quitaremos de encima varios problemas.-_

-Y ustedes acumularán una gran cantidad de poder, te faltó mencionar,- dijo Signum seria. Aunque sabía que lo que decía Asuka era cierto, ella no se dejaba engañar; el enemigo más peligroso que TODOS tenían era justamente, Asuka Ran.

_-Todos lo tendremos Signum, es la pequeña ganancia por las molestia ocasionadas.-_

Tras decir eso, sonriendo todo el tiempo, Asuka hizo un gesto como de enviar un beso a Signum a través de la pantalla y cortó la comunicación.

-¿Todavía quieres que le llame a Balalaika?- preguntó Zafira quién estaba fuera del rango de visión de la pantalla holográfica, de pie con los brazos cruzados a un costado de Signum y había escuchado todo el intercambio.

Signum no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de responder a su pregunta cuando una llamada urgente entró a su comunicador móvil.

Y era urgente porque solo tres personas podían contactarla a través de esa línea en Venturis. Zafira, Mariya o Fate.

Signum abrió la línea para encontrarse con que la comunicación estaba en modo "solo voz."

No tuvo que preguntar qué pasaba.

_-Jefa,-_ decía la voz de Mariya en un susurro _–Tienen que venir a mis coordenadas de inmediato…tenemos problemas..serios.-_

-X-

Fate no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba caminado cuando se percató que alguien la seguía.

Pese a que era la primera vez que estaba en Venturis, había estudiado con detenimiento la ciudad y no estaba perdida. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba pero aun así maldijo su imprudencia de salir a caminar sola a esa hora.

Tras dejar a Mariya en la entrada del hotel, lo único que había querido era alejarse de Signum y aclarar lo que estaba pensando y sintiendo.

El encuentro con Genya Nakajima de esa noche había dejado en claro una cosa; Signum Wolkenritter era todo lo que su expediente decía que era y probablemente más. El Vice-Alcalde le había pedido armamento de alto nivel, mucho del cual BLUE ni siquiera fabricaba, suministros y dispositivos que si bien podían ser producidos de manera legal, iban a ser entregados de una manera completamente cuestionable para fines aún más cuestionables. Y la lista apenas empezaba.

Signum se había movido como pez en el agua con los planteamientos de Genya.

Fate sabía que esos momentos tenía que estar investigando quien era Vladilena Dragunova y leyendo los archivos que Genya le había dado frente a Signum pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

"_¿Qué querías?"_ se preguntaba mientras caminaba bajo el cielo estrellado de Venturis, _"¿Descubrir que Signum Wolkenritter no era la reina de la mafia como todos decían?"_

En esos momentos Fate estaba segura que Signum quizá no fuera la reina de la mafia sino mucho más.

Pero también estaba segura que su gobierno y las organizaciones en las que siempre había creído también eran otra cosa de lo que aparentaban. El gobierno de Venturis realmente iba a beneficiarse de un trato que a todas luces involucraba componentes ilegales e iba a allanar el camino para que ese proyecto se concretara a como diera lugar. Y Nueva Esparta iba a dejarlos actuar con autonomía.

Cazar o no a Signum Wolkenritter era secundario para Venturis o para Genya Nakajima. Ellos deseaban (y necesitaban) lo que ella y solo ella, podía darles.

"_¿Qué es lo que quieren realmente de Signum Wolkenritter en Nueva Esparta?"_ pensó Fate por enésima vez en esa noche.

"_¿Y qué es lo que yo quiero de Signum Wolkenritter?"_ terminó por preguntarse.

Ella sabía que desde el primer momento que le asignaron esa misión y vio la fotografía de Signum, que su interés no era solo profesional. Se había negado a aceptarlo pero ya no podía seguir haciéndolo.

Había hecho, no solo todo lo que era profesional sino mucho más, para llegar a ella, para llegar a donde estaba en esos momentos.

Se había convencido que todo era en aras de la misión…pero el beso que habían compartido días atrás no lo había sido.

Ese no había sido fingido, ni preparado. Ni tampoco lo era el interés que sentía por saber quién era realmente Signum Wolkenritter, quien era la mujer que estaba detrás de esa imagen oscura y estigmatizada.

Ni lo era lo que sentía cuando Signum la miraba…de la forma en que la miraba.

La mujer que la había besado y la había hecho estremecer no había sido el demonio que decían sus archivos.

Perdida en esos pensamientos, fue solo su instinto de conservación más básico, lo que la hizo registrar la sombra en su visión periférica que llevaba ya varios minutos detrás de ella.

Olvidándose momentáneamente de sus preocupaciones, Fate se abocó a establecer si la sombra a unos treinta metros de ella, realmente la estaba siguiendo.

El hotel Kubitschek estaba en un área de alto nivel en Venturis pero Fate había cometido el error de caminar alejándose de la zona residencial aledaña hacía el hermoso y enorme parque urbano que estaba ubicado cerca del hotel.

De día, era hermoso y concurrido; a esa hora, pasada la medianoche, aunque bien iluminado, estaba completamente desierto.

Fate se había mantenido en el lindero del parque pero aun así, no había a la vista ningún lugar al que pudiera entrar para pretender comprar algo o preguntar por ayuda. Había terminales de auxilio y cámaras de seguridad como en todas las grandes ciudades de las Américas pero si la sombra que tenía en sus talones, realmente tenía malas intenciones, no tendría mucho tiempo.

Considerando sus posibilidades, Fate se puso en movimiento.

Al tiempo que tomaba su dispositivo móvil para llamar a la única persona que podía llamar, Fate se lanzó a atravesar la ancha calle por una zona prohibida para al menos, estar ya del lado del hotel y la zona residencial.

Si sus estimaciones no fallaban debía estar a unos cinco kilómetros del hotel y tenía solo treinta metros de ventaja sobre su seguidor.

Al momento que Fate alcanzó el otro lado de la calle y se volvió, la sombra ya iba cruzando por la mitad y posicionándose para cortarle el paso.

Del otro lado de la línea, Signum no le contestaba.

Fate apretó los dientes y se aprestó para correr. Lo único que tenía que hacer era llegar a una posición segura. Tal vez hubiese podido enfrentarse a un asaltante pero no iba armada, no conocía en realidad ese entorno y era un riesgo innecesario. Necesitaba asegurar su posición y su seguridad antes de hacer nada más.

En su frenética carrera presionó uno de los dispositivos de emergencia que estaban en varios puntos de la calle y la alarma se activó. Eso garantizaba que un dispositivo policial acudiría para verificación al menos, en unos minutos.

El choque violento contra la figura que le salió al paso unos metros más adelante era lo que Fate menos esperaba.

Tras la brusca sorpresa inicial, Fate se defendió de su atacante con certeza pero tendida en el suelo, con lo cual estaba en clara desventaja aunque el otro no hubiera podido someterla todavía.

Un golpe certero que su atacante no esperaba en la nariz, le dio a Fate el espacio que necesitaba para rodar y escabullirse, solo para encontrarse cercada por dos individuos más.

-¡Esta maldita puta me rompió la nariz!- se quejó con un marcado acento extranjero aquel que Fate había golpeado.

-¡Cállate imbécil!- ladró uno de los recién llegados que ya sometían a Fate.

-¡No me jodas!- insistió el otro, acercándose amenazadoramente a Fate con la sangre cubriendo la mitad inferior de su rostro, -¡Voy a ….-

El gorila no pudo terminar la frase porque en ese momento Zafira cayó sobre él con todas sus fuerzas.

Durante un par de segundos, los asaltantes de Fate fueron tomados por sorpresa, pero eso era todo lo que la rubia necesitaba para librarse de ellos y ayudar a Mariya y a Signum a darles pelea.

Viéndose sorprendidos y superados, los hombres que atacaron a Fate decidieron que el mejor curso de acción era la retirada, ya que la rendición era inaceptable. La orden principal que habían recibido era resguardar su identidad a toda costa.

Aun a costa de no conseguir su objetivo.

Zafira todavía trató de alcanzar a uno de ellos pero Signum lo detuvo.

-¡Dejalo ir Zafira!...este no es nuestro terreno, no estamos preparados para un enfrentamiento,- dijo para después volverse hacia Fate respirando profundamente, con ojos gélidos y brillantes, -¡¿ESTAS MAL DE LA CABEZA?!-

Fate, quien también respiraba entrecortadamente por el esfuerzo, la carrera, la pelea, la adrenalina y todo en general, se quedó de una pieza.

-¿Qué rayos estabas pensando poniéndote en una situación de peligro como esta? ¡Ayer te pedí expresamente que no dejaras el hotel!- continuó Signum para después volverse hacía Mariya, -Y tú, ¿Por qué demonios la dejaste sola?-

-Tú no me ordenas que hacer,- respondió Fate desafiante, -Yo no soy uno de tus lacayos como ellos.-

Signum se quedó seria de pronto mirando a Fate.

-No…es verdad, ¿las órdenes de quien sigues Harlaown?- dijo Signum con una voz que era apenas un susurro metálico.

Pese a la penumbra de la calle, las miradas de Signum y Fate se engarzaron en un doloroso duelo.

Todos se quedaron de pie en silencio.

Cuando las sirenas de la policía se escucharon a lo lejos, Zafira finalmente intervino.

-Deberíamos irnos ahora,- dijo mirando a Signum.

La aludida, sin decir palabra, tomó a Fate por el codo y la encaminó hacia donde habían dejado el auto.

-¿Qué pasará con el incidente?- preguntó Fate en el breve recorrido hacía el vehículo.

Signum le respondió únicamente hasta que estuvieron a salvo y en movimiento, con Zafira al volante y ya de camino al hotel.

-No matamos a nadie, Mariya puede encargarse de la policía.-

Fate cerró los ojos. Signum hablaba de matar como otras personas hablaban acerca de ir al banco.

Durante el corto trayecto ninguna de las dos dijo nada; así como tampoco mientras caminaban por el desierto lobby del hotel o durante el eterno recorrido del ascensor hasta el último piso donde se encontraba su suite.

Por primera vez, la emblemática vista de Venturis desde ascensor panorámico no le había quitado el aliento a Fate.

Fue hasta que estuvieron en la elegante estancia de la suite que Fate no pudo contenerse más y preguntó, -¿Realmente lo habrías hecho?-

Como Signum se mantuviera en silencio mirándola seriamente, Fate insistió acercándose más a ella.

-¿Realmente habrías matado a alguien esta noche?-

Fate pudo ver con claridad como los ojos de Signum palidecían a ese azul gélido de su furia; incluso ella ya sabía lo que eso significaba.

-Hago lo que tiene que hacerse Harlaown. Tú también, ¿no es así?-

Fate bajó la mirada sin decir nada. Ella no era a nadie para cuestionar a Signum cuando desde el principio, había estado mintiéndole, preparando la trampa que se cerniría sobre ella. Signum tenía razón, ella había hecho todo lo que era necesario para alcanzar su objetivo de atraparla. Y lo seguía haciendo aun en esos momentos.

Pero no deseaba hacerlo más.

De pronto se sintió tomada por los brazos y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada azul de Signum muy cerca de ella; un fuego azul casi incontenible ardía en sus ojos

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?...Esos hombres iban por ti. Habían estado siguiéndote casi desde que dejaste el hotel…Mariya…- Signum, que miraba a Fate con intensidad y la aferraba cada vez con más fuerza, tuvo que hacer una pausa para contenerse y no sacudirla. –Mariya los siguió y nos avisó, por eso pudimos llegar a tiempo pero…-

Ante la intensidad de la voz y la mirada de Signum, Fate apoyó las manos levemente en la cintura de la otra y esperó.

-…Pero pudimos no haber llegado,- terminó Signum al fin.

Los minutos que transcurrieron desde la llamada de Mariya hasta que habían llegado al punto donde atacaban a Fate, Signum había estado frenética. Realmente solo el hecho de que no llevaba su pistola de plasma era lo único que había evitado que masacrara a los tipos que estaban tras de Fate.

Quizá Zafira presintiéndolo, había evitado que la llevara.

Esos pocos minutos le había parecido una eternidad y era hasta ese momento, que sabía que Fate estaba segura frente a ella, que sentía serenándose y recuperando el control. Hasta ese momento, no había podido pensar en las implicaciones de ese nuevo ataque. Solo había podido pensar que Fate estaba sola y en peligro.

"_¿Has sido tu desde un principio?"_ pensó Signum mirando fijamente a Fate, _"¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres Fate Harlaown y porque hay alguien detrás de ti?"_

-Pero llegaste,- dijo Fate y dejando de contenerse, dejó que su cuerpo se apoyara en el de Signum y que sus brazos rodearan su cintura. Apoyó su mejilla en el hombro de Signum así que no pudo ver, la lucha interna de emociones en el rostro de esta que su cercanía le producía.

-Cuando noté que me seguían y la situación en la que estaba, traté de regresar…. Y de llamarte….

Signum, envuelta por el calor del cuerpo de Fate, finalmente no pudo resistirse más a estrecharla entre sus brazos.

Ninguna de las dos estaba escuchando lo que su mente racional les decía sobre ese abrazo. Las dos mujeres estaban llenas de secretos, venían de mundos completamente diferentes, con objetivos diferentes; había un abismo de misterios, mentiras y verdades que se abría entre ellas; pero Signum no había podido apartar de su mente a Fate desde el primer día que la había visto y Fate no podía pensar en nadie que fuera Signum aun antes de conocerla.

Que Fate fuera un fantasma del pasado asociado con los recuerdos más dolorosos de su vida, no era razón por la que Signum pensaba en ella.

Que Signum fuera el objetivo de la misión que le habían asignado, no la razón por la que Fate se sentía atrapada por ella. Desde el primer momento en que Signum la había mirado, Fate había estado atrapada.

Cuando se separaron para mirarse, no fueron necesarias las palabras.

Signum se inclinó y los brazos de Fate se enlazaron en su cuello al mismo tiempo mientras sus labios se encontraban.

A diferencia de la ocasión anterior que su beso las había tomado por sorpresa y se encontraron perdidas una en brazos de la otra; esta vez sus labios se rozaron suave y tentativamente al principio y después gradualmente, con plena conciencia del deseo que bullía en su interior, fueron abriéndose y explorándose con más pasión.

Se besaron como si necesitaran devorarse, fundirse…entregarse.

Se besaron hasta dejarse temblando y sin aliento

Cuando finalmente se apartaron unos centímetros, Signum quiso decir algo pero Fate no se lo permitió.

-No me importa…- dijo Fate en un susurro entrecortado aferrándose al cuerpo de Signum, -No me importa si no es posible, si no debemos….

Signum quiso decir que a la mañana siguiente, o algún otro día, le importaría; pero en esos momentos ante de la vista de Fate mirándola con las pupilas dilatadas y su cuerpo ardiendo entre sus brazos…a ella tampoco le importaba nada más.

Aferró nuevamente a Fate para un beso esta vez dominante y posesivo, y se dejó llevar; sus manos se enredaron en el cabello de Fate y recorrieron sus curvas sin contenerse más. La rubia, pronunciando su nombre entre besos y gemidos, le respondía con idéntica pasión.

Pasión que ya no podía ser contenida; el dique que Fate se había esforzado por levantar y mantener, se agrietaba y cedía.

Y una vez en la habitación de Signum, saltó en pedazos bajo sus caricias.

Las ropas de Fate cayeron lentamente dejando su piel expuesta para que los labios de Signum la recorrieran antes de recostarla en la cama y cubrirla solo con su cuerpo.

Al primer contacto del cuerpo desnudo de Signum contra su piel, las piernas de Fate apretaron las caderas de la mujer sobre ella y sus brazos aferraron su torso para atraerla con más fuerza mientras Signum la besaba apasionadamente y movía sobre ella haciendo que sus centros se rozaran larga y deliciosamente, unas veces con suavidad y otras con fuerza palpitante.

Signum hubiera querido esperar y saborear cada uno de sus rincones, pero la flama que la consumía no le permitía a hacer otra cosa que poseerla; reclamar la piel y la pasión de Fate en ese instante, sin importar cualquier mañana o cualquier futuro.

Tras el primer clímax incontrolable, desbordante y desbordado; pudo Signum al fin reunir el suficiente control para reclamar el cuerpo de Fate de todas las otras maneras que quería, que necesitaba con vehemencia.

Hizo que Fate escalara la cima de un orgasmo tras otro apoderándose de su sexo con sus labios hasta que la rubia se convirtió en un manantial de miel en su boca; penetrándola profunda y rítmicamente hasta que Fate gritaba su nombre; fundiendo sus sexos mojados y palpitantes hasta que la sucesión de orgasmos se volvió dolorosa e inaguantable.

Fate se sentía consumida por un azul profundo y ardiente.

Los primeros rayos del alba se filtraban por las cortinas cuando finalmente, agotadas, sudorosas y adoloridas; Fate entrelazó todo lo posible su cuerpo con el de Signum, apoyó su cabeza en pecho y cayó rendida.

Todavía con la respiración entrecortada de su último clímax, con la bruma de la pasión entremezclándose con la del sueño, Signum alcanzó a pensar que jamás había poseído a una mujer como lo había hecho esa noche con Fate. Jamás había deseado fundirse con alguien como con ella.

Jamás había perdido la noción de su ser y olvidado todo cuanto era como en esos momentos.

Y a la vez, nunca se había sentido tan ella, tan Signum, tan viva y tan real.

Tan humana.

Inconscientemente, abrazó con más fuerza a Fate contra su cuerpo antes que caer, completamente dormida.

-X-

* * *

><p>Bien, no se a ustedes…pero este capítulo me gustó. Creo que se nota por la longitud!<p>

Espero que también les haya gustado.

Gracias por sus comentarios y reviews.


	9. Bajo un pálido, pálido Azul

Hola a todos.

Lamento mucho la espera….pero para quienes lo esperaban, aquí está el nuevo capítulo del Demonio.

La Sombra viene también pronto. Gracias mil por su paciencia y por seguir esta historia.

-X-

**ADVERTENCIA:** Este fic es **Signum-Fate** y está clasificado **M** por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos así como encuentros íntimos de carácter sexual entre mujeres, u otros contenidos de índole sexual. Si esta clase de contenido no es de su agrado, le ofende de alguna manera o si las escenas violentas o de índole sexual le perturban de cualquier forma, O si no tienes la edad para leer historias clasificadas M…Por favor, no leas esta historia.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La idea original pertenece Aleksei Volken. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>El soundtrack de hoy es: Strangers de Yoko Kanno, del soundtrack de Wolf´s Rain.<p>

-X-

**El Demonio de Ojos Azules** by Aleksei Volken

**CAPITULO 9. Bajo un Pálido…pálido Azul. **

-X-

* * *

><p><em>Todos queremos algo.<em>

_Belleza. Juventud. Dinero. Poder. _

_En resumen, lo que más queremos es el poder para poder obtener todo cuanto podamos desear…sin limitaciones, ni restricciones. _

_Es el nivel máximo de ambición._

_El poder ilimitado. Sobre uno, pero especialmente, sobre otros. _

_Creo que no hay droga más alucinante que la certeza de tener poder, poder absoluto, sobre otros._

_Poder sobre la vida de otros._

_Saber que alguien vive porque tú lo permites. Saber que alguien muere porque tú lo decides._

_Lo aborrezco._

_Pero no todos lo aborrecen. No especialmente, quienes son adictos a él_

_La primera vez que me encontré con ella, supe que adoraba el poder. Y no cualquier poder. Ella ha anhelado el poder absoluto, ilimitado, supongo que desde siempre. Y yo he sido, junto con muchos y muchas más, tan solo una herramienta para alcanzarlo._

_No hay nada que ella no haga para alcanzarlo. Nada. Ninguna consideración ética o moral, ningún sentimiento, ningún prejuicio. Ninguna barrera de ningún tipo._

_Trabajé para Kirill Volkov por más de diez años y aprendí muchas cosas de él. La principal, es que incluso si eres un capo de la mafia, un mercenario o un asesino a sueldo, necesitas un código. Una especie de 'ética' que te permite seguir existiendo, si no como 'humano,' si al menos dentro de la humanidad._

_Vivir sin ello era convertirse en un psicópata, un ser amoral sin vínculos y sin lealtad a nada o nadie. Kirill decía que esos, eran los verdaderos monstruos._

_Ella decía servir a su país pero era todo aquello contra lo que Kirill siempre nos previno. Ella destruyó a Kirill, a Zafira y a mí misma._

_Durante mucho tiempo, intentó convertirme en lo que ella misma era y fracasó, vez tras vez. Yo tenía el código de Kirill y tenía a Shamal. Eso era suficiente, incluso para sobrevivir en el infierno al lado de un monstruo devorador de almas como ella._

_Después de cada misión, cada vez más sórdida y sangrienta, yo podía emerger de la oscuridad hacía la luz, como Shamal me había enseñado, siguiendo las estrellas hasta ella._

_Pero entonces otro monstruo llegó y me arrebató a Shamal._

_Ya nada pudo salvarme entonces._

_Y comenzó mi verdadero descenso al infierno._

-X-

_**Tierra, Año 2161 D.C. del Antiguo Calendario Gregoriano - Año 99 del Calendario Solar Perpetuo, Ciudad de Venturis, Segunda Capital de las Américas (Antigua Ciudad de Brasilia) **_

Fate despertó poco a poco.

Aun mientras recuperaba el estado de conciencia, estuvo muy consiente de donde estaba.

Yacía de lado en la cama, y unos brazos suaves y cálidos apretaban su cuerpo contra un torso vibrante. Sus piernas estaban entrelazadas por otras, fuertes y tersas, íntimamente; Fate podía sentir en su espalda la respiración y los senos turgentes de la mujer que la abrazaba.

La mujer que la noche anterior le había hecho el amor.

Signum la había poseído de todas la formas que Fate hubiera podido imaginar y solo de acordarse, estando en ese momento como estaban, la rubia podía sentir su corazón acelerarse y otro corazón comenzó a palpitar entre sus piernas.

Le había dicho a Signum que no le importaba.

Pero si le importaba.

Más de lo que jamás pensó que podría importarle.

Después de esa noche, no había ningún otro lugar en el que quisiera estar que no fuera en los brazos de Signum.

Se removió, con todo el cuidado que pudo para volverse y quedar frente a Signum, los brazos que la sostenían la dejaron moverse, laxos; solo hasta que Fate iba a acomodarse nuevamente en el hombro donde se había quedado dormida originalmente, se encontró con unos profundos ojos azules mirándola fijamente.

Signum estaba completamente despierta y alerta, mirando a Fate, solo esperando.

Fate la miró y sintió que se ruborizaba más que solo por encontrarse a Signum mirándola.

Estaba desnuda en brazos de Signum, sus cuerpos se tocaban íntimamente en múltiples lugares bajo las sábanas y se había entregado completa y totalmente a ella la noche anterior. Sin embargo, Fate sentía que no tenía derecho al simple gesto de yacer a su lado, sobre su hombro.

Pero lo hizo.

Aún ruborizada y un poco torpemente por los nervios, Fate apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Signum y se acurrucó nuevamente contra ella. La sensación del cuerpo desnudo de Signum junto al suyo no ayudaba a la humedad que se incrementaba entre sus piernas, pero no le importó.

Los brazos se Signum se posaron silenciosamente sobre ella, abrazándola suavemente.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

Durante un buen rato, solo yacieron así; abrazándose en silencio, sintiendo la respiración de la otra, el palpitar de la otra.

Las manos de Signum se movieron suavemente, acariciando unas hebras doradas del cabello de Fate, se deslizaron delicadamente sobre la piel de su hombro provocándole ligeros estremecimientos de placer a la rubia que finalmente, deslizó su pierna sobre la cadera de Signum, aproximándose más a ella.

Como si eso fuera una señal, Signum se movió, lenta, casi perezosamente para girarse y abrazar a Fate. Sus cabelleras largas y sedosas se entremezclaron mientras se abrazaban y Signum quedaba sobre el cuerpo y entre las piernas de Fate.

Hasta este momento, no se habían besado, solamente se miraban. Carmesí en azul, como fuego derritiendo un hielo ancestral.

La cabeza de Signum bajó para tomar los labios de Fate en un beso profundamente suave e íntimo. Tan lento que Fate se encontró a sí misma jalando a Signum contra sí misma para que la besara más apasionadamente; Fate abrazó con sus piernas la cintura de Signum, arqueándose contra ella para que la tomara en ese instante.

Pero Signum esperó.

Tomó el fuego de Fate y lo saboreó en cada centímetro de la piel de sus hombros, de su pecho y sus senos hasta que se deslizó por su abdomen; pasó por el rubio vello húmedo de su monte llenándose con su aroma y se detuvo unos segundos antes de capturar sus labios más íntimos para besarlos como antes había hecho con su boca, suave y lentamente.

Fate jadeó y sus caderas se movieron sin que pudiera controlarlas tratando de aumentar el ritmo del beso de Signum, pero esta la sostuvo firmemente. La succión en el sexo de Fate se hizo gradualmente más intensa hasta que nada más existió en el universo que ese punto, concentrándose y agrandándose hasta que explotó con Fate tensándose y gritando mientras se derramaba en un manantial en la boca de Signum.

Las manos de Fate todavía estrujaban las sabanas respirando descontroladamente, cuando sintió a Signum incorporarse, tomarla con firmeza por las caderas para colocarse entre sus piernas.

El sexo de Signum escurría cuando se encontró con el ya desbordado de Fate en un contacto tenue pero estremecedor. La rubia gimió ante el leve roce del sexo de Signum contra el suyo. Signum se inclinó lentamente sobre ella dejando que el peso de su cuerpo fundiera sus centros ya ardientes, mientras ella reclamaba la boca de Fate nuevamente.

Durante un rato, Signum no se movió. Su sexo solo estaba íntimamente conectado con el de Fate mientras la besaba.

Apenas ligeramente, como en un estremecimiento involuntario, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse, empujando. Primero con movimiento tan ligero, que Fate casi jadeó anhelando más.

Poco a poco, las caderas de Signum se movieron con más fuerza pero con lentitud, con largos espacios entre cada embestida larga y profunda.

Pese al ritmo, controlado y dominante de Signum sobre ella, Fate estaba en el borde…mucho más que si estuviera poseyéndola con el ritmo salvaje de la noche anterior. La energía se acumulaba con cada roce en que Fate podía sentir el clítoris turgente de Signum estimulando el suyo y rozando sus labios interiores.

Fate enterró sus uñas dolorosamente en la espalda de Signum, jadeando y gimiendo, cuando la tensión de la energía acumulada se volvió insoportable, insostenible…Entonces Signum comenzó a moverse gradualmente más rápido y más fuerte sobre ella y un orgasmo abrumador se extendió como una ola gigantesca de fuego sobre Fate.

Sobrecogida por los espasmos que la sacudían uno tras otro, Fate se aferró a Signum como un náufrago se aferraba a lo que pudiera en medio de una tormenta en la noche.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Fate pudo finalmente recuperarse y, al abrir los ojos se encontró nuevamente con la mirada azul de Signum sobre ella.

-¿Todavía no te arrepientes…Harlaown?- le preguntó Signum con un tono ligeramente burlón pero con algo en la mirada que Fate no supo si interpretar como sorpresa…añoranza… o miedo. O quizá una mezcla de las tres.

Por toda respuesta, Fate tomó el rostro de Signum entre sus manos y la atrajo para besarla apasionadamente.

De lo único que Fate se arrepentía era que Signum no la hubiera hecho suya de esa manera, en su casa y en su cama, cuando todavía estaban en Nueva Esparta. Por alguna razón, Fate sentía la inexplicable urgencia de que Signum le hiciera el amor en ese lugar…en ese sitio que era su torre, su fortaleza, su bastión.

Hasta ese momento, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había pasado entre ellas en esas últimas horas.

Sin embargo, una preocupación se anidaba en el centro de su pecho, especialmente cuando Signum la abrazaba estrechamente como en ese momento.

¿Cómo iba a decirle a Signum quién era realmente y cuáles eran las razones que la habían llevado a estar así, en sus brazos, sin arrepentirse por hacerlo?

Más aún… ¿Sería Signum quien se arrepintiera de haberse abierto con ella? ¿Se arrepentiría Signum de estar así con ella?

-X-

Pasaban por varias horas del mediodía cuando Signum salió a la estancia de la suite que compartía con Fate para encontrar a Zafira, cómoda pero tensamente sentado en uno de los lujosos sillones de la estancia.

El hombretón no necesitaba ninguna explicación. Y tampoco necesitaba dar una.

Era claro que no aprobaba lo que Signum estaba haciendo.

Y aunque no dijo nada a ese respecto, si retomó un tema que habían dejado pendiente la noche anterior, sin siquiera decirle buenos días a su jefa.

-Ya no me indicaste si deseas que hable con Balalaika o no.-

Signum, sabiendo que Fate saldría en cualquier momento de su habitación, le hizo una seña a Zafira para que salieran a la amplia terraza parcialmente techada de la suite. Cuando salieron y se sentaron en el elegante juego de jardín exterior, cerró con un botón la puerta de cristal que aislaba la terraza del resto de la suite.

-¿Has encontrado alguna otra información?- preguntó Signum antes de responder la pregunta del otro.

Ella sabía que Zafira no solo había estado cruzado de brazos esperando a que terminara de tirarse a la hermosa delegada de Venturis. Signum se sorprendió a sí misma con ese pensamiento. Por mucho que intentara convencerse de ello, no se había "tirado" a Fate. Hacía mucho que no tenía un acostón por el que no hubiese pagado… pero ese no había sido solo un acostón.

Le había hecho el amor a Fate Harlaown con cuerpo, alma y corazón.

Sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza, Signum trató de olvidarse de la noche anterior, de lo que Fate Harlaown le hacía sentir y trató de concentrarse en lo que Zafira le estaba diciendo.

-…No encontré indicios de que Nakajima mintiera sobre la información que nos proporcionó. Ishikawa confirmó que en efecto, los rusos saben de esta operación…es más, desde antes que saliéramos de Nueva Esparta, la gente de Balalaika lo contrató para un trabajo…-

-Rastrearnos…- dijo Signum antes de que Zafira terminara.

-Desde luego,- respondió el otro como si fuera obvio. –Todavía tenemos la cita pactada con Balalaika para dentro de tres días.-

Los dos permanecieron en silencio.

-Está resultando muy conveniente que Nakajima quiera a Balalaika en el arreglo, ¿no te parece?- preguntó Zafira.

Signum no necesitaba decir que ambos sabían que las coincidencias no existían en el mundo en que se movían.

-Por supuesto, pero es evidente para ellos que también nosotros podemos verlo…y al parecer, no les importa que lo veamos. Para como yo lo veo solo hay dos alternativas Zafira.-

Zafira se acomodó en la silla, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y esperó. Él estaba seguro que ambos lo veían de la misma forma.

-La primera es que Nakajima sabía que ya teníamos un trato en marcha con Balalaika y lo está usando para sacar provecho, muy probablemente, porque él tiene también un trato tangencial extra con ella; en cuyo caso lo único que le importa es cerrar la operación y obtener su plata.-

Zafira asintió y esperó.

-La segunda alternativa… es que ambos, Nakajima y Balalaika formen parte de algún retorcido plan de Asuka del cual todavía no sabemos nada,- dijo Signum seriamente.

-El primer caso sería el más favorable para nosotros,- Apuntó Zafira, -Balalaika misma podría haberle dado a Nakajima las referencias sobre nosotros...Aunque si ese es el escenario, es raro que la señorita Harlaown parezca no saber nada respecto a Balalaika….y que la misma Balalaika no nos haya dicho nada.-

Signum no dijo nada respecto a eso. Pese a que no quería pensar en las filiaciones de Fate Harlaown despues de la noche que habían pasado, las estrategias que tenían que preparar lo hacían inevitable.

Si, la posición de Fate en ese trato de Venturis era por demás….extraña.

-En el segundo caso….- continuó Zafira pero se interrumpió tras la primera frase.

-…están preparando una trampa para nosotros,- terminó Signum por él.

-La pregunta es ¿por qué?,- apuntó Zafira, -Asuka nos necesita, somos los únicos que podemos hacer el trabajo sucio que ella requiere.-

Signum se quedó pensando un momento. En efecto, durante todos esos años Asuka los había usado para los peores trabajos sucios que alguien pudiera imaginar. Sin embargo, decir que "los necesitaba," era un poco…arriesgado.

Asuka solo necesitaba el poder ilimitado…y no reparaba en los medios que tuviera que usar para obtenerlo.

-Hay algo que no encaja aquí Zafira,- dijo Signum al fin, -Asuka, Balalaika o quien quiera que sea el que esté detrás, tiene un plan moviéndose alrededor de nosotros. Uno tan sutil, que ni siquiera podemos verlo con claridad. No es el estilo de Balalaika y me sorprende, inclusive, para alguien como Asuka Ran.-

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?- preguntó Zafira. Él había llegado a la misma conclusión respecto al peligro que corrían.

-Quizá habría que considerar a un enemigo que no hemos tomado en cuenta hasta ahora,- dijo Signum, -El punto que no podemos eludir es que esta "coincidencia" muy bien puede ser una trampa mortal. Que Balalaika haya contratado a Ishikawa para rastrearnos es lo que menos me preocupa, significa que nos quiere bajo control en su territorio. Eso no es nuevo, nosotros habríamos hecho lo mismo. Sin embargo, no podemos olvidar otro hecho…-

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Zafira.

-Todavía no sabemos quién estuvo detrás del atentado que sufrimos Harlaown y yo….y está el incidente de anoche. Esos tipos no iban detrás de mí.-

Zafira miró a Signum entrecerrando los ojos.

-Quizá sí,- dijo el hombre severamente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Signum tensándose al punto.

-Quizá alguien ya se dio cuenta de lo importante que es esa chica para ti Signum….si alguien la tuviera en su poder… ¿Te tendría en su poder?-

Signum se puso de pie violentamente y miró a Zafira con rabia.

Zafira aguantó su mirada serenamente. Él sabía que lo que acababa de decir no era justo pero tenía que decírselo. Signum tenía que verlo y aceptarlo o todos estarían más que jodidos.

Signum se apartó y caminó como un animal enjaulado por la terraza.

Finalmente, se detuvo y se volvió para mirar a Zafira.

-No hay muchas personas que puedan darse cuenta de algo así,- dijo con voz sombría.

Zafira solo meneo la cabeza lentamente por toda respuesta sin dejar de mirar a Signum a los ojos todo el tiempo.

Signum sabía que no podía evitar la decisión que esa mirada implicaba. Todo dependía de ella, Zafira no necesitaba recordárselo; era simplemente un hecho que no podía ignorar.

-Tenemos que considerar todas las posibilidades Zafira…todas,- lo siguiente que pensó le produjo en dolor intenso en el pecho pero aguantó. Tenía un objetivo que era mucho más importante que su propia vida y su dolor. Retribución. Era lo único que la había mantenido viva hasta ese momento. No podía olvidarse de todo simplemente porque Fate Harlaown había aparecido en su vida y la había hecho sentir…, lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo. No podía olvidarse de Shamal, ni de todo lo que había pasado, solo por una noche de pasión con una mujer que había resquebrajando todas sus defensas y se había infiltrado bajo su piel.

Zafira se puso de pie lentamente, frente a Signum, mirándola fijamente, esperando. Él sabía lo que ella tenía que hacer, pero ella tenía que decirlo. No era solo necesario, era indispensable.

-Si en efecto, es una trampa la se cierne sobre nosotros,- dijo Signum con voz tensa y el rostro endurecido, mirando hacia el horizonte más allá de Zafira, - Tenemos que considerar la posibilidad de que… también Fate Harlaown pueda estar involucrada.-

Zafira asintió lentamente.

Signum continuó, desgranando instrucciones cada vez más precisas con metódica y fría eficiencia; como una maquinaria mortal que repentinamente se hubiese puesto en funcionamiento.

-Prepárate junto con Vice y convoca a los demás. Espero que todos estén despiertos y en forma porque vamos a desplegar nuestro propio…"equipo especial." Avísale a Mariya que va con nosotros a Rusia y que vamos a necesitar de sus amiguitos y contactos aquí en Venturis para preparar nuestra salida. Contacta a Griffith por la línea segura a Nueva Esparta; necesito que aplique nuestro protocolo de seguridad para emergencias con Hayate y Carim, solo por si acaso…Ellas, por sobre todas las cosas, deben estar seguras.-

Zafira volvió a asentir.

-Después contacta a Voltz y a Grangaitz, que nos preparen "poder de respuesta." Necesitamos un plan B, C y todos los que sean necesarios en San Petersburgo,- Zafira sonrió ligeramente de medio lado. Esa era la Signum que conocía y con la que podía trabajar codo a codo.

Por la que podía pelear hasta la muerte.

-Todo lo que tengan y lo mejor Zafira…cuando digo "PODER" quiero decir exactamente eso… todo el poder implacable e indiscutible que la máxima organización de armamento del mundo puede desplegar… Nadie, absolutamente nadie, va a venir pretendiendo darnos una lección sobre armas y emboscadas.-

La sonrisa de Zafira se hizo aún más amplia.

Como en los viejos tiempos.

-Balalaika, Asuka, Nakajima, o quien sea que esté detrás de ellos, va a descubrir que crear el monstruo y borrarlo, no es para nada la misma situación…- dijo Signum mirando finalmente a Zafira.

Sus ojos se habían tornado de un azul pálido, gélido e implacable.

-X-

Fate despertó por segunda vez ese día pero esta vez, para encontrarse sola en la cama.

Lentamente se incorporó. Las persianas de la habitación estaban corridas pero rayos de luz intensa se filtraban entre las rendijas.

"_Diablos…seguro es tardísimo,"_ pensó mientras miraba a su alrededor. No había ni una señal de Signum. Fate no la había sentido moverse e internamente, se sorprendió. Ella tenía el sueño muy ligero. ¿Cómo se había movido Signum por la habitación para levantarse y salir sin que ella lo notara?

Pese a que estaba sola, la rubia se puso de pie cubriéndose con las sábanas. En el piso, sus ropas y las Signum estaban todavía tiradas como y donde habían caído la noche anterior, mientras se desvestían devorándose a besos.

Fate recogió las suyas y se las puso. Miró las de Signum y dudó.

No se sentía bien de recogerlas, pero tampoco quería salir dejándolas como estaban.

Al final, decidió no complicarse y se armó de valor para salir lo más dignamente posible, dejando todo como estaba detrás de ella. Pese a como se sentía, no era nada de Signum Wolkenritter para preocuparse por sus cosas.

Al salir a la estancia y encontrarla sola y silenciosa, casi suspiró con alivio.

De camino a su habitación, vio a Signum con Zafira en la terraza de la suite y no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de malestar en el pecho. Rápidamente, desvió la mirada y se apresuró a su cuarto.

Signum había estado con ella la noche anterior. Zafira era su empleado, uno de mucha confianza por lo que se veía pero su empleado, nada más; pensaba Fate mientras se auto-recriminaba por sentir esa aprensión estúpida.

"_¡Es el hombre de confianza de Signum!"_ pensó mientras ya en su cuarto se debatía entre desvestirse y tomar una ducha, conectar su servidor para revisar sus mensajes o llamar a Nakajima, _"¡No puedes sentir celos de él Fate Testarossa Harlaown!"_

De pronto, Fate se detuvo sorprendida. Ni siquiera en sus pensamientos más íntimos podía pensar en ella como "Fate Testarossa Harlaown," eso podría llevarla a cometer un error garrafal con Signum…

"_Dioses,"_ pensó Fate mientras se sentaba a la orilla de su cama, sintiéndose repentinamente abrumada.

Aunque no se arrepintiera de lo que había pasado entre ella y Signum, tenía que decidir que iba a pasar con su misión. ¿Iba realmente a dejar todo de lado porque se había acostado con Signum Wolkenritter? ¿Iba a darle…realmente…la espalda a su misión y a su país? ¿Qué iba a decirle a Lindy y a Chrono? ¿Y a la Almirante Crowbel que había confiado en ella para ese trabajo?... ¿Qué iba a decirle a su madre?...

Pese a todos los cuestionamientos éticos que la habían asaltado desde hacía días, casi desde que había despertado en la cama de Signum despues de que alguien hubiera tratado de matarla; Fate tuvo que enfrentarse de pronto con el hecho de que, todavía no sabía quién era realmente Signum Wolkenritter.

"_Para obtener lo que Midget y la Armada necesitan, usted tendrá que entrar de lleno al verdadero mundo de Wolkenritter. Y créame…no será como nada que haya conocido antes."_

Eso era lo que le había dicho Nakajima el día anterior y apenas estaba empezando a vislumbrar algo de ello.

El día anterior durante las reuniones con Nakajima, apenas, y solamente apenas, había comenzado a vislumbrar lo que parecía ser el mundo en el que ella se movía.

Un mundo en el que, no solamente Signum Wolkenritter se movía, sino también varios funcionarios del mismo gobierno que la había contratado.

Aunque no podía achacarle toda la responsabilidad a ese solo incidente, un factor que había detonado su acercamiento con Signum, había sido el repentino peso abrumador de esa red de secretos, de medias verdades y mentiras completas, de intrigas; donde se había sentido como el títere de alguien más, alguien que ella ni siquiera sabía quién era.

¿El incidente de la noche anterior había sido parte de ese mundo?, ¿Una dramática ceremonia de iniciación cómo el ataque que había sufrido en la Marina de Nueva Esparta? ¿O era una maquinación de quien realmente controlaba los hilos en ese escenario?

Fate comprendió que por mucho que se sintiera afectada por Signum Wolkenritter de manera personal no podía tomar una decisión de esa magnitud, que implicaba no solo a la Armada sino la seguridad de su país, irresponsablemente.

Cerrando los ojos, se dejó caer en la cama.

Había cosas en esa misión sobre las que nadie le había advertido. Ni siquiera Midget Crowbel. Se sentía usada y manipulada. Se sentía traicionada y traicionando. Ella pensaba que sabía cuáles eran las implicaciones de lo que iba a hacer pero se estaba dando cuenta dolorosamente, que no había tenido ni la más remota idea.

Pero tal y como Genya Nakajima le había dicho, ya estaba infiltrada dentro del mundo de Signum.

Ella misma, ya formaba parte de esa intrincada red de mentiras y traiciones por la que sentía atrapada; captor y presa a la vez.

Por otro lado, también estaban las razones y motivaciones de "la verdadera" Signum. Si es que realmente existía. La mujer que le había hecho el amor la noche anterior no podía ser la misma persona que aparecía retratada en los informes clasificados que le habían proporcionado.

Algo no encajaba.

Lo menos que se debía a si misma era conocer la verdad.

"_No puedo abandonar la misión….No al menos todavía…Tampoco puedo decirle a Signum quien soy y menos, lo que estoy haciendo,"_ pensó Fate sintiendo abrumada pero con la serenidad de tomar una determinación, _"No hasta que sepa realmente por qué y por quién lo estoy haciendo, hasta que sepa realmente quién es ella….Y que es lo que estoy sintiendo."_

-X-

Tras tomar una rápida ducha, vestirse con un inocuo traje sastre gris e iniciar todos sus protocolos de seguridad, Fate se conectó al servidor de comunicaciones encriptadas que usaba para comunicarse con su oficina en Nueva Esparta.

Dio un notorio respingo en la elegante silla del juego de escritorio de su amplísima habitación, cuando notó que había casi cuarenta mensajes e intentos de comunicación por parte de Shari y Lucino.

Hasta entonces cayó en la cuenta que hacía más de treinta y seis horas que no se había reportado. El protocolo de trabajo que la misma Fate había establecido para esa misión, marcaba comunicaciones cada doce horas, al menos en mensajes públicos en clave, simplemente para indicar que estaba bien.

Las chicas y probablemente sus madres, estarían frenéticas.

Al segundo que Fate se conectó, le llegó el mensaje de Shari.

_-¡Fate!... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?-_

Fate se apresuró a responder dando gracias que las chicas no pudieran ver su rubor,_ -Si, estoy bien. Había estado ocupada.-_

Tras un breve silencio, la siguiente frase de sus asistentes apareció en la terminal.

_-Vaya que sí. La Almirante Harlaown llamó muy preocupada ayer por la noche ya que una VISA para la Federación Rusa fue solicitada y aprobada expeditamente ayer por la tarde para la funcionaria de Venturis, Fate Harlaown….¿Que está pasando Fate?-_

_-Las cosas se están moviendo más rápidamente de lo que esperaba,- _envío Fate,_ -Necesito información urgente…-_

Todo lo breve y sucintamente que pudo, Fate describió los puntos neurálgicos del día anterior para Shari y Lucino, y les envío los mismos datos de montos que Genya Nakajima le había proporcionado.

_-Necesito que investiguen a fondo a Genya Nakajima y todo lo que puedan encontrar sobre una tal….Vladilena…Dragunova… así como sus conexiones con Wolkenritter.-_

A miles de kilómetros de distancia en Nueva Esparta, Shari y Lucino se miraron con preocupación. Lucino le hizo un gesto a Shari para que le enviara a Fate toda la información que tenían hasta ese momento.

_-Dado que la primera pista de información la obtuvimos en la Agencia Federal de Investigaciones, profundizamos la búsqueda en Zafira Volkov y Mariya Ranevskaya solo en los servidores de la Agencia…y encontramos finalmente referencias respecto a Wolkenritter,-_ escribió Shari antes de enviar los datos, _-También estaban en las bases de datos protegidas.-_

_-¿Y qué hay de Dragunova?,-_ preguntó Fate.

_-Esa es la parte interesante…espera un segundo Fate, estoy cambiando de lugar con Lucino.-_

Pese a la advertencia, Fate no tuvo que esperar casi ni un segundo antes de leer el siguiente chorro de información en su pantalla.

_-Te estamos enviando un archivo especial Fate, ten mucho cuidado con él en tu dispositivo. Va a estar encriptado y ya sabes cuál será la contraseña….Ahí vienen todos los datos pero….lo más importante…Dragunova es una ex-militar del ejército ruso que aparentemente, también participó en esa misteriosa misión __de __Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg….junto con Volkov y Wolkenritter.-_

_-Hay muy pocas referencias a ella con el nombre de Vladilena Dragunova… por lo general su alias es el que es muy bien conocido por varias agencias internacionales…Balalaika…Después de ser considerada una auténtica heroína, desde hace cerca de diez años controla diferentes negocios relacionados con la mafia rusa en Siberia y el norte de Asia...al parecer, con el beneplácito del gobierno social-democrático de la Federación…-_

_-¿Qué tipo de negocios?-_ preguntó Fate mientras recibía el archivo y lo transfería a su dispositivo tomando las medidas para poder leerlo de manera segura sin necesidad de estar conectada al servidor protegido.

_-Todo lo que te puedas imaginar, tráfico de personas, de suministros vitales, drogas…Sin embargo, por lo que es más buscada es por sus actividades de infiltración en diferentes conflictos. Esta mujer es particularmente hábil en armar grupos de choque, mercenarios humanos o Biods, que son prácticamente imposibles de controlar y que no responden ante ninguna bandera o jurisdicción. Balalaika simplemente vende sus servicios al mejor postor o a aquel que le conviene y puede desestabilizar cualquier forma de gobierno u organización. Ella maneja también toda la movilización de suministros de guerra…Hay zonas donde no puede volar ni siquiera un mosquito sin que ella lo autorice.-_

Fate se sorprendió. La tal Balalaika parecía ser todo lo que le habían dicho que Signum Wolkenritter debía ser y que ella todavía no había podido corroborar.

Esa era la persona con la que Genya Nakajima le pedía hacer negociaciones.

Y por el volumen de suministros que necesitaban, lo podía entender.

_-¿Cómo es que hemos podido encontrar toda esa información de los negocios de Dragunova y nada todavía sobre Wolkenritter?-_ preguntó Fate.

_-Eso es lo más significativo Fate. Wolkenritter no aparece en ninguna base de datos internacional como una criminal….salvo en la de la Armada de las Américas.-_

Eso era lo que sabían desde un principio. Y era también la razón por la que Midget había enviado a Fate como agente encubierta externa para infiltrar a Wolkenritter y ponerle una trampa. Porque hasta ese momento no habían encontrado como comprobarle nada.

O al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho hasta el momento.

Los únicos registros existentes y rastreables sobre Wolkenritter, solo se referían a un pasado como ex-militar en el ejército de las Américas con el rango de capitán

_-Revisa el archivo que te enviamos Fate,-_ envió Lucino por la terminal, _-Nosotras seguiremos investigando. ¿Cuándo sales para Rusia?-_

Fate arqueó las cejas. Ese era un buen punto. Su VISA estaba autorizada pero ella no tenía la más remota idea de esa información. Pero sí sabía que tendría que ser muy pronto.

_-Seguramente muy pronto,-_ dijo Fate mientras pensaba rápidamente en las opciones que tenía, -_Tenemos que tomar previsiones para el caso de que no pueda conectarme. Tengan listo el sistema de rastreo pero no el sistema de la Armada sino nuestro sistema interno,-_ decidió y envío la instrucción acorde..

Desde su oscuro recinto en Nueva Esparta, Shari y Lucino se miraron con preocupación.

-X-

-¿Está todo listo?- preguntó Asuka Ran sentada en un cómodo sillón de su oficina mientras degustaba un licor ambarino. Tenía los ojos cerrados y ni una parte de su cuerpo se movía. Solo su brazo se alzaba por momentos lentamente para posar el vaso de cristal sobre sus labios.

-Todo esta listo,- respondió la mujer de cabello castaño púrpura y ojos dorados acercándose a la mujer en el sillón. Alta y distinguida, la figura vestía un uniforme militar y sobre el mismo, una larga bata blanca. Ella extendió su mano como para rozar los cabellos dorados de su interlocutora pero se detuvo al sentir una mirada sobre ella.

Asuka había abierto los ojos y la miraba, con gélida curiosidad.

-¿No tienes trabajo que hacer en la Armada?- le preguntó Asuka a la mujer.

La otra si bien, no la tocó, tampoco se movió de donde estaba.

-¿No te parece que nos precipitamos al adelantar el plan de esta forma?- preguntó a la mujer rubia en lugar de responder.

Por toda respuesta Asuka Ran se puso de pie, dejó el vaso de cristal sobre la mesa junto al sillón y empujando a la mujer frente a ella, la aprisionó con su cuerpo sobre la sobria pared cubierta de madera, para besarla salvajemente mientras una de sus manos levantaba su falda y se deslizaba entre sus piernas.

La mujer bajo Asuka gimió ante la violenta caricia y abrió las piernas.

No duró mucho. Tan abruptamente como había empezado, Asuka la soltó cuando sintió las primeras convulsiones del clímax en la otra.

Mientras la mujer jadeaba y se apoyaba en el muro para no deslizarse hasta el piso, Asuka caminó hasta donde había dejado su vaso y remojó sus dedos en el líquido ambarino para después relamerlos. Ni siquiera miró a la mujer detrás de ella.

-Hay oportunidades que no deben desaprovecharse,- dijo mientras volvía a beber de su vaso. –Hay oportunidades que se presentan en los momentos menos esperados y debemos estar listos para aprovecharlas.-

Ruborizada, la otra mujer la miró mientras lentamente reacomodaba sus ropas. Odiaba que Ran le hiciera eso. Pero le encantaba que lo hiciera.

-Además….hay algo que no debes olvidar Uno,- dijo Ran finalmente volviéndose a mirarla, -No te engañes, no somos los únicos detrás de ella y en absoluto nuestra posición estará asegurada, hasta que todo haya terminado….Y para ello, todas las piezas de esta obra deben moverse bajo nuestro mando en el momento y lugar precisos…. ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo ó necesito encargarme personalmente de ello?

Con las pupilas todavía dilatadas, pero ya nuevamente recompuesta y arrogante, la mujer respondió.

-Por supuesto que puedo encargarme,- dijo con autosuficiencia.

-Encárgate entonces,- dijo Asuka volviendo hacía su escritorio sin decir nada más.

Cuando la mujer de ojos dorados salió de su oficina, Ran abrió una terminal de comunicación en modo solo voz.

Uno Scaglietti no era el único peón que tenía que poner en movimiento esa tarde.

La comunicación demoró un par de segundos.

-¿Estás libre esta noche?- preguntó con voz ronca, -Me muero por verte y hay varios detalles que debemos discutir,- dijo Asuka mientras sonreía relamiéndose los labios.

-X-

Para sorpresa de Fate, el movimiento fue mucho más abrupto e inesperado de lo que había pensado.

Tras una rápida reunión esa tarde con Genya Nakajima, donde acordaron algunas generalidades y firmaron el acuerdo de confidencialidad que Venturis solicitaba para continuar con las negociaciones, antes de la cena Signum le avisó de bote pronto a Fate que se preparara para salir esa misma noche. Casi, en ese mismo momento.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Fate desconcertada ante la última indicación de Signum. No sabía que esperaba de esa noche, pero ciertamente no era esa noticia.

La magnate, en la amplia sala de la suite donde Fate estaba sentada, repitió, tratando de ser un poco más amable esta vez.

-Salimos en una hora, Harlaown. Ten listo tu equipaje, Zafira se encargará de que llegue a donde tiene que llegar. Tú vienes conmigo, asegúrate de llevar lo indispensable y que sea ligero…por favor.

Fate, más que desconcertada por la repentina indicación, estaba sorprendida de la frialdad con que Signum se dirigía a ella. Parecería como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellas la noche anterior o esa mañana.

-¿Quedó claro esta vez?- preguntó Signum sin emoción. No estaba tratando de ser una maldita, simplemente le estaba informando a Fate un hecho consumado.

Fate quiso decir algo más pero le pareció que era más prudente esperar.

-Por cierto,- agregó Signum quien ya se enfilaba a su propia habitación, -Llegaremos a nuestro destino, probablemente, entre veinticuatro y treinta horas después de salir de aquí, sería conveniente que pensaras en viajar con ropa cómoda y llevar un cepillo de dientes contigo….Tal vez esté un poco frío en el lugar a donde vamos.-

Fate la miró desaparecer en su habitación, azorada.

Ya en la suya, pensaba frenéticamente cual era el mejor curso de acción. No había leído todavía el informe que le habían enviado Shari y Lucino. Esperaba hacerlo esa noche junto con la información que Ginga Nakajima le había dado. Pero ya no tenía tiempo para nada más. Ni siquiera para avisarle a las chicas que saldrían. Signum no le había dicho hacia dónde pero Fate suponía que el único destino posible era la Federación Rusa.

Hizo su maleta lo más rápido que le fue posible, y puso lo indispensable en el portafolio donde guardaba la tableta que Signum le había proporcionado y tomó la única chaqueta que había llevado para ese viaje.

No tenía ni idea de cuánto frío podría hacer en esa época del año en Rusia pero todavía no estaban en invierno así que esperó que eso fuera suficiente.

Las horas siguientes probaron que estaba muy equivocada.

-X-

Esa noche y la madrugada que le siguió fue una de las experiencias más extremas que Fate había vivido hasta entonces.

Considerando que su trabajo en la Armada había sido principalmente administrativo, no había mucho en su entrenamiento militar que la preparara para para algo así.

Tras terminar de empacar y salir a la estancia de la suite del Kubitschek, Fate se dio de bruces con un grupo de desconocidos vestidos con diferentes atuendos pero ningún de ellos era un traje formal o de etiqueta. Con diferentes variantes todos llevaban gruesas botas militares con diferentes variaciones de atuendos militares anti-asalto.

Fate se sentía fuera de lugar son sus jeans, su camisa polo azul pálido y su chaqueta.

Fue hasta después de estar varios segundos mirándolos, que Fate reconoció a Mariya y a Vice, el piloto que los había llevado hasta ahí entre ellos. Signum le había dicho que tenía a un equipo de seguridad vigilándolas, pero nunca se imaginó que fuera así de grande.

Un silbido la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Un hombre joven, casi un chico, vestido con de la misma forma que todos pero con una banda impresa con una calavera en la cabeza, se aproximó a Fate mirándola apreciativamente. Demasiado apreciativamente. Como un gato doméstico miraría a un ingenuo pajarillo que hubiera osado posarse demasiado cerca de sus zarpas.

-Kurt.-

Kurt y todos los demás se quedaron helados al escuchar la voz de Signum, que salía de su habitación en esos momentos, seguida por Zafira.

El aludido se volvió lentamente para encontrarse con los ojos más gélidos de Signum clavados en él y tragó pesadamente. Maldijo internamente a sus camaradas por no advertirle a tiempo que "esa," era la mujer de la jefa.

-Te lo buscaste imbécil,- le susurró Mariya con una sonrisa perversa cuando Kurt regresó a su puesto en el grupo.

Fate casi suspiró de alivio.

-Kurt, Quinn y Yuri….- dijo Signum, -Ustedes irán con Vice y Zafira, y cubrirán nuestra salida "oficial" por el aeropuerto Niemeyer. Ya tienen las coordenadas del punto de encuentro. –

Después prosiguió, -Mariya, tu vienes conmigo y con Fate. ¿Tienes la ruta lista?-

Mariya asintió firmemente.

-¿Alguna pregunta?- lanzó Signum.

-¿Cuál es el protocolo si somos atacados en alguna etapa?- preguntó Kurt.

-La recomendación sería no matar a nadie injustificadamente pero si los atacan deben responder de manera equivalente,- dijo Signum, - Aunque yo preferiría que no fuéramos los primeros en disparar, no quiero que nadie los tome por sorpresa. Tienen suficiente poder de respuesta para ello, ¿o no?-

Kurt asintió.

-Procedan entonces,- ordenó Signum.

Al instante, una de las chicas rubias que estaba con el grupo, avanzó al centro y activó un dispositivo que Fate nunca antes había visto en su vida.

Al instante, una malla holográfica se desplegó sobre ella, y en menos de un minuto, Fate se vió a si misma de pie donde antes había estado la chica.

-Wow, Garland….te ves casi como el original…aunque no tan bien,- dijo Kurt granjeándose otra gélida mirada por parte de Signum.

Signum a diferencia que sus subordinados, no vestía ropas militares pero si portaba un atuendo completamente negro de la cabeza a los pies.

Sin decir nada más, Signum le hizo una seña a una asombrada Fate para que dejara su maleta en el piso y la siguiera.

Mariya hizo caminó detrás de ellas en silencio haciendo un seña en V con los dedos como despedida hacia sus camaradas.

-Trata de no embarrarla esta vez….Ranevskaya,- le dijo Kurt hacia la espalda de Mariya, y obtuvo una nueva seña de la aludida esta vez, solo con el dedo medio.

Fate tomo nota mental de todos los nombres y rostros que había visto para investigarlos después.

"_Más y más adentro del verdadero mundo de Signum Wolkenritter," _pensó mientras seguía a Signum, quien no le había dado detalles, pero Fate sabía instintivamente que no era el momento para hacer preguntas.

A diferencia de cuando llegaron, en esa ocasión, no tomaron el elegante elevador panorámico del Kubitschek sino que cruzaron por las escaleras de servicio hasta una sucesión de elevadores de carga que los llevaron hasta el sótano del hotel.

Desde ahí, no tuvieron que avanzar mucho para entrar en una camioneta que los esperaba ya con las puertas traseras abiertas y que en el exterior parecía una desvencijada camioneta de reparto de alimentos.

Pero que por dentro, era todo menos eso. Tan pronto las tres mujeres estuvieron adentro, la camioneta arrancó.

Fate no pudo ver al conductor del vehiculo pero en el moderno interior, donde se instaló junto con Signum y Mariya, había todo un sistema computarizado de rastreo y vigilancia con al menos diez pantallas interconectadas. Signum y Mariya en silencio, manipularon los diferentes terminarles y pronto, pudieron ver en una de las pantallas a Zafira y Vice, saliendo junto con la Fate holográfica por la puerta principal del Kubitschek.

En otras pantallas Signum había fijado, lo que Fate imaginaba, eran diferentes tramos de la ruta que recorrerían en la camioneta y otras que Fate, no imaginaba que podían ser.

Durante al menos dos horas, la camioneta avanzó hasta dejar la imponente zona gubernamental y corporativa del distrito capital para adentrarse más y más en una zona de la que Fate había escuchado pero que realmente nunca se había plateado como sería. L a zona marginal de Venturis.

El paisaje se transformó de las mundanas y modernas torres a las zonas habitacionales privilegiadas a las zonas no tan privilegiadas a las zonas industriales y de ahí….a eso.

La camioneta donde iban debía tener algún sistema de cámaras periféricas oculto porque si bien venían con anticipación ciertos puntos por los que pasarían, también podían ver conforme avanzaban el camino que recorrían aunque el espacio donde estaban no tenía una sola ventana.

La zona por la que pasaban estaba salpicada por grupos de casas miserables y desvencijadas, grandes bodegas industriales que parecían abandonadas y extensos campos en los que solo parecía existir la nada.

Algunos parecían auténticos hoyos negros siderales donde ni siquiera el más ligero rayo de luz podía ser percibido.

Y en uno de esas islas de oscuridad total, se detuvieron.

-Aquí empieza nuestro viaje Harlaown, aunque quisieras, ahora ya no puedes salirte de dónde te has metido. ¿Estas consciente de ello?- le preguntó Signum a rajatabla, mirándola seria pero intensamente, como si estuvieran solas.

Fate se ruborizó un poco, pero asintió.

-Ya te dije que no voy a detenerme,- afirmó.

-Haz exactamente lo que te diga, cuando te diga y no hagas preguntas, ¿entiendes?- le ordenó Signum mirándola fijamente. Para cualquiera que las viera, Signum se veía fría y concentrada, distante. Pero Fate podía ver que su mirada no era ni fría, ni distante.

Con esa intensa mirada azul profundo, Signum le estaba pidiendo que confiara en ella…ciegamente.

Fate asintió nuevamente en silencio y vio a Signum y a Mariya colocarse unos cascos con una especie de visores especiales y sacar sendos rifles de plasma de uno de los asientos.

-Mantente en silencio y no me sueltes, - le dijo Signum como única explicación mientras le tendía unos googles similares a los que ella misma estaba usando pero sin el casco.

Fate apenas tuvo tiempo de ponérselos antes de que Signum la tomara de la mano, Mariya abriera las puertas de la camioneta y Signum se lanzara con ella hacia la oscuridad.

Fate echó mano de todo su entrenamiento militar para seguir a Signum con el mayor sigilo posible usando los lentes de visión nocturna que le habían dado.

Anduvieron por un campo donde los yerbajos les llegaban hasta la cintura por cerca de diez minutos hasta llegar a un enorme bodegón. Ahí, Signum la hizo esperar con ella, agazapadas, mientras Mariya entraba a las instalaciones.

Los segundos se le hacían eternos a Fate cuando Signum finalmente, le indico que la siguiera.

Adentro, para infinita sorpresa de Fate, les esperaba un enorme helicóptero de cuatro rotores. Si bien no era tan rápido como un avión o un jet convencional, si era mucho más rápido que un helicóptero convencional y mucho más maniobrable y flexible que otros vehículos aéreos. Eso, siempre y cuando, el piloto fuera lo suficientemente diestro para controlar una bestia como esa, un ataque con un helicóptero como ese era muy difícil de esquivar.

Mariya ya las esperaba con la puerta del helicóptero abierta.

-Tiempo,- preguntó Signum aunque no pareciera una pregunta mientras se dirigía a la parte frontal del aparato y Mariya aseguraba la puerta.

-Estamos dos minutos adelante de lo programado,- respondió Mariya quien tras cerrar la puerta le indicó a Fate donde debía instalarse.

Para sorpresa de Fate, Signum parecía estar haciendo todos los preparativos para volar el aparato. Ninguno de sus reportes indicaba que Signum fuera piloto de ningún tipo.

Tres minutos después, ya con las tres en sus puestos asignados, Signum y Mariya como piloto y copiloto respectivamente, un mando a distancia inició la secuencia de apertura del techo de la bodega, que ahora Fate sabía era un hangar y los motores del cuadri-cóptero se encendieron con un ronroneo suave y poderoso que indicaba la clase de máquina de alta tecnología que era.

Con una pericia que dejó a Fate asombrada Signum maniobró el aparato y en minutos estaban fuera y dirigiéndose vertiginosamente hacia un destino desconocido.

-¿No esperas llegar a Rusia con este aparato, verdad?- preguntó Fate después de que llevaban un buen rato en vuelo. Hasta ese momento, habían estado en un silencio absoluto, solo roto por el sutil ronroneo de los rotores.

Signum, rió por lo bajo, con esa risa ligeramente gutural que no siempre exhibía.

-Por supuesto que no Harlaown,- dijo al cabo de unos segundos, -Este aparato no tiene el nivel de autonomía para ello.-

-¿Entonces?- preguntó Fate.

-Entonces….lo iras descubriendo conforme avancemos,- le respondió Signum crípticamente.

En ese momento, Fate activo su señal silenciosa de rastreo. Esperaba que Shari y Lucino entendieran lo que esa señal significaría aun sin que les hubiera avisado de su partida y sin que supiera exactamente a donde iban.

-X-

_**Tierra, Año 2161 D.C. del Antiguo Calendario Gregoriano - Año 99 del Calendario Solar Perpetuo, Ciudad de Moscú, Capital de la Federación Rusa. **_

Veintisiete horas después, un poco aterida, adolorida y agotada, Fate pasaba el control de migración del aeropuerto de Sheremetyevo después de un viaje que se le antojaba a la vez, increíble y aterrador.

Durante cerca de un par de horas, Signum había piloteado el cuadri-coptero hasta el Puerto de Tubarão donde abordaron un carguero de bandera alemana que los transportó hasta un punto indeterminado del océano Atlántico entre Brasil y África. Fate trató de usar su dispositivo de comunicación para obtener una coordenada sin resultado. Fue ahí en la oscura cubierta del carguero, mientras se abocaba a la tarea de descifrar en donde estaba, que empezó a sentir que el frío le calaba los huesos.

-Te dije que haría un poco de frío,- le dijo Signum entonces alcanzándole una abrigadora chamarra térmica.

Fate trato de no pensar en que hubiera preferido que Signum la abrazara.

Pero pese a lo que pudiera parecer, no tenía tiempo para pensar mucho en Signum. Estaba demasiado ocupada absorbiendo cada detalle a su alrededor. La tripulación del barco, era igual de silenciosa y eficiente que Mariya, asi que no tuvo muchas oportunidades de saber quiénes eran y que hacían para Signum. No ayudaba a la labor de Fate tampoco, que cada vez que hablaban o se dirigían a Signum, lo hicieran en alemán.

Tras varias horas de navegar, ahí en mitad de la nada del océano, Fate se quedó boquiabierta cuando se encontraron de frente con la enorme mancha de un portaaviones.

La nave no era tan grande como un portaaviones de la Armada de las Américas, pero si era lo suficientemente grande para tener una pequeña flotilla de aviones diversos en su cubierta. Los aviones parecían diferentes tipos de aviones experimentales de pruebas y hasta ese momento Fate pensó que se trataba de la división aeronáutica y aeroespacial de BLUE.

Conforme se adentraba más y más en el mundo de Signum, Fate comprendía porque era tan importante para la Armada de las Americas, saber respecto a ella. Y más que eso. Atraparla.

Cerca de diez horas habían pasado desde su salida del Kubitschek en Venturis y el amanecer se adivinaba en el horizonte conforme viajaban más y más hacia el este. Para Fate, parecía mucho más tiempo del que había pasado en realidad.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, no le extrañó que en la cubierta del portaaviones, Zafira estuviera esperándolas, tranquilo y fresco como si nada.

-¿Listos para partir?- preguntó Signum al punto. Fate no notó señales de ningún de los otros miembros del equipo de Signum que se habían quedado en el hotel junto con Zafira.

-Llegan justo a tiempo,- anunció Zafira, -Estamos listos.-

El último y larguísimo tramo de diecisiete horas del viaje, lo hicieron en un moderno jet experimental con bandera americana y que sería la aeronave con la que entrarían al territorio de la Federación.

Tras hacer una ruta por África y lo que fuera otrora Oriente Medio, entraron al aeropuerto internacional Sheremetyevo como si provinieran de Turquía o Israel. Su plan de vuelo "oficial" de hecho, apuntaba a que habían hecho escala en ambos lugares. Y las bases de datos de ambos aeropuertos lo demostraban.

Signum tenía varias facturas pendientes de cobro en ambos países por lo que hacer los ajustes, para asombro de Fate, no fue muy difícil.

África y el Medio Oriente parecían ser un terreno donde Signum se movía muy bien.

Fate paso los controles migratorios de la Federación Rusa con cierto recelo, cautela que descubrió posteriormente, no era necesaria. Nadie le preguntó absolutamente nada, ni puso ninguna objeción.

El mundo parecía pertenecerle a la mujer con la que viajaba. Aunque no fuera el caso con respecto a las Américas y la Armada.

El último tramo de recorrido para Fate fue el trayecto hasta el lujosísimo Hotel Baltschug-Kempinski, una autentica reliquia arquitectónica que había sobrevivido a múltiples momentos históricos, incluyendo la revolución rusa, la perestroika y la guerra del Armagedón.

Al igual que en Venturis, Mariya y Zafira, las habían escoltado hasta sus habitaciones y se encargaban de montar los dispositivos de seguridad hablando en ruso por modernos dispositivos de comunicación, junto con un equipo de rusos que los esperaba nomás al salir del aeropuerto.

Fate ya ni hacía el intento de recordar sus nombres. El complejo mecanismo que Signum había puesto en marcha la noche anterior en Venturis era simplemente demasiado abrumador. Nombres no era lo que Fate necesitaba en esos momentos.

Necesitaba organizar sus ideas, descansar y preparar su estrategia para las reuniones que tendrían lugar en San Petersburgo, hacía donde Signum le había indicado que saldrían al día siguiente. Ignoraba la razón por la que Signum había decidido seguir esa compleja ruta para llegar a la Federación Rusa pero supuso que tendría que haber razones muy poderosas para ello.

Agotada, pero tratando de disimularlo, Fate siguió a Signum hasta su suite, que en esta ocasión era como un lujoso apartamento estilo art nouveau con dos amplísimas recámaras contiguas. La estancia principal estaba decorada en el mismo estilo histórico, orgánico y sinuoso en los sillones y las mesas, pero integrando los últimos avances tecnológicos en materia de comunicación y entrenamiento.

Era noche cerrada ya en Moscú pero tras el largo viaje Fate apenas podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera un baño.

-Esa es tu habitación Harlaown,- dijo Signum señalando la primera de las puertas a las que se llegaba a través de un pequeño vestíbulo, -Pediré algo de cenar a la habitación, ¿quieres algo?

-Lo que tu desees está bien,- dijo Fate enfilando hacia su habitación, sin muchas ganas.

Signum solo la miró pero Fate no puedo ver el brillo extraño que bailaba en su mirada.

Fate tomó una larga, larga ducha con agua muy caliente y fue hasta ese momento, a través del enorme espejo de piso a techo de una de las paredes del baño, que notó las pruebas de que lo que había vivido con Signum la noche anterior había sido real. En la base de su cuello, en sus hombros, en su espalda, sobre sus senos e incluso en sus ingles, Fate tenía las marcas que la boca de Signum había dejado sobre su piel mientras la poseía con fiereza.

Fate se ruborizó de pies a cabeza al notarlas y recordar, cómo cada una había sido hecha. No las había visto la última vez que se había duchado, seguramente porque había estado demasiado absorta en sus pensamientos y preocupaciones.

Tras su largo baño, cuando salió hacía el área de la recamara portando una mullida bata de baño blanca, se encontró con algo que incrementó aún más su rubor

Su habitación ya no estaba totalmente iluminada como la había dejado. Las luces se había apagado salvo una lámpara de pie en una de la esquinas. Muy cerca de donde Signum había dispuesto en la mesa cercana a la ventana, lo que había ordenado para la cena. Salmon ahumado, caviar rojo, beluga y una botella de champagne. Al parecer, también había tomado una ducha y esperaba a Fate, enfundada en una idéntica bata blanca, sentada con displicencia en uno de las elegantes sillas a juego con la mesa.

Al notar la visible turbación de Fate, Signum se puso de pie y caminó hacía la rubia que se había quedado, literalmente petrificada en la puerta del baño.

Fate sintió que su corazón de detenía cuando Signum se plantó frente a ella. Así, con ambas descalzas, era evidente la ligera diferencia de estatura entre ambas. Los ojos de Fate quedaba prácticamente a la altura del mentón de Signum y en esos momentos, Fate estaba evitando encontrarse con esos ojos azules que ya conocía muy bien.

-Si eso es lo que deseas, me iré, - fue lo único que Signum dijo. No la tocó, ni la forzó a mirarla.

Fate fue quien levantó la cabeza tras esa sorpresiva declaración para encontrarse con que en los ojos de Signum flotaba algo parecido a la indecisión.

-Siento haberte hecho pasar por toda esa travesía pero aunque no lo entiendas ahora, era necesario,- dijo Signum con una sonrisa cansada, rompiendo el contacto con la mirada de Fate, - Sé que ha sido extenuante….Disfruta la cena.-

Después de esas palabras Signum enfiló hacia la puerta del cuarto de Fate con decisión. Recriminándose un poco por su debilidad. Tras haber visto a Fate dirigirse a su habitación, no había soportado no verla y había montado todo el escenario de la cena, sin saber en realidad si era lo que Fate deseaba.

Era mejor si lo que hicieron la noche anterior quedaba como algo incidental y pasajero _"¿En qué rayos estás pensando?"_ se recriminó Signum de camino a la puerta.

Una mano en su brazo la detuvo con firmeza antes de salir la habitación.

Signum se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada anhelante de Fate.

-No…..- dijo Fate en un susurro, -No es lo que deseo.-

La puerta de la habitación recién abierta, se cerró con suavidad y Signum cerró los dos pasos de distancia que la separaban de Fate para tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla con pasión, como había deseado hacer durante tantas horas.

Con pasión, pero con extrema delicadeza, Signum guio a Fate hasta la cama y la hizo yacer sobre su espalda mientras sin dejar de besarla, abría suavemente la bata que cubría la desnudez la rubia.

Sentándose a horcajadas sobre las caderas de Fate, Signum solamente la miró por largo rato, hasta que Fate avergonzada, trató de cubrir su pecho con sus brazos.

-No,- pidió Signum, -Déjame mirarte por favor.-

Fate se quedó muda, sin saber que decir con el corazón latiendo desbocado en su pecho.

Las manos de Signum trazaron tenues líneas sobre su cuerpo, acariciando todos los lugares donde sus ojos se posaban. Después, a su mirada y a sus manos, les siguieron sus labios.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que los gemidos y susurros de placer de Fate, llenaran la habitación.

Signum le hizo el amor esa noche, suave y lentamente. No era el fuego abrasador de la primera noche, ni el dominante deseo de la mañana siguiente. Esa noche, Signum la poseyó con tanta suavidad y ternura que Fate se sintió a punto de llorar cuando finalmente, la sucesión de caricias la hizo llegar a un clímax agónico y desbordante.

Pese al frio del exterior, el cuerpo de Signum sobre ella estaba sudoroso y caliente, húmedo donde sus sexos se fundían.

Cuando Fate recuperó el aliento, se dio cuenta de que Signum se había quedado, profundamente dormida abrazándola con firmeza.

Durante un buen rato, hasta que el ritmo de su corazón volvió a la normalidad y un poco más, Fate solo contempló el rostro junto a ella, delineándolo suavemente con la punta de sus dedos.

No, Signum Wolkenritter no era como decían los reportes de la Armada de las Américas. Era mucho, mucho más.

Fate recordó entonces el informe que Shari y Lucino habían insistido tantísimo en que leyera.

No quiso arriesgarse a hacerlo durante el larguísimo viaje hasta Moscú con la compañía que tenía y tuvo que reconocer que esos encuentros con Signum estaban minando gravemente su concentración en el caso.

La respiración profunda y acompasada de Signum, y el ligero pero claro rugido de su estómago, la hicieron decidirse. Con extremo cuidado y muy lentamente, se escurrió de entre los brazos de Signum, sustituyéndose con una de las mullidas almohadas de la cama, se puso la bata de baño que había terminado en el suelo y se enfiló hacia la mesa donde la cena todavía las esperaba.

Desde luego que no abrió la botella de champagne, pero si se sirvió un vaso de agua fría y se sentó a comer algunos de los bocadillos de caviar y salmón. La habitación estaba agradablemente cálida, así que no se preocupó por cubrir la desnudez de Signum. Desde la silla, Fate sonrió, sintiendo un calorcillo interior extraño y agradable a la vez al contemplar la figura de Signum, bajo la tenue luz de la lámpara, tendida desnuda en su cama revuelta.

Era una escena demasiado intima. De amantes.

Al pensar en eso tan repentinamente, Fate se sobresaltó y la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios.

Signum Wolkenritter no era su amante. Era su misión.

Tenía que concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer y tenía poco tiempo para ello. Bastante indulgente ya había sido consigo mismo consintiendo que la situación se saliera de control hasta el punto en que estaba.

Con dedos ligeramente temblorosos, Fate encendió su dispositivo y busco el archivo que Shari le había enviado, desencriptándola con la clave de seguridad "Michael" como habían acordado:

Agencia Federal de Investigaciones & Asuntos Extranjeros

TO

**Agente:** SignumWolkenritter, rango Capitán de las Fuerza Armadas Especiales, Código Delta.

**Oficial de Enlace:** Asuka Ran 2142 - *

**Oficial en Jefe en el Ejército:** Zest Grangaitz 2142 - 2145

Asignación: Infiltración – Incognito - Contraespionaje.

**Observaciones:** Signum Wolkenritter, lugarteniente del Clan Volkov junto con Zafira Volkov son reclutados para misiones de alto riesgo en infiltración y contraespionaje. Tras la exitosa operación de la Agencia que desmantela la organización de Kirill Volkov en 2142, ambos se integran al ejército y colateralmente, como agentes de AFI para operaciones especiales. Su código de filiación es ultrasecreto con amplitud de dominio. Ambos tienen libertad de ejecución bajo la autorización del oficial de Enlace con la Agencia.

CODIGO DE ACCESO: 2142XXSW265QTAXX-2161

DESBLOQUEO DE FUNCIONES: ILIMITADO

MISION ACTUAL: Organización Hotel Moscow – Desmantelamiento/Infiltración/Exterminación

FIN DEL ARCHIVO

Fate se quedó congelada al terminar de leer el documento y después se volvió sobresaltada a mirar a Signum.

La respiración todavía rítmica y suave le indicó que Signum seguía dormida.

"_Imposible,"_ pensó Fate mientras volvía a mirar el archivo en sus manos, _"Signum es…."_

Fate sabía que Signum había sido capitán del ejército, pero lo que tenía en sus manos era demasiado. Tenía que haber un error en algún lado. Volvió a mirar el archivo y un detalle que había fallado en ver la primera vez, saltó a la vista.

**Oficial de Enlace:** Asuka Ran 2142 - *

-Dos mil ciento cuarenta y dos…..a la fecha,- susurró Fate cerrando los ojos.

El oficial en Jefe de Signum en el ejército tenia fecha de inicio y de terminación. Pero no su oficial de enlace en la Agencia. Además…En ninguna parte de la información que Fate había recibido de la Armada, se relacionaba a Signum con la Agencia de Investigaciones Federales.

"_Es imposible."_

Con lentitud, Fate se puso de pie, dejo su dispositivo sobre la mesa junto a los bocadillos y salió de la habitación.

Tenía que saberlo.

Tenía que confirmarlo en ese mismo instante o enloquecería.

Con decisión siguió hasta la habitación de Signum y entró en ella.

Era idéntica a la suya, con la salvedad que muchas más maletas se encontraban en ellas. Al igual que Fate, Signum había recibido su equipaje directamente en la suite del hotel. Pero ahí, había mucho más que equipaje.

Contenedores de tamaño mediano contenían al menos dos pistolas de plasma, cargadores, dispositivos de rastreo y terminales.

Fate identifico la maleta de equipaje de Signum y la abrió. Rebuscó brevemente en ella, pero ahí no estaba lo que buscaba.

Ya se le había hecho extraño que Signum no usara ningún tipo de dispositivo de comunicación. Ella misma no podía vivir, ni mucho menos ejecutar su misión, sin algún medio de comunicación. Signum por fuerza, debía tener uno igual en alguna parte,

Finalmente, en la pequeña mochila de uso rudo que Signum había usado durante el azaroso viaje que habían hecho y que Fate pensaba que guardaba terminales de rastreo y armas, lo encontró.

Era un móvil de comunicación satelital mucho más pequeño y moderno que el suyo, pero en esencia, muy similar. Fate lo encendió y de inmediato, la pequeña pantalla le solicitó una contraseña.

Sin dudar un segundo, Fate introdujo el código de seguridad que había visto en el archivo de Shari y Lucino.

Al punto, la pantalla cambió, activándose y la terminal comenzó su proceso de conexión a una compleja red satelital, indicando el avance de los procesos y marcando los archivos que requerían la atención especial de su propietaria. Por los nombres de los archivos, Fate no tenía que abrir ninguno para saber que todos eran comunicaciones internas de la Agencia, pero de todas maneras lo hizo.

El archivo indicaba las coordenadas de diferentes sitios seguros a lo largo y ancho de la Federación Rusa y los puntos de contacto con Agentes activos en la zona.

Fate inspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos ante la pasmosa realidad ante sí.

Signum era una doble agente de su propio Gobierno. Por una razón que todavía no podía entender, la Armada la había mandado a cazar a una agente infiltrada.

Un ligerísimo silbido que el cerebro de Fate tardó varios segundos en reconocer, la hizo abrir los ojos y volverse para encontrarse con el cañón de una pistola de plasma, activada y amartillada, apuntando directamente a su cabeza.

Fate se quedó congelada ante Signum, quien completamente desnuda, le apuntaba con la pistola de plasma. Su mano estaba firme como una roca aferrando la pistola, y sus ojos, de un azul pálido y gélido, estaban clavados con furia en los de Fate.

Cuando hablo, su voz fue un sonido que Fate nunca había escuchado antes. Duro, metálico, implacable.

-Dame una sola razón…una muy buena….para no matarte ahora mismo.-

-X-

* * *

><p>Muy bien, es todo por ahora.<p>

Lamento la espera. Espero que el largo capitulo haya valido la pena y lo compense un poco. Debo decir que fue más largo de lo que pensaba (un poco por el principio) pero llegue al punto que necesitaba llegar al final.

Gracias como siempre por sus comentarios y reviews.


	10. La Sangre no es Azul

Hola a todos y muchas gracias a quienes siguen fielmente este fic.

He estado en un bache, que digo bache….he estado ahogado en pozo inspiracional los últimos meses. Muchas razones….Pero no pierdan la fe en mí por favor. Ninguno de los fics está abandonado. Este menos que ninguno.

Debo decir también que escribí este capítulo como cinco veces hasta llegar a esta versión. Creo que lo que pasa es este capítulo es importante para el desarrollo de la trama que viene en el futuro de la historia, así que como no terminaba de estar completamente convencido, lo pensé y re-hice varias veces. Eso también retraso su publicación.

Espero que les guste. A mí me gusto como quedo al final después de tantos contratiempos y siento que lo siguientes capítulos fluirán mejor.

La cosa de la inspiración es harina de otro costal, pero estos días trabajando en esta versión me he sentido mejor. Más fluido. Espero que los capítulos de los otros fic se vean beneficiados.

Feliz día de amor y la amistad para todos.

Y nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer y dejar sus comentarios.

-X-

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es **Signum-Fate** y está clasificado **M** por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos así como encuentros íntimos de carácter sexual entre mujeres, u otros contenidos de índole sexual. Si esta clase de contenido no es de su agrado, le ofende de alguna manera o si las escenas violentas o de índole sexual le perturban de cualquier forma, O si no tienes la edad para leer historias clasificadas M…Por favor, no leas esta historia.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La idea original pertenece Aleksei Volken. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>Los soundtracks de hoy con: <strong>Blue in Green<strong> por **Miles Davis**, del álbum **"Kind of Blue" **y la simplemente magnífica **Space Lion** del **OST de Cowboy Bebop** por **Yoko Kanno**. Enjoy!

-X-

**El Demonio de Ojos Azules** by Aleksei Volken

**CAPITULO 10. La Sangre no es Azul. **

-X-

_¿Sueñas?_

_¿Qué es lo que sueñas?_

_Y no me refiero a lo que uno sueña cuando está dormido… sino a lo que uno sueña cuando está despierto._

_Esos sueños que te mantienen despierto en largas horas de vigilia. _

_Los sueños que te mantienen vivo._

_¿Sabes de que están hechos esos sueños?_

_Durante mucho tiempo yo pensaba que los sueños no existían. Que no eran ni posibles, ni alcanzables. Después algo insidioso llamado esperanza encendió una luz en mí y aun a pesar de mí y de la oscuridad que me rodeaba, soñé._

_Los sueños están hechos de sacrificios._

_Humanos, por lo general._

_Los sueños requieren que corazones sangrantes, recién arrancados sean ofrendados en su altar para materializarse._

_Mientras mayor el sueño, mayor el monto de la ofrenda en pos del sueño._

_Yo descubrí de la manera difícil que ese pago en pos de un sueño es improrrogable y no diferible. Los corazones arrancados pueden pertenecer a aquellos que amas o aquellos que te son indiferentes, pero el pago es inevitable._

_Aquellos que son dueños del mundo así lo entienden, y saben también que sus sueños son los más costosos; y sacrifican a los más sacrificables en ese altar implacable. Los pobres, los parias, los indeseables….aquellos que nadie extraña y aquellos que no tienen sueños por lo que pagar. Y que no podrían pagarlos aunque los tuvieran._

_Cuando te niegas a pagar con el precio de esas vidas, entonces pagas con otras. Pagas con aquellas que te importan. Pero siempre, siempre pagas._

_Cuando tenía 23 años me enviaron a una misión especial. Una misión altamente clasificada._

_Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg era su nombre._

_Cuando llegamos, el lugar era un paraíso. Era casi imposible pensar que un lugar como ese, existía en la Tierra después de la guerra del Armagedón. _

_Para cuando lo dejamos, se había convertido en un infierno. Como muchos otros de los lugares donde estuvimos. _

_Cualquiera diría que después de ver lo que vi, todos los sueños que alguien como yo hubiera podido tener habrían muerto ahogados en sangre, _

_Pero el corazón que ama es vulnerable._

_Siempre cree. _

_Y yo la amaba._

_Ella me amaba._

_Y lo peor. Teníamos un sueño._

_Ella pensaba que podíamos alcanzarlos sin sacrificar a nadie._

_Yo debí haber sabido que eso era imposible._

_Por mi error….a ambas nos arrancaron el corazón._

-X-

_**Tierra, Año 2161 D.C. del Antiguo Calendario Gregoriano - Año 99 del Calendario Solar Perpetuo, Moskva – Gran Capital de la Federación Rusa (Antigua Ciudad de Moscú) **_

─ Dame una sola razón…una muy buena….para no matarte ahora mismo.

Fate, sintiendo que no había aire en sus pulmones, ni voz en su garganta, se volvió para mirar a Signum.

Su amante, desnuda y en máxima tensión, sostenía con una mano la pistola de plasma con la que le apuntaba y con la otra, el dispositivo que Fate había dejado tan casualmente sobre la mesa de su habitación.

Maldecirse por su descuido con el dispositivo tableta no tenía ningún caso considerando lo que estaba haciendo cuando Signum la encontró.

Después de esos días pasados con Signum, Fate ya sabía perfectamente que ese azul gélido en sus ojos era el azul de la furia extrema. También sabía que la persona que le había hecho el amor no era la misma de le apuntaba implacablemente.

_Esa_ era la Signum Wolkenritter que describían los reportes que le habían dado en la Armada.

¿Qué iba a decirle?

¿Qué podía decirle, no para salvar su vida, sino para que Signum le creyera?

−Ni…Siquiera….Lo….Intentes….− advirtió Signum con las mandíbulas tan tensas que sus labios casi no movieron mientras lanzaba la advertencia, −No…Me…Mientas

El corazón de Fate latía desbocado en su pecho. Inspiró profundamente, miró a Signum directamente a los ojos y tomó una determinación.

─ Soy una investigadora privada, ─ dijo Fate deseando fervientemente que Signum leyera la verdad de sus palabras en sus ojos.

Signum, sin moverse de su posición un milímetro, solo frunció el ceño muy ligeramente.

─ ¿Realmente crees que esa es una buena razón para no matarte?, ─ dijo Signum con voz muy ronca.

─Si, ─ dijo Fate a su vez poniendo todo su esfuerzo en que su voz no temblara, ─Porque no le debo lealtad a nadie más que a mí misma y a la verdad, y alguien ha estado usándonos….a ambas….Tal vez te interese saber por qué….créeme esto no es….

En dos zancadas Signum cruzó la corta distancia que la separaba de Fate, y soltó el dispositivo de Fate para tomar con fuerza a la rubia por el frente de la bata y empujarla contra la pared.

− ¡No me digas que esto no es lo que parece!− gritó en la cara de Fate, −Me has estado mintiendo todo este tiempo…. ¿y ahora aludes a la verdad?

Fate aguantó y trató de no encogerse ante la violencia apenas contenida en la voz y las acciones de Signum. Tenía que decir algo, algo que fuera lo suficientemente coherente para alcanzar la mente racional de Signum y pudieran hablar.

−Tu tampoco me has dicho toda la verdad….- argumentó Fate con súbita audacia, −Las dos tenemos nuestras razones pero ahora que sé quién eres realmente puedo decirte que estamos del mismo lado….Yo también trabajo para el Gobierno de las Américas.

Varios, eternos segundos, pasaron sin que Signum dijera nada o se moviera. Fate solo sentía sobre su rostro en el aliento caliente de Signum con cada intensa respiración de ésta.

Con brusco movimiento, Signum empujó a Fate a un lado, alejándose de ella.

Ya no le apuntaba con la pistola, pero la forma en que la miraba no hacía sentir más tranquila a Fate.

−Tú no tienes ni la más remota idea de quién soy, de qué lado estoy o para quien trabajo…..− dijo Signum al fin con una voz que finalmente sonaba más triste que enojada, −Tal vez no tenga idea de quién eres….ahora….pero te aseguro, que lo voy a averiguar.

Al punto, casi como si los hubiera llamado, Zafira y Mariya entraron en la habitación y sometieron Fate.

-X-

Signum, vestida al igual que sus lugartenientes con ropas térmicas negras y sin marcas caminaba a grandes zancadas en la enorme estancia de la suite de su hotel. Lentamente pero con contenida determinación, recorría la estancia en un sentido para después desandar el trayecto y volver a empezar.

El protocolo de seguridad para infiltraciones se había activado y todos estaban listos para ejecutarlo.

Menos ella.

En esa situación, Fate tendría que haber sido trasladada a una de sus localizaciones "especiales" de seguridad; una mazmorra perdida en medio de una de las zonas más cuestionables de Moskva; y alguno de sus esbirros tendría que estar ya ejecutando una intensiva sesión de interrogatorio. Fate tendría que estar ya rota y abatida, diciéndoles todo lo que necesitaban saber.

Pero Signum había ordenado a todos que esperaran y mantuvieran a Fate custodiada en su habitación.

Faltabas unas tres horas para el amanecer y por la tarde tendrían la reunión con Balalaika.

Lo que menos tenían era tiempo.

Solo Zafira se encontraba con ella en esos momentos, pero tras el primer cuestionamiento verbal a su jefa que Signum había silenciado violentamente, había decidido permanecer en silencio. La silenciosa y atormentada caminata de Signum alrededor de la habitación era prueba más que suficiente de que ella estaba perfectamente consciente de todos los argumentos que él pudiera darle.

Finalmente, en una de sus vueltas, Signum se detuvo frente al gran ventanal de la suite, contemplando las luces opacas de la ciudad en contraste con la magnífica iluminación de la Plaza Roja y la antiquísima Catedral ortodoxa rusa.

− ¿Qué crees que habría hecho él? – preguntó a Zafira al cabo de unos segundos.

Zafira sabía que se refería a su padre e inspiró profundamente.

−Para empezar, no se la habría tirado…

Signum solo se volvió a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

Zafira ignoró la mirada y continuo, −….Pero tratando de ser justos, creo que reconocería sus diferencias. La chica no parece una espía profesional, tampoco una agente del gobierno, una militar o una policía. Sabemos bien como son todas esas aves. Ella es diferente y por eso quizá pudo llegar tan adentro….de nuestra organización.

A Signum no se le pasó el velado comentario de Zafira.

Fate los había infiltrado porque ella lo había permitido. Nadie había podido hacerlo antes porque ella era implacable. Pero había bajado sus defensas con esa chica y le había abierto las puertas de par en par. Entre otras cosas.

−Creo que este asunto se trata más acerca de tus motivos Signum. Y no vas a poder comprenderlo con claridad hasta que conozcas los motivos y las razones de ella….para lo cual, tendríamos que saber en primer lugar…quién rayos es ella.

-X-

_**San Petersburgo, Federación Rusa**_

− ¿Está todo listo?

−Todo listo Capitán, − respondió Boris.

Las estrellas titilaban violentamente bajo la helada noche de San Petersburgo, los pasos de las dos figuras eran amortiguados por la nieve que cubría todo salvo la pista donde un moderno jet había aterrizado apenas minutos antes.

Balalaika, enfundada en un traje sastre azul y cubierta por una larga y abrigadora gabardina militar, sorbía profundamente un gran habano de factura china, uno de los poco países que todavía podía producir tabaco natural, mientras hacía el umbral de uno de los hangares donde Hotel Moscow mantenía sus operaciones en San Petersburgo.

El viaje desde Krasnoyarsk, Siberia, era largo sin importar que lo hicieran en el moderno jet de la organización. Al menos era mucho mejor que hacerlo en un avión militar. Sin embargo, valdría la pena si las cosas salían como estaba planeado.

−Wolkenritter arribó a medianoche a Sheremetyevo, su ruta oficial se dio a conocer en el último minuto y no pudimos establecer por qué camino llegó realmente, pero todos sus movimientos en la capital han estado monitoreados desde que arribaron.

Balalaika asintió mientras escuchaba el reporte de Boris y se dirigió hacía el austero despacho que le servía de oficina dentro del hangar.

−Eso quiere decir que se ha preparado, − dijo Balalaika sin dudar, − ¿Sabemos con cuantas personas cuenta?

−No con certeza, − respondió Boris serio, no era el tipo de respuesta que le gustaba tener para ella, − Calculamos que al menos diez, pero estamos trabajando en eso ahora mismo. Tendremos la información detallada para el momento de la reunión y cubriremos todos los ángulos posibles.

Un nuevo silencioso asentimiento de Balalaika marcó su llegada a su escritorio. Ese no le gustaba tanto como el que tenía en su despacho de Krasnoyarsk, pero al final, todos eran muebles….meros instrumentos. Gente, soldados entrenados y eficientes, una maquinaria de guerra perfecta. Eso era lo que hacía la diferencia cuando se trataba de ganar. No los muebles. Eso era algo que sus asociados americanos todavía no entendían, pero ella se aseguraría de hacerles notar sus deficiencias en el futuro.

−Nakajima nos ha enviado los términos de negociación con Wolkenritter,− informó Boris extendiendo el dispositivo móvil de Balalaika con la información actualizada, −El espera tener un margen de ganancia significativo, Capitán.

"_Desde luego,"_ pensó Balalaika, él siempre esperaba tener un margen por demás significativo.

−No por mucho tiempo Boris, no por mucho tiempo, − fue lo único que la rusa dijo a su subordinado mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y sacaba su teléfono satelital del abrigo.

Sin que mediara ninguna orden más, Boris saludo formalmente a la mujer y la dejó a solas en el despacho, frío y gris, como todo lo demás en el hangar.

Balalaika marco el número.

Alguien contestó al primer timbrazo.

Balalaika sonrió. _"Alguien espera con ansias,"_ pensó.

−Showtime, − dijo al auricular.

−_No te confíes, ella es impredecible, −_ instruyó la voz crepitante al otro lado de la línea.

−No hay manera de que pueda predecir lo que viene….ni siquiera yo misma lo hubiera imaginado,− dijo la rusa con una sonrisa despiadada, −Es tan apropiado y perfecto que es casi…poético.

−_Aun así….−_ insistió la voz, _−Tu asegúrate de que las cosas allá salgan como está planeado. Yo me encargo de que las cosas aquí vayan como es debido y todos ganamos._

−Desde luego….esta noche será especial, Almirante….− dijo Balalaika, −Esta noche, será la última de Signum Wolkenritter sobre la faz de este planeta.

-X-

_**Moskva – Gran Capital de la Federación Rusa (Antigua Ciudad de Moscú)**_

Fate estaba sentada en la silla cerca de la ventana mientras Mariya montaba guardia junto a la puerta. La rusa se moría por fumar un cigarro. Las esperas llenas de incertidumbre la ponían terriblemente de malas. Especialmente cuando su jefa estaba furiosa.

Y Signum había estado imponentemente furiosa.

Quizá por ello tanto Mariya como Fate se quedaron de una pieza cuando Signum entró en la habitación, abriendo la puerta con suavidad, casi como si temiera despertar a alguien.

Con un ligero gesto, Signum le indicó a su subordinada que saliera. Salvo por ese gesto, su rostro estaba sereno e impasible. La furia había cedido para dejar solo una silenciosa serenidad que hizo estremecer a Fate de solo mirarla ahí, de pie sin moverse.

Como una medida mínima de seguridad Zafira había ordenado Fate, quién todavía vestía la bata de baño del hotel, tuviera los tobillos y las muñecas aseguradas con cintas de seguridad.

Signum se aproximó a ella lentamente y sacando un cuchillo laser, cortó las cintas liberando a Fate, después se plantó frente a ella mirándola fijamente.

Ninguna de las dos dijo nada por algunos segundos.

La mente de Fate se debatía entre hablar o no, y que decir si llegaba a hacerlo.

− ¿En qué parte de tu investigación entra el acostarse con el sujeto que investigas…?... ¿Lo haces siempre para asegurarte que estas….lo suficientemente "adentro"?... – preguntó Signum abrupta pero suavemente.

Fate jadeó y Signum notó en su mirada lo mucho que esas palabras la habían herido.

La rubia imaginaba que Signum iba a reclamarle eso en algún momento pero no pensó que fuera lo primero que le diría. Antes incluso de preguntarle cuál era siquiera su misión.

−No te mentí, − dijo Fate con voz ronca, −Es cierto que no te he dicho toda la verdad, pero había….hay razones, para que lo hiciera…Y no, lo que pasó entre nosotras no era parte….de nada….yo no…Yo no planee que lo que pasó entre nosotras… sucediera.

Signum asintió levemente. Su semblante no se había alterado en lo absoluto.

− ¿Qué fue lo que si planeaste?− pregunto Signum nuevamente sin moverse, sin cambiar de expresión. No había amenazado a Fate, no la había golpeado; ya ni siquiera se veía furiosa como cuando la había descubierto en su habitación, tampoco le gritaba.

Sin embargo, la forma como estaba Signum ahora frente a ella era mucho peor.

Era como si lo que había pasado entre ellas no le importara.

Como si nada en el mundo le importara.

Fate inspiró profundamente y trató de ignorar el nudo que le atenazaba la garganta.

−El gobierno de las Américas, específicamente la Armada, está detrás de ti. Todos los informes de inteligencia indican que eres una….reina…del bajo mundo, de la mafia del tráfico de armas y que BLUE es una fachada para todos tus negocios ilícitos, − empezó Fate como introducción.

No tenía ningún plan ya, no porque hubiera desistido de su misión, sino porque con su descubrimiento del verdadero rol de Signum, había entendido que el juego en que se había metido la sobrepasaba por mucho.

Y la pregunta que la atormentaba desde el momento que había visto el informe confidencial que Shari le había enviado y que la había carcomido mientras esperaba en esa habitación, era si la Almirante Crowbel sabía la verdad sobre Signum. Las implicaciones de las posibles respuestas, en cualquier caso, eran abrumadoras para Fate.

−Sin embargo, pese a todos esos informes, nunca nadie ha podido probar que hayas cometido ningún actos ilegal o ha encontrado ningún negocio fraudulento en BLUE, − continuó Fate.

Signum esperó sin decir nada. La rubia no había dicho nada que no supiera ya. Hacía años que el gobierno de la Américas la tenía en la mira. Lo sabía y siempre habían tomado sus decisiones de manera acorde con ese conocimiento.

−Fui contratada para encontrar pruebas….irrefutables….de tu participación en tratos ilícitos con el mercado negro de armas no convencionales y especialmente, pruebas de la participación de BLUE en esos ilícitos. Para ello, necesitaba conocer cómo funcionaba tu organización en una negociación… real… de ahí mi participación en el trato con Venturis…El trato con Venturis es real, así como toda la información que se te ha dado respecto a ese proyecto.

−Ninguna información es cien por ciento verdadera, − dijo Signum con simpleza, −Esperaría que al menos supieras eso….

Fate permaneció en silencio y un poco azorada. Era verdad. Ella ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de todo lo que Nakajima le había planteado a Signum. Nadie la había prevenido. No podía asegurarle a Signum qué era verdad y que no.

Hasta ese momento, Fate se percató de la magnitud de la trampa que alguien estaba cerrando alrededor de Signum y donde ella era solamente, la carnada.

Una carnada inocente y estúpida.

− ¿Y has encontrado las pruebas que buscabas?− preguntó Signum inmutable.

−No, − respondió Fate con voz ahogada, −No las había encontrado….hasta que nuestro propio Gobierno se involucró para pedirte que hicieras algo ilegal...

Signum no preguntó, solo continuó esperando.

−….encontré que nuestro propio Gobierno participa en actos ilícitos y promueve tratos subrepticios con ese mercado negro que persigue…

Signum miró a Fate sin decir nada, la chica estaba sentada y miraba hacia sus manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo con gesto triste y decepcionado. O esa chica era una actriz consumada o era alguien realmente inocente que estaba siendo brutalmente despertada a la realidad del mundo.

− ¿Quién te contrató?− preguntó Signum conteniéndose apenas de hacer la pregunta que tanto deseaba hacer, la preguntaba que le quemaba las entrañas.

Fate tragó saliva. Ese era uno de los momentos que más había temido. Ella admiraba y respetaba a Midget Crowbel y todavía no podía terminar de creer que la Almirante supiera todo lo que ella misma estaba descubriendo.

¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Dónde debía poner su lealtad?

Fate cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente. Nadie la había amenazado o tocado, aparte de Signum, pero Fate tenía muy claro que podían estarle arrancándole esa misma información por otros medios. Sin embargo, Signum estaba solo de pie frente a ella haciéndole la pregunta.

¿Importaba acaso lo que respondiera a Signum? ¿Haría alguna diferencia?

Tras unos segundos Fate tomó una decisión.

Habría una diferencia. Para Signum la habría.

−Me contrató la Almirante Midget Crowbel de la Armada de las Américas, − dijo Fate abriendo los ojos y clavando su mirada en Signum.

Signum no necesitaba recurrir a su hacker estrella, ni preguntar a nadie de quien se trataba. En el medio en que se movía conocer las piezas estratégicas era no solo necesario, sino indispensable.

No era solo la Armada, sino Inteligencia de la Armada. Quienes no eran exactamente los mejores amigos de la Agencia, ni mucho menos de Asuka Ran.

Fate le detalló lo más sucintamente posible los detalles la misión que le habían encomendado, los datos que le habían proporcionado y el esquema general del plan mientras Signum la observaba intensamente.

Seria y serena en el exterior, por dentro se debatía en decidir qué tanto de lo que decía la chica era verdad. El problema era que sus entrañas siempre sentían que Fate le hablaba con la verdad, aunque la chica la había engañado completamente.

La única respuesta posible era que Fate formaba parte de un plan del cual no estaba ni enterada. Alguien, y ese era el verdadero enemigo, la estaba usando para llegar hasta ella y destruirla.

Finalmente, pese a las muchas más cosas que necesitaba saber sobre esa chica, había llegado el momento en que Signum tenía que hacer la pregunta más importante y crucial.

Todo lo que sucediera después de eso dependía de su respuesta a esa sola pregunta.

Los ojos de Signum se clavaron en Fate y la rubia notó el cambio en la actitud de Signum, especialmente, el cambio en el azul profundo de sus ojos.

− Asumo que no eres Fate Harlaown….Así que…. ¿Quién eres en realidad?

-X-

_**Ciudad de Nueva Esparta, Capital Principal de las Américas (Antigua Ciudad de Washington D.C.) **_

Pronto sería la hora del término oficial de la jornada laboral en las instalaciones de la Armada de las Américas.

Sin embargo para muchos de ellos, "el horario de salida" solo era el momento de ir por un café un poco más cargado que el que tomaban por las mañanas.

Especialmente cuando había una larga noche por delante.

El Almirante Chrono Harlaown, típicamente iría por una taza de café en esos momentos para quedarse al menos un par de horas más en la oficina, pero no ese día. Esa tarde caminaba por el pasillo que conducía hacía las oficinas de la Almirante Lindy Harlaown.

Lo hacía muchas veces pero ese día en particular se esforzaba por hacerlo naturalmente. Como todas las otras ocasiones, pese a la urgencia que le carcomía en el pecho.

Una hora antes, Lindy le había mandado un mensaje en clave pidiéndole que fueran a visitar la tumba de su padre esa tarde, después del trabajo. Ese código implicaba que su madre tenía algo muy urgente que decirle, algo que no podía ser discutido en sus oficinas. Algo que tenía que ver con la familia.

Desde hacía dos días, tanto su madre como Precia Testarossa habían estado especialmente preocupadas por Fate quien en esos momentos, debía estar en la Federación Rusa con Signum Wolkenritter. Un giro de acontecimientos que ninguno de ellos esperaba y en el que no podían intervenir.

Más que la sorpresa de la noticia, lo que había tenido al Almirante preocupado desde entonces, eran las otras piezas de información que habían estado recopilando por diferentes medios.

Cuando llegó a la oficina de su madre, Lindy estaba lista para salir. El ánimo jovial de Lindy al despedirse de sus colegas y asistentes no lo engañó. Su madre estaba muy preocupada.

La preocupación de Chrono no hizo sino aumentar cuando el trayecto lo realizaron en el vehículo oficial de la Armada de su madre, con su chofer oficial, el mismo que había tenido por los últimos diez años…. Y su ánimo jovial y conversación intrascendente se mantuvieron.

Cuando llegaron al magno conjunto de edificios donde se guardaban las cenizas de los caídos en batalla o las placas conmemorativas a su nombre, Lindy y Chrono se apearon del auto y caminaron en silencio por los hermosos jardines que circundaban los diferentes mausoleos. Había muy pocas personas alrededor, el sol se estaba poniendo, las sombras se alargaban con lentitud y las luces todavía no se encendían.

Cuando entraron al mausoleo dedicado a las fuerzas de Inteligencia de la Armada, un edificio circular y de techo abovedado con cientos de pequeñas criptas y larguísimas ventanas tipo tronera, Chrono se sobresaltó ligeramente al percatarse que una oscura figura encapuchada ya estaba ahí, en una de las islas de sombra creadas por la luz del sol poniente.

La figura al escucharlos se volvió para mirarlos, y se descubrió la cabeza.

Chrono miró a su madre sorprendido.

Su madre solo hizo un gesto de llevarse un dedo a los labios en señal de silencio.

-X-

_**Moskva – Gran Capital de la Federación Rusa (Antigua Ciudad de Moscú)**_

Signum estaba petrificada frente a Fate.

No daba crédito a lo que la rubia le acababa de decir. Por un momento, todo giró a su alrededor y tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no caer.

−Repite eso, − pidió Signum con átona, ajena.

Fate, quien esperaba que la noticia de su filiación con la Armada de las Américas fuese más significativa para Signum que su filiación personal, sacó valor de un rincón recóndito de su corazón y respondió.

−Mi verdadero nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown,− dijo tratando de ignorar el hoyo negro que se formaba en su estómago amenazando con engullirla y antes de que Signum hiciera la siguiente pregunta, agregó, −Precia Testarossa es mi madre biológica y la almirante Lindy Harlaown, es mi madre adoptiva.

El rostro de Signum, una máscara pálida e inexpresiva, no reflejaba la tormenta de emociones en su interior.

"_Imposible." "Es imposible"_

− ¿Precia Testarossa….de Massive BioD….es tu madre biológica?

− Yo sé que ustedes no están exactamente en los mejores términos….aunque no sé la razón Signum, yo te aseguró que mis razones para aceptar la misión de la Armada no tienen nada que ver con mi madre. Ella no….

Pero Signum ya no escuchaba lo que Fate estaba diciendo. Un solo nombre, Testarossa, bastaba para que hubiera querido volverse y correr en ese instante, alejarse lo más posible de ese fantasma del pasado que no debía ni siquiera existir. Ella era _realmente_ la hija de la mujer que más odiaba en el planeta.

Era simplemente imposible.

Tenía que hacer algo, gritar, golpear…. Pero no podía moverse.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Zafira entró para llevarse a Signum sin dar ninguna explicación a Fate.

Faltaban varias horas para el encuentro con Balalaika pero necesitaban al menos 45 minutos solo de vuelo para llegar a San Petersburgo. Zafira necesitaba que Signum se recuperara después de esa bomba de noticia que la chica le había lanzado. Necesitaban planear y reajustar sus planes de acuerdo a ese nuevo conocimiento. Esa chica simplemente no podía ser quien decía ser.

Y si eso era posible, ahora Zafira desconfiaba aún más de ella.

La parte del pasado de Signum que rozaba a Precia Testarossa era una de las más terribles y dolorosas de su vida. Una que la hacía vulnerable. Y en esos momentos, que Signum fuera vulnerable significaba la muerte. Salvo él, solamente Hayate y Carim conocían esa parte de la historia de Signum. Nadie más en la organización tenía ese conocimiento.

El cómo esa joven agente o quienes estaban detrás de ella, habían tenido acceso a esa información, estaba más allá de su compresión.

−Asuka, − murmuró Signum de pie nuevamente la estancia de la suite. En el exterior parecía fría y calmada pero un torbellino de ideas y sentimientos bullía en su interior. En el campo de batalla, en muchísimos momentos decisivos, esa capa de frialdad inhumana era lo que los había mantenido con vida. Poco a poco, mientras se serenaba, Signum se ponía en modo de combate extremo para afrontar las decisiones que tendría que tomar.

− ¿Piensas que Asuka está detrás de ella?− preguntó Zafira sopesando las nuevas posibilidades. Lo que menos se esperaba era esa revelación por parte de la chica.

−Ella genuinamente piensa que Midget Crowbel la reclutó para ese trabajo y por lo que ha dicho hay muchas cosas que ignora− dijo Signum recordando la mirada de Fate y todo lo que le había dicho los pasados minutos, −Pero no creo que Crowbel esté sola en esta operación, es demasiado grande, incluso para la Inteligencia de la Armada. Alguien más está involucrado y Asuka puede estar detrás de ese alguien.

−Tendríamos que indagar más, − apuntó Zafira con cautela, −Si realmente esta…relacionada…con Precia Testarossa, es posible que ella misma tenga conexión con Asuka.

Signum no necesitaba que Zafira le dijera que no creía en Fate, eso si es que realmente la chica se llamaba Fate y lo que les había dicho era verdad; pero había algo que ambos sabían acerca de Asuka Ran y era que no se la llevaba nada bien con la Armada.

−Midget Crowbel ha estado tras el rastro de Asuka desde Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg, − dijo Signum inspirando profundamente y volviéndose para mirar a Zafira; poco a poco su mente se aclaraba y las posibilidades junto con ella, −Quizá por eso recurrió a un agente externo y no a personal militar, susceptible de caer bajo la influencia o el poder de Asuka. Nosotros sabemos cómo funcionan las redes de esa mujer…pero tienes razón, no podemos dar nada por sentado, debemos investigar más.

− Pero habiendo podido escoger a _cualquier_ otro agente, ¿Escoger a la hija de Precia Testarossa?… ¿Contacto a Ishikawa?− preguntó Zafira haciendo referencia al hacker más habilidoso que conocían pero Signum negó inmediatamente con la cabeza.

−No esta vez Zafira. Ishikawa está metido hasta las orejas con Balalaika. En estos momentos, necesitamos a alguien verdaderamente neutral. Alguien que no le sea leal al dinero…sino a algo más.

−Alguien así no existe Signum, − dijo Zafira con voz ronca.

−Esconde su existencia magistralmente, pero si….existe Zafira, − dijo Signum desviando la mirada, −Con lo único con que puedes pagarle es con información que ÉL considere relevante. Muchas veces nos hubiera sido de mucha utilidad, inclusive con ese costo, pero esa no es la razón por la que nunca he solicitado sus "servicios"….−

Zafira miró a su jefa en silencio. Nunca, en todos los años que la había conocido, le había comentado que conociera a alguien así.

Leyendo la pregunta en los ojos de Zafira, Signum dijo con voz triste, –El solía ser un amigo de Shamal, casi pareciera que en otra vida… Ahora es un fantasma y le interesa permanecer de esa manera ya que a muchos les interesaría poner sus manos sobre él….El caso es que al final, me advirtió que nunca, bajo ningún concepto trabajaría para mí, así que bien podría ahorrarme y ahorrarle, la molestia.

− ¿Y qué te hace pensar que trabajará para ti ahora?− preguntó Zafira cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

Con voz sombría Signum respondió.

−No será un trabajo….Será un favor…Uno que le interesará mucho hacer, en nombre de Shamal….y de Alicia Testarossa….Veras Zafira, el también odia a Precia Testarossa más que a nadie. Incluso más que a mí.

Shamal, Alicia….la sombra de Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg…. Al parecer ese día que todavía no empezaba siquiera, estaría lleno de fantasmas.

-X-

_**Ciudad de Nueva Esparta, Capital Principal de las Américas (Antigua Ciudad de Washington D.C.) **_

Un leve giro de la pequeña esfera metálica en manos de la mujer activó un campo de fuerza que los envolvió en una luz dorada como un escudo.

−Ahora si podemos hablar.

−Tía Precia, mamá…. ¿Qué está pasando?, − preguntó Chrono extrañado.

−Siento que hayamos tenido que recurrir a este método querido, − dijo Lindy apoyando una mano en el hombro de su hijo, −Se trata de Fate…Por terrible que suene, al parecer no estamos seguros en la oficina para hablar respecto a ella y tenemos que prepararnos.

Las dos mujeres explicaron a Chrono los acontecimientos de esos días, aquellos de los que Lindy se había enterado de manera oficial. Y aquellos que las asistentes de Fate habían descubierto. Así como las razones por las que habían tenido que montar esa representación.

−Hace dos días, Shari y Lucino encontraron un expediente altamente clasificado de la Agencia de Investigaciones que vinculaba a Signum Wolkenritter con agentes en activo, − explicó Precia, −Cómo Fate no se comunicó en varias horas, las chicas acudieron a tu madre y a mí para decidir qué hacer. Todas estuvimos muy preocupadas por Fate pero su dispositivo de rastreo siempre estuvo activado mostrando su posición en Venturis así que decidimos esperar.

La sorpresa de Chrono al enterarse que Signum Wolkenritter era al menos, un doble agente de Agencia fue casi equivalente a la Fate pero sus descubrimientos no terminaron ahí.

−Fate había estado enviando reportes regulares a la Armada, a Midget específicamente, hasta hace dos días. De acuerdo a lo que Midget me comentó, − explicaba Lindy, −Fate reportó que estaría en la Federación Rusa para la siguiente etapa de la operación pero…

Chrono se volvió entonces a mirar a Precia a quien su madre señalaba.

−De acuerdo a Shari y a Lucino, quienes rastrean en todo momento el dispositivo que Fate utiliza, ella nunca envío ese reporte…Y además, Fate les pidió que activaran el sistema de rastreo interno, el que Massive BioD tiene implementado en ella,− dijo Precia.

−Y mis contactos en la Armada me indican que Fate no fue quien hizo la solicitud de los visados para la Federación Rusa. Esos trámites tenían que haber sido hechos antes inclusive de que saliera para Venturis. Aun para activos militares y diplomáticos, la Embajada de la Federación es extremadamente estricta, − añadió Lindy a su vez.

− ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada de esto mamá?− preguntó Chrono, quien rara vez se dirigía a su madre como "mamá."

Precia guardó silencio y aguardó a que Lindy fuera quien le diera la noticia.

−Algo muy raro está pasando Chrono. Sospechamos que nos tienen vigilados a todos, − dijo Lindy, − A todos los que estemos relacionados con Fate o con la misión que está realizando.

Fue el turno de Lindy para ceder la palabra a Precia.

−Shari y Lucino me reportaron de la orden de Fate de activar el sistema de rastreo de Massive ya que requiere mi código de autorización y al principio, pensé que era una medida extrema. Pero con lo que ha pasado en las últimas horas, he pensado que Fate ha descubierto otras cosas, además de la filiación de Wolkenritter, que la llevaron a tomar esa determinación. Y lo que sea que haya descubierto, puede ser incluso más peligroso para ella….Para su seguridad.

Precia sacó de la larga gabardina oscura que vestía un pequeño dispositivo que activó, desplegando un mapa antes de extenderlo a Chrono.

−El sistema de rastreo de Massive BioD muestra que Fate se encuentra en Moskva desde hace algunas horas, así como toda la ruta que siguió para ello, − dijo Precia señalando unos símbolos amarillos en la pantalla, −Sin embargo, el sistema de rastreo de la Armada, el único que Fate debería estar utilizando y las coordenadas a las que su equipo tiene acceso, muestran que Fate se encuentra todavía en Venturis. Incluso tiene varias reuniones agendadas antes de su partida a la Federación Rusa que está programada para dentro de doce horas.

−Alguien quiere que pensemos que Fate sigue en Venturis,− dijo Chrono.

−Más aún hijo, − dijo Lindy, −Quiere dejar un registro "oficial" de que Fate todavía se encuentra en el Continente Americano. No hay ningún registro migratorio de que Fate haya entrado a la Federación pese a que tenemos coordenadas que indican que estuvo en el aeropuerto de Moskva y pasó por sus oficinas de migración.

Chrono frunció el ceño con preocupación.

− ¿Qué dice la Almirante Crowbel?, − preguntó.

−Ni Leti, ni yo hemos podido hablar con ella en todo el día,− respondió Lindy, −Fue convocada a una reunión especial del Consejo de Seguridad de las Américas y su oficina no sabe cuándo estará disponible. Nadie más puede darnos razón del status de la misión de Fate.

− ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos simplemente quedarnos de brazos cruzados…− Chrono estuvo a punto de decir más pero lo reconsidero mejor. Las dos mujeres frente a él eran las madres de Fate. Si él estaba preocupado, ellas lo estarían aún más.

−Debimos sospechar que algo no andaba bien desde el primer momento que el ataque contra Fate y Wolkenritter terminó en punto muerto Chrono,− dijo Precia, −Solo una agencia de gobierno puede cubrir sus huellas tan magistralmente. O una organización criminal que cuente con la protección de alguien en el gobierno.

Chrono se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

− ¿Piensan que Wolkenritter sabía que Fate iba por ella y montó todo ese show?

Lindy meneó la cabeza.

−Es difícil saber, pero tú y yo estamos atados de manos. No sabemos realmente en quien podemos confiar y cualquier cosa que hagamos puede resultar en contra de Fate si no nos vamos con cuidado, − apuntó Lindy seria, −Lo único que podemos hacer es estar alertas, no perdernos de ningún detalle y actuar como siempre. Nadie debe sospechar que sabemos que los comunicados oficiales sobre la misión de Fate son falsos, pero todo lo que podamos averiguar por los canales oficiales si puede darnos una idea de lo que se está planeando y quienes están involucrados. Tenemos que estar especialmente alertas sobre cualquier operativo en la zona de la Federación o relacionado con la Federación o la Agencia.

Chrono apretó los dientes. Eso no iba a resultarle nada fácil.

−Eso, en lo que respecta a ti y a mí, Chrono. Tu tía Precia es otra cuestión. Ella no tiene que darle explicaciones a nadie de los recursos de su empresa y cómo los emplea, ¿No es así querida?− dijo Lindy volteando hacia su amiga.

Precia sonrió aunque su sonrisa no fue agradable.

Nadie se metía con su familia. Y mucho menos con su hija.

Nadie, ni el gobierno de la Américas, ni Signum Wolkenritter, iban a impedir que protegiera a su hija a toda costa esta vez.

-X-

_**Moskva – Gran Capital de la Federación Rusa (Antigua Ciudad de Moscú)**_

Tras muchas horas de espera, la puerta de la habitación de Fate se abrió.

La rubia había recibido una bandeja con comida para el desayuno y la comida de manos de Mariya, quien no la había dejado sola ni un instante hasta hacía un par de minutos; pero Signum no había regresado a verla hasta ese momento.

Nadie le había dicho una palabra o hecho alguna pregunta.

−Vístete, − ordenó Signum seria tras entrar y quedarse de pie cerca de la puerta tras cerrarla.

Fate, sentada sobre la cama, no se movió. Nadie le había hecho preguntas, pero todos sus dispositivos de comunicación habían sido confiscados. No había podido avisar a nadie que Signum sabía de ella y sobre su misión.

− ¿A dónde vamos?− preguntó.

−Tenemos una cita, ¿recuerdas?... Una que tu…"jefe"…nos organizó, − dijo Signum con el mismo tono indiferente y distante.

Fate la miró desconcertada. ¿Acaso todo iba a continuar como si nada hubiera pasado?

−Asistiremos a la cita y tu jugaras el papel que tienes asignado, señorita…. Harlaown…− continuó Signum, seria pero enfatizando el apellido de Fate, − ¿De eso se trata no? El gobierno de las Américas y su segunda Capital necesitan biods, armas, suministros…Lo mismo que necesitan todos.

Fate se puso de pie. Signum no se movió.

−Yo he respondido a todas tus preguntas pero tú no me has dicho nada aun, − dijo Fate con cierto tono de reproche en su voz, − ¿Y ahora me dices que vamos a la cita pactada por Nakajima? ¿Así como si nada?

− ¿Qué te hace pensar que tienes derecho a esperar alguna explicación de mi parte?− alegó Signum al punto, −Tienes un rol que representar, represéntalo Harlaown. ¿Por eso aceptaste esta misión, no? Para encontrar pruebas, para atraparme. Todavía puedes hacerlo.

Fate tragó pesadamente y apretó los dientes. No podía solo rendirse con Signum. No después de lo que había sentido con ella. Eso tenía que ser real.

− Eres una agente del gobierno de las Américas, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué no confías en mí? Podemos enfrentarlos juntas. Cualquiera que sea tu misión, yo puedo ayudarte….la Armada no sabe…

− ¡Vístete!− gritó Signum interrumpiendo a Fate abruptamente.

Fate se quedó de una pieza ante la súbita furia de Signum.

La mujer frente a Fate apretaba los puños con fuerza.

−Por si no te has dado cuenta Harlaown, − dijo Signum con voz apenas contenida, −Eres un peón. Y al parecer, un peón prescindible. Te mandaron a una misión suicida y tú, insensatamente, la tomaste sin preguntarte siquiera en donde te estabas metiendo. O con quién. Lo peor, para ti, es que yo te lo advertí antes de que te metieras hasta el fondo, y aun así continuaste con ello. En ciertos momentos, casi podría decir que lo disfrutaste. Asume las consecuencias.

Fate sentía que no podía moverse pero sus manos temblaban sin que pudiera evitarlo.

−Vas a vestirte y vas a ir con nosotros a la reunión con Balalaika como estaba planeado, y representarás el rol que ibas a representar, tal como lo tenías…"planeado". ¿Has entendido? Nadie espera nada más de ti.

Fate estaba pálida y aterida aunque no hacía frío en la habitación. Las palabras de Signum le dolían profundamente. Casi tanto como que se mantuviera a distancia, mirándola con indiferencia y desprecio.

−Vístete, ya – volvió a ordenar Signum, −Tenemos que salir en veinte minutos.

Tras la orden, Signum se quedó de pie, cerca de la puerta donde había estado durante todo el intercambio.

Fate no se atrevió a preguntarle si se quedaría ahí todo el tiempo. Era evidente que iba a hacerlo. Mientras se movía por la habitación sacando el traje sastre que usaría, Fate pensó que podría ser peor. Signum hubiera podido humillarla aún más enviando a alguno de sus esbirros a vigilarla mientras se vestía.

-X-

_**Afueras de San Petersburgo, Kirovsk – Federación Rusa**_

El sol se ponía con una explosión de purpura y naranja sobre la nieve mientras los tres vehículos blindados a suspensión avanzaban sobre ella.

Signum y su grupo habían aterrizado en una pista privada a las afueras de San Petersburgo minutos antes. Sus grupos de avanzada habían llegado desde mucho antes según lo que Zafira le había informado a la magnate durante el vuelo. Estarían en posición desde el momento en que su avión aterrizara. Nadie iba a sorprenderlos durante ese encuentro.

Fate notó que un hombre robusto, alto y de cabello oscuro, con anteojos para el sol pese a que era ya el crepúsculo y vistiendo un simple traje gris oscuro pese al frío y la nieve, los esperaba en la pista.

Tan pronto bajaron del avión, se subieron a los automóviles que les indicó. Zafira lo saludó como si se tratara de un viejo camarada antes de tomar el asiento del conductor de uno de los vehículos y Signum solo se refirió a él como "Grangaitz" antes de subir al automóvil donde viajaría junto con Fate. El individuo, tan alto y robusto como Zafira, dio un par de instrucciones en ruso, antes de subir a la parte de atrás con ellas.

Fue hasta que iban ya en camino hacia la cita que Fate recordó donde había escuchado ese nombre y miró al hombre con detalle.

Zest Grangaitz.

Era el nombre del oficial de enlace de Signum en el ejército. El hombre sentado en el asiento frente a ella tenía que ser ese Grangaitz.

Nadie lo presentó con Fate y él tampoco preguntó quién era ella. Tampoco la saludo, le dirigió la palabra o la miró.

Por lo que Fate había escuchado durante el vuelo hacia San Petersburgo, la reunión con Balalaika se llevaría a cabo en las afueras de la ciudad, en un lugar al que Zafira se había referido como Kirovsk. En el pasado había sido una pequeña y pintoresca ciudad, pero en la actualidad era una pequeña zona industrial, semi-habitada a las orillas del río Volga y cercana al lago Ladoga.

Por lo poco que Grangaitz dijo en el trayecto, a Balalaika le gustaba probar algunos de sus equipos en ese lugar. Nadie la molestaba y tenía todo el espacio que necesitaba para después salir hacia el mar de Barens, en el norte extremo.

Fate no estaba segura si esa información que el hombre desgranaba como al descuido, era para Signum o para ella.

Nadie dijo nada durante la parte final del trayecto.

Fate no tenía idea de lo que iba a pasar durante esa reunión. Lo único que tenía era la información y las instrucciones que Nakajima le había dado. No había podido revisar si sus chicas le habían mandado alguna información adicional sobre Vladilena o sobre la misma Signum.

Iba a ciegas.

Y Signum no confiaba más en ella.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo en una zona junto al rio con toda la pinta de un puerto de carga, Fate inspiró profundamente y se preparó para lo inesperado. Era lo único que podía hacer.

Zafira y los otros miembros del equipo de Signum fueron los primeros en bajar y tomar sus posiciones. Varios individuos, vestidos con uniformes militares y fuertemente armados ya estaban en posición y esperando.

Zest Graingatz bajó y mantuvo la puerta abierta para Signum y Fate mientras Zafira esperaba listo a su lado.

−Todavía tienes un gusto excelente para unas cosas y pésimo para otras, − dijo una voz ronca con marcado acento extranjero, −Este último tiende empeorarte con la edad si ahora te haces acompañar por perros viejos y mañosos….Signum.

−A mí también me da mucho gusto verte Balalaika, − dijo Zest con una sonrisa muy confiada y masculina, removiendo finalmente sus anteojos oscuros.

La mujer que había hablado primero se aproximó a ellos fumando un habano y flanqueada por dos hombres. Fate no dudaba que iban armados aunque sus armas no estuvieran a la vista como en el caso de los otros.

Sin responder el saludo de Zest, Balalaika se aproximó a Signum y su mirada barrió descaradamente a Fate de pies a cabeza un par de veces. Después se volvió para mirar a Signum quien no había dicho una palabra hasta ese momento.

−Debe coger maravillosamente para que no puedas separarte de tu zorra en turno ni siquiera para tus reuniones de negocios.

Fate sintió que las orejas se le ponían coloradas por el mordaz comentario y se maldijo internamente.

−La señorita Harlaown viene en representación del Vice-Alcalde de Venturis, Balalaika….Genya Nakajima….Él dice ser un viejo amigo tuyo, ¿lo recuerdas siquiera?, − dijo Signum con una sonrisa burlona.

La mujer, de intensos y fríos ojos azules se volvió a mirar nuevamente a una sonrojada Fate con una ceja enarcada.

Nakajima le había avisado que tenía un agente interno trabajándose a Wolkenritter pero jamás esperó que Signum llegara con ella al primer encuentro.

Balalaika se volvió para mirar a Boris a su derecha. La mirada que recibió le confirmó lo que ya sabía. El último comunicado de Nakajima no mencionaba nada de esa chica. Solo de sus porcentajes en la negociación y las ganancias.

Peor para Nakajima y para esa chica.

Las cosas no siempre salían como se esperaba.

−Una parte….significativa….de la negociación en la que estamos interesados, se debe a una solicitud del Gobierno de Venturis, Balalaika, pero asumo que ya sabes de lo que hablo, − prosiguió Signum.

−En efecto, − afirmó Balalaika tomando el puro de entre sus labios, −Yo tengo algo que ustedes quieren, ustedes tienen algo que yo quiero, y juntas tenemos algo que ellos quieren, − dijo señalando a con el puro a Fate.

Su rostro marcado con una extensa cicatriz se arrugo con una carcajada ligeramente gutural.

−Espero que puedas pagarlo lindura, − dijo dirigiéndose a Fate, − ¿Comenzamos?

-X-

Durante poco más de una hora, Balalaika y Signum, acompañadas por sus respectivos hombres de confianza y Fate hablaron del negocio de Venturis en las oficinas de Balalaika en el puerto. De manera muy sagaz, la rusa había equipado varios contenedores dentro de las filas y filas de contenedores esperando a ser llenados, vaciados o transportados, como oficinas. Para llegar a ellas, recorrieron un corto laberinto de altísimas paredes formadas por los contenedores apilados.

Un árbol oculto en un bosque, denso y tupido.

Signum solo intercambió una corta mirada con Zafira, quien solo asintió.

Era el sitio ideal para una emboscada si Balalaika pretendía pasarse de lista.

Pero de acuerdo a lo que Zafira le había dicho durante el viaje, estaría cubiertos por todos los ángulos, incluso en medio de ese laberinto de acero.

Uno de los tópicos candentes de la reunión, fueron específicamente, los estrictos lineamientos de entregas y los volúmenes de suministros solicitados por el Gobierno de las Américas para la Segunda Capital.

Esa hora resultó larguísima para Fate, ya que Signum solo habló lo estrictamente indispensable y dejó que fuera ella, quien respondiera todas las interrogantes de Balalaika y tomara las decisiones.

Para sorpresa de Fate, aunque la rusa no lo hubiese dicho explícitamente, era claro que estaba al tanto de todo lo que le estaba planteando. La única razón que la rubia podía pensar para explicarlo era Nakajima. ¡El Vice-Alcalde tenía un acuerdo con la mafia rusa! ¡Y la había mandado ahí como si nada, a hacer una negociación multibillonaria!

Fate se estaba dando cuenta de que eso era una pantomima. Nakajima tenía que estarse llevando una tajada considerable de esos precios exorbitantes que Balalaika les estaba dando y que él había pre-autorizado.

Midget tendría que haber estado investigando a ese individuo y no a Signum.

− Excelentes decisiones señorita Harlaown, − dijo Balalaika sonriendo mirando a Fate, tras la última ronda de acuerdos sobre las cantidades de cada entrega y las fechas de los mismos.

A diferencia de Signum, quien había sido muy cuidadosa sobre lo que podía o no entregar, Balalaika había dicho que sí a todo, maquinaria, armas, suministros diversos, transportes….Siempre y cuando pagaran sus precios.

Balalaika miró a Signum, −Tu solo asegúrate de tener los Biods engrasados y funcionando en esas fechas y yo tendré todo lo demás.

Tras ese último comentario, Fate asumió que ese era el final de esa negociación burda y arreglada y comenzó a recoger los documentos que había necesitado y que habían terminado, esparcidos por toda la mesa; sin embargo, no era así. Balalaika todavía tenía algunas cosas por decir.

− ¿Y qué obtengo yo de "Wolkenritter Inc" por salvar tu nada hermoso culo?− dijo Balalaika aplastando el remanente de su puro mientras Boris le alcanzaba otro inmediatamente.

−No me salvas nada Balalaika, − respondió Signum de inmediato, −En todo caso, le salvaras las bolas a tu amigo en Venturis, si necesita todas estas cantidades de recursos seguro que las tiene bastante comprometidas. Y te llevarás una buena porción en el proceso.

−Lo que tú y tu empresa se llevan en términos de Biods de seguridad es muchísimo más que cualquier ganancia que nosotros podamos obtener en este acuerdo, Biods que serían completamente irrelevantes sin el valor agregado que yo puedo aportar. − repeló la rusa, entrecerrando los ojos y poniéndose súbitamente seria.

De acuerdo a lo que Fate sabía por los reportes de Inteligencia, Signum también era capaz ofrecer esos suministros; no a través de BLUE pero si en efecto podía, su amante nunca saco esa posibilidad a relucir en Venturis.

Fate miro el duelo de miradas azules entre las dos mujeres.

Tal vez eso era con lo que Nakajima contaba.

−Lo que sería importante es que podamos tener un acuerdo justo por la venta de esos Biods y concretar otros negocios igual de productivos. Últimamente, parece que piensas que puedes vender en cualquier lugar así como así…incluyendo los territorios de Hotel Moscow, − agregó Balalaika. Su tono de voz había mutado de serio a amenazante.

Fate se quedó inmóvil al escuchar esas dos palabras.

"_Hotel Moscow"_

La misión que Signum tenía asignada en la agencia era el desmantelamiento de _ESA_ organización.

−No vendo Biods gracias a ti, Balalaika; los vendo gracias a la tecnología que se ha desarrollado en BLUE, − dijo Signum con un tono idénticamente amenazante al de Balalaika. –Tal vez tú deberías considerar pagar una comisión por todo el mercado que abrimos para tus armas y suministros con cada venta.

Fate observo como los dos hombre de Balalaika se tensaban.

−Te iría mucho mejor, si me consideraras tu distribuidora de suministros….exclusiva, − dijo Balalaika, −Tendríamos mucho más control sobre el mercado… y mayores ganancias. Pensé que esas posibles oportunidades, era una de las razones para reunirnos.

Fate recordaba haber escuchado velados y rápidos comentarios entre Signum y Zafira respecto a la Federación que empezaron a encajar en ese momento.

Signum había iniciado una aproximación con Balalaika antes de que ella llegara con la propuesta de Venturis. Y Nakajima había "sugerido" justamente que trabajaran con ella.

El escenario frente a ella le gustaba menos a Fate con cada segundo.

−El objetivo de esta reunión era discutir el interés de Venturis, Balalaika, − dijo Signum con tono menos amenazante pero manteniendo su postura, − Zafira ha estado en contacto contigo respecto a los otros mercados. Los suministros son necesarios pero nos gusta la flexibilidad. Igual que a ti….tu equipas a muchos otros proveedores de Biods. ¿Massive BioD es uno de clientes importantes, no?

Fate apenas pudo evitar respingar al escuchar el nombre de la empresa de su madre.

Balalaika se puso de pie muy lentamente mirando a Signum de forma positivamente asesina.

−Hotel Moscow….no hace tratos con escoria….

Fate tragó dolorosamente. Signum no era la única que odiaba la empresa de su madre con vehemencia.

−No es eso lo que he escuchado, − insistió Signum y aunque no sonreía, un cierto matiz de burla se leía en sus ojos.

El violento golpe que Balalaika propinó a la mesa fue acallado por una súbita y aún más violenta explosión en el exterior que sacudió todo el contenedor donde se encontraban y los dejó casi a todos tirados en el piso.

Desconcertada por un momento, Fate notó por las reacciones de Signum y Balalaika, que eso no formaba parte del plan de ninguna de ellas.

Las dos mujeres desenfundaron sus pistolas de plasma, apuntándose, mientras sus subordinados hacían otro tanto y Fate se mantenía con la cabeza gacha casi debajo de la mesa.

− ¡¿Qué diablos pretendes?!− gritó Balalaika a Signum mientras sus hombres trataban de comunicarse en ruso con los guardias del exterior.

La única respuesta de Balalaika provino de más explosiones y sacudidas, no tan violentas como la primera pero igualmente preocupantes.

Zafira fue quién contesto. Su enlace satelital con los equipos de apoyo que Voltz y Zest habían preparado parecía ser el único que funcionaba.

−Están atacándonos, grupos de choque fueron lanzados en paracaídas hace unos minutos. Biods de combate seguramente. Están barriendo con todos, incluso con tus hombres Balalaika, − dijo Zafira mirando aceradamente a la rusa, −Más siguen llegando y están mandando misiles de mediano alcance desde lago Ladoga. Tenemos que movernos ahora….−

− ¡Eso es imposible!− gritó Balalaika mientras Boris trataba frenéticamente de obtener información.

−Están usando un bloqueador de comunicaciones, − dijo Signum apretando su arma y acercándose a su rival y antigua compañera de equipo. Los ojos de ambas tenían el azul pálido de la furia. −Tu sabes lo que harán y cómo….No sé con quién tenías el trato…pero ese alguien acaba de traicionarte Balalaika. Nosotros somos tu mejor opción, vamos a salir AHORA, ¿vienes o te quedas?

Aun sin esperar la respuesta de Balalaika, Signum se apartó y tomó a Fate del brazo, entregándole una pistola de plasma.

−Quédate a mi lado todo el tiempo y haz todo lo que te diga. Zafira nos guiará por la ruta de escape. Vuela la cabeza de todo el que se acerque, − dijo Signum sosteniendo su brazo y mirándola con tal intensidad que el corazón de Fate latió aún más fuerte de lo que ya lo hacía.

La oficina-contenedor múltiple, como todas las instalaciones de Balalaika y Signum, tenía una salida especial. Zafira la tomó de inmediato sin siquiera preguntar a Balalaika donde se encontraba. La conocía de mucho tiempo atrás como para no saber cómo pensaba la mujer. Que alguien tratara de sorprenderla con un ataque como ese era suicida y temerario.

La salida de emergencia aprovechaba un desnivel en el terreno para salir por debajo de uno de los contenedores y permitía llegar hasta la zona de embarque. Las instrucciones de Voltz indicaban que debían seguir hasta esa zona para tomar las lanchas rápidas y alejarse por el Volga.

La noche había caído y tan pronto salieron por la estrecha puerta aún cubiertos por la mole del contenedor, pudieron ver que estaban en medio de un campo de batalla.

La iluminación artificial había sido cortada junto con la electricidad, pero los fogonazos de los rifles de plasma y los múltiples incendios causados por las explosiones, estaban convirtiendo el puerto embarque en un infierno. Las detonaciones ahogaban los gritos de los hombres pero los cuerpos tanto de humanos como de Biods se apilaban sobre la nieve. Balalaika tenía un pequeño ejército ahí preparado para su reunión son Signum y todos ellos estaban siendo barridos como hojas.

Lo único que balanceaba ligeramente la situación, era que el atacante no había contado con los grupos de apoyo de Signum, preparados para responder a una emboscada de Balalaika. Estos, armados y con comunicación satelital que no había sido afectada por el bloqueador de comunicaciones, cerraron la pinza por detrás de los atacantes.

Pero más Biods fuertemente armados continuaban llegando.

No iban a poder sostener esa posición mucho tiempo más.

Voltz Stan, junto con otros grupos de protección en ambas orillas del Volga, esperaban para sacar a Signum y sus hombres.

−Estamos listos, − dijo Zafira, −Voltz nos dará cobertura tierra-aire desde el río y nos abrirá un camino, avancemos en formación.

Signum mantuvo a Fate cubierta entre ella y Zest mientras Balalaika con sus hombres cerraba la retaguardia.

A la señal de Zafira, saltaron a la nieve y de inmediato quedaron en medio del fuego cruzado de los atacantes que los esperaban y el fuego defensivo de Voltz y su grupo.

El olor de los fogonazos del plasma llenó el aire mientras corrían sobre la nieve disparando.

Un grupo de lanchas ultra-rápidas llegó al puente de embarque segundos antes de que el grupo al escape llegara al borde de puente en la orilla. Quince metros los separaban de las lanchas para poder salir a toda prisa de ese lugar.

Entonces sucedió.

Un grupo de cinco atacantes literalmente aterrizo sobre ellos.

Deshaciéndose un par de metros antes del aterrizaje de sus paracaídas, los atacantes fueron con todo contra Signum, Zafira y Zest, estos últimos cayeron enzarzándose en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo con los atacantes. Pero no había muchas posibilidades. Por sus movimientos era obvio que se trataba de Biods de combate y vestían armaduras reforzadas.

Signum vaporizó la cabeza de uno de ellos antes de que le quebrara más huesos a Zafira.

Fate instintivamente hizo lo que Signum le había pedido. El fogonazo de la pistola de plasma impactando el pecho de uno de los atacantes la cegó por unos momentos. No tuvo tiempo de procesar el golpe que recibió después de eso y ni el movimiento violento que la arrancó del piso como si fuera una marioneta.

La ayuda de Voltz con sus refuerzos llegó cuando los tres atacantes sobrevivientes se alejaban a toda velocidad con Fate y un moderno helicóptero tipo "Velociraptor" de máxima movilidad, bajaba lo suficiente que ellos usaran sus cables para abordarlo.

No habían tomado siquiera quince segundos.

Uno de los hombres de Balalaika estaba muerto, Boris y Zest Grantgaitz estaban gravemente heridos, y Zafira tenía varios huesos rotos.

Voltz se las apañó para subirlos a todos a las lanchas todavía con ayuda del fuego protección y mientras se alejaban a toda velocidad sobre el Volga, Balalaika maldecía por la bajo viendo a su ejército, hombres a los que apreciaba y respetaba, perdidos de esa forma y a una de sus instalaciones más importantes consumida por las llamas hasta los cimientos.

Silenciosamente, la rusa se prometía que alguien, pagaría muy caro por ello.

Signum por su parte, no sentía el dolor, ni el frío.

En lo único que podía pensar era que alguien, se había llevado a Fate.

Y ella no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo

-X-

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios y reviews.<p> 


	11. Inesperadamente Azul

Hola a todos.

No sé si es persistencia, testarudez…o masoquismo… Habrá más bien, quien me tache de sádico por dejarles esperando tanto tiempo! En cuyo caso solo puedo agradecer infinitamente por su paciencia a quienes siguen esta historia y mucho más a quienes me han dejado reviews sobre ella. Para nada disfruto dejarlos esperando y me pesa en verdad, no poder escribirla. Retomar es un reto cada vez pero como dicen los rusos _"Caer está permitido, levantarse es obligatorio."_

Así que aquí está.

He querido ponerme al día con este capítulo que tenía empezado y pendiente por terminar desde hace meses pero debo decirles que estoy reeditando y corrigiendo todos los capítulos anteriores porque….si, entraremos pronto en la etapa final de esta historia. Muy probablemente con la publicación del siguiente capítulo, ya todos los capítulos estén corregidos, re-editados y resubidos.

Nuevamente, muchas gracias a todos y gracias por dejarme sus opiniones y mensajes de apoyo.

-X-

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es **Signum-Fate** y está clasificado **M** por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos así como encuentros íntimos de carácter sexual entre mujeres, u otros contenidos de índole sexual. Si esta clase de contenido no es de su agrado, le ofende de alguna manera o si las escenas violentas o de índole sexual le perturban de cualquier forma, O si no tienes la edad para leer historias clasificadas M…Por favor, no leas esta historia.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La idea original pertenece Aleksei Volken. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

**El Demonio de Ojos Azules** by Aleksei Volken

**CAPITULO 11. Inesperadamente Azul. **

Los soundtracks del capítulo: **Rise from the Ashes ** del Album **Turnabout Jazz Soul** & **Stay with you** en la interpretación de **Kaori Kobayashi**.

-X-

_En la antigüedad existía una antigua máxima, una regla en realidad…un mandamiento._

"_No desearás la mujer de tu prójimo."_

_Loable intención, aunque tal vez sea una de las máximas más vilipendiadas de la historia._

_Nada se le da mejor a los seres humanos que desear lo que no poseen…y no solo las esposas del prójimo….Deseamos la posición del otro, los privilegios del otro, las oportunidades….los logros…el imperio y el poder del otro._

_Aunque al momento de poseerlo, el objeto de deseo muchas veces pierde todo significado, en ese deseo se gesta el origen de toda traición._

_Comprendí el inmenso impacto de la traición cuando tenía 20 años._

_Si uno lo piensa, la historia de la humanidad hubiera podido ser cambiada varias veces dependiendo del éxito o resultado de las traiciones históricas…Simplemente, si la operación Valquiria para asesinar a Hitler hubiera rendido fruto, tal vez muchas personas no habrían muerto antes de terminar la Segunda Guerra Mundial…O si la traición sufrida por John F Kennedy no hubiera sido exitosa, quizá el destino del mundo en su totalidad hubiera sido diferente…Nunca sabremos el impacto de esas traiciones exitosas o fallidas si sus resultados hubieran sido otros._

_En otra escala, esas "pequeñas" traiciones que no cambian el destino del mundo o de la humanidad…si cambian de destino de una vida._

_Kirill Volkov estaba cerca a cumplir los 50 años cuando fue traicionado por su lugarteniente de mayor confianza…y esa traición cambio por completo el destino de nuestras vidas._

_Y nos puso, a los que sobrevivimos a ella, en manos de Asuka Ran._

_Voltz Stan empezó su carrera en el Clan Volkov como casi todos, desde muy joven y tuvo una brillante y meteórica carrera. Carismático, atractivo, inteligente, se curtió en el fuego como todos nosotros y se ganó a pulso la confianza del jefe. _

_Diez años mayor que Zafira, decidió en ese momento que no somos lo suficientemente viejos aún para comprender la magnitud de nuestras acciones y lo suficientemente jóvenes como para aun así tener el atrevimiento de cometerlas; que ser el segundo de a bordo de Kirill y después de Zafira, no era lo suficientemente bueno para él._

_La solución lógica hubiera sido construir su propio imperio…Pero no deseamos lo que aún no existe; deseamos lo que está ahí, lo que podemos ver y sentir. Deseamos lo concreto. Deseamos a la mujer que conocemos, que vive y respira…y a veces la deseamos porque es propiedad de otro._

_No sabemos, nunca lo supimos en realidad, en qué momento Asuka Ran comenzó a susurrar a su oído y Stan se dejó embrujar por sus falsas promesas, pero fueron por lo menos un par de años. Años en los que Stan se dio cuenta que jamás llegaría a ser el jefe absoluto del Clan Volkov…Y peor aún, que el lugarteniente de mayor confianza de Zafira sería yo, la ya famosa "Demonio de Ojos Azules" y no él._

_Cuando Zafira y yo cumplimos dieciocho años, durante una de esas raras celebraciones místicas del Clan, Stan aprovechó el buen talante del jefe para presentarle a un "joven y prometedor" elemento para su Clan: Kiyoshi Maeda. El hombre, unos años más joven que Stan era aún un poco mayor que nosotros, japonés de origen, llegaba con las más altas credenciales y experiencia en negocios dentro de la rama asiática._

_Eso en el lenguaje del bajo mundo quería decir dos cosas:_

_Tríada y Yakuza._

_Ambas se relacionaban en negocios que a Kirill y a su facción dentro de los "Krasnaya" no les gustaban del todo, como el tráfico de personas y competían en algunos otros mercados donde Kirill tenía que participar aunque no le gustara, como la prostitución._

_Bajo la presión de los otros Clanes que en ese momento presionaban a Kirill para expandirse y obtener más poder, influencia y territorio, el jefe aceptó la sugerencia de Voltz de explorar las opciones usando a Maeda._

_Los resultados fueron espectaculares._

_Mucho después supimos que los efectivos resultados no se debieron a la habilidad de Maeda sino al respaldo de la "Agencia" y a las influencias de Asuka Ran.…En ese entonces una joven y hábil espía que ya movía los hilos para hacerse con el poder que tanto deseaba._

_Asuka había ofrecido a sus superiores el control y desmantelamiento de una de las facciones más exitosas e influyentes de la mafia rusa en las Américas. _

_Para la Agencia eso significaba el control de operaciones, en su propio territorio, que hasta entonces les habían estado vedados. Ni hablar del crédito ante la opinión pública por hacer el mundo más seguro._

_Nadie quiso saber lo que Ran se llevaba entre las zarpas. Solo querían resultados y poder._

_Y lo consiguieron._

_Voltz con ayuda de Maeda lo preparó todo._

_Para poder hacerse con el control del Clan, no bastaba solo matar a Kirill Volkov. Tenía que eliminar toda la línea sucesoria y a todos aquellos que jamás le serían leales. Poco a poco, nuevos se adhirieron a la organización en sitios estratégicos. Voltz no necesitaba muchos, solo necesitaba que estuvieran en el sitio correcto, en el momento correcto._

_Y también necesitaba alianzas. Con todos aquellos dentro de las otras facciones de la "Krasnaya" que deseaban lo mismo que él: Más poder._

_Kirill confió en Voltz siempre. Zafira y yo nos opusimos a muchas de sus propuestas, no porque sospecháramos de Voltz, sino porque no confiábamos en Maeda. Aún sin las experiencias que luego nos tocó ver como los perros de caza de la Agencia, había algo en él no cuadraba. Era demasiado "bueno" para ser tal "malo."_

_Después supimos que lo único en lo que Maeda era realmente bueno, era en obedecer las órdenes de Asuka, sean las que sean._

_La noche que se hicieron con el control de todo, lo hicieron a la antigua usanza de un golpe de estado: Crear confusión, tomar control de las posiciones estratégicas y poner a sus elementos de confianza en ellos, dar la menor cantidad posible de información a los rangos inferiores aplicando un férreo control sobre ellos… y eliminar a todos aquellos que constituyan una amenaza de la manera más rápida y contundente posible._

_En aquel entonces, no éramos militares; éramos una mafia; poderosa, efectiva, brutal…Sabíamos de fuerza bruta, de poder…pero no de estrategia._

_Cayeron sobre nosotros a mitad de la noche en la casa principal del Clan mientras de manera simultánea, tomaban el control de nuestras operaciones en los puertos, estaciones de ferrocarril y aeropuertos, y especialmente en las zonas de ciudad donde estaban los negocios más redituables._

_Voltz, hablando en nombre del Clan, mantuvo a todos bajo control. Todos aquellos que lo cuestionaron, desaparecieron._

_Lo único con lo que no contaron fue que Kirill, ya sin poder negar más la verdad sobre quién estaba realmente detrás del ataque al clan, se sacrificaría para que Zafira y yo viviéramos._

_Cuando fue evidente que peleábamos una batalla perdida, Kirill nos guio a Zafira y a mí hasta un túnel del que ni siquiera nosotros sabíamos, mientras sus últimos lugartenientes leales contenían a los agresores._

"_Siempre tengan un plan de escape del que nadie sepa," nos dijo tomándonos a ambos de los hombros, mirándonos con ojos de fuego, "Decían mis ancestros que uno no se muere dos veces si no se escapa de la muerte una vez… Esta será solo la primera vez para ustedes, celebro haber vivido lo suficiente para verlo. Fue más de lo que mi padre pudo hacer… Tal vez les lleve mucho tiempo…pero algún día….No teman, no tomen venganza…Conviértanse en ella."_

_No dijo nada más. Nos empujó al túnel y lo cerró por afuera._

_Apenas tuvimos tiempo de salir de la construcción antes de las primeras detonaciones de gran magnitud._

_Casi veinte años después de esa noche, Kirill aún ostenta el record de haber eliminado más esbirros de la Agencia en una sola noche._

_Casi veinte años después, como los árboles míticos, nosotros estamos a punto de florecer en venganza._

-X-

_**Tierra, Año 2161 D.C. del Antiguo Calendario Gregoriano - Año 99 del Calendario Solar Perpetuo, Ciudad de Nueva Esparta, Capital Principal de las Américas (Antigua Ciudad de Washington D.C.) **_

_**Edificio Corporativo de BLUE Incorporated**_

En San Petersburgo apenas habría caído la noche y de acuerdo a lo que se esperaba, tal vez un atardecer rojo sangre marcaría el final de ese día, y de muchas otras cosas.

En BLUE Inc, al menos, marcaría el comienzo de una nueva era.

O al menos pensaba Griffith Lowran mientras caminaba por los elegantes pasillos del piso corporativo de BLUE camino a la oficina de la Apoderada Legal y Abogada General de la empresa. El tercero en la cadena de mando de los negocios "colaterales" de Signum después de Zafira y Vice, contrastaba vívidamente entre los ejecutivos que vestían formales trajes sastre con sus pantalones negros de seguridad, botas militares y cazadora de lona sin insignias.

En Nueva Esparta apenas pasaba del mediodía y todos habían salido ya para la hora del lunch, las instalaciones estaban casi todas vacías y salvo en algunos casos.

− ¿A dónde se dirige?− preguntó la eficiente asistente de Carim, una joven escultural de larguísimo cabello rubio platinado.

Griffith la miró con una sonrisa ligeramente torcida.

− Está bien Rein, − apuntó oportunamente Carim desde la puerta de su despacho. Había visto llegar a Griffith por las cámaras de seguridad desde que había salido del elevador.

Durante toda la mañana, la abogada casi no había podido controlar la ansiedad.

Griffith recorrió con la mirada a la asistente y siguió a Carim al interior de su despacho. A diferencia de la oficina de Signum que era muy práctica y funcional pese al cuidado diseño, la oficina de Carim era extremadamente lujosa y formal, muy a la altura de su rango en la empresa y lo suficientemente intimidante para las reuniones que necesitaba dirigir en ocasiones. La abogada se dirigió a su elegante escritorio de impecable madera pulida y tomó asiento rígidamente en su sillón ejecutivo de cuero negro.

− ¿Tienes todo listo?− preguntó él, directo al punto sin siquiera sentarse en una de las carísimas sillas frente al escritorio de la abogada. Griffith permaneció de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y actitud desafiante.

Carim frunció el ceño. Jamás el lacayo de Signum le había hablado de semejante manera.

− ¿Cómo esta Signum?− preguntó Carim a su vez

Griffith sonrío nuevamente. Pronto podría decirle toda la verdad pero todavía no era el momento.

− Todo marcha de maravilla…muy pronto ya no tendrás que preocuparte por la intrusa rubia y Signum será libre.

Carim tragó casi con dificultad. Todo lo había hecho pensando en el bien de Signum y de Hayate siempre…si tan solo esa mujer no hubiera aparecido en el momento en que lo hizo…

− Asuka quiere hacer los anuncios esta tarde, después del cierre de la Bolsa de Nueva York…y quiere reunirse contigo antes. Un chofer te recogerá a las 4 en punto, − dijo Griffith y su tono no era un aviso. Le estaba dando una orden.

Carim sintió que la cara se le calentaba.

Ese era el precio de su traición y apenas había empezado a pagarlo.

"_Ojala puedas perdonarme algún día,"_ pensó Carim mientras veía a Griffith salir de su oficina sin decir ni una palabra más.

-X-

_**Afueras de San Petersburgo, Kirovsk – Federación Rusa**_

Fate aterrizó dolorosamente en el piso del helicóptero de alta movilidad, todavía sintiéndose mareada e inestable y mientras la fuerza centrípeta la estrellaba contra la pared metálica del aparato.

−¡Hey!− gritó el hombre que los esperaba desde la funcional panza del aparato, − ¡Debemos entregar la mercancía entera y en buen estado!...Estúpidos biods.

Los tres biods sobrevivientes de la incursión habían abordado con eficiente indiferencia la aeronave en movimiento y habían arrojado a Fate como si de un fardo se tratara. Sus rostros eran duros e inexpresivos. Ninguno dijo nada respecto a los insultos del hombre, ninguno se lamentó por sus camaradas caídos, ninguno se quejó de alguna lesión, ninguno jadeaba o respiraba con dificultad…ninguno expresaba nada.

Desde el extremo donde había terminado con el traje sastre roto, adolorida y aterida por el frio, Fate los miró. Su única experiencia con biods era Arf. La biodevice no se parecía en nada a esos tipos que parecían cascarones vacíos de humanidad, sentimientos o conciencia.

− Hora de encargarnos de ti, − dijo el hombre avanzando hacía a Fate con unas esposas de restricción de movimientos, una mordaza y una capucha.

No habían ido por Signum, ni siquiera para tratar de matarla. Habían ido directamente por ella. Hasta ese momento la mente de Fate se desbordó frenéticamente pensando por qué y que podía hacer en esas condiciones.

Mirando desesperadamente a su alrededor, Fate se sintió abrumada. Rebasada en número y en habilidades por mucho; difícilmente podía un humano convencional enfrentar un biod de combate, mucho menos a tres.

Los tres biods solo miraban desde la puerta, ya cerrada del helicóptero, como el hombre a cargo se acercaba a Fate.

Dos fogonazos de plasma vaporizaron la cabeza de dos de ellos y cegaron a Fate momentáneamente. Dos cargas siguieron inmediatamente después volando la mitad del torso del hombre que apenas reaccionaba para volverse y el pecho del tercer biod que ya se movía a una velocidad increíble en dirección del atacante.

No fue lo suficientemente rápido.

Las detonaciones alteraron significativamente la marcha del ligero helicóptero, diseñado como un depredador, para maniobras rápidas y ataques externos.

Durante un par de segundos casi pareció que se desplomaban pero cuando Fate pudo ver nuevamente con claridad, la ruta de vuelo empezaba a estabilizarse; el aire estaba cargado del olor denso de la detonación plasma y del intenso olor a tejido orgánico calcinado.

− ¡Eso es un maldito piloto automático eficiente! − exclamó con entusiasmo una figura vestida con un mono de piloto oscuro mientras se quitaba el casco polarizado para revelar una larga y alborotada melena oscura y unos ojos profundos ojos carmesí, − Signum Wolkenritter sí que sabe construir finas máquinas de guerra.

Pasaron algunos segundos antes de Fate cayera en la cuenta de que la mujer se refería al helicóptero donde se encontraban.

− Hamyuts Meseta…− dijo la mujer enfundando sus pistolas y caminando hacia Fate con la mano extendida y una sonrisa predatoria, − Lindos ojos, ese es un color poco común….pero creo que el interés de esos hombres no se reducía solo a tu mirada… ¿Tu sabes siquiera, porque ella te desea con tanta intensidad?

-X-

_**Afueras de San Petersburgo, Kirovsk – Federación Rusa**_

− Rastrea a ese velociraptor antes de que salga del rango de cobertura Stan, − ordenó Signum no bien la lancha se estabilizó de su accidentado arranque.

Voltz Stan había dado la orden de retirada a los hombres de tierra y estaba lo más concentrado posible en poner la mayor tierra de poner medio de la zona cuando una secuencia de misiles de corto alcance se impactó en lo que otrora sería, la segunda base de operaciones más importante del occidente ruso para Hotel Moscow.

Balalaika aullaba de furia. Hacía tan solo diez minutos estaban discutiendo el cuerdo de negocios con Venturis y daba los toques finales a la trampa que estaba a punto de cerrar sobre Signum Wolkenritter.

− Hago lo que puedo….Signum….

Uno de los hombres de Voltz en la lancha que los alejaba de la zona, se encargó de atender lo mejor con sus limitados conocimientos las heridas del Boris y Zest

− Pues hazlo más rápido, tenemos que seguir a ese helicóptero tan pronto sea posible, − el tono de Signum no admitía discusiones.

Voltz ladró algunas órdenes en ruso por el intercomunicador satelital.

− Mariya y Kurt están con algunos de mis muchachos y se encargarán del rastreo del pajarraco ese….Yuri y Quinn están heridas pero parece que van a lograrlo…muchos de nuestros chicos no tuvieron esa suerte, − dijo Stan levantando apenas la voz para escucharse sobre el sutil ronroneo del motor que ya los llevaba a toda velocidad sobre el agua. Unas semanas más y ese río ya no sería navegable. Se habían escapado por muy poco.

− No estuvimos preparados para esa emboscada, − dijo Zafira con las quijadas apretadas desde un rincón de la lancha. No estaba en peligro de muerte pero que el demonio se lo llevara si eso no era malditamente doloroso…Ni siquiera sabía exactamente cuantos huesos tenía rotos. Nunca lo habían esperado.

Hacía un buen rato que el velociraptor se había perdido en la noche. Signum lo sabía, lo habían diseñado especialmente para eso. Para asaltos como el que acababan de sufrir. Mentalmente hacía una lista de todos los clientes que habían adquirido alguno de esos en la Federación Rusa aunque simultáneamente se reprochaba la inutilidad del esfuerzo: Una vez que la mercancía era entregada, nada garantizaba donde se quedaría o para que fin sería usada. Con cada minuto que pasaba la posibilidad de encontrar a Fate se reducía exponencialmente….A menos….

− ¿Quién?− preguntó Signum con voz sombría desde donde estaba sentada, sobre una de las cajas de armas montadas para ese fin en la larga lancha, frente a Balalaika.

Voltz maniobraba a gran velocidad en la completa oscuridad y trataba de llevarlos a todos hasta una base terrestre donde podrían reagruparse y atender a los heridos pero Signum no podía esperar.

Su pregunta no había sido dirigida a alguien en particular pero el duelo de miradas entre ella y Balalaika no dejaba lugar a dudas. La tensión entre las dos mujeres hacía crepitar el aire entre ellas.

− Nos vendiste….desde mucho antes, − prosiguió Signum con voz mortalmente seria y ojos acerados, − Y esa persona decidió esta noche que tú, TAMBIEN eras prescindible…QUIEN….ES….

La rusa no se inmuto pero tampoco se engañaba. La persona que la había traicionado no era alguien trivial. Y si no hubiera sido por el plan de respaldo de Wolkenritter, hubiera terminado frita y no solo del rostro, junto con la mujer que deseaba destruir. Lo que más enfurecía a Balalaika era que Signum no le había echado en cara que acababa de salvar su trasero pero lo haría eventualmente. Cuando fuera realmente necesario apelar a su mancillado honor guerrero.

− Asuka…Ran, − dijo Balalaika al cabo de unos segundos mirando a su rival fijamente.

Signum cerró los ojos. Tenía que haber previsto esa jugada de Asuka. De pronto una parte del rompecabezas encajó: Desde el principio, la espía había planeado deshacerse de ambas

− ¿Quién se llevó a…la Delegada de Venturis?− fue su siguiente pregunta sorprendiéndose a sí misma de lo profesional que fue su tono de voz. Nada traicionaba la roca que sentía incrustada en el pecho.

Esa pregunta si la respondió Balalaika con extrema rapidez.

− No tengo la más remota idea….no sabía ni siquiera quién era hasta que llegaste con ella. Ran nunca la mencionó, tampoco Nakajima…. Yo pensaba que habías tenido el pésimo gusto de salir de luna de miel con tu amante mientras hablábamos de negocios.

Aun con la velocidad de la lancha en movimiento, Signum se lanzó directo al cuello de Balalaika y las dos mujeres se engarzaron en un forcejeo hasta que dos hombres de Voltz las separaron.

− Ya estamos por llegar pero vamos a más de 150 km por hora señoras….si caen de la lancha, créame que lo lamentaran….ahora que estemos en tierra pueden arrancarse todo lo deseen e incluso cruzaremos algunas apuestas, − dijo Voltz desde el timón muy concentrado.

− Parece que tu putita realmente te importa, − dijo Balalaika mirando a Signum con sorna mientras sorbía la sangre que le escurría de la nariz.

Signum se reprendió mentalmente por perder el control.

La situación en la que se encontraban ya era bastante grave, Asuka había hecho una jugada que no esperaban y la había hecho antes de que ellos pudieran llevar a cabo la suya.

Lo que Signum necesitaba en esos momentos, era que pese a todo lo que había pasado entre ellas, Balalaika se convirtiera en su aliada.

− Asuka nos mandó a cazarnos la una a la otra, sin embargo lo que en verdad quiere es sacarnos del mapa…. A AMBAS, Balalaika, y además quiere que parezca una guerra de facciones de la mafia por un jugoso negocio gubernamental…. ¿No te das cuenta de lo que eso implica?

Por primera vez el rostro de Balalaika se oscureció. Desde luego que había pensado en Asuka Ran desde que el ataque sorpresa a sus instalaciones había comenzado. Se suponía que ella dispondría de Wolkenritter y esa intervención externa estaba fuera de todas sus expectativas.

− Ya lo hizo antes, hace casi veinte años con Kirill….contando con la ayuda de Voltz para después dejarlo abandonado a su suerte una vez que se apoderó de TODOS los recursos de Clan Volkov…Alguien dentro de nuestras organizaciones va a traicionarnos esta noche Balalaika… y Asuka cuenta con que si aún no lo estamos, pronto, estaremos muertas. Si tratamos de regresar a lo que tenemos o usar nuestros recursos así como si nada, nos vamos a llevar una sorpresa muy desagradable…

− Eso no puede ser posible…− dijo Balalaika con el rostro desencajado de rabia.

− Créeme lo he visto….Asuka ha labrado toda su carrera profesional cultivando traidores …y exprimiendo hasta la última gota de sangre de soldados que no han tenido nada más que perder…− dijo Signum mirando a un Zest Grangaitz que yacía inconsciente en el piso de la lancha casi con pesar, −Ese fue el error de Kirill…el no creyó que Voltz lo había traicionado y no tomó precauciones...Ella usó a Voltz para destruir a Kirill y ahora está tratando de hacerlo otra vez pero está siendo mucho más ambiciosa.

En ese momento Voltz redujo significativamente la velocidad para internarse en una pequeña desembocadura oculta por una densa vegetación.

En la corriente secundaria, todavía avanzaron unos minutos más antes de atracar en un diminuto embarcadero. Un zaguán que parecía a punto de caerse a pedazos era lo único apenas visible en la oscuridad de la noche cerrada.

Voltz guío a las dos mujeres, mientras sus hombres ayudaban a bajar a los heridos hasta el interior del desvencijado zaguán cuya única función era ocultar el acceso a un sótano fortificado.

Una vez abajo Signum observó que el sótano en realidad comprendía varias habitaciones de gran tamaño que servían como almacenes, cuartos de comunicaciones, barracas y otras funciones.

Una pequeña base de operaciones que seguramente estaba tan reforzado como un bunker, en una ubicación muy conveniente; cerca de San Petersburgo pero no demasiado, desde donde se podían mover por tierra, agua o aire a diferentes ubicaciones dentro y hacia afuera de la Federación.

− Es una vida ascética pero soportable,− dijo Voltz haciendo señas a las mujeres para que lo siguieran, el hombre sacó sendos vasos de una estantería, los colocó sobre una roída mesa metálica, los llenó hasta el tope de vodka y levantó uno a la altura de su rostro con mano extraordinariamente firme, −Estamos vivos….Un día más al menos.

Signum reconoció el antiguo brindis que Kirill solía hacer mientras Voltz apuraba medio vaso de vodka al más puro estilo ruso y se dejaba caer en una silla con la mirada vaga. Ese día le estaba recordando uno que había vivido muchos años atrás y eso no le gustaba nada.

− Nuestro doctor verá a Boris y a Zafira….y no será la primera vez que atienda a Zest, así que no se preocupen…al menos por ellos, − dijo Voltz sin mirar a las mujeres solo estirándose en su silla

Balalaika imitó a Boris con el vodka y se sentó a la mesa.

Signum permaneció de pie, inmóvil y silenciosa.

− Supongo entonces que esperas que hagamos….equipo, − apuntó Balalaika con voz neutra y sin mirar a Signum, tomó la botella de vodka que Voltz había dejado sobre la mesa para rellenar su vaso y después agregó desparpajadamente, −Así que tú eres el traidor de quién Zafira me contó hace tanto tiempo…me sorprende que puedas estar a su lado y seguir vivo.

La mirada que Voltz y Signum intercambiaron no pasó desapercibida a Balalaika. Voltz Stan seguía pagando el precio de su traición aun después de tantos años.

− El pasado es el pasado, − dijo Voltz antes de tomar un largo trago y después agregó, − Y aunque no lo creas hay heridas que tardan muchísimo en sanar y hay otras que nunca sanan… ¿Por qué no nos centramos en el presente y nos dices cual era tu trato con Asuka? Acabas de perder tu imperio Balalaika, no hay muchos que se jacten de haber derrotado a los _Spetsnaz_… tienes que aprovechar todas las oportunidades posibles...

− No he perdido nada y no estamos derrotados aún, − siseó Balalaika con rabia, − Quiero ver que esa perra trate de hacer algo en la gran Rusia o hacer algo tan simple como darles órdenes a mis hombres...

Signum se acercó a la mesa ignorando la explosión de Balalaika y sin tomar el vaso que esperaba servido se sentó y se dirigió a Voltz.

− ¿Este es el sitio marcado para la reagrupación? ¿Qué noticias tenemos del rastreo del helicóptero?

Signum se sentía desgarrada por sentimientos encontrados. Su cerebro todavía estaba asimilando el shock por el descubrimiento de la verdadera identidad de Fate y las implicaciones que todo lo que la rubia le había dicho respecto a su misión…Pero algo en su interior, algo que no podía controlar….SENTIA una profunda desesperación por salir en búsqueda de Fate y destrozar a aquellos que la tuvieran.

Inconscientemente, Signum apretó las quijadas enojada consigo misma. Ella era una misión para Fate, nada más. Alguien iba a traicionarla esa noche, alguien la había traicionado ya… ¿Que garantía tenía de que Fate no formaba parte de esa traición?

Voltz hizo un gesto ambiguo y checó un intercomunicador satelital tipo tableta de uso rudo que parecía un ladrillo.

− El principal, si….pero los chicos que sobrevivieron el ataque no pararán aquí en primera instancia….Habíamos pensado encontrarnos mañana a las 1,200 en otra posición pero tendremos que hacer algunos ajustes….Esta ha sido una parada realmente inesperada, hemos venido aquí principalmente por el doctor, − dijo Voltz al final.

Signum asintió. Eso los beneficiaba. Voltz nunca los habría llevado a su centro de operaciones principal si no fuera un caso de extrema urgencia.

Era momento de empezar a moverse y aprovechar lo que tenían.

− Necesito saber que está pasando en BLUE en Nueva Esparta y en otras posiciones estratégicas pero nadie debe saber que seguimos vivos. Zafira ya sabe qué hacer pero va a necesitar ayuda en el estado en que se encuentra…. ̶ pidió Signum nuevamente serena y en control.

− Al menos no está como Zest, − dijo Voltz activando su dispositivo para ladrar una retahíla de órdenes en ruso.

Hasta entonces, Signum se volvió hacía Balalaika.

− Hemos sido enemigas por más de diez años Balalaika, no cuestiono tus motivos, pero en algo tienes razón…Si no trabajamos en conjunto, Asuka va a salirse con la suya,− dijo mirando a la rusa con mirada inescrutable.

− ¿Y qué es eso que tanto quiere?− preguntó Balalaika mirando hoscamente a Signum.

− De mi lado, seguro planea apoderarse de BLUE. La rama de mis negocios…"colaterales," como los servicios que deseaba el Vicealcalde de Venturis, no le interesan porque para ello ha planeado apoderarse de Hotel Moscow….Asuka quiere controlar todo el ciclo armamentístico, la producción y distribución de armas contando entre sus insumos a una de las productoras líderes de biods de combate que además manufactura armas no convencionales y a la organización delictiva más extendida, eficiente y virulenta… La pareja perfecta, el control total. Desde su puesto en el Gobierno, controlando a líderes títeres en nuestras organizaciones, no necesitará siquiera ser Presidente de ningún país para controlarlo, simplemente podrá borrarlos de la faz del planeta cuando se le antoje…

− No sé si sentirme halagada o insultada, − dijo Balalaika seria.

− Tú lo sabes Balalaika, − agregó Signum, − Hotel Moscow tiene presencia en todos los continentes y una célula operativa en los países más importantes….¡Dioses!…. ¡Si aquí en la Federación son casi una empresa privada registrada!...O un ministerio del gobierno, no se cual se ajuste mejor…

Balalaika pensó en la forma que podía moverse en todos los países incluso con documentación y recursos diplomáticos oficiales y se esforzó por no sonreír.

Sin embargo las siguientes palabras de Signum le quitaron las ganas por completo.

− Asuka quiere todo eso y para ello, de lo primero que se apoderó fue de tu red de contactos en el gobierno ruso y tú ni siquiera te enteraste cuando eso pasó…Ha cultivado un traidor dentro de tu organización durante años. Alguien en quién confías y a quien tus hombres seguirían ciegamente…especialmente si la maldita Wolkenritter te hubiera traicionado en medio de una importante negociación y hubiera destruido una tus bases principales….

Balalaika apretó las mandíbulas mientras Signum siguió con la embestida.

− Tienes a alguien así ¿No es verdad?…alguien en tu organización que tiene un nivel de poder operativo pero también el respeto de tus hombres…alguien que también se mueve en el "Mundo Civilizado" dentro y fuera de Rusia donde hace una labor inestimable…Alguien que en el caso de cualquier "eventualidad" puede tomar tu puesto, continuar el legado…Exigir retribución en tu nombre…

Casi sin pensarlo un nombre se formó en los labios de Balalaika.

− ….Andrei Sergeivich Kalinin

− Claro…No podía ser otro que el Almirante Kalinin….Hace unas semanas me dispararon con un misil, un RPG_Protón ruso…Asuka trató de inculparte por ello pero asumo ahora que no tuviste nada ver, − siguió Signum mientras Balalaika meneaba la cabeza, − Aunque estabas al tanto… ¿Nunca te preguntaste cómo Asuka consiguió esa mercancía?...

Balalaika no se había enterado del tipo de misil que habían usado, Andrei le había dicho que Asuka estaba encargándose de ello. Simplemente no le había parecido importante. Lo que más le había molestado era que alguien pudiera tener éxito en matar a Signum antes que ella. Lo último que esperaba era que se tratara de la misma Asuka….y su hombre de confianza. El mismo que la noche anterior le había dicho que no se confiara, que no bajara la guardia nunca con Signum Wolkenritter.

− ¿Asuka te mandó detrás de mí?... ¿Por eso las reuniones de…"Negocios"?− pregunto Balalaika entrecerrando los ojos y enfatizando la palabra negocios con sus dedos en el aire, − Pensé que eras solo una exitosa mujer de negocios, no la puta de alguien como Asuka.

−Todos tenemos un precio y una deuda que pagar Balalaika...− dijo Signum sin inmutarse por el insulto. Permanecer concentrada y entender que estaba pasando para encontrar la forma de sobrevivir….ese era su único objetivo, aunque mientras hablaba era inevitable que parte de su mente trabajara frenéticamente pensando quién tenía a Fate y dónde podría estar, pensando en lo que estaría pasando en Nueva Esparta…En Hayate…y muy especialmente….en Carim.

BLUE también tenía una persona, una sola, que podía mover sus engranes además de Signum.

− Lo pongamos como lo pongamos, AMBAS trabajábamos para ella, Balalaika…A las dos, nos ofreció algo que deseábamos más que la propia vida. Esa es nuestra debilidad y ella la usó contra nosotras magistralmente….Es lo que ella hace….Destruir y nutrirse de la destrucción que ocasiona para hacerse más y más poderosa.

En ese momento Balalaika sí estrelló el vaso vacío contra la pared violentamente y se puso de pie para encarar a Signum.

− Enójate todo lo quieras Vladilena, pero entiende…nuestros muertos no van a regresar, podemos incendiar el todo maldito planeta hasta los cimientos pero siempre, SIEMPRE, alguien va a terminar usando nuestro odio en su beneficio, − dijo Signum con la cara de Balalaika a dos milímetros de la suya.

Voltz que hasta ese momento no había intervenido, llenó nuevamente su vaso antes de comentar, −Ustedes son las dos mujeres más poderosas del comercio de armas mundial, legal e ilegal…Si no les molesta que pregunte…. ¿por qué se odian tanto?

Las dos mujeres continuaban con su duelo de miradas. Finalmente Balalaika se apartó, tomó el vaso que Signum no había tomado de la mesa y volvió a sentarse.

− Tú no eres el único con un pasado Stan, − dijo Signum con voz sombría.

_-X-Flashback-X-_

_**Año 2145 D.C. del Antiguo Calendario Gregoriano - Año 99 del Calendario Solar Perpetuo**_

_**Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg**_

_El lugar es un paraíso de verdor y, aparente, tranquilidad. _

_Muchos de ellos en realidad no lo notan. Solo saben que es un dolor en el trasero atravesar la densa vegetación y el agreste terreno, especialmente después de varios días de campaña y jornadas sin descansos. _

_La ubicación de __Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg, un pequeño valle literalmente rodeado por las montañas de los Cárpatos, lo convierten en una fortaleza geográfica natural y por ende, en una posición estratégica de control._

_A ellos, las razones políticas que los llevaron ahí los tienen sin cuidado, algunos apenas rebasan los veinte años. Otros tienen un poco más pero no mucho más. Todos sin excepción han perdido la fe en la humanidad y el honor por diferentes razones. Todos han sido traicionados por sus compañeros de armas o por su país. Todos han perdido algo._

_Mientras avanzan solo se escucha el rumor de la vegetación. Nadie se queja. La jungla húmeda y ardiente es mucho peor que eso._

− _¿Quién será el malnacido que desea que nos apostemos en un pueblo apestoso, perdido en la mitad de la nada?_

_La rusa._

_Hermosa. Atlética. Poderosa. Nacida en una reconocida familia noble. Deportista de élite. Militar por legado y elección. Un orgullo para la gran patria Rusa…Hasta que fue traicionada por ella y humillada al enviarla como perro de caza para las Américas. _

− _Mientras nos paguen y nos den de comer… ¿Qué carajos importa Balalaika?_

_La llaman así porque es la mejor francotiradora del equipo. De toda la división, comentan algunos. De toda la Fuerza Delta-Omega, se jacta ella. _

_Solo los mejores han sido seleccionados para esa misión. Nada de biods. Solo armaduras ultra-reforzadas, el mejor equipamiento de asalto terrestre. Los soldados más curtidos, avezados y sanguinarios…Algunos los llamaban despectivamente, la "elite de los parias."_

− _Podrían habernos lanzado desde un maldito helicóptero…._

− _Estúpido…. ¿que no sabes que no puede quedar ningún rastro de esta intervención?...Por eso no han enviado Biods que se puedan rastrear si algo sale mal…Tiene que ser de esta forma por una razón…._

− _No han enviado Biods porque son estúpidos…Estúpido…._

_Signum y Zafira avanzan como todos los demás, en sigilosos movimientos escalonados pero ellos no hablan, ni siquiera en susurros; ellos avanzan cuidándose las espaldas mutuamente. Siempre ha sido así. En el campo de batalla, y en la vida, cualquier cosa puede pasar, en cualquier momento; ellos lo aprendieron de la forma más dura…y no lo olvidan. _

_Eso es quizá lo único que los salva del ataque sorpresa._

_Ellos tampoco son biods, ni están tan bien armados como ellos, pero tienen lanzallamas. Y algo de la prehistoria…llamado Napalm._

_El infierno se desata._

_De la escuadra de 20 hombres apenas 8 salen con vida del ataque aunque no incólumes. Balalaika entre los heridos, tiene medio rostro quemado._

_Signum termina siendo la oficial con el rango más alto tras la calcinación del capitán primero y reagrupa a su reducida escuadra. _

_Entre las montañas, finalmente llegan a la comunidad de __Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg, tres pueblos vecinos que funcionan como una eficiente comuna. Todos son apenas un puñado no-registrados pero a diferencia de los que los atacaron, no son nómadas y viven en paz._

_Deben establecer sus maltrechas fuerzas en ese punto hasta tener nuevas instrucciones. La comunicación satelital es la única alternativa que tienen y funciona, para ellos, en una sola vía. Reciben instrucciones y órdenes que deben ejecutar al pie de la letra…pero no pueden recibir ayuda, ni auxilio._

_Mientras se recuperan, la comunidad de No-registrados les explica la situación. Desde hace años, tres países se disputan el territorio de los Balcanes que tras la gran guerra del Armagedón, está infestado de No-Registrados y con especial énfasis, la zona norte donde se encuentran las montañas de los Cárpatos y que es inaccesible y casi, inexpugnable desde décadas atrás._

_La comuna de Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg puede repeler ataques de todas las facciones gracias a las condiciones del terreno pero en realidad, hace mucho que nadie se mete con ellos ya. Y a ellos no les interesa meterse con nadie. Ni pertenecer a ningún país. _

_Nada, ni nadie puede cambiar eso._

_La joven Signum presiente desde el primer momento, que algo tan simple no puede ser posible._

_La joven Balalaika los admira porque aun con sus carencias tecnológicas, la anciana curandera del pueblo y su hijo curan su maltrecho rostro. "Magia ancestral rumana," le llaman_

_La anciana recuerda los tiempos en que la guerra del Armagedon era todavía una herida abierta y sangrante, "Como tu rostro," le dice a Balalaika cada vez que le cambia los vendajes y la compresa de hierbas que es su única medicina._

_Las órdenes demoran un par de semanas en llegar. Dos semanas en que Signum siente la tensión acumulándose en la calma y el silencio ominosos que preceden a una tormenta gigantesca._

_Cuando finalmente llegan, las órdenes son implacables. _

_La misión consiste en terminar, inmediatamente, a todos los No Registrados de la zona._

_Todos sin excepción._

_Signum argumenta con su oficial a cargo la inesperada reducción de la escuadra, la muerte del Capitán…La movilidad de los objetivos…Nada es un argumento de peso suficiente._

_Ese trabajo debe realizarse ya que las fronteras serán redefinidas._

_Los Balcanes tienen un nuevo dueño._

_Los tratados internacionales lo avalan. _

_Si no estás en la base de datos, si eres un No-registrado, no existes._

_La orden debe ser ejecutada inmediatamente._

_Signum habla con su equipo para ofrecer a las personas que los han ayudado, la única defensa posible…No estar ahí. Balalaika se opone. Ella piensa que si exterminan a los No Registrados nómadas, la comuna puede prevalecer, oculta en la mitad de la nada, inaccesible…desconocida._

_Signum argumenta la inviabilidad del plan a causa del monitoreo satelital pero el plan de Balalaika es ambicioso: Escenificar la destrucción de la comuna durante el paso del satélite. Las pruebas serán irrefutables…y después dejarlos ocultos y protegidos en las zonas inaccesibles para el satélite._

_Signum duda pero al final, cede. En el fondo ella también tiene esperanzas de que las cosas puedan ser diferentes. Ella también tiene a alguien por quien regresar y también tienen planes. Necesita creer que pueden ser posibles, alcanzables._

_Por las siguientes semanas, desde la estratégica posición de Szabolcs, cazan sistemáticamente a los grupos más virulentos en un rango de decenas de kilómetros a la redonda. Ser tomados por sorpresa ya no es una alternativa. Aprenden como contrarrestar el mortífero Napalm con el armamento que tienen disponible. Los No-registrados caen uno tras otro como las hojas secas en el otoño a la primera brizna de aire._

_El área de limpieza se extiende cada vez más y más conforme pasan las semanas y estas se convierten en meses. _

_La misión está a punto de terminar. _

_El día previo a la escenificación que han planeado cuidadosamente durante todo ese tiempo, Balalaika le anuncia a Signum que ella será una de las "bajas" de esa última incursión._

_La rusa implacable, ha decidido quedarse en la comuna._

− _Alguien debe enseñarles todo lo que no saben sobre estrategia militar y combate…lo van a necesitar si quieren sobrevivir de aquí en adelante._

_Signum ya había notado que el hijo de la curandera dormía con Balalaika desde muchas, muchas noches atrás._

_No hay nada que pueda hacer o decir. Después de ese día, todas esas personas vivirían en la incertidumbre cada momento del resto de sus vidas, escondiéndose de un enemigo que los perseguiría por una sola y ominosa razón: Existir._

_Esa noche Signum y Balalaika preparan los últimos detalles para la escenificación que tendrá lugar a la mañana siguiente, justo al momento del paso del satélite por las coordenadas de Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg…pero los planes nunca llegan a concretarse._

_Para cuando Zafira y Boris, que hacen guardia esa noche se dan cuenta de lo que pasa… es demasiado tarde._

_Al filo de la medianoche, gritos y estallidos simultáneos en las tres posiciones clave de la comuna señalan que se ha desatado el infierno para ellos._

_Un escuadrón mixto, conformado de Biods y soldados de elite irrumpe para asegurarse terminar el trabajo y especialmente con todos ellos. La fuerza Delta-Omega es una historia que jamás será contada. _

_Todo Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg es arrasado en unos minutos, así como los compañeros supervivientes del escuadrón de Signum que duermen en las barracas._

_Entre los cuatro, tratan de enfrentarse a los atacantes pero en el primer encontronazo, saben que sus posibilidades son muy limitadas. Los atacantes, que los superan significativamente en número, portan un uniforme que jamás habían visto y armas incluso más poderosas que las suyas._

_Zafira y Signum saben que ya no hay nada que puedan hacer pero Balalaika, enfurecida, quiere enfrentarse a ellos en una decisión prácticamente suicida. Boris tiene que dejarla inconsciente para sacarla de ahí literalmente amarrada a su espalda y ambos se pierden en el denso bosque._

_Signum y Zafira siguen su propio camino en la oscuridad de la noche con la única certeza de que ya no tienen más un lugar en la élite del ejército de las Américas._

_A sus espaldas, el paraíso en llamas arde hasta que solo quedan cenizas._

_-X-Flashback-X-_

− La fuerza Delta-Omega, los perros del ejército que hacían TODOS los trabajos sucios y deleznables del gobierno de las Américas, fueron borrados en esa misión….Nadie quería que sobreviviéramos….Y el oficial que nos envió a esa misión fue….tu amigo….Zest Grangaitz, − dijo Balalaika cuando Signum terminó de relatarle a Voltz lo que había pasado.

Las dos mujeres se miraron y Signum recordó las palabras que Kirill le dijera en alguna ocasión: _"La humanidad no tiene la capacidad de vivir sin rencor, o de perdonar, carece de la habilidad para poner fin a su cadena de venganzas cíclicas."_

Desde ese día, perdidos en medio del infierno, Signum sabía que Balalaika la odiaría hasta el final de sus días. No volvieron a encontrarse sino hasta años después, cuando Balalaika estaba exiliada y sin nada más que viejas glorias y cicatrices mientras Signum hacía una carrera meteórica como empresaria. La rusa no tenía manera de saber el costo que esa vida había tenido para Signum pero aun así decidió que la deuda entre ellas no estaría pagada hasta que su rival estuviera muerta.

Aún en esos momentos, en que nuevamente parecían haberlo perdido todo.

− Asuka me ofreció el control total sobre todos tus negocios del mercado negro a cambio de tu cabeza, y desde luego, un jugoso acuerdo de negocios con la nueva administración de BLUE Inc…− dijo Balalaika sin emoción todavía con la mirada fija en Signum, −Anoche era el día en que debía entregarla…. ¿Y tú?... ¿Tú que ganabas a cambio de entregar a Hotel Moscow?

Signum se masajeaba la frente mientras escuchaba a la rusa. A diferencia de Balalaika, ella no podía decirle toda la verdad a su nueva aliada.

Pero esa parte si podía decírsela.

− La cabeza de Precia Testarossa….− respondió Signum con seca sinceridad. Balalaika enarcó las cejas con algo cercano a la admiración.

Los tres permanecieron en silencio algunos momentos hasta que Voltz finalmente intervino.

− Parece que en este medio, todos somos cazador y presa al mismo tiempo….Creo que lo más importante en este momento es entender porque repentinamente, decidió deshacerse de ambas….

− La única opción es que no quiere intermediarios para controlar nuestros negocios, − argumentó Balalaika.

−Hay otra razón más y esa es la que debe preocuparnos Vladilena, porque Asuka no va a cejar hasta que estemos muertas debido a ello, − dijo Signum.

− ¿Cuál?

− A diferencia de sus títeres en el gobierno y aquellos que ha infiltrado en nuestras organizaciones, a nosotras no puede controlarnos, ni comprarnos. Usó nuestros odios para atraparnos pero si nos unimos, podemos ser un gran problema para ella…Uno que no puede permitirse tener…Va a venir tras nosotras tan pronto sepa que nuestras muertes no han sido 100% confirmadas…y va a venir con todo….

Zafira entró en ese momento renqueando a la estancia donde Voltz, Signum y Balalaika hablaban. Su rostro no auguraba nada bueno.

− ¿Prefieren que empiece por las malas….o por las peores?

-X-

_**Ciudad de Nueva Esparta, Capital Principal de las Américas (Antigua Ciudad de Washington D.C.) **_

La suite del elegante hotel Ritz-Carlton en Nueva Esparta les regalaba una vista espectacular de la noche en la ciudad.

En la cama, Asuka estaba más concentrada en la mujer que sometía bajo su cuerpo que en la vista panorámica.

Hacía poco menos de una hora, en uno de los lujosos salones del hotel, habían hecho el anuncio conjunto que ponía a BLUE Incorporated en sus manos. La primera etapa de su plan había marchado de maravilla…como siempre.

A Asuka le encantaba la forma como la adusta e inalcanzable abogada Carim Gracia se retorcía mientras la penetraba salvajemente cuando minutos antes era toda frialdad y profesionalismo anunciando el cambio presidencial de BLUE Inc. Hubiera dado CASI lo que fuera por ver la cara de Signum….lástima que Signum nunca se enteraría.

No importaba , el fin que había tenido era ya un colofón épico para la relación que tuvieron por casi veinte años… De traición a traición, el círculo finalmente se había cerrado.

Signum había sido su peón de lujo desde el principio. Desde la primera vez que la vio cuando la Agencia desmanteló el Clan Volkov, Asuka supo que no tendría arma más mortífera que ella y que la manera más efectiva, la única, de tenerla en sus manos sería a través del odio más puro, descarnado e inagotable.

Estar en ese momento, cogiéndose a la mujer de confianza de Signum y apoderándose de lo que había construido para ella en esos años, era la magnífica recompensa a su paciencia.

Cuando alcanzó el clímax, la rubia solo se dejó caer pesadamente sobre Carim por unos minutos aspirando su aroma.

Esas conquistas la llenaban de orgullo.

La abogada de BLUE era otro trofeo del cual se sentía muy orgullosa. Carim no le había dado ni la más mínima oportunidad…al principio…pero años de desprecio por parte de Wolkenritter y esa peligrosa dualidad amor-odio entre las dos, habían allanado el camino para la trampa de Asuka.

Era sublime.

− Griffith no me dijo que pasaría con Hayate…y Signum… con los cambios − preguntó Carim al cabo de un rato.

Asuka sonrió, con movimientos lentos, como un gato gigantesco desperezándose tras mucho jugar con una presa agotada; la rubia se apartó del cuerpo de Carim saliendo de ella y quitándose casi inmediatamente el dildo que había usado para poseerla.

Sosteniendo el juguete frente a la cara de Carim, le indicó silenciosamente que lo lamiera mientras se acoplaba con ella y comenzaba a frotar sus sexos.

− ¿Eso es lo que te tiene distraída esta noche?− preguntó Asuka conforme se movía lentamente sobre ella.

Ahora lo tenía todo pero Carim todavía tenía un importante rol que jugar…Asuka no iba a dejarla ir tan fácilmente…No hasta que hubiera exprimido todo lo necesitaba de ella.

Carim no pudo responder, ni preguntar nada más. Ligeros golpes en la puerta de la habitación de la suite las interrumpieron.

− Entra…− respondió Asuka con voz ronca.

Carim trató de moverse pero la rubia la forzó a quedarse donde estaba, cómo estaban, incluso comenzó a moverse más intensamente sobre la abogada, dominándola.

Un hombre alto y delgado de cabello oscuro donde se vislumbraban apenas algunas canas plateadas entró desviando la mirada. Él ya sabía lo que encontraría. Asuka siempre había sido de la misma forma. Aun después de tantos años, le fascinaba provocar, destruir, sangrar… podía ver claramente como la excitación de su jefa aumentaba al atormentarlo a él y a la pobre mujer que había caído en sus garras.

− Debo darle un informe urgente, − informó él escuetamente.

La sonrisa casi depravada en el rostro de Ran se oscureció. Maeda tenía que reportarle aún sobre la situación en la Federación. Tras el éxito anterior no toleraría nada inferior.

Apartándose de Carim con repentina indiferencia, ni siquiera se molestó en cubrir su desnudez y se plantó frente a su agente de confianza de varios años, Kiyoshi Maeda.

Sin hacer contacto visual con Ran, él solo se inclinó ligeramente para susurrar a su oído, − El helicóptero perdió comunicación con la base….No sabemos dónde está la chica…

-X-

_**Afueras de San Petersburgo, Kirovsk – Federación Rusa**_

Durante las siguientes horas Signum y Zafira convencieron a Voltz y Balalaika de las alternativas más viables para su situación.

Asuka no había esperado a tener confirmación de sus muertes para hacer su jugada.

Utilizando la conexión satelital encriptada de la base de Voltz y Grangaitz, todos se habían enterado del anuncio oficial que se transmitía por los principales canales de noticias del mundo…el Gobierno de las Américas, a través de una acción conjunta entre la Agencia Federal de Inteligencia y la División de Operaciones Estratégicas de la Armada, habían tomado el control de BLUE Incorporated, todas sus subsidiarias y activos en las Américas y se encontraba en negociaciones con los Gobiernos donde BLUE tenia oficinas regionales para congelar todos sus activos, mientras se llevaba a cabo una investigación que involucraba a varias agencias internacionales contra el crimen organizado.

La nota no profundizaba sobre la vinculación de Signum Wolkenritter con actividades ilícitas pero toda la información sobre su paradero era requerida en las Américas, la Comunidad Europea y la Federación Rusa. La Policía Internacional comandaba una búsqueda intensiva de la empresaria en coordinación con todos los países involucrados.

Curiosamente, el aviso había sido hecho al cierre de la Bolsa de Valores más importante de las Américas y el precio de las acciones de BLUE en todo el continente había sido congelado en su punto más alto del mercado.

Simultáneamente, por el tipo de negocios estratégicos que desarrollaba BLUE, la División de Operaciones Estratégicas de la Armada había nombrado como Presidente interino para el corporativo a un militar de alto rango….la experimentada Almirante Leti Lowran.

Signum y Zafira solo se miraron durante el anuncio. Griffith ni siquiera había tenido que tomarse la molestia de cambiarse el apellido…Habían estado juntos en el ejército y se conocían de años. El nombramiento de su madre como Presidente interino de BLUE no era incidental.

El siguiente anuncio correspondió a la Dirección de toda la división de Investigación y Desarrollo de BLUE, el sector estratégico que manejaba todas las patentes y desarrollos quedaba a cargo de otra importante personalidad de la agencia federal, la Doctora Uno Scaglietti.

− No me digas que….− dijo Zafira mirando incrédulo hacía la pantalla,

− Tiene que ser….mírala, − apuntó Signum, −Es idéntica a ese maldito de Jail… y el apellido, no puede ser una coincidencia…Hay demasiadas coincidencias en esa conferencia de prensa.

La única noticia que conmocionó ligeramente a Signum mientras miraban las pantallas fue la aparición de la abogada rubia, alta y delgada, asegurando a los inversionistas que todo su capital estaría seguro y las acciones necesarias para protegerlos se tomarían con el apoyo del gobierno de las Américas.

− Carim…., − susurró Signum apretando los puños.

− ¿Todavía esperabas que ella no estuviera involucrada?− preguntó Zafira secamente.

Signum meneó lentamente la cabeza. No lo esperaba, pero la parte de su ser que todavía quería creer tenía la esperanza de que las cosas pudieran ser diferentes.

Lo que más le preocupaba en esos momentos era la seguridad de su hermana adoptiva y el dolor que le causaría a Hayate enterarse el rol de Carim en su caída.

− Activamos el protocolo de seguridad hace un par de días….Carim no sabe dónde está y Griffith tampoco. Hayate sabrá ahora quién es el verdadero el enemigo, − dijo Zafira como si leyera los pensamientos de Signum, −Y no estará sola…no te preocupes por ella ahora, concentrémonos en salir de aquí.

− ¿Has tenido noticias del Hurón?− preguntó Signum asintiendo, tenía que resolver los problemas que tenía uno a uno.

− A duras penas….− respondió Zafira.

A diferencia de Signum y Zafira, Balalaika no se enteró de las noticias sobre el "golpe de estado" al liderazgo de Hotel Moscow por el noticiario, sino a través del hacker fantasma de Signum.

"El Hurón," a quién Signum había contactado un día antes a raíz de las revelaciones de Fate, había accedido a ayudarla cuando se enteró que una chica, idéntica a Alicia Testarossa y que aseguraba ser hija de Precia Testarossa estaba involucrada en una de las operaciones de Signum.

El hacker fantasma realizó una búsqueda a conciencia de toda la información de Fate Harlaown relacionada con las distintas instancias de los gobiernos de las Américas, Massive BioD, Hotel Moscow y muy especialente, con Asuka Ran.

Por él supieron que el escenario vislumbrado por Signum no había estado nada errado.

La noticia que corría como un reguero de pólvora en el bajo mundo era que Signum Wolkenritter había declarado la guerra a Hotel Moscow y había atacado a traición a Balalaika, quien se sospechaba, había muerto en el artero ataque.

La cabeza de Signum tenía un precio en el bajo mundo…y fuera de él también.

− Asuka tiene que saber que no estamos muertas, − explicó Signum tras revisar los informes del hacker, −Pero no hará público que Balalaika sigue con vida. Está haciendo un gran despliegue para limitar mis movimientos, pero mandará equipos de sicarios a encargarse silenciosamente de nosotros.

A Signum la buscaban aparentemente en las Américas, Europa y la Federación Rusa pero Ran era la única que sabía dónde se encontraba en realidad. Tenían que moverse y rápido.

Mirando el gigantesco globo terráqueo que uno de los hombres de Stan desplegó para ellos en una de las pantallas de su centro de operación, Signum llegó a la conclusión de que no había manera de que salieran por la zona occidental de la Federación, ni por ninguno de los países de la comunidad europea.

Eso les dejaba solo dos opciones: Seguir una azarosa y mucho más lenta, ruta por Asia combinando diferentes transportes por aire, tierra y mar… o arriesgarse a en un solo vuelo a gran altitud, a la mayor velocidad posible para cubrir poco más de cuatro mil kilómetros salvajes sobre el Mar de Noruega y el ártico hasta la frontera norte del continente americano.

̶ R an va a imaginarse que no te quedarás sentada esperándola, ̶ dijo Voltz después de que Signum detallara sus opciones, ̶ Además, ¿cómo harías un vuelo semejante? Tu no construyes esa clase de aviones…hace décadas que ese tipo de aviones supersónicos y de gran altitud no se construyen.

̶ Es verdad, desde hace mucho tiempo la guerra se pelea a otras alturas…pero alguien ya lo hizo para nosotros, ̶ dijo Signum sonriendo, ̶ Y si, Ran cuenta con que va a cazarnos como ratones pero no con que llegaremos a su puerta trasera antes de lo que se imagina… Zafira….activa el plan Mikoyan-Gurevich…Balalaika, espero que no te causen problemas ni la altura, ni la velocidad… Es hora de que Ran pague por estos años…de una vez por todas.

-X-

Poco antes del amanecer, el plan de Signum se puso en marcha, no antes de tomar una dolorosa, pero necesaria decisión. Tenía que ir tras Asuka o tras el rastro de Fate, no podía hacer ambos por mucho que lo deseara.

Después de afinar los detalles necesarios con Balalaika y Voltz, Signum se tomó un tiempo para un enlace satelital encriptado para una charla privada con "el Hurón."

Hacía más de veinte años que no veía al hombre y le sorprendió que el escurridizo hacker decidiera activar la conexión de video para su plática.

Rubio, de cabello largo y ojos verdes, el hombre no era más aquel joven tímido que Signum conoció más de veinte años atrás cuando él y Shamal asistían juntos a la Universidad para después convertirse en investigadores de la prestigiosa Massive BioD.

Ambos tenían una vida y una carrera brillante en su futuro…Solo que a causa de Precia Testarossa, ninguno de los dos tuvo futuro.

Shamal había muerto y él….él se había convertido en lo que Signum veía en pantalla en esos momentos.

̶ Scrya…. ̶ fue lo único que Signum dijo como saludo. El ni siquiera llegó a eso.

Pálido, con grandes y aparentemente perpetuas ojeras enmarcando unos ojos verdes duros y hoscos, profundas arrugas surcando su frente, barba semi-crecida y el cabello largo ligeramente enmarañado, "El Hurón" daba la impresión de no haber salido de la mazmorra donde se encontraba en años.

_̶ Lo único que existe sobre esa chica…es lo que Zafira me proporcionó. Tal y como me dijeron, la chica es idéntica a Alicia , ̶ _ le anunció el hacker con voz atona y mirada implacable, ̶ _No pude encontrar nada, absolutamente nada más… El velociraptor que los atacó se perdió de los radares una hora después del incidente…No hay ningún rastro que seguir pero eso no es lo más importante…._

̶ ¿De qué se trata? ̶ preguntó Signum.

̶ _Lo más desconcertante es que hay ningún registro sobre Alicia Testarossa….Ni uno solo…Es como si nunca hubiera existido._

Signum se quedó callada con la mirada baja.

̶ _Como sabes, ninguno de los dos escenarios es posible, ̶_ agregó "El Huron", ̶ _Solo hay una manera en que las bases de datos de población pueden ser modificadas de esa manera._

Signum lo sabía y si bien la respuesta no le gustaba, allanaba el camino de la decisión de tenía que tomar.

Solo alguien con mucha influencia en la esfera militar podía tener acceso para modificar o eliminar esa información.

_̶ ¿Qué harás ahora? ̶_ preguntó el hacker arqueando una ceja ante la aparente tranquilidad de Signum a sus noticias, ̶ _Con el precio que tiene tu cabeza, hasta las cucarachas saldrán a buscarte…_

Signum sonrió. El tipo no le caía mal cuando lo conoció.

̶ Todos los caminos llevan a Nueva Esparta, Scrya… Ahí están todas personas que me darán las respuestas que necesito…Si continuas ayudándonos, las compartiré contigo cuando las encuentre.

El hacker la miró fijamente durante algunos segundos.

̶ _¿Iras tras ella? ̶_ preguntó.

Signum no tenía que preguntar a quién se refería.

̶ Todos estos años he estado tras ella…No será como lo había planeado en un principio pero parece que el momento de mi cita pactada con Precia Testarossa ha llegado, ̶ respondió Signum seria.

Tras unos segundos, el hacker preguntó, ̶ _¿Qué necesitas?_

-X-

_**Mosj**__**øen **__**, Noruega.**_

Tras una jornada completa de recorrido a marchas forzadas Signum y Balalaika llegaron al casi pueblo fantasma de Mosjøen, en la región norte de Noruega casi a la medianoche. Otrora una ciudad pequeña pero productiva y funcional, en esos días se encontraba ya prácticamente abandonada y dedicada a las operaciones del bajo mundo.

Con la ayuda de Yunno, Signum decidió crear varios distractores para su salida de la Federación. Con varios de sus hombres heridos, tuvo que recurrir a los elementos de Voltz y Zest para simular varias rutas de escape.

Así como lo habían hecho con Fate durante su salida de Venturis, tres Signums holográficas, partieron por las rutas más seguras de Asia y Noruega, mientras que ella junto con Balalaika, enfilaron hacía la más boreal de todas las opciones.

Su destino, el aeropuerto de Sandnessjøen enclavado en medio de los fiordos de la zona Norte de Noruega.

Devastada por la Guerra del Armagedón y el cambio climático, la zona era inaccesible y peligrosa. Especialmente esto último.

Zafira había insistido en acompañarlas pero Signum lo impidió.

Necesitaba que Zafira siguiera otra ruta y reuniera a todos los hombres de confianza de su organización que le fuera posible. Todos los que había sembrado durante veinte años para este único momento.

Tenían un aspecto en contra que considerar que no era menor. Griffith Lowran, otrora uno de sus hombres de confianza, los conocía inclusive mejor que Ran. Necesitaban tomar medidas para contrarrestar el daño que Griffith les podía causar con todos los recursos de BLUE a disposición de él y de su madre, la Almirante y nueva Presidente de la empresa.

̶ Espero que no me hayas hecho venir hasta el mismísimo culo del mundo para nada Wolkenritter, ̶ ladró Balalaika cuando descendieron del modesto avión tipo hidroplano que las dejó en el borde del rio en las afueras de la ciudad.

Era noche cerrada, y si bien ambas vestían anodinas ropas oscuras y desgastadas como cualquier traficante de poca monta, debajo de las chaquetas portaban trajes térmicos militares de alto desempeño para frío extremo y pistolas de plasma. Cada una cargaba una pequeña mochila desgastada con suministros, equipos de comunicación, municiones y rifles retráctiles.

̶ No será en balde Balalaika, te lo puedo asegurar, ̶ respondió Signum una vez estuvieron en terreno firme y emprendiendo la marcha en la oscuridad.

Durante más de una hora, caminaron primero por las zonas yermas y desoladas cubiertas por la nieve y después por la zona abandonada de la ciudad hasta llegar a la única parte todavía vital: el centro.

Pese a la hora, luces alimentadas por generadores de combustible emitían una raquítica luz amarilla y enferma en aquellos lugares que todavía estaban en operación, el bar y el prostíbulo.

Signum enfiló hacía el segundo.

̶ ¿Vas a echarte un rapidin con una noruega antes de regresar a casa? ̶ preguntó Balalaika con sorna.

Signum ni siquiera se inmutó. Balalaika se ponía de ese humor ultra-recalcitrante cuando no cubría sus dotes de sexo mínimo. Había sido así desde que habían estado juntas en el ejército y por lo que se veía había estado en abstinencia mucho tiempo.

̶ No de momento, ̶ dijo, ̶ Pero si tú quieres, siempre hay para todos los gustos.

El lugar era una de las construcciones de madera tradicionales de la zona, de tres pisos y con techos inclinados para las grandes nevadas del invierno, sin embargo gracias a las características de la zona, era una de los pocos lugares que se mantenía operativo durante esa temporada.

Signum lo había escogido por esa razón. Y porque tres aeropuertos que llenaban las características que necesitaba estaban al alcance de su mano desde ahí.

Adentro del sitio, una mujer asiática las recibió en el diminuto vestíbulo y al ver la tarjeta que Signum le mostró, las guio de inmediato a una mesa apartada de la estancia principal. El lugar a esa hora se encontraba casi lleno de hombres y mujeres; traficantes, asesinos y obreros del bajo mundo en general. Ahí no había biods de placer, eran demasiado costosos para la economía del lugar. Pura carne humana sin mayor distinción que el precio que se pudiera pagar.

Hombres y mujeres sin distinción atendían a los hombres y mujeres clientes. Nadie se fijaba en que seleccionaba otro a menos que dos o más desearan el mismo servicio. Salvo contadas ocasiones, todos los desacuerdos se arreglaban pacíficamente. La dueña del local era altamente conocida por no tolerar destrozos a su local o a sus propiedades. Esperar siempre era preferible a la muerte.

De inmediato, dos sendos vasos de vodka aparecieron como por arte de magia frente a ellas.

̶ ¿Algo que podemos ofrecer a señoras? ̶ preguntó al cabo de un rato una figura femenina con marcadísimo acento chino, envuelta en un kimono tradicional.

Signum se volvió lentamente para mirarla. Ella sabía que bajo ese kimono, además de unas curvas voluptuosas, la mujer portaba afiladísimas hojas que manejaba con letal maestría y rapidez.

̶ Shenhua, ̶ saludó Signum mirando a la mujer apreciativamente, ̶ Mucho tiempo sin vernos.

̶ Hoy no trae acompañante alto y guapo, ̶ apunto la mujer riendo.

̶ Cambios de último minuto que han requerido preparativos adicionales, ̶ explicó Signum sin dar detalles.

Balalaika observó todo el intercambio sin comentarios. Tenía el criterio suficiente para reconocer a una mujer peligrosa cuando la veía.

̶ Sawyer lista para acompañarle. Todo lo demás que alto y guapo solicitó está listo también….

Shenhua hizo una ligera inclinación de cabeza, Balalaika apuró al menos la mitad del vaso de vodka y ambas mujeres se levantaron de mesa. Nadie, en ninguna de las mesas alrededor dejó sus asuntos o las miró siquiera.

Signum y Balalaika siguieron a la mujer china por la cocina del lugar hasta el patio trasero exterior.

Un moderno range rover todo terreno que desentonaba con todo lo que estaba alrededor, las esperaba junto con una chica, casi una adolescente, portando un atuendo gótico, una larga gabardina negra y ojos tenebrosos.

Shenhua sacó de alguna parte de su kimono la tarjeta de activación del vehículo y se aproximó a Signum hasta quedar a milímetros de ella.

̶ Ojala próxima vez tiene más tiempo, me gustará atender personalmente ̶ dijo la mujer poniéndose de puntillas para besar suavemente a Signum en los labios poniendo al mismo tiempo la tarjeta en su mano.

El comentario sarcástico de Balalaika se perdió en la noche antes de formarse cuando los fogonazos de plasma las rodearon.

La chica gótica había saltado al primer brillo en la oscuridad desplegando una larga cadena de minúsculas espadas afiladas.

En lo que Balalaika y Signum desenfundaron sus pistolas, Shenhua con sus afiladas hojas de cordón retráctil y la chica Sawyer despacharon a la mitad de sus atacantes.

Precisos disparos de plasma desde más adentro de la oscuridad eliminaron a casi la totalidad de los restantes.

Un par de los atacantes decidieron que era mejor huir y reportar lo sucedido que morir; los dos hombres jóvenes corrieron por la retaguardia del edificio por donde habían llegado pero una alta y estilizada figura enfundada en un ajustado traje militar negro y pasamontañas, les cerró el paso, los desarmó hábilmente con un largo bastón metálico y los dejó inconscientes en menos de cinco segundos.

Signum y Balalaika junto con Shenhua y su subordinada se quedaron en posición de guardia, con sus armas desenfundadas y listas para ser usadas.

¿Alguien les había ayudado o era solo la guerra por el precio a la cabeza de Signum?

̶ Signum Wolkenritter, ̶ dijo una profunda voz femenina, ̶ No venimos a atacarte, ni por la recompensa puesta sobre tu cabeza…Tus atacantes, por cierto, tampoco eran caza-recompensas….

Conforme hablaba, la dueña de la voz caminó lentamente desde la oscuridad donde había disparado hasta la mínima área de luz a la salida, con sus manos en alto.

La mujer, alta y voluptuosa vestía también ajustadas ropas militares oscuras pero no llevaba pasamontañas.

̶ Esos hombres fueron enviados por Asuka Ran, ̶ dijo la mujer deteniéndose cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia para que las otras pudieran ver su rostro. Sus pistolas de plasma, aun humeaban en sus manos levantadas pero las sostenía laxamente. Sin dejar de mirar a Signum a los ojos en ningún momento, las bajó, enfundándolas.

̶ ¿Quién eres? ̶ preguntó Signum. Ni ella, ni sus acompañantes habían bajado un ápice la guardia pese a que varios puntos rojos de rifles laser aparecieron en el pecho de la desconocida. Los hombres de Shenhua, al escuchar el tiroteo habían salido desde la casa de citas a apoyarla.

̶ Su nombre es Hamyuts Meseta, ̶ dijo una voz que detuvo el corazón de Signum haciéndola volverse para ver a la figura enfundada en el pasamontañas avanzar hacía ellas con múltiples puntos rojos todavía apuntando a su pecho.

̶ ¡No disparen! ̶ grito Signum y Shenhua levantó el brazo para detener cualquier posible intento de sus hombres.

La figura se detuvo y se quitó el pasamontañas liberando una cascada de cabello dorado que cayó sujeto en una coleta.

̶ Para variar, creo que ya era tiempo que yo te rescatara a ti, ̶ dijo Fate con mirada triste y contrariada, ̶ Haymuts trabaja para la Armada, al igual que yo… y parece que tenemos mucho que hablar contigo…pero antes….

Sin importante los puntos rojos que todavía bailaban en su pecho, Fate avanzó con decisión hasta donde Signum se encontraba de pie, todavía azorada por la sorpresa de verla y le propinó una violenta bofetada.

-X-

* * *

><p>¡Supongo que Fate tiene motivos de sobra para abofetear a Signum pero ya me dirán sus teorias!<p>

Nuevamente, muchas gracias por leer, y por sus mensajes y reviews.


	12. Bajo la Luna Azul, a Tu Lado

¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia!

Estamos a tres capítulos del final. Quiero agradecer mucho a todos los que me han acompañado en este viaje. Estoy trabajando también en las versiones re-editadas y corregidas y próximamente estarán disponibles para el final de esta historia.

Para quienes esperan la La Sombra, ya viene la actualización en estos días y estoy próximo a retomar Cero Absoluto también.

Nuevamente, gracias.

-X-

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA:<strong> Este fic es **Signum-Fate** y está clasificado **M** por contenidos fuertes y/o violentos así como encuentros íntimos de carácter sexual entre mujeres, u otros contenidos de índole sexual. Si esta clase de contenido no es de su agrado, le ofende de alguna manera o si las escenas violentas o de índole sexual le perturban de cualquier forma, O si no tienes la edad para leer historias clasificadas M…Por favor, no leas esta historia.

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha no me pertenecen y son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La idea original pertenece Aleksei Volken. Todas las situaciones y personajes presentados en esta historia son ficticios, cualquier parecido con situaciones o personajes reales, históricos o presentes, no es en absoluto intencional.

* * *

><p>-X-<p>

**El Demonio de Ojos Azules** by Aleksei Volken

**CAPITULO 12. Bajo la Luna Azul, a tu lado. **

El soundtracks del capítulo: la MAGNIFICA….**Blue Moon** cantada por _Ella Fitzgerald_ (para el encuentro de Signum y Fate bajo la luna…Si les hace falta música pueden escucharla doble en la versión de Glenn Miller tambien) y de _Cowboy Bebop OST 3 Blue_ - **Road to the West**. (Disfruten…como yo)

-X-

"_La venganza anida en mi corazón; la muerte en mis manos; la sangre y el ardor de la venganza golpean en mi cerebro." Titus Andrónicus._

_Venganza._

_No está listada en ninguno de los pecados capitales….No hay ningún mandamiento que rece "No tomarás venganza"…así como existe "No matarás."_

_Sin embargo, todos nos previenen contra ella. Todos nos previenen contra la pulsión de muerte y el impulso destructor de la venganza. La venganza no es un acto tan simple como matar. Vengarse es efecto, como Kirill nos dijo en sus últimas palabras, "transformarse." En un Dios, en un demonio, en una flecha disparada … es ser devorado por uno mismo empezando por el corazón._

_Quizá por eso mismo la venganza no sea un pecado. _

_La persona que inicia el proceso de la Venganza no existe al final, cuando esta llega a ser consumada. Es destruida por completo. El Vengador debe aportar cada gota de su sangre, cada átomo del oxígeno que respira, cada pensamiento y sentimiento que emerge del fondo de su alma al crisol de la venganza._

_Y la venganza es insaciable._

_Asesinar a alguien como parte de un trabajo, sin emoción, fría y desapasionadamente, es un acto de violencia extrema, de maldad inclusive…pero no nos transforma en "eso" que nos transforma el deseo de venganza y el acto de verdaderamente, ejecutar una venganza._

_Matar a sangre fría nos transforma en asesinos, pero inclusive los asesinos a sueldo podemos continuar siendo humanos… a veces._

_La venganza te despoja de toda humanidad y de todo límite._

_Nada es más importante que llevar a cabo la venganza. _

_Pese a ser un hombre extremadamente religioso, como muchos grandes líderes, la última conminación de Kirill, su último deseo…su legado fue…"Conviértanse en venganza."_

_Quizá porque en el fondo, él sabía que el Mundo en que habíamos vivido y crecido, estaba cambiando para siempre y esa sería nuestra única alternativa para sobrevivir._

_Pese a sus palabras, pese a lo que pasó después de esa noche que destruyó todo lo que había sido nuestra vida hasta ese momento, no comencé a transformarme "verdaderamente" en venganza hasta mucho después. _

_Cuando regresé de la guerra, ella se había graduado con altos honores en Biomedicina…tenía un nuevo trabajo y especialmente, ilusiones de que podríamos vivir de una manera diferente._

_Planes y más planes que terminaron, irónicamente como __Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg, arrasados por un infierno._

_Supongo que nada de lo que hacemos queda incólume en el universo._

_Y así, somos atrapados por el interminable ciclo de la venganza. _

-X-

_**Mosj**__**øen **__**, Noruega.**_

SLAP…

La fuerza de la bofetada de Fate dejó la mejilla de Signum ardiendo.

Las mujeres alrededor de Signum se encogieron un poco.

Balalaika arqueó las cejas, no cualquiera se metía con mujeres como ellas…esa chica tenía que ser muy temeraria o una completa estúpida.

̶ Eso… ̶ dijo Fate respirando profundamente como si acabara de correr un buen tramo a máxima velocidad, ̶ …Es por la forma en que me trataste antes pero en especial… por no confiar en mi….Signum…tu…. en verdad….

Como si no pudiera contener una intensa emoción, Fate tomó a Signum por las solapas de la roída chaqueta que portaba y la jaló con fuerza hacia ella.

El beso, intempestivamente apasionado, tomó a Signum tan de sorpresa como la bofetada previa.

Shenhua hizo una seña impaciente a sus hombres para que dejaran de apuntar a Fate y a la otra desconocida, parecía evidente que al menos una de ellas no deseaba matar a Signum.

Signum tomó a Fate por la cintura casi al mismo tiempo que la rubia terminaba lentamente el beso. Por varios interminables segundos solo se miraron, como si en esa mirada se pudieran contener todas las cosas que no se habían dicho. Las manos de Fate soltaron la chaqueta de Signum para subir hasta su rostro y acariciar su mejilla antes de besarla otra vez, esta vez suave pero posesivamente.

Balalaika inspiró profundamente.

̶ ¿Vas por el mundo conquistando mujeres por cada continente Wolkenritter?

Como si las palabras de Balalaika le recordaran algo muy importante a Fate, la rubia terminó de besar a Signum pero sin soltarla, se volvió hacía la hermosa y atractiva mujer china.

̶ No va a tener tiempo de regresar para ningún tipo de atención… pero agradecemos su ayuda.

Shenhua solo sonrió e inclinó levemente la cabeza hacia Fate.

̶ Solo negocios con señora Wolkenritter, por supuesto.

Haymuts, siempre sonriente y de pie, con las piernas cómodamente abiertas y los brazos cruzados observando el drama, aprovechó ese momento para intervenir.

̶ Signum, parece que es usted el centro de la noche… Me da gusto que todas estemos de acuerdo, pero tenemos que hablar….Con urgencia.

-X-

_**Ciudad de Nueva Esparta, Capital Principal de las Américas (Antigua Ciudad de Washington D.C.) Edificio Central de la Armada de las Américas.**_

Ligeros golpes en la puerta de su oficina fue lo único que advirtió a Lindy de su llegada.

La almirante se puso de pie para abrir la puerta. Usualmente su secretaria le llamaría para avisarle que alguien deseaba verla.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrarse con la pequeña pero imponente figura de Midget Crowbel directamente frente a ella. Su secretaria no estaba en su lugar y atípicamente, no le había avisado a Lindy que no estaría en su puesto.

̶ Pasa de la hora tradicional para tomar el té, ̶ comenzó diciendo la afamada almirante, ̶ Sin embargo espero que todavía este a tiempo de tomar uno contigo…Lindy-chan…He escuchado que lo tomas con la cantidad exacta de azúcar…

Lindy se quedó de una pieza frente a la puerta. Era poco más tarde de las seis pm pero aún no estaba preparándose para salir. La últimas veinticuatro horas habían sido todo un shock para ella y para Chrono tratando de obtener información sobre Fate cuando se enteraron de las relevaciones sobre BLUE Incorporated.

Tener a la Almirante Crowbel justo frente a su puerta era a la vez, revelador y aterrador.

̶ Por supuesto Almirante, ̶ dijo Lindy recuperándose rápidamente e invitando Midget a entrar.

La oficina de Lindy, a diferencia de la de Midget Crowbel, era muy moderna y funcional, con grandes ventanales, muy dentro de la estructura corporativa de la Armada para alguien con el rango de Lindy. Un amplio escritorio de cristal ahumado y una cómoda sala tapizada con una mesa de centro. Nada lujoso y elegante como lo que Precia tenía en Massive BioD pero lo suficiente para sus necesidades.

̶ Espero no interrumpir tu trabajo Lindy, ̶ dijo Midget mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones y Lindy se enfocaba en preparar lo necesario para dos tazas de té.

̶ Para nada Almirante, un pequeño respiro siempre viene bien para trabajar mejor, ̶ respondió Lindy mirando de perfil a Midget mientras seguía preparando el servicio.

̶ ¿Algo importante te mantendrá trabajando más tiempo de lo habitual el día de hoy? ̶ pregunto casualmente y ánimo jovial la legendaria Almirante.

Lindy se volvió entonces para mirarla de frente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido para encontrarse con que Midget la miraba de manera fija y extremadamente seria, con un talante que contradecía por completo la ligereza de su voz y meneando negativamente la cabeza con lentitud.

Entonces la certeza la golpeo de lleno. Midget también lo sabía.

Había dejado al menos diez mensajes en la oficina de la Almirante respecto a la misión de Fate desde su reunión con Precia y Chrono. Era lo que debía esperarse de un superior a cargo de una operación. Y también de una madre cuya hija se encontraba en dicha operación.

̶ La eficiencia y la diligencia para realizar nuestras labores en la Armada es fundamente para la seguridad de las Américas….sin embargo, la burocracia….ya sabe cómo puede ser Almirante…demasiado papeleo pero nada grave, ̶ dijo Lindy imitando el ánimo jovial que su superior había utilizado, ̶ El té está listo.

Lindy se aproximó a la sala donde Midget esperaba, colocó el servicio de té en la mesa, sirvió dos tazas humeantes y se sentó esperando por la siguiente instrucción de la Almirante.

̶ Lo sé, ̶ dijo Midget tomando una de las tazas, ̶ La burocracia en nuestros sistemas de gobierno puede ser abrumadora…A veces inclusive, devastadora.

Midget le puso tantas cucharadas de azúcar a su té que incluso Lindy enarcó las cejas.

̶ Tengo justo ahora un caso de burocracia gubernamental donde necesito tu ayuda Lindy, ̶ dijo la Almirante continuando con la charla intrascendente.

Que la jefa absoluta de la Inteligencia de la Armada Continental necesitara su ayuda era bastante improbable pensaba Lindy, la única razón que se le ocurría para que algo así fuera necesario era porque estaba relacionado con Fate.

̶ Tengo el caso de un carguero de origen japonés que ha estado realizado una serie de movimientos, digamos por demás sospechosos en el nuestro espacio marítimo norte…no ha llegado a ninguna zona restringida pero no queremos tomar riesgos innecesarios, ni realizar acciones precipitadas…Quisiera que Chrono y tú como parte de la Armada, verificaran algunos datos para mí antes de tomar alguna acción… ̶ pidió la Almirante con ligereza.

Dentro de las funciones de Chrono y Lindy dentro de la Armada, esa era una tarea que podían realizar tanto con sus equipos de campo como con los datos de monitoreo satelital. Midget como Inteligencia solo se abocaba de determinar cuáles podrían ser amenazas significativas a la seguridad.

̶ Por supuesto Almirante, ̶ dijo Lindy al punto sorbiendo un poco de su té con cautela, ̶ ¿En qué zona se encuentra este carguero?

̶ Extremo norte de la Columbia Británica, prácticamente en la frontera con Alaska….

Lindy frunció el ceño ligeramente. Esa era una de las pocas zonas para explotación de hidrocarburos fósiles que todavía quedaban activas en el mundo. La presencia de un carguero en esa área era todo menos inusual. Midget evidentemente quería que ella viera otra cosa.

̶ Mi asistente te enviará la información por la red de la Armada, no te preocupes, ̶ dijo la Almirante mientras buscaba en chaqueta y sacaba en silencio una pequeña hoja de papel.

Nada se manejaba ya en papel. Todo era digital, códigos digitales, códigos de verificación, logins y contraseñas.

̶ Los reportes incluyen las coordenadas, así como los archivos históricos del satélite que pueden consultar y compaginar con aquellos a los que ustedes tienen acceso, ̶ agregó extendiendo el papel a Lindy.

La hoja, que Lindy asumía estaba hecha a puño y letra por la Almirante, contenía tres nombres y un par de coordenadas que nada tenían que ver con la ubicación que Midget había mencionado antes.

̶ Sería importante que investigaran a conciencia a los responsables de ese carguero, especialmente la documentación con la que hayan salido del puerto de origen…Los sistemas internacionales de rastreo marítimo de embarcaciones reportan información que discrepa con la información que obtenemos de nuestros sistemas de rastreo e identificación internos. Ese es uno de los puntos que más nos ha desconcertado, ̶ continuo diciendo la Almirante, ̶ Otro punto es respecto a la carga en particular.

Lindy tragó pesadamente leyendo los nombres que estaban en el papel, correlacionándolo con lo que la Almirante le pedía verbalmente que hiciera.

̶ Puede ser una carga inocua….o todo lo contrario. En cualquier caso, nosotros seguiremos trabajando para identificar si hay alguna relación con algún grupo externo de riesgo para la seguridad de las Américas. Hasta que podamos verificar eso y tomar las acciones pertinentes, tener su ayuda sería fundamental…Las próximas doce horas serán estratégicas para determinar el grado de amenaza de este incidente…Puede ser nada… o puede ser algo significativo, Lindy.

Lindy asintió. Midget le estaba dando la oportunidad de ayudar a su hija y no iba a desperdiciarla.

Tenía que arreglar las cosas para hablar con Precia tan pronto fuera posible.

Midget terminó su té dejando la taza con cuidado sobre la mesa y miró a Lindy fijamente. Por primera vez en la charla, su voz no fue jovial.

̶ Aunque también existe la posibilidad de que ese carguero esté enmascarando otras intenciones Lindy, por eso debemos ser cuidadosos…La zona es un lugar estratégico y volátil…donde hay muchos intereses en juego….Y lo más difícil de desenmascarar algo que esta enmascarado…. Es que no sabes que es lo que encontraras abajo.

La Almirante se puso de pie.

̶ Cuando era niña, en mi tierra natal había un antiguo proverbio que rezaban las mujeres sabías y recomendaban a sus hijos cuando salían al mundo…. "El mal no sabe que es el mal hasta que alguien no la arranca la máscara del bien."

Lindy no dijo nada y se puso de pie imitando a la Almirante.

̶ No se preocupe Almirante, procederemos con cautela y le mantendremos informada, ̶ dijo mientras las dos mujeres caminaban hacía la puerta de su despacho, hablando de otras generalidades.

Midget le había dado información y una advertencia.

Cuando la Almirante se retiró dejando a Lindy nuevamente a solas en su despacho, la madre adoptiva de Fate se dirigió a su reducido pero funcional cuarto de baño privado y lanzó el pequeño pedazo de papel al toilette.

Las palabras inscritas en él, con la fina caligrafía de la Almirante, estaban grabadas a fuego en su memoria. Así como las indicaciones.

_No conserves esta información_

_̶_

_Asuka Ran_

_Leti Lowran_

_Uno Scaglietti_

_̶_

_Cartwright, Terranova_

-X-

_**Mosj**__**øen**__**, Noruega.**_

̶ Hora de quitarnos las máscaras, ¿no?, ̶ dijo Balalaika sentada frente a un gran vaso de vodka.

Shenhua, a solicitud de Signum, las había provisto con uno de sus cuartos "privados." Uno de los lugares donde sus clientes podían gozar de un baile privado y a veces de mucho más en compañía de las chicas y chicos que regenteaba.

El lugar era una estancia pequeña con una gran mesa redonda, varios sofás estampados en rojo que habían conocido mejores tiempos pero que bien habrían podido calificar como antigüedades y una chimenea. No alimentada por madera sino por combustible como una estufa.

La mujer china había preparado viandas para sus invitadas, vino caliente y vodka, en el que Balalaika había insistido con singular ímpetu. A la mesa, solamente con el fuego de la chimenea por iluminación, estaban sentadas Fate, Haymuts, Balalaika y Signum.

Pese a la bofetada y el beso de Fate, Signum no había dicho aun una palabra respecto a lo que había pasado entre ellas, antes y después del secuestro y aparición de Fate.

La mujer sentía sin embargo, un alivio como no lo había sentido antes en la vida.

̶ Tú en realidad no trabajas para Nakajima sino para la Armada… al igual que tú… ̶ continuó Balalaika tras dar un largo trago, mirando a Fate fijamente y después a Haymuts, ̶ Eso es algo que el viejo zorro nunca me dijo….Es más, no me dijo una palabra sobre ti….Y no me cuadra el papel que la Armada de las Américas juega en este embrollo.

̶ Nakajima te vendió Balalaika, el también forma parte de los planes de Ran, ̶ dijo Signum. Fate era un tema que todavía no quería discutir con Balalaika…Algo así como "Nunca" sería lo preferible.

Pero lo que Signum quería y lo que era necesario era muy diferente. Haymuys lo sabía y tomó el liderazgo antes de que Balalaika y Signum se enfrascaran en una discusión sin sentido. Ella iba directo y al grano.

̶ Primero, déjenme presentarme señoras….Soy Haymuts Meseta, Directora de Asuntos Internos de la Armada, bla, bla….Eso no es importante. Lo que SI es MUY importante… ̶ dijo Haymuts con su mirada paseando por las otras tres mujeres de la mesa, ̶ Es el rol que ustedes juegan en la Plan de alguien más….

̶ La persona que a mí me interesa, quién mueve todas las piezas de este…"embrollo" como lo llama, señora Dragunova….es Asuka Ran… Ella las puso a ustedes, ̶ continuó Haymuts señalando a Signum y Balalaika, ̶ A matarse la una a la otra, lo cual fue bastante listo de su parte y hubiera tenido éxito de no ser por un pequeño detalle….

Las tres mujeres esperaron mirándola atentamente.

̶ Usted, Fate….Asuka Ran desea algo, mucho más de lo que desea matar a las señoras Wolkenritter y Dragunova, y eso es… a usted, ̶ dijo Haymuts, apuntando descaradamente su índice hacía Fate. ̶ Su plan original de masacrar la reunión entre ellas, se alteró ligeramente para que el equipo en ese velociraptor pudiera entrar y sacarla a usted con suficiente "certeza" y lo consiguieron.

̶ No se engañen señoras, ̶ continuó Haymuts dirigiéndose entonces a Signum y Balalaika, ̶ Incluso con el plan de respaldo de Signum, que era muy bueno; no habrían podido hacer nada ante un misil…. Y Ran estaba dispuesta a usar los que fueran necesarios contra ustedes. El hecho de no haber podido secuestrar a la señorita Harlaow en Venturis hace unos días, hizo necesario que tuviera que cambiar su jugada.

Signum y Balalaika se miraron y después volvieron a mirar a Haymuts, quien todo lo anterior lo había dicho con una sonrisa salvaje y un brillo intenso en la mirada, como si relatara la última película de acción y no el suceso que estuvo a punto de matarlas a todas.

̶ Tal y como ha dicho la señora Dragunova….

̶ Balalaika, con un carajo y deja de decirme señora…. ̶ espetó Balalaika mientras se servía su segundo gigantesco vaso de vodka, ̶ ….antes de que decida ver de que estas hecha mocosa….

Haymuts, sonrió…el estilo de esa mujer le gustaba. Sería interesante hacer negocios con ella

̶ Como decía…Balalaika, ̶ continuó con voz decidida, ̶ Es tiempo de quitarnos las máscaras…Usted deseaba destruir a Signum y apoderarse de sus negocios, Signum deseaba desmantelar Hotel Moscow, Ran las manipuló a ambas para destruirse y por una razón que desconozco, desea a Fate Harlown lo suficiente como para poner en riesgo su plan inicial… y yo… Yo quiero a Asuka Ran…hay mucho más en juego en su captura de lo que se imaginan y las necesito a todas para conseguirlo.

Balalaika se mantuvo en silencio algunos segundos ponderando las palabras de la Agente de la Armada. Aunque Haymuts lo hubiera demeritado, Asuntos Internos de la Armada no era cualquier cosa…Esa mujer andaba _tras la cabeza_ de Asuka, quizá en sentido incluso más literal que figurado… y parecía dispuesta a negociar para conseguirlo. Ella necesitaba recuperar el control de Hotel Moscow y hacer polvo…cenizas incluse…. a Andrei Kalinin

Pero también quería la cabeza de Ran.

Entonces miró a Fate con los ojos entrecerrados y lanzó la pregunta que Signum temía.

̶ Si no trabajas para Nakajima…y no tienes nada que ver con Ran… ¿Tu qué participación tienes en esto?

Signum estuvo a punto de contestar por Fate pero Balalaika la cortó de tajo antes de empezar.

̶ ES OBVIO que contigo tiene una relación más que de negocios…. ̶ dijo Balalaika sin dejar de mirar a Fate en todo momento, ̶ Así que deja que la chica hable por sí misma Wolkenritter….quieres que hagamos equipo…Quítense la máscara de una buena vez y muestren sus cartas….¿Quién demonios eres y que rayos haces metida hasta las narices en nuestros asuntos?

Haymuts miró a Fate y dijo, ̶ Es una solicitud justa, me parece.

Fate inspiró profundamente pensado que tal vez besar a Signum no había sido tan buena idea después de todo y comenzó.

̶ Soy una consultora externa de la Armada…fui contratada para…. ̶ hizo una pausa para mirar a Signum.

No importaba lo que su misión original había sido…Había descubierto mucho más de lo que era posible, descubrimientos que no dejaban nada bien al gobierno de las Américas y en ese proceso se había encontrado con Signum, con la "verdadera" Signum Wolkenritter. No la que hacían referencia los informes de la Armada. No la Presidenta de BLUE Inc.

Había descubierto que Signum era todas esa personas pero también una más, que quizá nadie más conocía.

Su vida ya no volvería a ser igual después de eso.

Ya que también había descubierto que Signum le importaba más que nada, y más que nadie en el mundo.

Con renovados bríos continuó.

̶ ….Fui contratada para encontrar pruebas incriminatorias contra Signum Wolkenritter, ya que la Armada la tenía asociada con diversas actividades ilícitas en territorios internacionales…Sin embargo, dado que es dueña de una de las empresas de tecnología más influyentes del mundo; usa y desarrolla tecnología de punta en América, era necesario descubrirla y detenerla.

Balalaika, que había no movido un músculo desde que Fate había empezado a hablar, arqueó las cejas con incredulidad.

̶ Tienes un interesante estilo de trabajo… ̶ dijo Balalaika mirando de Fate a Signum y de regreso.

Fate se sonrojó pero no dijo nada más.

̶ ¿Cuál es tu relación con Nakajima? ̶ preguntó nuevamente Balalaika. Algo no le cuadraba en Fate aún.

̶ Ninguna, no tengo nada que ver con él, ̶ cuando dijo las siguientes palabras, su mirada estaba fija en Signum, ̶ No lo conocía hasta hace unos días en Venturis….y esa, era mi primera visita a la ciudad.

Signum solo asintió levemente.

̶ Mis instrucciones provienen directamente de la Armada y la Almirante a cargo me indicó que Nakajima era un elemento de confianza…, ̶ dijo Fate cabizbaja dirigiéndose nuevamente a Balalaika, ̶ Todo era parte de la misma…negociación donde debíamos, encontrar pruebas en contra de….Signum.

̶ ¿Leti Lowran? ̶ pregunto Balalaika riendo, ̶ El diablo en persona te ha pedido confiar en uno de sus esbirros si ese es el caso…. Ella era uno de mis puntos de contacto para la labor que tenía que llevar a cabo con Wolkenritter. Las "instrucciones" que yo recibí de ella… fueron de exterminar a Wolkenritter durante nuestro encuentro. Ella… y Nakajima, sabían que eso pasaría la noche anterior.

Cuando termino su sonrisa ya no era burlona, sino una mueca de desprecio.

Fate se quedó de una pieza.

Gracias a las comunicaciones de Haymuts, la rubia ya sabía que el Gobierno de las Américas había tomado el control de BLUE y todos sus activos, y también que Leti Lowran actuaba como Presidente interino de BLUE pero no esperaba que ELLA directamente estuviera involucrada con una organización de la mafia rusa y especialmente, que hubiera dado la orden para terminar con Signum.

̶ Yo no sabía eso Signum, ̶ dijo Fate mirando a Signum y hablando con ella por primera vez, ̶ No solo yo, nadie en la Armada sabe que la Almirante Lowran estaba involucrada con la Agencia, con esa agente Ran y con…. ̶ Fate se volvió un poco para mirar a Balalaika repensando sus siguientes palabras, ̶ otras organizaciones externas.

Balalaika rió por la candidez de Fate.

̶ Ella, ̶ dijo señalando a Signum, ̶ Es exactamente igual que yo lindura, si te ha cautivado con su aire de mundo, su mirada enigmática y una pila de billetes….créeme que es solo la superficie de algo mucho, pero mucho, más podrido.

Algo se prendió en el interior de Fate ante las palabras de la rusa.

̶ No se cómo sea usted Balalaika y no es algo que desee averiguar….̶ dijo Fate repentinamente seria y determinada, ̶ Sé cómo es ella y que lo único que me interesa en este momento, es probar ante el Gobierno de las Américas que Signum no es una mafiosa, ni la líder de ninguna organización criminal y reincorporar BLUE Inc al lugar que verdaderamente le corresponde.

Signum se envaró repentinamente ante la vehemencia de las palabras de Fate.

Balalaika miró detenidamente a Fate y por una vez, no se rió.

̶ Hablas en serio…. ̶ dijo poniendo las manos sobre la mesa para después mirar a Signum, ̶ Jamás lo hubiera imaginado y mira que hubiera apostado las pelotas del Santo Jerarca ruso en ello… La chica realmente piensa…¡Que no eres una mafiosa!... La tienes loca Wolkenritter, eso sí es seguro.

Haymuts miró hacia el techo tratando de hacer acopio de paciencia, hablar con esas mujeres resultaba más problemático de lo que había estimado.

̶ Fate tiene razón Balalaika, ̶ dijo Haymuts por fin seria. Tendría que tomar el toro por los cuernos o estarían en esa discusión eternamente, ̶ Wolkenritter no es una mafiosa…no al menos por voluntad propia y eso, también es un problema que tenemos que achacar a Asuka Ran.

Balalaika miró a Haymuts.

̶ Ilumíname… ̶ dijo recostándose en la silla para esperar.

Haymuts miró a Signum como diciendo, _"Te lo dije, es inevitable."_

̶ Wolkenritter ha sido una doble agente de la Agencia Federal durante todos estos años… ̶ continuo Haymuts mirando a Signum, ̶ Estimo que esa misión de Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg, donde ambas estuvieron, fue el punto de inflexión….¿No es así Signum?...Fue después de ese incidente, después de esa debacle en el ejército de las Américas… que la Agencia Federal la reclutó.

Signum rememoró esos momentos pensando lo irónico que resultaba que el día anterior Voltz se enterara de ello.

Balalaika se iba incorporando con cada palabra que escuchaba.

̶ Algo así, ̶ acepto Signum escuetamente.

̶ ¿O sea que todo el maldito tiempo has sido…la puta de Ran?...Una doble agente, ¿eh? ̶ dijo Balalaika lentamente mientras se ponía de pie para acercase a Signum, ̶ ¿Has hecho, todo lo que has hecho, todos estos años,… solo para finalmente… matar a Precia Testarossa?

Fate respingó y miró a Signum asombrada, quién mantenía su atención en el duelo de miradas que sostenía con Balalaika.

Signum podía detestar a su madre biológica… ¿pero en realidad la odiaba tanto para matarla?..._."¿Por que?" _Era la pregunta que brillaba en los ojos de Fate con el corazón encogido cada segundo Signum no negaba la afirmación de Balalaika.

̶ No es que no lo entienda…. ̶ continuó Balalaika ante el silencio de Signum, ̶ Yo misma hice tratos con ella solo para matarte y mira donde nos ha llevado… Ha tener que trabajar… juntas…para sobrevivir el mal que hemos creado…En verdad que solo el diablo sabe el sentido de ciertas cosas.

Balalaika se había quedado de pie frente a Signum. Tres vasos de vodka con el estómago vacío y dos noches sin dormir tal vez era demasiado incluso para ella.

O tal vez se estaba haciendo vieja.

Por primera vez en más de quince años no sentía el deseo ardiente de matar a Signum Wolkenritter.

̶ ¿Estamos listas ya para negociar las condiciones en que haremos equipo…señoras?, ̶ preguntó Haymuts nuevamente con la sonrisa salvaje bailando en su cara, ̶ Tenemos una cacería que realizar y nuestra presa no espera.

-X-

_**Ciudad de Nueva Esparta, Capital Principal de las Américas (Antigua Ciudad de Washington D.C.) Edificio Corporativo de BLUE Inc.**_

Asuka ni siquiera se anunció para entrar en el privado del Presidente de BLUE en el piso setenta del corporativo. El despacho que Signum usaba.

La asistente de Leti ni siquiera pudo entrar. La comitiva de Biods de Ran, la detuvo justo antes de la puerta.

̶ La reina ha muerto….viva la reina….Almirante, ̶ dijo Ran a manera de saludo paseando la vista alrededor del despacho donde Signum había recibido a Fate la primera vez.

Ran lo conocía. Había vislumbrado algunas áreas durante sus interacciones de video con Signum pero era la primera vez que ponía un pie, físicamente, en las oficinas de BLUE.

El sol en Nueva Esparta se había ocultado minutos antes y la vista por el extenso ventanal del despacho se oscurecía rápidamente mientras las luces de los edificios circundantes ganaban terreno a la noche.

̶ …. El problema, ̶ continuó Ran, ̶ Es que la maldita, ¡No está muerta aun!... ¿Qué demonios está pasando?

Leti Lowran quien en ese momento estaba de pie junto al escritorio junto con Grifith revisando un mapa digital, se volvió hacia Asuka. Conforme las horas pasaban y no conseguían tener noticias de Balalaika o Wolkenritter, la Almirante sabía que esa visita era inevitable.

̶ Estamos trabajando en eso Ran, ̶ dijo Leti con serenidad, ̶ Estamos tras la pista de al menos cuatro grupos que dejaron la Federación Rusa…

̶ ¡Eso me dijiste hace 24 horas!... ̶ gritó Asuka impaciente.

̶ Así es, ̶ continuó Leti con suavidad. Ella era una Almirante, una militar de carrera, esa espía no tenía nada que enseñarle respecto a estrategia. Sin embargo, omitió decirle que todos sus esfuerzos hasta el momento habían sido en vano.

Gracias a la ayuda del hacker fantasma y los grupos distractores de Voltz, la búsqueda de Signum y Balalaika había sido como tratar de encontrar una aguja en un pajar.

̶ Al parecer Wolkenritter ha contado con más ayuda de la que estimábamos, ̶ agregó Leti cuando Ran se calmó un poco para no gritar y dejarla hablar, ̶ Hemos tenido una excelente cobertura pero no hemos dado con ellas específicamente, sin embargo….Uno de nuestros grupos en Noruega afirma que están sobre un rastro firme. Estamos esperando comunicaciones de ellos en cualquier momento.

Ran dejó de caminar alrededor del despacho para mirar fijamente a Leti.

̶ Eso espero….ninguna de las dos debe salir viva de Europa…tenemos que cortar todos los posibles suministros que puedan tener acceso y tienen que estar muertas….ya.

Leti asintió leve, casi imperceptiblemente.

̶ Espero escuchar las buenas noticias antes de la cena….Almirante…., ̶ dijo Ran, ̶ De lo contrario tal vez sea necesario designar un nuevo Presidente para BLUE Inc…Entiendo que hay varios candidatos ansiosos por ser tomados en cuenta.

Leti se envaró y Griffith haciendo una mueca estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero la Almirante se lo impidió.

Tras decir lo anterior y sin despedirse siquiera, Asuka salió a paso firme del despacho.

La Almirante y su hijo se miraron.

̶ Dime nuevamente todas las rutas que Wolkenritter pudo haber seguido, Griffith….incluso las más inimaginables.

-X-

_**Mosj**__**øen**__**, Noruega.**_

Eran casi las dos de la mañana cuando llegaron finalmente a una determinación final sobre su plan.

Viajarían, tal y como Signum había pensado en sus aviones supersónicos hasta unas coordenadas que Haymuts había definido en el norte de la provincia de Terranova, donde harían algunos cambios en itinerario y transporte para de ahí seguir a Nueva Esparta.

La Directora de Asuntos Internos aseguraba que contarían con el respaldo de la Armada y que podrían llegar a salvo a Nueva Esparta. Signum y Balalaika se harían cargo una vez que estuvieran ahí.

Pese a una reticencia inicial, Haymuts aconsejó que descansaran ese día en el feudo de Shensua, al menos unas horas, antes de emprender el camino hacia Nueva Esparta.

La mujer china había probado ser efectiva y leal a Signum. Mientras ellas se reunían para acordar su plan, Shenhua aplicaba las más refinadas artes de la tortura en el hombre que Fate había dejado inconsciente

Para el momento que la reunión entre las mujeres había terminado, Signum enfiló junto con Fate a uno de los sótanos del complejo de Shenhua para ver sus resultados.

El lugar, parecía sacado de la edad media.

Una profunda escalera, las llevó al menos tres pisos bajo tierra donde el aire se respiraba denso y viciado y ningún control climático era necesario para el combatir el frío exterior. La mazmorra era pequeña y apenas iluminada por algunas antorchas.

Solo se encontraban en ella Shenhua y el hombre. El soldado estaba desnudo, colgando en posición de X con cadenas que sostenían sus brazos y piernas abiertas del techo y el piso respectivamente.

̶ Con lo que ganas podrías tener un sistema de ventilación Shenhua… ̶ dijo Signum cuando llegaron a donde la china esperaba cómodamente sentada, fumando un cigarro.

̶ Podría…pero efecto no sería impactante…. Ni efectivo, ̶ fue su respuesta poniéndose de pie, aplastando el cigarro en el piso al mismo tiempo.

Sus manos no estaban ni siquiera manchadas de sangre.

Es más, en toda la habitación, no había una sola mancha de sangre.

La única muestra de las actividades que Shenhua realizaba ahí en muy contadas ocasiones, era una reluciente bandeja de plata con largas y finísimas agujas de acero.

Shenshua tomó una con los dedos para levantarla frente a ella y enseñarla a Signum.

̶ Decidoras de verdad…. ̶ dijo refiriéndose a su instrumento, ̶ Nadie resiste.

Fate aguantó la respiración cuando Shenhua introdujo la larguísima aguja en torso del hombre y este trató de retorcerse en medio de un alarido.

̶ Acupuntura….puede curar o matar….según sea caso, ̶ dijo la china sonriendo angelicalmente y después ordenó al hombre moviendo ligeramente la aguja en él, ̶ Repite….

Jadeando, el hombre hacía esfuerzos para recuperar el aliento y hablar.

̶ …Sargento de primera clase… Anton Kruv…Kruchenko ….codigo alfa…quebec…whisky…3,8,5,4…7,0…. Asignado a la oficina… diplomática de Estocolmo….Me ordenaron unirme….a la escuadra de búsqueda del Capitan….Andreas….hace 15 horas….para localización de objetivos hostiles….Los objetivos deben ser destruidos en sitio….prueba de muerte ….debe ser enviada a Las Américas….

̶ ¿Cuáles son tus objetivos asignados? ̶ preguntó Signum mirándolo sin emoción. El hombre era joven y había tenido la mala fortuna de estar en el equipo que las había encontrado.

El hombre que llevaba al menos dos horas en poder de Shenhua, respondió de inmediato al ver la mano de la mujer china levantarse con otra aguja.

̶ ¡Signum Wolkenritter!...Vladilena…Dragunova… ̶ terminó más lentamente viendo la aguja regresar a su bandeja…. ̶ Zafira…Volkov….Vice Granscenic….Mariya Ravneskaya….Yuri Eberwein… Kurt Grendel… Quinn Garland….

Signum entrecerró los ojos mientras el hombre seguía desgranando nombres. Ran iba por todos los hombres que le eran leales. Al menos de los que tenía conocimiento. Apretó los puños con fuerza…. Griffith Lowran era el único que contaba con esa información.

Fate se preguntó cuánto dolor podrían infligir esas agujas para tener a un soldado curtido… dando toda la información que le pedían de esa forma.

̶ Oficial a quien deben reportar sobre la misión, ̶ preguntó Signum a continuación.

Shenhua no tuvo ni siquiera que levantar una aguja para obtener la respuesta.

̶ Almirante…Leti Lowran.

De acuerdo a la información adicional que Shenhua había conseguido, el Gobierno de las Américas, a través de la Armada y la Agencia de Investigaciones había desplegado todo un operativo, "despertando" agentes a lo largo y ancho de Europa, Asia y la Federación rusa para encontrarlas.

̶ Tal vez…..Signum debe aprovechar mensajero…. ̶ dijo Shenhua mientras acompañaba a Signum y a Fate nuevamente a la superficie, ̶ Mis chicos ayudan… con precio especial para usted.

Signum sonrió.

Ella ya estaba pensando en algo por el estilo. La acción de Fate de no matar a sus perseguidores podría ser un arma en contra de Ran.

̶ Prepáralo todo Shenhua….cuento contigo, ̶ dijo Signum mientras salían al exterior. La entrada al sótano estaba separada del edificio principal y más cerca de las construcciones que usaban como almacenes.

La china se cubrió con un elegante rebozo y se inclinó levemente para después enfilar hacía el edificio principal.

A esa hora de la madrugada, solo algunos de los clientes más aguerridos se mantenían aun en pie pero Shenhua era muy cuidadosa de sus negocios. Signum era de sus mejores clientes, tenía que asegurarse que ningún imbécil se pasara de listo con lo que había pasado esa noche.

Fate y Signum se quedaron un rato más al exterior, solo con el terreno yermo, el frio y el silencio a su alrededor.

La luna, a punto de estar en la fase llena, brillaba pintando todo con un destello azul.

Por algunos segundos, de pie una frente a la otra, ninguna de las dos dijo nada.

Fate ya no tenía ninguna máscara….pero Signum no podía decir lo mismo acerca de sí misma.

̶ ¿Realmente esa es la razón por la que aceptaste ser doble agente para…Asuka Ran…¿Matar a mi madre? ̶ preguntó Fate al cabo de un rato.

Signum ya esperaba esa pregunta. Sin embargo eso no hacía que fuera más fácil responderla mirando a los ojos carmesí que esperaban ansiosos y adoloridos.

̶ Si… ̶ respondió al cabo de un rato con ojos gélidos. Las cosas eran lo que eran y no había manera de cambiarlas para hacerlas más llevaderas. Era momento de que Fate… como se llamara… la viera en toda su descarnada realidad.

Fate desvió la mirada pero decidió que no se rendiría. No iba a perder a la Signum que había vislumbrado ni siquiera frente a esa Signum de mirada implacable.

̶ ¿Por qué? ̶ preguntó Fate con mirada desafiante. Y el desafío era su derecho a una respuesta.

Signum inspiró profundamente. Para que la respuesta que Fate le demandaba tuviera significado, tendría que sumergirla en su pasado, en el dolor y la muerte que la había rodeado desde siempre. No tendría sentido responder de otra manera.

Signum tomó a Fate de la mano y avanzaron hasta el edificio principal donde Shenhua había preparado varias habitaciones para ellas hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando emprenderían la incursión hacía Nueva Esparta.

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer le parecía una completa locura a Signum pero una parte, muy adentro de su ser le gritaba que lo hiciera….que hablara y le contara todo, a quien decía ser la hija de la mujer que odiaba. El lobo en su interior aullaba porque finalmente, tras todos esos años, lo dejara salir.

Consiguió varias mantas, una lámpara-hoguera, una botella del mejor whisky de Shenhua y llevó a Fate hasta la torre más elevada del edificio principal de la casa de citas, un ático en la parte más alta desde donde podía verse lo que quedaba habitado del pueblo de Mosjøen y las montañas circundantes, brillantes con su cubierta de nieve bajo la intensa luz de la luna azul.

Una vez ahí, Signum activó la lámpara-hoguera sobre el piso de madera y en medio de la luz fantasmal de la luna y la hoguera, hizo que se sentaran en el piso sobre las mantas y le relató a Fate acerca del muladar donde había nacido, de cómo su madre había sido una prostituta de poca monta asesinada por su chulo, de cómo ese mismo chulo se había convertido primer hombre que había matado y sobre cómo, ese incidente había sido su carta de ingreso al Clan Volkov.

Uno a uno, le desgranó a Fate la clase de trabajos que le granjearon su meteórico ascenso en la organización Volkov y el mote de "Demonio", pasando por el día que había encontrado y salvado a Shamal y Hayate, nuevamente matando para sobrevivir en "La Zona," uno de los lugares más peligrosos de Nueva Esparta y del Mundo y como su vida había cambiado a partir de ese momento… por ellas.

Le contó del día de la caída de Clan Volkov bajo la dirección de Asuka Ran, de la traición de Voltz Stan y de su ingreso al ejército hasta llegar al día que tuvieron que huir de los Balcanes en medio de un infierno… Solo para encontrarse, una vez con que el diablo en persona esperaba por sus almas…Asuka Ran.

Fate, quien durante el relato se había sentado al lado de Signum, solo escuchándola, se había ido acercando más y más a ella; volviéndose en ese momento para mirarla a los ojos. Sus torsos se tocaban y no se escuchaba ningún otro sonido alrededor más que la profundidad de sus respiraciones.

̶ Esa mujer…Asuka, ̶ empezó diciendo Fate, todavía sobrecogida por la historia que Signum le relataba, ̶ Parece que ha estado presente en tu vida, para mal….desde hace mucho.

Signum inspiró profundamente. Fate a duras penas tenía una idea de cuánto mal era capaz de anidarse en Asuka Ran.

Fate acarició la mejilla de Signum, recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Signum, se abrazó a su brazo y se acercó aún más a ella.

De alguna forma la rubia sabía que la parte más difícil del relato se aproximaba. Lo podía sentir en la tensión del cuerpo de Signum y necesitaba estar lo más cerca posible de ella.

̶ Ya habíamos hecho trabajos para Ran, desde la caída de Kirill, ̶ dijo Fate, ̶ Pero ni Zafira, ni yo habíamos aceptado entrar a la Agencia…Formalmente…Cuando regresamos de los Balcanes en esa ocasión, ella nuevamente insistió…sin embargo Shamal, ya trabajaba para….Massive Biod.

Fate se tensó ligeramente al escuchar el nombre de la empresa de su madre.

̶ Ella lideraba el equipo de desarrollo de Massive y llevaban varios proyectos de investigación para crear Biods mejorados y replicantes… Shamal estaba especialmente interesada en los replicantes. Decía que más que los humanos…."mejorados"….el futuro de la investigación médica, la genética y quizá inclusive, la supervivencia del Mundo, estaría centrada en los Replicantes.

Fate asintió. Su madre le había dicho eso en muchas ocasiones.

Los replicantes tenían todavía muchos detractores pero pese a todo ello, Massive BioD era la empresa líder en investigación mundial en ese ramo. Arf era la prueba fehaciente del arte que Massive había alcanzado.

̶ Mientras Zafira y yo estuvimos en múltiples guerras en Asia y Africa…Shamal terminó su formación científica y empezó a trabajar en Massive pero… también realizaba mucha investigación por cuenta propia…En realidad…. ̶ Signum se interrumpió algunos segundos para tomar aire.

Fate levant̶ó la cabeza para mirarla fijamente.

̶ ….En realidad, Shamal fue la fundadora de BLUE, ella registró muchas patentes para la fabricación de Biods que todavía usamos…estableció los cimientos de lo que sería la empresa….y lo puso TODO… a mi nombre sin que yo lo supiera….Ella no deseaba que yo siguiera siendo una mercenaria, vendiéndome para matar al mejor postor…Quería que lo dejara y fuera una "empresaria"….respetable. Estaba dispuesta a todo para que yo…tuviera una vida diferente…Para que yo fuera diferente…

Fate tragó pesadamente. Era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar de Shamal. No tenía la más remota idea de cómo lucía, pero por lo que Signum le había dicho de ella y por cómo lo había dicho, no le cabía ninguna duda.

Signum amaba a esa mujer.

̶ …Después que regresamos de Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg… Hubo un accidente muy grave en Massive Biod…. ̶ dijo Signum apretando los puños con fuerza, ̶ Una explosión en el laboratorio principal….que en ese entonces, era un bunker, treinta metros bajo tierra…Nadie sobrevivió

Fate sabía de ese incidente, ella había estado ese día en las instalaciones y había terminado en coma varias semanas a causa de él.

̶ Si, sé de ese incidente…. ̶ dijo Fate con mucha cautela, ̶ La explosión afectó también las estructuras externas… Yo estaba ese día ahí también Signum….Sé que muchas personas resultaron heridas….además de las que murieron…

̶ Precia sabía que las medidas de seguridad del laboratorio tenían que mejorarse para realizar la clase de experimentos que estaban haciendo…. ̶ agregó Signum cerrando los ojos para controlarse. Aunque ya no le dolía recordarlo, la ira todavía seguía ahí….anidada en su interior. Era lo único que sobrevivía sobre el amor y el dolor que había sentido alguna vez. Ira. Pura, descarnada y salvaje.

̶ …Ella lo sabía y no hizo nada…hasta que el accidente sucedió… ̶ continuó Signum casi como si no hubiera escuchado a Fate, como si de pronto hubiera olvidado que ella era hija de la mujer que culpaba de la muerte de Shamal, ̶ No debían haber continuado con los experimentos hasta hacer las adecuaciones pero ella insistió e insistió… Shamal murió ese día….junto con muchas otras personas….a causa de Precia Testarossa….

Fate se separó un poco para mirar a Signum que estaba trabada, mirando fijamente hacia ningún punto, con su mente clavada en el pasado más que en el presente.

̶ Eso no es del todo cierto Signum….mi madre estuvo en la cárcel por ese incidente pero después se demostró que no fue su responsabilidad…El Jefe de investigaciones tenía el control sobre las medidas de seguridad y él fue quien insistió en que los experimentos se ejecutaran pese a todo… ̶ dijo Fate con voz adolorida, ̶ Aunque fue exonerada, mi madre aún se siente culpable por todas las personas que murieron ese día, Signum…

Signum miró fijamente a Fate.

̶ Yo fui quien la demandó y Carim me ayudó a meterla a la cárcel después de eso, ̶ dijo Signum sin emoción y con la mirada vacía, ̶ Sin embargo, no se quedó ahí….La liberaron….Por eso acepté trabajar para Asuka.

Fate se quedó sin saber que decir. Lindy Harlaown se había convertido en su tutora y su madre adoptiva durante los cinco años que su madre había estado en prisión.

− Todos perdimos con ese accidente Signum….Fue terrible…

̶ ¿Sabes por qué Balalaika odia Precia? ̶ preguntó Signum de bote pronto con voz dura sin mirar a Fate. Temía que si la miraba a los ojos, lo que encontraría en la profundidad carmesí evitaría que dijera todo lo que tenía… todo lo que debía, decir.

Fate se preguntó que tenía que ver eso en todo lo que Signum le había contado pero aun así pregunto.

̶ No…pero me imagino que me lo vas a decir…. ̶ dijo firmemente.

̶ Massive tenía una rama de negocios ilícitos….después de Szabolcs-Szatmár-Bereg, Balalaika se metió con varias organizaciones en su afán por destruir lo que quedaba del Mundo… y una de esas organizaciones tenía como su proveedor "secreto" de tecnología a Massive BioD, ̶ explicó Signum pero no pudo continuar su argumento hasta el final.

̶ ¡Eso es imposible!... ̶ dijo Fate apartándose un poco más de Signum, ̶ Mi madre aborrece todas las organizaciones criminales…Jamás ha tenido nada que ver con ninguna de esas organizaciones, incluso yo pensaba que ese era el motivo por el que se oponía tanto que tomara este….

Fate se interrumpió de repente.

̶ ¿Tu madre se opuso a que tomaras el…."trabajo"…. de investigarme? ̶ preguntó Signum con una sonrisa irónica, desagradable, mirando finalmente a Fate ̶ Entiendo que no quisiera que te encontraras conmigo… Tengo mucho que decirte que la pone en una posición muy mala….Aunque no me creas…

Un dejo de tristeza salpicaba la mirada azul que se engarzaba con la de Fate bajo la gélida dureza inicial.

̶ ¿Por qué? ̶ preguntó Fate con el ceño fruncido poniéndose de pie, ̶ ¿Por qué me dices todo esto ahora?...Pudiste decírmelo antes, cuando me descubriste…Pudiste decírmelo cuando te dije que Precia Testarossa era mi madre.

Signum la imitó, levantándose.

̶ Hay muchas cosas que no sabes acerca de tu madre…, ̶ dijo Signum, −Y sobre ti misma…

̶ Es muy posible… ̶ rebatió Fate, ̶ Pero eso no la hace culpable del accidente en el laboratorio… y tampoco prueba que en verdad estuviera involucrada en actividades ilícitas… Estás equivocada respecto a ella, de la misma forma que muchas personas en el gobierno de las Américas están equivocadas respecto a ti….En la Armada piensan que tú eres una mafiosa, no una agente infiltrada… Esa mujer Ran…JAMÁS ha reportado que tu o Zafira sean agentes de la agencia Signum….A mí me parece que ella te ha hecho mucho más daño en todos estos años, de lo que ha podido hacerte mi madre...

Signum se aproximó a Fate hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a milímetros de distancia.

̶ Después de todo lo que te he dicho….¿No te ha quedado claro que SOY una criminal?...He asesinado personas….Y con la misma certeza de que he matado con mis propias manos, puedo decirte que Precia Testarossa fue responsable de ese accidente… Shamal creía en ella como tú lo haces… Decía que la trataba como a una hija…Shamal la admiraba como investigadora y quería impresionarla con su trabajo….Pero además…la adoraba como persona y Precia la dejó morir en ese infierno pese a todo…, ̶ dijo Signum con voz contenida, ̶ Lo único que le importaba a Precia era todo lo que ganaría con las investigaciones y los descubrimientos de Shamal… Pese a todo lo que Ran nos ha hecho….Ella no asesinó a Shamal…

̶ Mi madre tampoco lo hizo Signum….Eso te lo puedo asegurar, ̶ insistió Fate tomando a Signum por los brazos, ̶ Me consta que ella sufrió mucho por todas las personas que murieron ese día….Yo misma resulté herida en ese incidente….Estuve en coma por semanas Signum y también a punto de morir….

̶ No, ̶ dijo Signum con voz sombría.

Fate quiso decir algo pero Signum lo impidió.

̶ Precia perdió más que empleados o dinero ese día…Ese día, durante el accidente, su hija murió junto con Shamal y las otras veinte personas… dijo Signum tomando firmemente a Fate por los brazos.

La rubia miró a Signum desconcertada.

̶ No, Signum….yo, yo estaba en el edificio exterior….si, estuve gravemente herida, pero me recuperé….

Signum meneó la cabeza lentamente.

̶ Precia tenía una hija….una hija de la misma edad que Shamal….estudiaron juntas y trabajaban juntas, en el mismo laboratorio…. ̶ agregó Signum mirando fijamente a Fate, ̶ Alicia Testarossa…. Y ella murió el mismo día que Shamal...

Fate estaba anonadada mirando a Signum.

̶ Eso no es….

̶ ¡Es posible! …. ̶ gritó Signum alejándose de Fate, ̶ ….Puedes creerme o no acerca de ella, o acerca de lo demás que te he contado acerca de tu madre…Pero esa es la verdad….

Signum se volvió hacia Fate con la respiración acelerada.

̶ Solo hay dos personas en el mundo que saben que lo que te digo es cierto… ̶ dijo Signum muy seria, ̶ Yo soy una de ellas….Tal vez podría arreglar un encuentro con la segunda pero en las condiciones en las que estamos ahora eso es no va a ser posible… Sin embargo….

Signum extendió hacia Fate un pequeñísimo dispositivo con pantalla, similar a un antiguo teléfono.

̶ Pase lo que pase, cuando todo esto termine…con ese dispositivo podrás llegar a él….Su nombre es Yunno Scrya…el conoció a Alicia mucho mejor que yo…Yo la vi en persona solo en una ocasión y tú eres idéntica a ella... Sin embargo sé, que no eres ella…. ̶ terminó Signum con voz sombría, ̶ y parece que tú no tenías idea de ese nombre hasta ahora, ¿no?… ¿Eso no te parece extraño?

Fate se mantuvo en silencio, observando a Signum.

Lo que le estaba diciendo ponía en tela de juicio toda su vida. Era simplemente imposible.

Su corazón dolía con las palabras que Signum decía...

̶ ¿No te parece extraño que Asuka Ran desee tenerte en su poder con tanta intensidad?, ̶ preguntó Signum con voz suave y calma mortal, ̶ Afirmas que no la conoces…Sin embargo, es claro que está detrás de ti…No es algo que solo yo piense, tu colega de la Armada lo ha corroborado…

Fate miró hacía el piso de madera del ático donde se encontraban.

Esa parte era verdad.

Haymuts le había contado como había infiltrado el equipo de la Agencia encargado de secuestrarla usando el velociraptor.

La Directora Meseta les había seguido los pasos desde que salieron de Nueva Esparta hacia Venturis y de ahí a Moskva y Kirovsk donde la había rescatado. Había estado presente durante su intento de secuestro en Venturis, observando desde la sombras como Signum y sus hombres la rescataban. De acuerdo a lo que Haymuts le había dicho, esos también habían sido espías, agentes del gobierno bajo las órdenes de Asuka Ran.

Podía dudar de lo que Signum le decía, pero no podía poner en tela de juicio todo lo que Haymuts le había revelado.

Y tampoco podía dudar de sus sentimientos hacia Signum.

Una parte de su ser le había dicho desde el principio que Signum no era esa persona que los informes decían. Incluso en medio de la vorágine en la que había sido arrastrada desde el primer momento, esos sentimientos no habían hecho sino emerger con mayor ímpetu.

̶ Ahora lo importante es llegar a Nueva Esparta y terminar con Ran de una vez por todas… Con eso terminado, cada quién podrá continuar su camino….sea el que sea, ̶ dijo Signum con voz tajante.

Fate la miró en silencio, con mirada triste.

̶ Te dije que algún día te arrepentirías…. ̶ dijo Signum ante el silencio de Fate, devolviéndole una mirada equivalente.

Fate no respondió durante un rato y después avanzó hacía Signum y se plantó frente a ella, muy, muy cerca. Tan cerca que podía aspirar su aroma, mucho más fuerte de lo habitual tras la larga travesía y el sudor.

Signum no quería sentir nada pero todo su cuerpo respondía a la cercanía de Fate y apretó los puños con fuerza para no tocarla. No podía permitírselo.

̶ Antes de que nos atacaran…En Nueva Esparta….Te dije que no sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo, pero que eso no me detendría…., ̶ dijo Fate levantando las manos para ponerlas en los hombros de Signum y acariciar su cabello, ̶ Desde ese día….me has tratado con la punta del pie en ocasiones y como una reina en otras… Arriesgaste tu vida para salvar la mía…pese a todo lo que me has dicho sobre mi madre, lo hiciste… me has protegido desde entonces… y no solo eso, sino mucho más…. ¿Por qué?

Signum trató de desviar la mirada pero las manos de Fate lo impidieron.

̶ Yo presentía desde el principio, y lo supe con más y más certeza a cada momento que pasaba contigo… Que tú eres diferente…Y que debajo de todo ese odio, de toda esa ira… de ese… insano deseo de venganza…hay algo más, ̶ dijo Fate sosteniendo el rostro de Signum para que la mirara, ̶ Pese a todo, hay algo dentro de ti que todavía está vivo y no voy a dejarlo morir….

Tras decir eso, Fate se puso de puntillas para besar a Signum en los labios suavemente pero por primera vez Signum no le respondió y se separó, suave pero firmemente.

−Acabo de decirte por que odio a tu madre…

−No voy a dejarte, − la interrumpió Fate, acercándose más hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron, − No voy a dejarte matarla…Y te probaré que estás equivocada….

Signum miró a Fate sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

−No voy a rendirme y no voy a detenerme…. Ni siquiera a causa tuya…− le dijo mirando a Signum con una intensidad que quemaba.

Signum se estremeció con la cercanía y la intensidad de Fate.

−No estoy equivocada respecto a ti….Ran te quiere por una razón muy poderosa y te aseguro que tu madre también tiene la culpa de ello, − insistió Signum.

−De momento, nada de eso me importa….− dijo Fate antes de besar a Signum nuevamente atrapando sus labios en un beso suave que hizo cada vez más y más profundo conforme Signum le correspondía, lentamente, acariciándola.

Se besaron largamente, de pie en ese ático. A ratos suavemente y en otros apasionada, casi desesperadamente.

Cuando se separaron, Fate respirando entrecortadamente, hizo que Signum se recostara sobre las mantas y apagó la lámpara-hoguera.

Solo quedó la luna, ya poniéndose en el horizonte previo al amanecer, iluminándolas con su luz azul mientras Fate hacía a Signum yacer sobre su espalda y comenzaba a quitarse la ropa.

− ¿Qué estás haciendo?− preguntó Signum con voz ronca sin poder apartar la mirada de la diosa dorada que se desnudaba frente a ella sin dejar de mirarla.

Fate no contestó en ese instante.

Fue hasta que removió la última de sus prendas para quedar completamente desnuda de pie frente a Signum, sin nada más que ocultar en cuerpo y alma; que sonrojada esperó mientras la mirada de Signum la recorría, devorándola cuando finalmente respondió con voz emocionada.

−Voy a hacerte el amor, − le dijo Fate todavía sonrojada, con voz ligeramente temblorosa por la excitación –Voy a demostrarte que pese a todo… "esto"….lo que sentimos cuando estamos juntas…es real….más que cualquier trabajo o misión que yo haya tenido…más que cualquier cosa que tú hayas hecho en el pasado…Voy a ir por ti, a las profundidades de Signum Wolkenritter y nos llevaré a la luz.

Signum se quedó muda, congelada sin palabras mientras Fate se aproximaba a ella y la cubría con su cálido cuerpo desnudo, besándola y guiando sus manos para dirigirlas hacia la piel desnuda de sus caderas.

Se besaron así durante largo rato, con la pasión incrementándose a cada momento. Con cada centímetro de la piel de Fate que sus manos recorrían, Signum se perdía más y más en la pasión que ardía en la rubia.

Fate, con una osadía que no imaginaba que poseía, guio las manos de Signum por su cuerpo; jadeando y arqueándose contra su amante cuando tras sus manos, los labios de Signum besaron su piel posesivamente.

Manteniendo su posición sobre Signum, la rubia removió con audaces manos temblorosas la ropa de la otra exponiendo su piel para sus labios, suaves y exploradores. Todas las ocasiones anteriores, Signum había tomado el control y la había poseído en sus términos, pero no esta vez.

En esta ocasión, Fate mantuvo firmemente la espalda de Signum sobre las mantas en que habían estado sentadas y se dejó ir besando su cuello, intoxicándose con su aroma mientras besaba sus senos llenos y turgentes; besando su abdomen mientras removía las últimas prendas que le impedían el acceso al centro de Signum.

Por primera vez recorrió el cuerpo fuerte y lleno de curvas de Signum a sus anchas, hasta que llegó a ese punto, el más íntimo entre sus piernas. Fate jadeó cuando sintió la humedad caliente de Signum rozar sus dedos antes de cubrir su sexo con sus labios y devorarla con pasión.

Los gemidos de Signum, escucharla decir su nombre entre jadeos de placer, así como el sabor y el aroma de su sexo tenían a Fate al borde mismo de un orgasmo.

Cuando los espasmos de placer de Signum se calmaron un poco, Fate se incorporó para subir a la altura de su rostro y besarla en los labios con pasión. Tras sentir su propio sabor en la boca de Fate, la pelirosa, aun yaciendo sobre su espalda, hizo subir a Fate aún más arriba.

La rubia la miro extrañada pero con una mirada salvaje, Signum le indicó a Fate que la quería más arriba aún. Quería estar entre sus muslos y saborearla.

Sensualmente, Fate se movió sobre el cuerpo de Signum hasta sus muslos suaves y cremosos estuvieron a la altura de su cabeza y su centro quedó sobre su rostro.

Signum, que solo tenía que girar levemente la cabeza para depositar besos ligeros en la cara interna de los muslos de Fate, admiró el suave vello rubio en su monte y la perla rosa turgente de su sexo que la esperaba con ansias. Fate movía sus caderas sin poder contenerse, anhelando el contacto. Signum sonrió ligeramente antes de tomar las caderas de la rubia con firmeza y apropiarse de sus labios más íntimos con su boca.

Ahora fue el turno de Fate de gritar el nombre de Signum mientras su lengua la exploraba lenta y profundamente.

El sexo de Fate, ya desbordado con su deseo, estalló cuando los dedos largos y elegantes de Signum la penetraron mientras su boca sostenía su clítoris cautivo entre espasmos.

Cuando terminaron Fate se acomodó al lado de Signum, respirando profundamente y se perdió en su mirada azul, acariciando su rostro cincelado.

Signum se veía tan hermosa ahí, desnuda y en sus brazos que Fate quería decirle que nunca se había sentido de esa forma con nadie, que nadie la había hecho sentir lo que sentía cuando estaba con ella y que le aterraba pensar en una vida donde no pudiera sentir eso que sentía a su lado…pero Fate sabía que si abría esa puerta tendría que decir cosas que Signum tal vez no estaba lista para escuchar.

Signum aborrecía a su madre… y tal vez tenía razón…pero Fate no iba a permitir que la venganza la consumiera.

No iba a perder esa batalla…costara lo que costara.

−Balalaika no debe saber quién es tu madre biológica, − dijo Signum al cabo de un rato mientras acariciaba el rostro de Fate, −No al menos de momento…

Fate asintió y rodó su cuerpo para quedar otra vez sobre Signum y besarla.

−Así será….− murmuro Fate entre besos, −Sin embargo ahora no quiero que pienses en nada más….que no sea yo….

Signum sonrió levemente en medio de los besos de Fate, acariciando la infinita y suave espalda de la rubia y la tersa piel de sus glúteos.

Muy a su pesar, difícilmente había podido pensar en otra cosa desde que Fate había aparecido en su vida. Ni siquiera su estricto entrenamiento militar, ni su férrea voluntad, ni su ira y su odio por Precia habían conseguido evitar que Fate ocupara la mayor parte de sus pensamientos y se infiltrara en su corazón.

Y en efecto, no quería pensar. No quería pensar en lo que tenía que hacer. Mucho menos podía albergar una esperanza que sería destruida sin piedad.

Era imposible.

Pero no podía decirlo.

Fate era muy joven aun y creía. Creía aun en su madre y pese a todo, estaba aferrada a creer en ella…

Pero Signum sabía que era demasiado tarde para rescatar su alma. Ese pequeño oasis bajo la luz de la luna azul que compartía con Fate terminaría en unas horas.

Y después de eso, todavía tendría que destruir a Asuka Ran y a Precia Testarossa antes de desvanecerse en la oscuridad.

-X-

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus comentarios y reviews.<p> 


End file.
